The Boy
by Sweet Pimp Raveniaar
Summary: AU characters. Let's say there was never the Teen Titans, a place where the only magic existed, was in your mind. Yet there were two teens, in high school, different backgrounds but all a part of one story that changes their lives. Normal teens, right? Titans story but also a GarxRae.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story. Mama on a roll. Dayum!**  
 **Disclaimer: We tight so you should know I own nothing but the plot.**

 **=€$§22!-.-'**

The name's Garfield Mark Logan and I'm 17 years old and adopted.

My parents, Mark and Marie Logan, were geneticists that would travel the jungles of the world to study their wildlife. I was born and brought up in the jungles of Brazil, Africa, India, and several other places too. Every single day was a new story for me and the adventure was the electrical pulse that kept mu family going.

At the age of 9, I stayed in a small village in the Democrat Republic of Congo where my parents were told about a strange green-like monkey that had been spotted a few times there.

My parents grew intrigued with the rare species of green monkeys so they set and based their research on them. Yet when they, or should I say, _I_ found them, things didn't go well.

However later on in my life at the age of 11, my parents died in a boat accident. So for two years, I was in the care of my abusive crack-addict 'uncle' until I ran into a man on the way home one day who managed to save me from my villain. When my uncle was sent to prison, I was stuck back in a care home where the man (Steve who had saved me) and his wife, Rita would visit me everyday.

Steve knew of my father and when his career as a stock man in a big company started to launch, he adopted me as his son.

Rita was thrilled with having me as a son and paused her modelling career to get involved with my life due to my disabilities.

Steve, later on in life, was able to open his own stock business in oil refining and other resources which was the jackpot for him.

Yet as I got older, Steve got stricter and his heart colder, however Rita stuck up for me but that ended when she got sick of the arguments and let me take the insults and demeaning speeches.

I have two older adoptive brothers Cliff and Lawrence who always have my back when they're not picking on me.

My adoptive parents are fairly wealthy and highly known in neighbouring cities due to having quite a lot of contact with people but we all prefer like living 'small'.

Yet I doubt that I'll keep my family and private life incognito this year as we're moving to a new city. It'll be hard but hopefully it will be alright.

Anyway, it's all about school and my school year dream: have the best senior year ever.

As the limo drove past the sign that said _'Jump city'_. I knew that my new reserved life would start here.

 ** _Raven POV  
_** **Monday**

I woke up at my usual time of 7 am and set out to start my morning routine. Once I was done, I dressed myself in a blue crop jumper and black high waist jeans that I completed with dark blue Doc Martens and a dark blue hoodie.

I looked in my mirror and smirked, which was one of the things I did when I was alone.

"Raven Roth, starting off her senior year in a 'I don't give a fuck' fashion sense'" I said as a headline.

I brushed my hair near my window and watched as the sunlight turned my black hair into purple waves and revealed my oddly gray hinted skin to the world.

If anything, this year would go off like the others, without friends or distractions.

"Just the way I liked it" I whispered.

I looked at the time and saw the school bus pull up at my gates. I ran downstairs, took a croissant from the breakfast table Azar had made before kissing her goodbye.

I boarded the vehicle and said hello in a monotone voice to the bus driver. He earned a neutral blank face when he said good morning back to me.  
Everyone's attention turned to me, some in excitement but most in fear. I found an empty seat near the back, unfortunately near Heather's gang but took it. I dropped my bag to the side of me and plugged in my earplugs.

 **.—,!=##34?**  
 **So what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your support, all of you. I feel blessed but I just want to warn you all that unlike my perfect schedule and timing of uploading chapters. Due to difficult circumstances, you'll be lucky for me to upload under a four day space.**  
 **-,-!.-**

 ** _Garfield POV_**  
 **Monday**  
 **7:15**

"You have 30 minutes until the school bus comes!" I heard my mum yell.

My eyes shot open as I realised I woke up late.

"Shit!"

I had my shower and got dressed into a khaki top with leather cap sleeves, beige chinos and black huaraches. I dried my blond and green tipped hair before grabbing an apple to eat as the school bus pulled up in front of my garden.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!"

"Stay alive twerp" Cliff yelled.

I chuckled and ran to the line for the bus. I shouldn't really have ran but I wasn't going to mess up today. The doctor wouldn't know anyway. When I bordered the bus, the bus driver spoke, "Great, another kid" before letting me pass.

Everyone stopped and looked at me, a few girls twirled their hairs and batted their eyelashes, some boys just gave me dirty looks but one girl near the back wasn't paying attention to me but listening to music and staring out the window.

She had pretty mid-length purple hair in the sunshine which turned night black in the shade and her skin was pale with a tint of grey. I approached the beauty and tapped her on the shoulder. Everyone gasped and began whispering.

"Cute but stupid, nice knowing you!" A ginger girl shouted at the back of the bus, making her friends laugh.

The dark mystery turned around with a harsh expression and took out one of her earplugs, "What?"

"C-could I sit here? there's no more space." I explained, understanding of everyone's reaction that I should be a little scared.

She looked like the type of girl that would rip my heart out and eat it, just for fun. Yet there was something helpless about her and it intrigued me.

She raised her eyebrow and I gave her my flashy smile. Her eyes widened in surprise for an unknown reason but she removed her bag from the seat anyway.

"Don't talk to me." She said sternly.

I chuckled and watched her as she turned away from me. She was pretty, very pretty and it was very hard to keep looking forwards when such a girl was next to you.

Everyone was gobsmacked at the view, it was as if I had completed mission impossible. Maybe I had but how?

 **8:15am**

"Your helper should arrive soon, have fun at Jump high." The receptionist said dryly.

I took a seat outside of the headteacher's office and waited, looking at my timetable. _English with Mr Mod._ Great, reading and writing, boring.

 _G_ -

The door swung open, revealing an old man and the dark beauty from the bus. I smiled at her, only for her to roll her eyes and groan.

"I have to be _his_ helper for a week?" She exclaimed in question.

"I don't know who this _his_ is but I'm looking for a helper." I joked.

"Raven you know that you must be punished for that fight you were in before summer term and because it wasn't entirely your fault, you must do some type of work." He said.

"But S-"

"No Raven! You will look after our new student, Garfield for the week and be happy its not litter picking or something." The principal said, shutting her up.

He then left and I stood myself in front of her. I looked at her body for a second and studied the pretty fate curves under the hoodie.

I gave her a sincere small smile, hiding my hurt feelings from the conversation and her hard and irritated expression softened as if she felt sympathy for me. She then took the timetable from my hand.

"If you want I can tell him, I don't really enjoy your presence." I offered.

"That will make the punishment better for him." She said in a monotone voice. "Anyway I'm Raven Roth. I hope I don't regret meeting you." She greeted sourly.

"I think your name's awesome. What type of raven are you named after?"

"It's a crossover between two" She said in faded shock of my interest.

"Woah really? Which ones?" I exclaimed.

"Interested, aye?" She said, curiosity in her voice.

She then began to walk off, "If you survive today, maybe I will tell you."

I smirked at her reserved attitude and watched as she walked off, her booty moving side to side as she walked off. She stopped and clicked me out of my trance.

"Are you coming, pervert?" She asked with an angered face.

My face heated up and I speed walked to her.

"This is your locker, unfortunately its next to mine but I'll give you," She thought of an estimation, "two weeks."

"'Till what?" I asked curiously.

"You want to move away. If you've noticed, there is only one locker which is in use on this row, excluding us."

I swallowed but wouldn't give up, "Well make that two, for future stories 'cause I'm not going anywhere." I said with an another smile.

She leaned back in shock again, this time letting it show.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"You're pretty and bound to be someone good. I'm not giving up."

"You really are a newbie." She stated with a twisted smirk.

The bell rung and she took me to my lesson before leaving me on my own. As I walked in, I ran into the back of a super tall muscular dark-skinned boy.

"Watch where you're going!" He said, turning.

"Deep shit."

 **!, 631€¿#**

 **Comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**!, !. ~^**

 **8:30**

The teen had black canerows in his hair and wore a jock jacket. He looked down at my worried face before bursting into laughter.

"Dude I'm just messing with you." He said with a deep voice.

I began to chuckle with him as I was about to wet my pants.

"Hey, I'm Garfield. No reference to the cat or anything else."

He chuckled some more as we entered the classroom

"Ha ha, well Garfield you seem to know where the fun's at. I'm Victor but everyone calls me Cyborg."

We both stood around desks and I questioned him on his nickname "Why?"

"Well I'm a genius with technology as well as Jump's historical legendary quarterback. And you green bean, got a hobby?" He asked.

"Does video gaming still count?" I asked awkwardly.

We both stayed quiet before bursting into laughter and exclaiming in unison, "Of course it does!"

We continued laughing until we heard a fake cough. We turned to the front of the classroom where a ginger man with curly hair stood.

"Settle down now boys. It is definitively not a good way to start the year like that."

"Well with that hairstyle I'd like to know what year you think it is" I muttered causing us to snigger before compressing huge grins. We both seated and took out our books.

"You alright Green bean" Cyborg whispered.

"So you must be our new student, Garfield." Mr Mod stated, "As your English teacher, tell me what types of books you like?"

"Do comic books count?" I asked nervously.

The whole class erupted into laughter and the teacher growled and snapped his pen.

"We have a joker, aye?" He asked rhetorically, "I hate jokers"

Another reason why I hate English.

 **9:20 am**

So the lesson was probably the worst way of starting a new school day but all the way through it me and Cyborg chatted and got to know each other.

He was an ex-quarterback due to a car accident that shattered his left leg completely so he has a robotic leg (another reason for his nickname). Yet he is still a school legend and everyone loves and respects him.

He is super funny too and has the coolest car ever, which he had created from scratch. He calls it the T-car and it's his baby. But he also has a human baby called Karen and she is one nice piece of chocolate. Unfortunately he's in love with meat as well, so we spent a good 15 minutes arguing about why tofu is better than steak.

"Huh," I shrugged in realisation "I didn't learn one thing English relevant."

"And that's why Mr Mod hates you." A dry voice said from behind me.

"Hey Rae!" I smiled as I turned to face her near the lockers.

"It's Raven" She growled, "Anyway you need to stop fooling around. I can't believe you chatted away with another student throughout his whole lesson. Your first lesson!"

I smirked as she sounded angrily concerned, "You really are my helper, aye?"

She rolled her eyes, "It came with the job description. I couldn't care less if you were getting into trouble. It's whatever keeps the teacher's feedback short."

My face dropped a little as the harsh truth came out but brushed it off when she took my timetable.

"PE." She stated.

"I thought I had Gym next" I stated in confusion.

"Same thing." She sighed.

"Potato Patata" I quoted with a chuckle.

She gave me a strange look of confusion before realising she was not wearing her poker face. I smiled as she pressed her lips together and led me to my next class.

 ** _Raven's POV_**

I should have never hit her back, never. She might be a bitch but at least she's not stuck with Mr Annoying. Not only is being a helper ruining my reputation but he's not even scared of me. Everyone's scared of me. Sure, he flinches at my insults and coldness but he still tries to make me laugh and smile despite my warnings. And it's only been the morning!

I sped my pace to the gym as he began cracking some jokes which were all failures. I'm just glad that I don't participate in Gym class. I couldn't imagine spending an hour with that boy. He is so lively and cheeky, everything I hate.

 **"Only because you're not."** A voice echoed in my head.

Well, I like being this way.

I led him to the boys changing room before going to the gym's bleaches and seating near the top. I pulled out my iPod and put on my headphones, I opened up my novel and continued to read from my previous line.

This was a moment of school that I actually enjoyed. I felt safe and calm in my zone, not a single sign of ignorant boys or bitchy girls, and my father wasn't here.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and took off my headphones in annoyance.

"What!" I said, turning to face the intruder. "Shit" I mumbled.

 **Gar's POV**

"Sorry to disturb Rae b-"

"It's Raven!" She corrected.

"Well _Rave_ n," I mocked. "I was just thinking what a coincidence it is that both of us don't take part in Gym"

No, not a coincidence, I knew it was fate. We both probably had something in common and it could possibly change our lives completely, or God might simply think I deserve a pretty girl.

"I don't believe in coincidence but I do believe in terrible fates." She said harshly, returning to her book.

"Rita told me that fate isn't horrible, things are planned for the best and that with each fate, a road to beauty." I said softly.

She looked up in such curiosity, obviously amazed by my words.

"Rita?" She questioned.

"She's my mom" I stated simply with a neutral face. Hoping she didn't think my mom was The Rita.

Raven looked at me with confusion as if trying to understand my choice of wording. I put on a small smile and she snapped back to her book.

"She's a wise woman" She commented, her focus away from me.

"Yeah I guess, so what about you?" I asked, trying to maintain the conversation.

"What about me?" She said, flipping the page slowly.

"Your mom" I said bluntly.

As soon as my words escaped, she froze and gulped as if I had asked her if she had been raped. She looked up at me with rage but only stood up and walked away into the girls changing room. It was the first time I saw her with such an emotional facial expression and it wasn't positive.

Realisation hit me, "I said something wrong."

 **-!..3.17**

 **hhwrgvvhh sfjxehb darhvhids rsfhhbcs. It had to be done.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-?-,**

 **11:08** **am**

Raven had blown me off for the next two periods: the one that followed gym and the current one so I was left wandering to the lesson by myself.

 _Study hall/ free period_

Oh great, now I have to find the study hall. I should have just kept my mouth shut about moms. I raked my blonde hair back and sighed.

"Oh look who it is?" A voice came from behind me, followed by a few giggles.

I turned around to meet the eyes of a skinny blonde girl with nice blue eyes. She wore a brown skater skirt and tight grey crop top. I had to admit she was hot but not Raven hot.

"So tell me, what's a hottie like you doing with a creep and not the prettiest girl in the school?" She asked with a seductive smirk causing her friends to giggle.

"Well I can't find Raven but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, I bet you're not that bad." I informed before continuing to walk on, leaving them speechless.

"I was talking about me!" She yelled.

I had understood that she was talking about Raven but she was wrong and rude by far. Raven wasn't creepy, she just wasn't open and joyful but I knew that I could help her out of her shell.

Unfortunately I was thirty minutes late to study hall and spent at least fifteen minutes getting shouted at by Dr Light as if it was a real lesson.

"So what you got to say about that boy?" He asked.

"My helper ditched me." I said in embarrassment as the whole class burst into laughter, including the teacher.

"Who is your helper?"He asked as the laughter lowered.

"Raven Roth" I said plainly.

Everyone gasped and the laughing stopped. Dr light looked worried and clenched his teeth in fear.

"You know what, I'm sorry about shouting at you, you can sit where you want." He offered.

I looked around the class, the boys looked like they couldn't careless and the girls seemed desperate. I couldn't see a potential friend in any of them until I caught glimpse of a curly fire red head with a tan and green lime eyes in the corner near the back. She looked confused about what was going on but smiled at me when she realised I was looking at her.

I moved to the back and sat next to her. She was very beautiful and wore a tank top and purple grey jeans. She was quite busty for the average American but she didn't look like one either.

"I-I need to make a call." He said nervously.

"Okay well I'm Garfield and no, not the orange fat cat."

"There is an orange fat cat?" She asked in simple confusion about what a feline had to do with this conversation.

"Forget it."

"It is forgotten. I am Kori Anders from a small hot island in South America."

"Oh cool what's the name? maybe I've been there."

"In my language it's _Tameran_ but I'm unsure of the correct name in English. It's very small and isolated."

"Oh well awesome anyway. I was born in Africa but my parents were American."I informed her.

"Wow I have been to Kenya once and lived there for a while. The lifestyle is truly amazing and contains work for the hard." She reminisced.

I smiled as her grammar was slightly off but she was amazing in every other way. It was nice to meet someone who had experienced life beyond America too.

We spent the rest of the time talking and I taught her a few jokes too. People would turn around and watch us as I made her laugh a lot.

The bell soon rang and it was time for everyone to scatter their separate ways. My assigned lunch time was B at 12:35 so I headed to my next lesson.

 _Social Studies_

There was no room number on the timetable which wasn't very helpful and neither were the kids but I managed to make it only fifteen minutes late.

"fifteen minutes late, aye? not a new record but I think he deserves a clap." She piss took.

I watched as the class began to clap and cheer with the teacher before she sharply hushed them quiet.

"Why are you late?"

"I'm new and my helper wasn't there to help me so I kind of got lost."

"Name of your helper?" She asked a little more concerned.

"Raven bu-"

"Is this true Raven?" She interrupted me looking into the class.

That's when I saw her near the back by herself. No one had turned to face her but were all giving me fearful looks.

"What am I clarifying?" She asked.

My teacher got a little annoyed, "Isn't this student under your care?"

"I recognize him." She said in a monotone voice when she gazed at me.

I smirked as the vein on the teacher's forehead was about to explode. I thought at least someone would be sneering but nobody was, their faces were like caution signs to me.

"Miss Roth! Your attitude was not needed! You know what, since he is your responsibility you will look after him and closely."

"Mrs Freema-"

"No Miss Roth, you've pushed it too far." She walked over to her desk and scanned through her papers.

"Mr Logan, take a seat next Raven and I don't want to hear any discussion."

Everyone gasped and watched me make my way over to the seat besides her. As I pulled the chair from under the table, planted needles and pins dropped to the floor and all but Raven gasped.

She had an infuriated look on her face but I brushed it off and swapped seats before sitting down.

"So class I am Miss Freeman, not men but man"

"Yet you can't seem to keep one" A boy commented.

Everyone including myself began to chuckle all except Raven who was deadly serious and continuously doodling away.

I looked over her shoulder when Freeman began to speak again and tried to catch a glimpse of her ar-Scratch that, her death wish.

She had drawn a female that wasn't quite the perfect self-portrait with some sort of dark energy shooting out her eyes. She wore a black leotard and blue cloak and had violent purple hair.

The energy struck a certain object which taking some time to finish drawing was a little boy.

He wasn't as little though and had green skin, a pointy tooth that stuck out and pointy ears. He was also wearing a u-

"What are you doing?" She said annoyed as she caught me doing the crime.

"That's quite the picture" I complimented.

She growled and brought the drawing closer to her chest, "I didn't ask for your opinion, I asked you what are you doing?" She repeated.

"Well you missed a funny joke and I noticed you were drawing instead of listening." I justified

"Because you're new I won't kill you but let me tell you now, my book isn't for you to stick your nose in!"

She put away her book and began to listen to our teacher. I was a little shocked by her attitude but kept quiet slightly afraid of her threats.

"Now, now settle down. We have a few things to do before we begin this year's course." She said, pushing her glasses back.

She took a piece of chalk, showing her age and began to write on the board.

"Background research. In social studies we tend to look at ethnics and what better way to understand someone's ethical background then to speak to them about it."

She counted us all quickly before speaking, "Pairs of two for everyone, perfect. You are assigned to work with the person next to you."

People groaned and Raven slammed her fist into the table. I couldn't help but feel insulted by her reaction but ignored her anyway. A girl a few seats diagonally away in front of me, turned her head at me and Raven. She had pink hair in two high buns and her eyes were almost feline-like. She gave me a dirty evil look as if I had killed her family before whacking her partner over the head for picking his nose.

Sheets were then passed around the whole class and we set to start.

"Now class, we'll begin this in lesson but from here, you'll all work in your assigned group to form a presentation for Friday's lesson on your ethical countries."

The whole class groaned again and the pink haired girl looked over her shoulder again before swinging at her partner and getting a detention.

Raven sighed and shook her head at the girl before facing me properly.

"We'll do this at your's" She said without question.

"Erm, we can't do this at mine" I said.

She frowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "Why?"

"My parents are out a-and they would prefer that it was just me at home." I made up, congratulating myself on making it convincing.

"You're not at all a good liar but if you must refuse, there is the library." She said without any emotion.

"But what about your house? Why can't we do this at yours?" I asked curiously.

She snorted and commented that I really did know nothing about her. I sighed but decided to just stick with the work given.

"So where was you born?" I read of the sheet.

"In England" She answered simply.

"Where in England?" I wondered for specific reasons.

"A village in the north eastern district." She said annoyance reeking from her voice.

I wrote it down and asked for a name. She growled and shook her head, "There is nothing here that says you have to say a name plus the village is long gone now." She added.

I wanted to ask her what she meant but was fearing her reaction, I somewhat received the feeling that she hated me.

She looked at her paper and spoke, "Where were you born?"

"Africa" I teased, giving her a taste of her own medicine.

However she did everything but taste her medicine, she simply wrote Africa.

"In a village no far from the border of Kenya, it had no real name that could be translated in English."

I watched her mouth twitch as she looked like she was curious to ask something but suppressed the urge.

"Can you speak their language?"

She snorted, 'Isn't that what I'm speaking right now?"

My face was overcome with a heavy blush as not only did I just ask that, I really did just ask that. I had to play it cool,

"I know it's English but I meant as in a village language"

She pressed her lips together and shook her head, "No"

It was a clear sign that she was lying but I had to let it pass again.

"And you?"

"Actually I learnt quite a few languages throughout the different forests and countries but I only really know a few words and a tribal language from the Ngombes in Congo."

She looked at me in curiosity, her lips twitched again as she fought off the need to ask a question.

"My parents were genetic biologists," I answered her unspoken question, "They traveled all over the world leaving their old lives in America."

"Really?" She asked softly as she displayed slight interest.

I nodded and gave her my warm smile. She erased the look of interest from her face and looked down at her sheet. I understood that she wanted to move on from the scene and waited for the question.

"What is your ethical background?" I asked curiously.

Raven's physical features were quite the mixture of genes so I was glad that my question would soon be answered.

"Pass." She said simply.

I looked at her in surprise, was she seriously costing me a grade because she liked being mysterious. To be honest I really didn't care unless I got lower than a C+ but it was still annoying that I was the only one pitting effort into this whole thing.

"You can't pass." I said bravely.

"Yes I can, I can refuse to answer questions under the law of confidentiality."

"But this sheet stays between us, we only have them to help us develop our presentation." I said slightly annoyed.

"I only share my secrets with a dead man" She said clenching her teeth.

I gulped and moved on, just crossing out the third question.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" I said, waiting for her to speak.

She nodded towards me as a sign to speak, "Just American really but grew up in an tropical environment."

She snorted, "Is the fact that you're not used to such American temperatures the reason why you're just the slightest patchy green?"

I looked up at her a little offended and hurt that she was mocking me. It wasn't so noticeable because the ladies still loved me but the fact that she had pointed it out made me insecure.

She soon caught on that she had offended me when I never explained and her expression leaked the slightest sympathy. "I'm sorry that wasn't acceptable at all"

I just shrugged and sighed before looking at my questionnaire.

"Is the green natural?" She asked.

I shrugged it off and grew slightly annoyed that she wanted me to trust her yet she speaks with a skeleton in the closet.

"I don't want to speak about it." I said harshly.

She leaned back a little and frowed her eyebrows in disappointment and hurt. She started a sentence to say something when the bell rang.

"Group A may leave!" Miss Freeman yelled.

Raven was quick to stand and leave the room, which caused me soft pain in my heart and a migraine at the brain, she was about to speak to me. Yet that bell took her away from me, it was a snake charmer to her eyes and she obeyed it high pitched vibrations.

 **-,!-.!? -**

 **Hey sexy, yeah I'm flirting with all my male readers. Y'all hot or/and nerdy and that turns me on...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So pissed, I wrote this chapter previously but it all got deleted so now I have to rewrite it all plus it was so good but you'd never know now...:-(**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the plot boo boo.**  
 **-.!,-?**

It was 12:45pm and I was finally away from the cue and walking with my tray of cheesy pizza and potato wedges. I was quite glad to be out of social studies because Miss Freeman thinks she can talk about her personal intimate issues when most of the class is missing. She acted like we all really cared but all I could think of was Rae and ways to become friends with her. I had caught a subtle glimpse of her, leaving the cantine with a book in her hand but that was the last of her before she disappeared completely.

I heard someone call my name and walked over to Cyborg on a table swarmed with jocks and cheerleaders.

"Hey grass stain" He greeted me.

"What up big man?"I responded fist bumping.

"Yo guys this is my boy Garfield." He introduced me, "Little man's eating with us today."

The cheerleaders cheered and giggled at me whilst the boys just went with the flow.

That was until the objection: "I don't think so" The blonde from earlier on said, emerging from the group of cheerleaders.

She clicked her fingers and all the lustful flirty faces turned into deadly daggers. I had to admit she looked good in a cheerleader's outfit but her attitude killed it for me.

"And why not?" Cy asked,

"He's not a jock or a cheerleader. He's the new kid and likes miss unpopular Raven."

"There is nothing wrong with Raven" I defended.

"Is that it?" Cyborg snorted.

"He's a loser too so he should stay with losers. He had his chance to hang with the cool kids but he blew it."

"Somebody's mad because not everybody thinks she's worth it. Too bad you're not Raven, _everyone_ thinks she's worth it."

The cheerleaders echoed the girl's gasp and the jocks began to roar with laughter.

"Maybe next time Green bean right?"

"If you find a prettier head cheerleader maybe." I laughed, he knuckle touched me and I went to find a new party.

I wished I was in the same lunchtime period as Raven but I guess it was just life giving me lemons. That was until I spotted my red headed beauty from study hall picking at her salad.

"I guess that's where I make my lemonade" I said to myself as I continued walking.

"Can I sit here?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Oh friend Garfield! May with pleasure! Please sit, join me and free me from my lonesome living." She said with a smile.

I gave her a small smile as pity overcame me. Kori was always looking for a positive in all negativity. She was a ray of hope, sunshine but no one else seemed to see that unlike most girls she had a heart as pure as a baby.

"How come you eat alone?" I questioned bluntly.

"Unlike my sister Konnie, I am not popular or worthy. Previously people used to sit with me for the entertainment. They would mock and laugh at my way of communication, my error in grammar so I chose to be alone then with hurtful companions."

I felt sorry for Kori as I knew that being different wasn't always accepted at school, even for the smallest things people needed to make you a joke.

"Well this is the start of many lunch breaks together." I said, regretting it as I felt a sudden pain in my lower ribs as Kori hugged me. I begged for freedom and she soon let go.

"I am sincerely sorry about that. I do not know of my own strength." She apologised.

People had been watching and began to mock her. I spoke in order to draw her attention away from the retreating audience.

"So is there anyone that is friendly with you?"

She thought deeply about the question slightly embarrassed that I had asked such a question when she was always by herself.

She soon had a huge smile on her face and began to clap her hands.

"Yes there is at least two" She said.

She then began to smile again bigger than last time and spoke, "There is my neighbour in the class of English. He shows great deal of kindness towards me. He does not mock me but persists in improving my grammar."

"Ooh something tells me that Starfire really likes this boy"

"I shed but the slightest feelings for Richard. I can not love a boy I know simply nothing about." She frowned which made me feel bad.

"Why don't you invite him to eat with you at lunchtime?"

"That will never function. He has the reputation of what the girls like to call the 'Reserved heartless serious antisocial son of billionaire that's just a big hot mess really.' What if he was to reject me?"

"Kori you never know until you try."

"You speak words of the old man friend Garfield. I indeed must try."

"Plus I'm pretty sure that he's picked up on the fact you're an amazing person."

"How do I restore it then?" She questioned not understanding my expression.

"No Kori, when I say pick up I mean he's aware of your beauty, personality and heart. He's obviously looking past your difficulty in communication so that is a sign that he is not another fool."

"I do hope" She gleamed.

"So who is this other friend?"

"Well now that I think about it there are two more but I will tell you two of them, Karen and Victor of the popular community."

"Cool I'm friends with Victor too!"

"Yes they are the nicest in their group, they do not judge or hate. Their hearts are open but I can not ask to eat with them because of the embarrassment of last year when I chose to eat with them" She frowned.

"Kori you didn't deserve any of that but I promise you this year things are going to go well for you."

I smiled at her and we continued to speak about other things, she told me who Konnie was and that she was the most popular girl at the school before she graduated. About the time, she rescued a baby hedgehog and now keeps it as a pet called Silkie.

We talked about our parents and she told me she stayed with a guardian as her parents are travelling the world for business purposes. I told her that my parents had died in a boat accident but didn't reveal anything about who my adopted parents were.

We continued to discover new things about each other until the bell rung and we had to part our separate ways.

I looked down at my timetable before walking in the supposed direction to my maths class. I walked down the hallway when I was stopped by Raven leaning on someone's locker.

"Hey Rae"

"It's Raven you idiot" She said rolling her eyes.

She brought me closer to her so that others could walk past. She looked neutral even though I could tell she didn't like the little space between us.

"What do you have now?"

"Maths with Mr Mallah, room 210"

"Great the other side of school." She said sarcastically.

After the rush of the crowd had ended, Raven walked me to my maths room in utter silence. I was still a little hurt by what she had said in our previous lesson so it should be me giving her the silent treatment, not the other way around.

It took a while for me to get there but we got there. However, before she left for her lesson she spoke, "How's it been so far?" She asked awkwardly.

I remembered that I was supposed to be angry with her so shrugged and furrowed my eyebrows before entering into the classroom.

"Garfield?" She called me before I fully emerged into my lesson, "I'm sorry for how I treated you in Social studies I didn't mean to go that far. That was out of order and I didn't mean to hurt you"

I looked into her sad orbs and curled my lips upwards. She was the last person I'd expected to apologise especially whilst showing traces of emotion.

I nodded as a simple sign that I forgave her. She put on a neutral face with her own little curl at the lips.

I was shocked that she had such an expression on her face. She was smiling! I had made hot "no talkie, no smiley" Raven smile, even if it was the smallest smile she was totally rocking it.

I bit my bottom lip in awe and leaned subconsciously against the wall, watching her smile at me. I exhaled in adoration as she blushed and decided to leave, strutting her stuff down the hall.

"Damn she is so beautiful."

"How about you share your love story with the class?" A deep voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Mr Mallah behind me and chuckled nervously.

It looks like there's another teacher that hates me...  
 **-?! ,,-,-**  
 **?**


	6. Chapter 6

**dsehcfhvbjm**  
 **BJ**  
 **when you just don't know what to say?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans just the plot.**  
 **,!-!=€**

 ** _Garfield's POV_**

 **3:10pm**

"Class we have five more minutes until the bell rings. You can have a quick irrelevant chat with your partner."

I smiled at Raven who was sitting on her stool next to me. I was really happy that she wanted to sit next to me even if it was due to tolerance ranking.

Just after I had Maths which was a living hell due to Mr Mallah who teased me constantly about having a girlfriend even though he was unaware of the actual female. Raven came to escort me to my next lesson.

 **Flashback**

"What's your next lesson?"

"I have Biology and Chemistry"

"You're in both my classes." She said calmly, she then closed her eyes and sighed,

"I think it would be better if you sat next to me." She said quite timidly which was out of character for the girl who wanted me out her hair.

"Why?"

"In science, we have to have a lab partner and I honestly prefer you to others." She said plainly, shrugging as she looked at anything that wasn't me.

"Wow it's only my first day and I won you over" I said chuckling. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 ** _End of conversation_**

I moved closer to her and began to speak, "I'm glad we sit next to each other."

She snorted, "First time I've heard such a statement. It's usually the opposite"

"No, I'm serious Rae."

"I'm just as serious and it's Raven." She responded sternly, "Anyway we need to discuss our homework ideas for social studies and biology?"

"I thought that for the biology one we should show how enzymes are used in the mouth." I suggested.

She looked at me in shock before nodding, "Okay, we should do that. Design a structure of the mouth and use chemicals to show how enzymes work in the mouth. You are really good at Biology" She said without thought.

"Thanks" I said politely. She tried to cover her blush as she realised she had said that aloud.

"Raven?"

"Yes Garfield"

"So what is the crossover?" I asked. She caught on and spoke,

"My father made a Chihuahuan raven and fan-tailed raven mate and they produced one successful offspring"

"Wow that's amazing, I've seen photos of crossbreeds with fan-tailed ravens but never a Corvus cryptoleucus."

She looked up at me in surprise as I knew its bionimal name,

"You know about the species. I only really know about the crossover and the fan-tailed raven because the chihuahuan died early" She said with sudden interest.

"I have a animal encyclopediaunder R and C. It was a gift from my mother, her dad had given it to her."

"Could you tell me about it, that species?" She said intrigued, no longer caring that she wasn't living up to her reputation.

I nodded in amazement and spoke, "But only if you tell me more about this crossbred?"

She looked shocked and hesitated for a second, "Deal" she said calmly.

The bell rang and Raven realised who she was and composed a neutral face before making her way out of the lab without looking back.

 ** _Raven's POV_**

 **3:45pm**

I got off the bus a little surprised by today, nothing had gone to plan, nothing was like last year and I wasn't sure if I was mad that it hadn't.

I had met Garfield Logan, the only person to have ever sat next to me on the bus. He should have seen that I wasn't the type to mess with but he didn't care and for the whole day he was on my mind like a curse. I thought I scared him off with my social studies comment but through the whole of lunch, I felt disgusted, heavy hearted: Guilt. Even if I didn't want to be Garfield's friend, there were nicer ways of scaring him away so I felt obligated to apologise which wasn't my style at all. Yet it made me feel good when he forgave me, another thing which was out of character.

I had a reputation as the most fearful girl in school and I had apologised and smile at him. Not only that but we had spent our last two periods together.

" **Eurgh, did I really say together? No, he had spent it besides me and why? because I asked him to."**

All thanks to Jinx, I really did hate her sometimes. However I didn't regret choosing him, he was the appropriate choice and wow was he a good biologist.

He didn't take the bus back home which was a little relieving because it meant that people wouldn't need to question my reputation. However he was still on my mind, he was more intriguing than I had thought. I didn't want to grow interested in him but he had already poked the bear. Yet his sweetness wouldn't last long when he would find out who I really was and who my family was, well what was left of my family.

The whole bus journey was spent looking out the window and listening to music trying to forget about where the journey was taking me. But now I couldn't fight reality, I swallowed as I entered my house, I wasn't late but I wasn't early. Azar should have already been at home from doing her usual grocery shopping so I wouldn't have to be alone with father or his men.

"Raven?" A deep sinister voice called me, coming from the living room.

I walked through the huge corridor and into the grand doors that led me to the dim living room.

"Yes Father." I said with no emotion, just the way he had brought me up.

I looked at the men sitting on the sofas around him and bowed my head in greeting. He had his long gray hair in a ponytail and wore a pitch black suit that really made his olive skin pop.

He patted his hand on his legs to summon me to sit down, like when I was younger. I obeyed and let him stroke my hair repetitively.

"Is she not a beauty?" Wilson asked, the men nodded their heads in response.

"She looks ever so much like her mother." Wilson said with an sick smile on his face.

Slade Wilson, 30 years old and my father's number one man. He didn't know as much about the company like I did because my father trusted nobody but blood. Yet Slade had done a few things that probably deserved the death penalty.

He wasn't as loyal as my father's other men and was even more sinical than the demon I sat on. Yet the difference was that there was evidence that Trigon had a heart even if it was slightly frozen. However Slade's heart couldn't be found because he didn't have one, he never knew when to stop.

Wilson seemed to have it in for all the Roths of the house to be honest but I'd get the truth out soon.

I turned away from him and looked at my father as he called for my attention,

"My dearest child, how was your day?" Which was part of his little act when with guests.

"It was educational as always Father." I answered softly.

"Good" He nodded before continuing his conversation with the business men.

Slade continued to eye me and licked his thin lips as he stared at my figure. I couldn't help but grow uncomfortable and grasped onto my father who was happy to cradle me through his conversation.

"Trigon let me take her of your chest and to her room where she can nap peacefully." Slade offered.

"Not today Wilson, Raven needs to hear about how to land a successful deal" He said super cocky causing his investors to laugh.

I listened but eventually drifted to sleep and hoped that I would never wake up again.

 **TT**

 **"** _Ravens, they're beautiful creatures Rae"_  
 _"Teach me about them Garfield." I pleaded, biting my lip._  
 _"First kiss me" He ordered. I was obedient and let his lips fall on mine._

There was roughness against my lips and I responded softly with my eyes closed. Pressure soon was brought onto my body and I realised that it wasn't Garfield's body but someone else's. I woke up quickly, pushing the weight off of me.

"Slade!" I exclaimed in disgust.

"Raven." He said stroking my hair and kissing me again. "Your daddy wants you" He informed me.

I pushed away from his reach after he had done kissing me and slipped out of my blanket.

"Get out of my room!" I ordered. He stared at me and approached me, kissing me again. I knew better not to fight back or he'd lie to my father about me and get me beaten. I let him corner me and kiss my neck. I supressed my groans before finally taking my chance and winding him with a punch to his stomach. He smiled as he dropped to his knees and rested his head on my thigh. It was sick that he was such a pervert, a sick pedophile. I just thanked God I was still a virgin.

"I'll go now" He said with a sick grin.

I wiped my tear and headed to the kitchen. My dream had nothing to do with my feelings for Garfield because I had no feelings for Garfield. It was just a coincidence that Slade had been there at that time. I brushed off any silly thoughts that were about me liking Garfield and arrived at the kitchen where my father stood alone.

"Your school sent me a message that you have two assigned homeworks with a partner, may I know the name of this girl?"

"Father, your request is granted but it's a boy."

He looked confused at my words,"Assigned with a boy?"

"Yes Father" I said lowering my voice.

"Name?"

"Garfield Logan"

"Status?"

"New to our school, as my punishment I got chosen to be his helper. I've tried pushing him away but he's not scared of me." I said.

"This boy, is he attractive?"

I blushed but let it show because he hated when I looked down, "Yes Father he is."

"Is he fond of you?"

"I don't know Father"

"Do you want him to be fond of you?"

"No Father but he is not the easy type, he's persistent."

Trigon kissed my forehead and shook his head, "You blushed Raven. You never blush about boys. He's evoked a display in emotions, hasn't he?"

"Yes Father, I'm sorry." I said feeling pathetic.

"All your training broken by one boy."

"I'm ashamed"

"As you should be child. Yet my faith is still strong in you. You are the future of my enterprise, remember that."

"I will Father"

"All of your homework assignments will be done here." He decided.

"We were planning to meet tomorrow."

"Perfect, I'm put on my best tie." He said with a sinical smirk whilst loading a gun, he took from under the counter.

I swallowed but knew that my father -even though he was capable- wouldn't harm Garfield.

"Where is Azar, Father?" I asked.

"She'll be back tomorrow my child." He answered. "Join me in the dining room."

 ** _Garfield's POV_**

 **4:15pm**

I sat upside down on my bed with my head hanging over the edge as I thought about Raven. I had only met her today and she wasn't the nicest girl in a sense but she already had me thinking about ways to make her open up to me. For a girl who had the teachers panicking she had smiled at me and showed interest when she usually had a deadpan expression.

I could tell that she was fascinated by me and wanted to know more. Yet she restricted herself from knowing more, I didn't understand why she was so reserved but the fact that she told me something original about herself had me thinking that over time we'd be closer.

"Raven" I said into the silent atmosphere and sighed. I couldn't wait to see her again, and tomorrow was a bonus because I got to hang out with her after school. Okay maybe it was just for educational reasons but I still got to hang out with the hottest girl in school.

"Yo Tofu fool! Get your stick self down here!" Cliff yelled.

"Coming Roboman" Referring to the fact he was built due to excess gym workout.

I walked downstairs and hugged Rita who had just returned from the drug store.

"How was my boy's first day of school?" Acting like I was young again.

"It went well, I already made three friends and I meeting one tomorrow to start on our assignment."

"You mean as in school assignment or what kids try to trick their parents into believing so they can just make out?"

"No mom, I think she's amazing despite the fact that she's on the reserved side but I really do mean assignment, as in school. Yet maybe this will help her open up to me."

"Can I have a name?"

"Not yet Mom. I want to make sure that she isn't just an aquitance."

"But I thought she was a friend?"

"Trust me she is but I got to make sure that she is as good as i think."

Rita nodded in comprehension whilst Cliff pretended to throw up.

"Anyway the doctor recommended a new medicine for you to take."

"And when you mean recommended, you mean as in my previous test came out negative so this treatment might work."

"Yes" Rita said bluntly. "But I see you getting stronger everyday so I have faith." She said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah green string, you're the toughest toothpick I know." Cliff said being nice.

I threw myself at him and began wrestling with him.

"Boys stop the doctor said no wrestling for Gar." Rita said trying not to laugh.

We separated but continued teasing each other. The door then swung open and Steve came in, looking pissed.

"What's wrong honey?" Rita said coming over to hug him but he rejected her open arms.

"Our biggest investor has cut down our annual investment to 60% because they've landed a deal with a new client."

"Baby you still have 40% and we are still rich." Rita said looking on the bright side.

"This isn't about money, there is an enterprise that is better than _Mentos_! And now have 60% of our annual investment. An investment that took me two years to land was taken today only a few minutes ago!" He ranted.

Lawrence walked in sighing as he had to put up with all Steve's ranting in the car.

"I still suggest we call both the investor and the other enterprise and make the deal 50/50." Lawrence said as Steve's main man.

"That is a good idea Lou. Why don't you just do that?" Rita chimed in.

"What do you know honestly?" Steve said before walking away in fury.

"Don't listen to him mom, Lou's idea is actually a very good settlement. He'll come around"

"I hope so, so Gar how was your day?"

"Gar's got a date tomorrow with a girl."

"It's not a date, its a homework assignment."

"And your homework is to rock her world!" They teased me causing me to blush a little.

"Inappropriate guys" Rita calmed the teasing down. "My baby isn't getting anyone's cooties."

She said embarrassing me, kissing my forehead, "My baby."

 **/?,-?!**  
 **So Trigon isn't that bad, Steve's a bitch and Rita thinks of Gar as her baby...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. knock knock.**

 **Disclaimer: Ketsia owns nothing but the plot and this peice of chewing gum i found under a seat in the bus...**  
 **-!,-?!,**

 ** _Garfield's POV_**

 **Tuesday**

 **4:30pm**

Today had gone by as perfectly as yesterday. I ate lunch with Victor who had left his group to hang with me as Starfire was in a different lunch period. However later on Starfire told me that she had succeed in inviting Richard to sit with her. Raven was as far from me as the first day: still giving me negative feedback to my trials of approachment but somewhat displaying little hints of interest in the only lesson I had with her that day: Chemistry.

She had told me near the end of the day that we'd be doing the assignment at her's and gave me her address. I was a little surprised that she had changed her mind but was happy that I'd be able to find out more about her.

I went to my house first to inform my mom, luckily Steve wasn't at home which was good because he would have asked too many questions and at the end tell me I couldn't go. I then had Lawrence drive me there slightly earlier than planned.

I stood in front of the gate and waited for it to open once it scanned me. I walked to the front door which was quite the distance and knocked on it, waiting for someone to answer. I was dressed in my camo print tank top and grey skinny jeans with green clawed jays. I raked my blonde hair, the green tips were very faint and looked like it was fading away. I had argued whether to bring flowers or chocolates in respect but ended up with a huge box of my thinking snacks, a pen and pad.

The red door swung open and a broad man dressed in an Italian black suit and lilac purple tie stood before me. He had olive skin, brown eyes that almost looked like it was mixed with bloody red, creating a hellish maroon. His grey hair was held back in a tight ponytail and his face was emotionless yet serious, there wasn't the slightest sign of joy in meeting me but neither was there regret.

I held my hand out nervously and gulped, "G-Good afternoon sir"

"Mr Roth" He said simply, looking at my hand.

"You must be Raven's father I can see the resemblance between you too."

"Really? most people say she looks like her mother."

"Well you have the same...nose"

He stared at me before taking my hand and squeezing it, "Identify yourself boy"

"Garfield Logan, I'm your daughter's assigned partner."

"Yes I'm aware of you, unfortunately my daughter has gone with the maid to shop. She will be back very soon though."

"Should I come back later then?"

"No, come inside. If you are to become a frequent guest to our household you should be accustomed to our house."

I followed him and awed at the place, it was a Gothic cathedral of some sort but worked really well as a house. The corridor was a beige that faded into pitch purple, the wooden stairs were glossed black. I followed him past huge red wood doors and stared at the dim scenery.

"This is the living room" He informed me.

"Wow!" I said simply.

They had a huge 3D flat screen and numerous of technology in a cupboard at the side of it. There were then a few pictures of Raven; in some photos she had a smile, in others she held a deadpan expression but in all of them she was beautiful, young or older she was truly a beauty.

"Do you like what you see Logan?"

"Definitely" I said subconsciously in a dreamy tone until I realised what I had said. "I mean she's very pretty in each photo."

"Hm" He hummed simply. "Take a seat Logan this tour is over."

"Yes Mr Roth" I said intimidated.

He poured sparkling water into a wine glass and grape wine into the other. He held out the sparkling water and ordered me to drink.

I was scared of possible outcomes of the scenario as he seemed like a man of dark business but trusted him anyway. He watched me with an evil smirk as I drank it all down, the water had a papaya flavour to it that made it a sweet poison.

"The papaya is grown in Mexico. The country's best." He said as if reading my mind.

"Well it certainly makes the drink a Latino delight." I joked chuckling nervously in hope that he would laugh but he never did.

He just stared at me in strange intriguement as if I was some sort of amazing ugly creature.

"Speak Logan" He ordered.

I shrugged my shoulders nervously and scratched the back of my head, "There really isn't much to say about me."

He tilted his head slowly and shook his head,

"I don't believe that statement."

He held out the sparkling water, his tough looks told me not to be a fool and refuse so I let him pour it into my glass again. He watched me drink it with a twisted smirk again.

"You seem to have affected my daughter's character and that makes me question you."

I laced my eyebrows together as I grew concerned about what he was telling me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned worryingly about Raven, "Did I upset her?"

He looked at me with curiosity and seriousness as if he was foreign to such display of concern. He soon snapped out of his trance and shook his head, "No no, it was just a mere statement. My daughter doesn't associate with her colleagues except for one but definitively not boys."

"Mr Roth we're just friends." I corrected quickly but his look still didn't ease, "Okay friends is an exaggeration, she can barely tolerate me."

"That is more like my daughter, boys are nuisance in her eyes, all the same, animals." He said with a despicable smile.

"I understand her statement but not all guys are the same" I defended myself, "My father had always told me to be a gentleman because a gentleman only wants the right tie"

He drank his cynical red wine and made a noise of agreement, "Your father is wise."

"He was a wise man" I corrected him without thinking.

"My apologies Logan." He said with no real sympathetic tone.

"It's okay you wasn't aware but make every moment with Raven last" I advised a little down.

He nodded, he only nodded. His phone then rung and he excused himself for the interruption.

"Its okay Mr Roth. I understand,you're a man of business but thank you for your time. It was a pleasure meeting you" I said as he stood up and began leaving the room. At the door, I heard his footsteps come to a halt.

"You really don't know me, do you?" He said chuckling.

I gulped and continued drinking my drink and as if it was by cue, the door swung open and Raven entered.

My eyes widen and I grew speechless at the sight, she was dressed in a dark blue tank top and high waist knee jeans. She wore a green trench coat and leather Chelsea boots. She came closer to me, her hair bouncing in it's playful bun.

"Why are you here so early?" She asked annoyed.

"My brother could only drop me off at a certain time so-"

"Did my Father tell you anything?"

"No Rae-"

"It's Raven, two syllables nothing more."

"Raven" I said in a lower tone, taken back by her harshness.

I turned back to face the sofa in front of me where Mr Roth had sat and slouched a little. I heard a sigh come from Raven's mouth,

"Garfield look I'm sorry. It's just that my Father isn't like the usual dads, he's a man o-" She stopped as she came closer and looked at the wine in the glass, "Did my Father give you a drink?"

"Just sparkling water with papaya"

"Why?" She whispered with a look of confusion.

"Rae-ven calm down, Mr Roth was being friendly that's all. He did warn me not to try anything though but only out of respect like all father figures."

"Was you going to try something?" She said seriously with a faint blush showing.

"No Rae, of course not. I'm not like that. Anyway why does it matter if he drank wine or gave me a drink?"

She looked at the wine bottle again.

"It doesn't matter" She sighed, "just try to come to my house when I actually am around. Anything could happen" She said, her tone breaking from it's normal monotone sound into a panicking plead.

I simply nodded and she seemed to calm down.

"Wait here Garfield." She said leaving the room.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere" I said as the door shut. I took out my own stuff and pad out where my social study background sheet laid folded.

Raven soon came back with her own sheet, notebook and pen.

She looked at my plastic bag in confusion and asked about it's content.

"Oh well I didn't know what people usually bring to these sort of get-togethers so I assumed that a mixture of thinking snacks would be better than flowers"

Her eyes widened for a second before dropping her face back into her usual deadpan expression.

"Good choice" she said simply.

I smiled at her causing her to turn her attention to her notebook which had no words in it. I smirked anyway at her silliness but began to speak about a relative subject.

"So with all our information, what shall we do a social case presentation on?" I asked.

"Well I wasn't born in the united states and even though you are American, you wasn't born here too. So how about we talk about that?"

"You mean as in about our stories?" I said a little surprised that she would tell the whole class but not me.

She shook her head and spoke again, "No we use those areas and talk about the immigration flux of the country to the united states and other wealthy continents like Europe and Australia."

"Oh okay"

"So choose three places you've lived in and we'll use them for your immigration flux"

"And you?" I asked.

"What about me?"

"Your side Rae? Your ethical background. This assignment is a two person job so if we're going to do a migration flux for me, it must be leveled on your side"

She sighed, "You don't need to know"

"I kinda do Rae"

"-ven"

"It's hard enough working together when you despise me but this shouldn't be a big deal."

"You wouldn't understand" She whispered.

"Then make me understand" I pleaded.

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, she opened her eyes and spoke, "Garfield people know things about me in that school. I can't let them know more about me or bad things will happen."

My expression softened and I nodded, "Fine we'll think of something else"

She looked up at me with soft eyes and the same curl in her lips from yesterday reappeared. She bit her bottom lip which was quite the turn on before speaking,

"Thank you Garfield" I shrugged and told her it was nothing. She began to play with her nails and her mouth twitched. I was aware that she wanted to say something but like before was stopping herself from communicating.

"My father is Mexican and my mother was born and raised in America. Yet I grew up in England." She said softly.

"I thought you didn't want to include all that information in the homework."

"This isn't for the homework"

My eyes widened in joy that she was opening up to me, "That explains your pitch black hair even if you have a purple gloss."

I said slowly falling for her as I admired her features.

She flickered her eyes and looked deeper into her book "The purple gloss is natural, that's part of the reason why my father named me after his bird."

"What about your skin? you're quite pale"

"I never really grew up around the sun, I stayed inside most of my life plus England isn't known for it's great weather."

She snorted lightly meaning it was a joke, I chuckled causing her eyes to widen before a soft blush appeared on her cheek. I had a lot more to ask her but had to retain myself. She looked quite disturbed answering back to me and I wouldn't want to put her off of this light atmosphere.

"Maybe the second half could be based on language!" I thought up fairly quickly. "We can do flux for mine and language for yours."

She nodded and in her usual monotone voice congratulated me.

"So you could talk about how many countries speak Spanish and little facts about it's language. What relationships it creates between two countries? like England and America" I summarised as she wrote it all down.

"That was a really good idea Garfield, do you just have your random outburst daily or what?" She teased with no emotion whatsoever. I shrugged and rewarded myself with a chocolate marshmallow.

I remembered that I wasn't the only one and offered one to Raven who refused.

"You can't refuse." I pouted.

"Garfield, my Au pair would be very angry if I filled my stomach up with snacks before dinner time."

"Au pair?"

"I mean Nanny"

"Just have a few Rae, come on"

She resisted for a few seconds before sighing and taking a chocolate marshmallow, peanuts and a packet of love heart.

"Thank you"

I smiled at her but she rolled her eyes and looked down at her notebook. I brushed it off because I knew things were increasingly improving between us.

"So for presentation," I started,

"I think we should get a world map and label known countries and then use magnets to stick the fluxes on as well as a key for Spanish." She said handing me a drawing she did in her notebook.

I looked at it and nodded at the plan as it was of high expectations.

"And all of the facts?" I asked,

"Turn the page" She told me, eating more peanuts.

I looked at diagrams of the template of the flux explanation and saw where she had wrote down my summary of the language part.

"Could I copy some of this?" I asked. She simply nodded and left me to it. She put her love heart sweets in her pocket as the wooden doors of the living room opened and in came a lady with a small tray.

She had short black hair and her eyes were slanted and closed yet she still was travelling without an accident. She wore a maiden gown in blue and was quite old in age but very beautiful. She didn't smile but she didn't frown either. Her face was a soft strictness and as soon as she got to the table in between the sofas she put a tray down.

My eyes widened at the snack, there were croissants with ham and cheese in it, grapes of both colours, weirdly shaped biscuits and sandwiches of all types yet meatless.

"Thank you" I said, she turned her head at me and nodded slowly. Raven stood up and kissed the lady on her cheeks before helping her sit.

The lady spoke in a faded voice, her words foreign and far from Spanish. Raven responded in a quiet tone as well as if I'd understand anyway. They continued to talk so I took the opportunity to copy of the after Raven began to shake her head furiously in disagreement at something and the lady held her hand.

"Take what you like" The lady offered me in an soft accent. I was about to refuse when Raven shot me an evil look.

I took the weird shaped biscuit and Azar nodded, "Shortbread"

"Azar made them, there a Scottish biscuit but this is Azar's personal recipe."

I took a bite and made a noise of approval.

"This is awesome. Like really, this is so good." I complimented, eating it up.

Azar put on a huge smile and Raven curled her lips in an unconscious manner at Azar's delight.

Azar held out the tray and I ate more shortbreads, making her smile and laugh. She said something in a foreign language which made me raise an eyebrow. Raven smirked before responding to Azar whose face grew pitiful as Raven spoke. The nanny put down the tray and approached me, kissing both my cheeks. She did the sign of the cross on my forehead before kissing it. She spoke to Raven again and exited, leaving me speechless.

"She was blessing you. Hoping you'd never find out about my family" Raven explained, staring at the tray and taking a sandwich.

"I don't think my attitude towards you would change anyway" I said. She raised an eyebrow but didn't answer me.

"I thought you didn't speak any other languages" I said softly.

"Well I do" She shrugged.

"I'm guessing because that didn't sound like Spanish or English to me."

"Your point?"

"What language was that?"

"No comment." She said simply, removing the crust and eating it.

I sighed and brushed it off, maybe another day.

"We'll do this again on Thursday."

"I thought we were doing it tomorrow"

"Tomorrow I'm busy." She said briefly.

"But Thursday I'll be busy too. I got a medical appointment."

"Friday then." She said.

"Okay" I answered.

"That is if you still want to be associated with me." She muttered, thinking I wouldn't hear.

I should have responded but I didn't, tonight wasn't the night.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Could you tell me more about the Chihuahuan raven?" She asked a little nervous in her tone as she brushed a lock of hair out her face.

"Sure, let me just pack up my stuff." She nodded and left me to it.

Once I finished packing away, I sent a text to Cliff asking him to pick me up and took the vegetarian sandwich from the tray.

"The Corvus cryptoleucus is a species of bird in the family Corvidae and is native to the USA and Mexico."

Her eyes widened when I said Mexico as it made sense why her father would even have such a bird.

"It's like 17–20 inches in size and has the same proportions as a common American crow"

"That's quite big" She said intrigued.

"Yeah it is. Was the offspring big?"

"Yes quite, I think just a little smaller though but definitely shocking." She answered me.

"Do you have a picture?"

"I'm sure my father does but you won't get to see it today."

I shrugged and continued to speak, "They're not really a species to be worried about though, they're not endangered. You could have found more information on them on the internet"

"I could but I'm didn't." She answered simply.

"Why?" I asked,

She hesitated to answer but opened her mouth to speak when she suddenly turned her focus from her sandwich to the red doors that opened up.

Mr Roth stood there, his face as deadpanned as Raven's but his look more cynical than the last time I saw him. His hands were locked together and he was looking at Raven who stared back intensively and held the connection between the two.

"Is all completed Child?" He asked her as if I didn't exist.

"No not at all." She said, I received the hint that she wasn't talking about the homework.

"Well work harder" He said entwining his eyebrows in slight impatience. "Tell me about what you've done today." he demanded bitterly, changing the subject to homework and directing it at me.

My mouth opened but I was somewhat more frightened of him this time than earlier on today. There was something about his glare that strangled my soul, "W-well we're meeting again tom-I mean Friday and we've sorted out how we're presenting and the layout of the presentation. Raven's really good with organisation and stuff" I said, pulling a nervous smile.

"I hope you're not taking advantage of her intelligence and letting her do everything." He growled, I shook my head, wishing words would come out of my mouth and defend my case but nothing came out.

"Garfield has his spotlight ideas too, he's a vital partner, you should see him in biology." Raven said in a monotone voice, standing up for me.

I looked over at her in shock as she hated me but yet she had my back. She didn't look at me and continued to make eye contact with her father.

"A biologist, aye?" He snorted, I nodded only before my phone vibrated, signalling my ride was here.

I stood up and took my pad and pen, "I should get going my brother's waiting for me. Thanks for today" I said nervously.

Raven stood up and followed me out, offering to walk me there. Her father eyed me before grunting in response. As I walked past Mr Roth, I smelt a strong scent of alcohol jump off his breath. I assumed his drinking was the reason of the change in character and kept my goodbyes short. He didn't respond but I could feel his eyes piercing through the back of my head as we walked out the front door.

"Stay away from my daughter or I'll kill you." He muttered under his breath. I froze at the step at his words, I even heard a small gasp from Raven but I brushed it off and continued walking. We made our way to the gate in utter silence where she opened it for me. I faced her and said my goodbyes,

"I'll see you tomorrow then" I said calmly before turning away to the headlights that belonged to my ride. A strong grip grabbed my wrist and I turned back to face Raven again who had a serious and annoyed look on her face.

She began to speak in a stern whisper, "Don't let my father intimidate you."

I was lost of words, unsure of how to respond. I was sure that she would be happy about it as it was the potential words to scare me away but there was slight fear in her eyes. There was no point faking that her father didn't just burn a deep hole in my body and I didn't want her to feel bad if I told her that when her father drank he was a scary dude, so I simply nodded.

She then let go of my wrist and stepped back into the darkness where her body was now a figure, like something and artist would draw. I turned away and got into the car where Cliff whistled, "So how was it?"  
"I tried shortbread"

 **()_dh_**

 **Yeah yeah baby is you drunk is you had enough, is you here looking for love. got the club going crazy and these bitches got their eyes on you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**All these hitters got my eyes on you, is you somebody's baby? if you ain't boy what we going to do?**

 **Disclaimer: My mum told me never to mess with disclaimers but like peter from the amazing spiderman i can never keep a promise...**

 **""£_-**

 ** _Garfield's POV's_** **  
Thursday  
8:15am**

My heart raced round the car track for the fifth time as I entered the school building. Raven had not come to school yesterday and her father's state and attitude the night before made me worry about possible scenarios. The last thing I wanted to hear was that she was killed or even-No, I shouldn't think like that, her dad couldn't be that bad even if his threats didn't seem so empty. I swallowed and just hoped for the best as I made my way through the corridor.

"Yo Beastie!" A deep voice called for me. I turned around to see Victor running towards me, I put on a believable smile even though I didn't feel like it but just like yesterday I couldn't show them I was worried or tell them about my "friendship" with Raven.

"Hey man, what's up?" I responded.  
"Well lil' man, I got something that will turn that frown upside down."  
I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "Dude I'm smiling."  
"Not like you was smiling on Tuesday." I didn't respond because I wasn't such a good liar but it couldn't be that noticeable, right?  
"Anyway dude, feast your eyes on these." He ordered, pulling two tickets from behind his back, I turned my head sideways to look at the writing and uncontrollably let a squeal out. People turned their heads towards us in curiosity on the origin of the sound which I dismissed with a clearing of my throat.

"You have two tickets to the premier of _village of doom_!" I exclaimed. "No _you_ have two tickets to the premier!"  
"Dude!" I said in awe, "This crazy, I'm totally taking you!"  
"Green bean you a fool! If I wanted to go I would have invited you. This is for you and a plus one, I already have my tickets and Kori is taking Richard so you can take that special girl or guy. I respect your sexual orientation." he teased.

"Dude I'm straight like a really straight ruler" I defended myself, " anyway how did you land this? You told me it was sold out."  
"Well I have a few links and Kori really wanted to change that frown you had on."  
"Well I'll be smiling all the way to the premier that's for sure." I chuckled, "How am I supposed to pay you back?"

"Just keep on being awesome, anyway I got to find Karen. If you see Kori don't let her hug you."

We both laughed before parting our separate ways, I proceeded towards my locker psyched about the tickets. Only a few people at school were able to get the tickets to see the hottest thriller/horror of the year and now I was one of them and so is Raven, well if she accepts the offer. My face suddenly fell into a frown as I thought about Raven, I was still worried about her. Scared that the next time I'd see her was found by the side of a lake, dead. I shook the thought off and looked up as I arrived at my locker, my mouth dropped open and Raven's name slipped out as I caught a glimpse of the purple glossed hair turning the corner of the lockers. I followed quickly behind avoiding the corridor rush of students and pulled Raven back to me from her wrist. Her arm snapped around and a piercing pain scurried up my arm. I was about to yell when I was pushed into a storage room with her hand over my mouth.

"Garfield?" She questioned in annoyance, dropping her hand from my face.  
"No, it's a kidnapper. Why the hell did you just attack me?" She sighed at my question before pressing her back to the wall due to the little space we had in the room. I followed forwards so that our bodies were only inches away.

"It was a reflex," I raised my eyebrows because my normal reflex was to turn around, "You can never be sure and you're just lucky I didn't take you out completely." She defended, looking away.  
"Anyway why were you looking for me?" She changed the subject raised her eyebrows.  
"Well you wasn't here yesterday so I just wanted to know if you're okay?"  
"Garfield I told you that I'd be busy."  
"I thought you meant after school only," I said slightly embarrassed, "I guess I can stop worrying now then"  
Raven shook her head as if she had missed something important before looking at me softly with a curl in her lips , "You were worried about _me_?"

I nodded rubbing the back of my head and smiled lightly at her somewhat touched face, "Of course Rae"  
"It's Raven and why?" She asked confused, I stroked her elbow as I answered, "Tuesday night wasn't exactly supportive when thinking of possible scenarios the next day, if you know what I mean."  
Her face dropped into a stone cold look and she shoved my hand away from her elbow, "Well I'm fine. I can protect myself, I don't need you worrying about me like a little kid."  
"Raven I didn't mean it like that."  
She sighed and looked towards a mop in the corner, "I know you didn't mean it like that, I just don't need you or want you freaking out every time I'm gone, okay?"  
"Well I'm sorry for caring for a friend" I said a little defended by her protective attitude.  
"We're not friends Garfield" She said sounding slightly upset. I opened up my mouth to answer her but the bell rang, "Let's just go"

 **!"""!  
? I don't know what to say **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my guurrreeed! Momma looking for fishes and chickens.  
Disclaimer: Tell me why your diary has my name written all over.**

 **!-**

I sighed and was about to open the door when she stopped me, placing her hand over mine, I looked at her in soft confusion. She moved her hand away quickly and spoke, "Wait Garfield people might see us and you know high school teens" she said looking to the side, blushing slightly.  
I thought about it for a second and began blushing too, "Oh yeah, teens these day."  
Why the hell did I just say that? I thought as Raven raised her eyebrows.

We waited in patient, Raven standing only an inch in front of me, her purple ponytail was shoved neatly under my nose. I couldn't help but to take in her scent, lavender and cinnamon, strange mixture but it worked for her. I closed my eyes as I fell into a sweet trance which was broken when she stepped back, her body pressing against my front. I automatically wrapped my arms around her waist, receiving a blow to the stomach.

She opened the door and muttered the word, "Jackass" before speeding on out of the little room. My eyes closed as the pain made it's way up through my torso, it was unbearable having such a feeling as my abdominal was already badly affected since the incident. I held the wall and began breathing through my mouth slowly until the pain was just a little sting. I exited the room and managed to catch Raven turning into a classroom at the end of the corridor. I followed after her into the homeroom where she sat at a desk at the back in the corner by herself. She looked absolutely pissed with me which made me feel like I deserved another blow to the stomach. I made my way towards her when my name was called from the other side of the room. It was Cyborg surrounded by Starfire and someone who I thought might be Richard, they summoned me over but I had to make things right between me and Raven.

I sat at the desk besides her where she opened a book and pretended that I was non-existence.  
"Raven look I didn't mean to grab you like that it was just a reflex to you stepping back into me."  
She snorted and snapped her head towards me, "A reflex? What for tools?"  
"No, I'm not a tool. It just happened but it had nothing to do with physical attraction, I just wasn't aware that you was stepping back I was in a trance if I'm being honest-wait I'm sorry I'm rambling i do t-"  
"Shut up!" She snapped, bringing my rambling to an end. She squeezed her eyes shut before sighing, "you're forgiven if you just stop talking right now."

I could feel the red blush running up my neck as I let out a squeaky "okay". She turned the page of her book and I tried to sit back and relax but I'm Garfield and keeping quiet wasn't really my forte.

I sat at the edge of my seat and turned back to Raven, "Does this mean we're good now?"  
She pressed her lips together painfully "We're not friends Garfield and we're not _good"_ She said in a mocking tone.  
I couldn't ignore the fact that her words were a knife to my heart but continued anyway, "Then what are we?"

It was weird for us not to be labelled when I probably knew more than anyone in this school about Raven despite the fact that I've known her for two days and already met her father.

She looked in front of her for a second before shutting her book completely and facing me, "We're neighbours"

"Neighbours?"  
"Yeah the type that you smile at when you're getting your paper, or invite to a barbecue to stop me from complaining about your dog urinating on the lawn"  
"We must be pretty close if my dog is urinating on your lawn" I said with a one sided smile. For a second I thought I saw a smirk on her face but that blow to the stomach had me seeing crazy things.

"Why do you want to be my friend anyway Garfield?" She asked, trying not to look so interested as she did have a reputation.

"Because you won't let me." I shrugged.

"You really are clueless about me, aren't you?" She shook her head amused.  
"Why do you keep saying that?" I questioned slightly annoyed.  
"Ask anyone in the school about me Garfield, let's just keep our relationship to lab partners, okay?" She said turning to the front as the teacher entered the room.

"I can't promise you that" I whispered for her ears only.

 **HXLSNN**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm bored of saying this**

 **12:30 pm**

For the rest of the morning, I kept on thinking about what Raven had said about asking anyone about her. I was curious to find out what she was hiding from me but for some reason I didn't want to know because if everyone avoided her, and I found out, maybe I wouldn't want to be her friend. The thought of what possibly made the whole school fear her made me sick to my stomach, making me regret taking the cafeteria's sorry excuse of a tofu sandwich. I looked over to the corner of the cantine where Raven was sitting with the same pink haired girl as last time. Like usual she was taking small bites out of a green apple whilst reading a book. The pink haired girl looked over her shoulder at me and glared negatively at me before turning back to Raven. She looked up from her book with her eyebrow raised in my direction. i realised that i was standing in the middle of the cantine, just staring at her and she had caught me. i blinked hard as if to snap me out of my trance which worked perfectly as I scurried away in the other direction towards a table with Kori, Cy and probably Richard.

I smiled widely as I took a seat next Victor and in front of Kori, "What's up tools and pretty lady?"  
they all looked up at me with no sign of joy at my joke, "Tough crowd" I coughed.  
"You never told me that the great Garfield was ignorant _and_ bad at jokes." Richard said with a smirk, his eyes shield behind his shades.  
"Bad at jokes?" I said offended in a jokeful manner, then I sighed and began whining, "What's wrong guys?"  
"I don't know maybe it's the fact that after I give you the tickets, you didn't thank Kori."  
"And you ignored us for _Raven_ in home room" Kori whispered her name with a frown as if she could us from the other side of the room.  
"I didn't ignore you, she punched me because I grabbed her waist an-"  
"Wait you grabbed her waist, she punched you and you still didn't get the message." Richard snorted before running his hand through his slick black hair. I wasn't really in the mood for his comments but if he was making Kori happy so I let it slide.  
"No Raven doesn't hate me," I justified.  
"Sorry little bean but she doesn't really like people and you should be a little more safe with what you do to her."  
"I didn't grab her on purpose, okay, it just- forget this. I don't have to justify the fact that Raven actually likes me, well as a friend"  
"Friend Garfield I would like to support your attempt to befriend someone like you supported me," She smiled at Richard who put on a small smile as he took a bite out of his red apple, "But I fear for your safety. I do not like to do the judging but Raven is not a girl to be played with."

I swallowed hard, this is what I wanted to avoid but I knew I had to find out, maybe I could think past the stories about her and focus on her smile and personality, and not the fact she might have killed ten people. "Why?"  
"Dude Raven's not a bad person but things aren't really good for people that surround her." Cy lightened the mood for me before continuing, "Her dad's like a MAFIA boss, he knows everyone and he always gets his way."  
Richard nodded, "Yeah, most of the companies that he is associated with have a lot of their chairmen **_die_** " He air quoted, "and suddenly his people are the majority chairmen so the business goes to him"

I swallowed and Cyborg continued, "Well two years ago in 10th grade, there was this boy " Cyborg swallowed hard. "He seemed to have a thing for Raven, he was good with everyone even her father and Raven seemed to be into him too, she only spoke with him and Jinx. Then they started dating just 'till the start of 11th grade when he was found making out with Heather in front of Raven's locker."

A gush of heat raced up me as a sudden urge to meet the jerk who cheated on Raven made me clench my fists. My face then turned to Richard who continued the story, "Raven ignored him for like a week and he tried to win her back but she wouldn't have it. After like a week he saw Raven talking with another boy and handing him something. The dude got pissed and yelled at the top of his voice that she was a little witch and she got it from her father who was a sick bastard, just like her, for killing Raven's mother. Raven went ballistic and slammed him into a locker before pinning him to the ground and threatening to kill him. Teachers separated her from him but two days afterwards he was found dead in his bedroom."  
I swallowed hard and thought about the darkness in her eyes, she couldn't have killed him, "Her father was the last person he talked to so he was the main suspect but he was found innocent. The death was so clean, no one knew who it was but everyone stayed away from Raven for a good month and she was never much of a socialiser in the first place. She was heartbroken that he was dead and apparently she visits his grave every three weeks."  
"Do you think it was Raven's father?" I asked a little nervous, they all shrugged and kept a good awkward silence for a while as if they were scared to tell me.

"And then there was the thing with Heather who was so pissed that Malchoir Raven's ex had tried to get back with Raven that she hated Raven even more. So since then she's been making Raven's life a living hell." Cyborg added  
"Until last year summer when Heather pressed too many of Raven's buttons and they had a huge fight." Starfire said with a frown.  
Richard snorted, "That was anything but a fight, Heather opened her mouth about Raven's mother being killed by Mr Roth and Raven just gave her what she deserved."  
My mouth quivered as they talked about Raven's father, "Why do people think it was her father?"  
"Well it was on the news and like the Malchoir case, he was a number one suspect but he was found innocent." Cyborg explained.  
"If he was found innocent twice maybe he's not as bad as a person as we all think," I reasoned, only to calm myself down but I've been in that house with him. They all looked at me as if I was crazy.

Cyborg shook his head and began to speak, "Look grass stain, me and Raven were on good terms when we were younger and she's a good person but there is a reason she pushes people away. Back then she was always cautious about me coming into her house or hanging with her and I will always remember the day I met her father" He shivered, "And let me tell you that after that, she never spoke to me again. Not because she was mad or hated me but because she was embarrassed and feared what I had to say about what I saw but I'm a good enough friend to her, and you to tell you to stay away from her."  
"If you are going to let what her father said to you stop talking to her then you're just like everyone else who doesn't know much or understand her." I said a little frustrated that Victor had left Raven alone, making her believe that no one else would want her friendship.  
Victor sighed, "I got to go guys, Karen's probably waiting for me" We all watched him leave and then it was just three.

"That was not friendly to make friend Victor guilty like that." Kori said slightly angered. I squeezed my eyes shut and apologised.  
"Dude you should listen to Victor,"  
"But he left her"  
"No she left him" Richard spoke.  
"Because she was scared that she would be alone."  
"And how do you know?"  
"Because she still gave me the time and day to speak to her, you saw us in homeroom, you all did. she just wants a friend, someone that won't judge her."

Just then a girl from the cheerleaders' table screeched, we all turned our heads to see Raven holding a milk carton which was poured all over the ginger bitch that was Heather. I heard Kori gasp and Richard snort but I kept my eyes on Raven who seemed to be looking in my direction and smirked at the amount of trouble she was. I smiled back at her, "And trust me if you like a challenge she's your girl."

 **-+===**

 **Releasing a new story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Third POV**

Kori exhaled heavily as she walked into her last lesson, she had thought about what Garfield had said and realised that she was one of those people who let Raven's relative doom the dark girl's social life and she had to change that. If it wasn't for Garfield who had looked past the fact that she spoke funny and was nothing like the other girls in her grade then she would have been eating by herself for another year wondering what it would be like to be a girl like Heather.

She scanned her maths class, knowing that she had saw the dark female enter into her class. Her focus turned to the left corner of the classroom and there at the desk was Raven on the back row by herself. She quickly made her way through the group huddled at the desk in the front discussing events of the day and took a seat next to Raven. A frown appeared on Kori's face as the girl didn't react to her arrival and continued to read the novel in her hand. The red haired girl sighed and began to open her mouth yet words would not come out, she closed her mouth and rethought what she was going to say. She had tried to talk to Raven back in 10th grade when she had arrived but Heather had a spirit rule about who she could or not talk to within her circle.

"Hello I'm Kori " She introduced softly. Raven made no attempt to greet the girl and continued to read the page she was on. Kori kept her calm and sighed, when Garfield had said Raven would be a challenge she didn't think it would mean not even getting to introduce herself properly.  
"Hello my name is Kori" She said louder, the second time striking luck. Raven lifted her head and examined the foreign girl, she had seen Kori around school usually by herself wearing a small smile on her face for those who passed her. Raven knew she wasn't a new student so she didn't understand why on earth was this girl actually trying to communicate with her. Raven saw determination and slight fear in Kori's eyes; a look that she had saw in Garfield's eyes in the morning when she had told him that he wanted nothing to do with her. Usually she saw fear, and only fear in the eyes of those who spoke to her -they spoke to her for class requirements or seeking advice in homework- but this was another scenario that she didn't understand. She was Raven: the witch, the daughter of a murder, the daughter of a Mafia boss etc. There was only one thing she could assume that Kori as pretty as she was was one of Heather's little followers and this was revenge for dunking a carton of milk over her head.

"It's nice to meet you Kori" The controversy rang in her voice causing Kori's smile to fall a little. Raven turned back to her book, ignoring the fact that Kori was still staring at her. "And you are?" Kori asked.

Raven snorted before looking up at her, "I know for a fact that you aren't new and like everyone else in the school I know you've been told about or you 100% know who I am."  
Kori was a little taken back at Raven's statement was it obvious that everyone feared her, she sighed and looked into Raven's dark eyes, "Forgive me for my falseness, I thought it would best to address you a new due to your current reputation" she swallowed.

Raven looked at the girl with wide eyes still trying to work out what she had just said. Kori was familiar with Raven's current expression, it was the same look Garfield and everyone else pulled when she spoke to them for the first time. Kori looked down waiting for the taunts,but they never came and suddenly there was a softer look on Raven's face, it was still not inviting but didn't make her want to sit at the front row.  
"Why are you talking to me? Are you no longer scared because my father hasn't been accused for a crime lately?" She said harshly.  
"No I wish no longer to let your social fate be determined by the drama in school or on news. I wish to befriend you Raven."

Raven looked at her in an alien manner, now she had to handle Garfield _and_ Kori. raven was about to speak when a group of cheerleaders in a triangle formation walked up to Raven's desk.

Heather giggled as she looked at the two misfits sat at the back of the class, "Oh look, the new boy has not only befriended two freaks but brought them together. Make that three losers that will never be accepted."  
Raven looked over at Kori, _She's a friend of Garfield, no wonder._ She thought. Kori had a frown on her face and was looking down as Heather and her group laughed.  
"Make that another slut who will catch HIV" Raven added causing Kori to giggle a little.  
"What you laughing at Miss me no speako english?" She decided to attack Kori. Raven waited for Kori to respond but it never happened and that made Raven angrier.  
"Looks like Kori is speechless. Your sister was right, you have no backbone."  
Raven could hear Kori growl but yet her mouth was shut so she decided to be her voice. "If you're going to be a smartass, first of all you got be smart otherwise you're just an ass."

Raven smirked at the shock expression on Heather's face, Raven never stood up for anyone she minded other peoples business but she attacked Kori and for some other reason that hurt Raven. Kori looked up at Heather with a smirk that was never there before but if there was one thing that could tick Kori off to a point to stoop to Heather's level was talking about Konnie.  
"You should keep your mouth closed Heather" Kori spoke with a firm voice,  
"Why am I going to catch flies?" She answered in a mock tone,  
"No insect would want to find themselves in such position but simply because those sores around your lips aren't what I desired to see." Kori responded with a sincere smile.

That seemed to have destroyed Heather completely which caused Raven to stare at Kori with an amused smirk. Some people in her group were trying not to laugh, some others were simply taken back.

"Well" Heather swallowed before walking to her seat as the bell rang and the teacher entered the room. As the teacher began to speak, Raven softly called the redhead under her breath. Kori looked over to Raven and her expression lightened up as she witnessed something she had never seen, a curl in Raven's lips.  
"You're not Heather's groupie, are you?"  
"No but I'd like to be your friend."

 **-++++**

 **oMG friendship goals. don't worry gar and raven action coming soon. COMMENT PLEASEEEEEE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry education taking away my time to share my world of imagination.-**

 ** _Garfield's POV_**

 **Friday**

 **4:30pm**

I made my way to Raven's doorstep slightly nervous about the possible scenarios that could occur. Ever since yesterday's discussion at lunchtime, I've been slightly fearful about what I learnt about Raven. Yesterday night, I had spent all my time doing some independent research on Raven Roth and what I found out about her _and_ her father wasn't settling. I wanted to convince myself that everything I had found out was just rumours but Wikipedia and worldwide articles don't lie, right? Plus the correlation between the crimes and Raven always warning me that once I found out the truth I'd be gone was very strong: so it must be the truth. There was also her father's drunken threat that still remained with me in the darkness of my sleep which somewhat supported the chance that he did kill Malchoir. Today was quite a relief as she didn't even come to school, I don't think I could have looked at her without seeing her father repeating his threat. But I had to keep my fear of her low-key if I didn't want her to expect a thing. I sighed as I reached the door and knocked. A shiver ran down my back as an eerie breeze passed me and the door swung open,

"Fathe-Garfield?" Raven said in confusion.  
"Hey Rae-ven" I said quickly, her expression was blank like always which relaxed me slightly because she didn't look so much like a mafia daughter.  
"My father's not home," she stated simply.  
"Oh I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come today then," I said, not being able to think of anything else. I turned around on my heel and walked down the steps, I was torn between disappointed and happy that I had to go home.

"I didn't say leave" Her voice said with slight annoyance. I turned around, she was still standing there, her arms crossed but her eyebrows now slightly lowered.

"I thought that I wasn't allowed to go in without supervision of an adult so I assumed-"  
"My nanny's still here." she spoke putting an end to my ranting.

She rolled her eyes and made her way inside, I sighed and followed her in. I took my place on the sofa in front of her and set out my notepad and pens. On the table, my snack box was already set out along with a tray of freshly prepared snacks.  
"Azar thinks we should eat this time before we start." she justified. I looked into my box which was close to empty. I had left it here last time quite full but when I looked over at Raven to search for guilt on her face, I came upon a blank face,

"What?" She questioned.

I gulped nervously as she didn't look so happy, usually I'd shake it off and confront her but something in my mind held my courageous side back and pushed sensibility into control. I shook my head and mumbled a nothing.

I took a cucumber sandwich from the few choices there and dug in. I tried my best to avoid eye contact with Raven because the picture of Malchoir's lifeless body popped into my head every time I looked at the pale beauty in front of me. Once I finished my first sandwich, I went in to take my second, if I'm eating I didn't need to communicate that much with her.

As I chewed away I stared at the trophy in the corner of the room as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm surprised you haven't said as much as a speech since you arrived." Her words froze me like a gush of ice and I looked down at my lap as if I was really bothered about the amount of crumbs covering me.

As I brushed it off, I managed to think of an excuse to put an end to her suspicion, "Well today was really boring and hard, I guess I'm tired. I just want to get this day over with"  
"Well school should be like this every day then, just to make it easier for those who have to be around you" I stopped my repetitive gesture and took in the lightness and amusement in her voice. I slowly looked up to see a small curl in her lip.

I was about to smile back when I saw red eyes enlarge slowly behind her. I dropped my head faster than lightening and decided to pick at the invisible stain on my jeans.  
"Where was you today?" I asked to follow on the subject of school.  
"I had business to take care of." Her voice was slow and empty, yet my imagination added an evil tingle to her words.  
"W-what kind of business?" I asked nervously.  
"Just some family business" She answered simply.

My mind replayed the newspaper articles of deaths linked with Trigon and his business and how Raven was supposed to be the heiress of the cold hearted business. I bit my bottom lip and took another sandwich, this time tomato.

"Is there anything I missed today at school?" She questioned.

I shoved a piece of bread in my mouth and mumbled and shook my head no and lowered my head as I heard her sigh. I could catch her leaning into the platter from the edge of my eyes, I swallowed the thick piece of bread and continued eating in silence.

Once I was done, I took a stray cucumber sandwich on the side of the tray and took a bit into it. I closed my eyes as there was a little tangy taste to the sandwich and took in the different flavours of the item.

"That Kori girl is quite the character, don't you think?" Raven spoke causing me to open up an eye to catch her taking a sip of some sort of hot liquid in a cup.  
"Y-you talked with her?" I asked in deep surprise, Raven and Kori were the complete opposites, what could they possibly have in common?

Raven tucked a stray hair behind her ear and blew on her hot liquid before nodding, "After an interesting lesson, yes. She suddenly grew a change of interest about befriending me," Raven took another sip before turning her index finger over the mug's outline. "I was wondering if you had something to do with it"

I gulped down my sandwich somewhat wishing I'd never opened up my mouth about looking past Raven's reputation to the group because now Kori's life was endangered.

"She might have seen me with you heading to lessons but I know for sure she's just being friendly and is not trying to cause trouble" I said quickly defending Kori's right to live.

I looked at the remaining's of the sandwich in my hand as if the crust was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I was thinking of befriending her properly" She said suggestively.

I looked up at her for any signs of sarcasm but her face was as deadpan as usual. The red eyes suddenly appeared and a newspaper article with Kori's lifeless cold body and a headline of _ **Schoolgirl was next on hit list**_ flashed in my mind. My facial expression definitively screamed horror and I began to shake my head in curiosity, my words came stumbling out without a warning to Raven or to myself,

"N-no you can't! She doesn't deserve to die, she's still young! She can't be another lifeless body in this city. I won't let you or your father!" I exclaimed like a crazy person, the pressure had been raising in within me and it's finally been taken care of.

I looked at her and watched as the red eyes squinted in amusement of what had just happen before disappearing.

 **That's what I should have said but I actually said** : "Do you think that you guys will, you know, get on with each other, I just think you guys are very different people" I said thinking I could make Raven change her mind and leave Kori out of it all.

Raven moved a piece of her hair away from her face and placed her cup onto the table. The sound caused by the contact between the two objects was somewhat deafening in this situation.

She then looked into my eyes for a few seconds before looking down and whispering. She then rolled up her sleeves and grasped her head in some sort of confusion.

My heart rate was wild, I was watching her every move making sure she didn't pull a knife out on me for such accusations. But then I caught something on her arm and for a second that caused her to freeze as well when she felt my glare on her skin.

Her freezing gave me a chance to examine the big purple bruise on her arm. I was about to say something when her body was suddenly in front of me and her hand had come into contact with my mouth.

"Say anything and I promise I'll kill you with one swipe to the neck." I swallowed and pursed my lips tightly together. The current threat just reminded of why the girl in front of me was a 'to avoid at all cost' person but yet I'd be just like the others if I avoided her for the rest of my life.

I swallowed and thought for a few seconds as her stern expression became a slightly alarmed but relaxed expression. I looked at her bruise and tried to fight my sudden fear off, "W-what happened to your arm?"

That's what I wished I had said but my voice had lost against the fear and nerves that habituated me. And for some reason that had caught her attention.

I winced as she had stepped away from me and was now she moving closer towards me again. I kept thinking that this would be the last time I'd see day but she looked a little shocked and strangled, an expression that she was somewhat self-conscious. She stepped back and sat in her previous place on the sofa before taking her cup of tea again.

"You hesitated in fear to ask me if I was okay, you'd never do that" she said looking into my eyes with an emotionless face.  
"You've only known me for four days, two out of four you weren't even there." I said, trying to defend myself.

"But you've never hesitated to communicate with me, not if you knew something was wrong. And you've always been for the idea of me becoming friends with people, starting with you" She said swallowing after as if she was holding something back.  
"Rae-ven" I corrected quickly.  
"Raven," She repeated, "I knew it!" She chuckled, disappointment ringing in her voice whilst she shook her head in disapproval.  
"What?" I asked, pretending to be clueless as I prayed that she wasn't thinking about my newfound fear of her.

She sighed before looking me in the eyes. For some reason, her eyes looked softer and her face was looser showing that she had given up on hiding what was kept in her closet. Her grip tightened on her cup and she closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening it, this time not looking at me but through me. I was suddenly too scared to look down at myself to check if I was still wearing clothes because under her stare I felt exposed. I bit my bottom lip and shoved the rest of the sandwich in my mouth. She pursed her lips together before unsealing them and hesitated to speak her mind. It was as if she didn't want to confirm the truth, she wanted to believe that I wasn't going to judge her, that I wouldn't leave her alone but I'm pretty sure that's all she wanted since we met. However right now I'm not sure…

"You're s-scared of me" She said in a whisper, trying to stop the unusual quiver of her lips.  
"That's not true." I answered back, not wanting to admit that I was just like everyone else.  
"Don't make this worse for yourself, you fear me." She said refusing my answer, the quiver was getting stronger in her lips, "They told you about it, you asked and they told you everything they knew. Pathetic, all of them" She hissed, hatred was noticeable in her voice.

I couldn't help but let a brief rush of anger influence my mind when she insulted my friends. She had no right to call any of them pathetic, they told me in order to protect me. I tried to change their opinions of her but it was me who decided to do that extra bit of research. It was the internet and all those articles that made me fear the Roth in front of me as well as the Roth that was present in my mind. I gritted my teeth as I restrained the urge to explode, "My friends aren't pathetic, they told me to protect me from you but they've changed their ideas on you now"  
"They've changed _your_ ideas on me"  
"No Raven, what they said was only a quarter to what I've read about you, they didn't change anything about me so stop talking about them like they're bad people"

Oh shit, I had just realised what I had said; I told Raven that I had researched her. Raven's nose flared and an eyebrow sank as the other one raised higher. The grip on her cup got stronger too and the fear of instant death grew stronger within me but so was anger.

"You researched me?" She questioned in an irritated whisper which was deadlier than her stare.  
"I couldn't base my reflection of you on Chinese whispers" I said, thinking it would come out wiser than reality. I looked down trying to calm my breathing and stopping her from catching any sign of fear. I heard the growl and expected her to attack; a butter knife was the suitable and proximate weapon as it rested on a tray of butter.

"Do you believe that I got my father to kill him?" She asked simply, impatience ringing in her voice  
"I-I don't k-know." I responded, thinking that it was the safest answer after a 'no' that she'd see straight through.  
"Answer my question" She commanded her voice raised.  
"I don't know, okay I don't know what to believe." I raked my hair and looked into her darken eyes for guidance, a sign of her innocence, "just tell me the truth. Just say that it isn't and I'll believe you with no doubt. I'll stay and forget it all" I decided to compromise.  
"And if it is?" She whispered which the room happily amplified so that it not only ringed in my ears but in my mind too.

I thought about it for a second, I couldn't even handle the unproved articles online, I was terrorised eyes closed _and_ open ever since I typed her name into the search bar. If it was true, how could she expect me to continue without receiving a heart attack from the fact that I'm an accomplice to her crime?

"All you have to do is say it's not true Raven and this can all be over with." I hinted at the answer she had to say a little more agitated.  
"I can't do that" She whispered tapping on her cup.  
"Why?"  
"Because everyone else knows the truth, I mean look at your friends they seems to have written a book about my autobiography. I could lie or tell the truth about it but you'd still doubt it until you know the actual truth" She hissed again. Hatred spewing out her mouth.

The blood in me stirred faster as my anger grew, she had to make it complicated, like this was all a joke. All she had to say was one thing but she wanted to play a hundred of her little mysterious girl games, unfortunately not today.

"Cut the crap Raven and answer my question." I said, looking around afterwards in search for the spirit in the room that was giving me all this courage.

"Ask that Kori girl and the others again maybe they can give you some more wisdom. Or maybe you should tell them to that I've confirmed my criminality, I'd love to see how fast it spreads" She said smugly before sipping her tea.

"That's it" I growled simply, she was taking too much shots for my likings. I began to pack my stuff in fury that she'd even said that.  
"You fear and hate me, just like half the world" She said calmly, blowing at her tea.  
"Why couldn't you have lied or told the truth, all you had to say is that you didn't do it. But now we're here, at this stage and all I wanted to do was be your friend."  
Raven's mouth stayed wide open for a few seconds but then she began to speak, "You couldn't handle the baggage that came with the friendship." I kept silent, "It's okay though, I honestly didn't think you'd last this long."  
"I hope you like being alone," I said, taking back my treat box, placing it on my lap.  
"I do." She replied with her attitude exerting on my eardrums.

I stared at her with a glare that I wish could have made her suffer, just a little, just enough for her to understand. She had won and I hated her for that, I hated that she was so proud of her past, so proud of her reputation and that made me hate myself. I hated that I feared a possible death if I stayed around her, the safety of my friends and Raven's safety. Her father's image was constantly in my mind, the same threat, the same twisted conversation he shared with Raven that night, it was all there, he was capable of killing me and Raven and I feared her safety if I stayed. I was a coward but only because I cared, something she obviously didn't give two shits about. As long as she was alone and there was no one to blow her mysterious cover she was alright.

She took another sip of her tea, brushing off my stare before acting out that she had remembered something.

"I suggest Star city, nice area, and nice people. You could definitively relate with some of the residents there, I mean I did recommend it to them myself." She said with a neutral face and monotone voice.  
"Couldn't _Daddy_ complete his hit list or was killing your cheating ex too much for a year." I said, too pissed to care if my last words were as valuable as my life. She just didn't know whether to stop and she was on the edge of meeting my dark side and I thought that I was about to get introduced to Raven's dark side.

Once her mouth had drawn from the previous shock face to my response, her lips narrowed and she gritted her teeth to a point she vibrated. Her eyes seemed to have gotten darker and her grip on her cup was inhuman, her grey hands turned deep red. She managed to say in a menacing voice: "Go now before I kill you myself and never show your face again"

I got off the couch directly moving towards the entrance as I left the main room I heard a cup shattered, I turned my head to see that Raven's head was still facing my spot on the couch and that shards scattered the floor. I caught sight of some between Raven's hand, and the pain she held back was incredibly scary. Crimson red drew from her fist and dripped on the floor, my first reflex was to help her but I overrode it and turned my head in the direction of the exit. She wants to be alone and I can't be around someone like her, someone who feels the need to break down the people around her isn't the ideal friendship goal. I can't believe my instincts were wrong about her, I'm usually right about my choices of friends, maybe the new medications are fucking with me and I'll only right 2 out 3 times now.

As turned the doorknob for the last time ever, I heard a few more glasses smash against the wall this time and Azar yelling in the distance in that foreign language from last time.

It's definitely the medications I'm on.

 **[ac+-===**

 **Mama's back. Dm me on instagram people, at** ** _signaturesmiletho_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Garfield's POV  
6:00pm **

Has anyone ever noticed how one baggage can start a war? How it only takes something as small as a bag to drive everyone crazy? For example, an unattended bag in the middle of an airport; no one knows what's inside of it, if it's just a pair of new underwear or if it's a terrorist plot.

Yet people will still fear it because no one wants to take the risk, no one wants to believe that's it's just a misunderstanding and that there is no deadly weapon from within, because the risk is just too high.

I didn't want to take the risk either just like everybody else and now I'll laid out flat with my head facing the jungle decorated ceiling that is my room, wondering if maybe that bag was just full of underwear. I couldn't handle the risk, I didn't even look in the bag. I turned away and ran for my life,

"Pathetic" I said, mimicking Raven's tone.

I was pathetic, a coward and just like fucking everyone else. I covered my ears as my mind played repeatedly the moment I broke her; I was angered that she had insulted my friends, that she wouldn't make things easier on herself, that she was letting me walk out her life: **"Couldn't** ** _Daddy_** **complete his hit list or was killing your cheating ex too much for a year."**

"Pathetic son of a- Arggh!" I said to myself. I somehow began to think that she wasn't just calling my friends pathetic, they were an example. She didn't call my friends pathetic to initially offend them, she did it because she saw them as a bunch of cowards who were hiding away behind classroom gossips, to judge someone they barely knew.

"Disgusting" I said in a monotone voice that was identical to Raven's. I let the word linger in my mouth, turning my words into reality. I suddenly felt like I was covered in dirt and brushed my body down, then began rubbing at my face to remove the dirt but it just wouldn't leave me. I began to scratch my face, screaming at the dirt to get off the surface of my face. I lost it like I lost her so I deserved to suffer like this.

"Garfield stop please!" I heard faintly before two hands pulled my arms away from my face, pinning them to my side.  
"Raven?" I asked with my head facing away from the character in front of me.

She let go of my wrists as she spoke, "No unfortunately for you it's Rita, you know that lady who lives with and takes care of you."  
"Do you look in the bag?" I asked simply, knowing that she knew what I was talking about in a general view.  
"Of course," she said softly, "expect when the bag's locked and its contents are based on suspicion, then you got to just hope for the best, that it's not a bomb." She moved a strand of my hair away from my face before sighing.  
"But what if it is a bomb?"  
"Then make sure that it wasn't the owner's fault, maybe there was a mix up or they were forced. It might have been a surprise to them too but they're going to receive the blame anyway. It's up to you to choose to look past that bag and think of the owner."

I thought for a few minutes about how it fit my situation:  
The bomb is the cases of the murders linked with the Roth family and Raven being known as The Mafia Boss's Daughter.  
The owner of the bag is Raven and her getting a reputation as a bad ass that will get rid of anyone that so happens to try and mess with her, and if it's not her, her father.  
And her reasoning is that she was forced to carry the bag because it's her father that is the innocent mass murderer with a dark reputation but because Malchoir was super close to Raven she had to take the blame, dropped on her by everyone in the school, and most likely the world.  
Lastly, what do **I** know about the owner...

I decided that I'd answer that question later on and looked up at my mum who was playing with her newly painted nails with a small smile, "what a wise woman you are"  
"Well Mentos didn't just fall for my looks Gar." She smirked, patting her lap before getting up and walking out my door.

As I faced my ceiling, the door swung open again causing me to twist my head to where the creak came from. "Oh yeah, do not hurt yourself on purpose again! Next time, take a shower or talk to someone. Getting lost emotionally is not safe when you're on medications Gar! Don't make your state worse, I already let you run to the bus stop, that's enough." She disciplined switching back into worried mother mode.

I hummed my agreement and she left once again. I stared at the ceiling in a nostalgic way as I thought back to the jungles of Africa and Asia. I closed my eyes and breathed in the wild green air, the scenery was trees and lots of species of unknown plants, the animals were heard in the background even though they weren't visible and I was sitting on a smooth faced \rock that was large enough to fit three sloths on. I saw my deceased parents in front of me telling me the same story-which I had heard like a thousand times- about their first encounter with a baby silverback gorilla. I laughed in an immature high voice as I looked up to see them acting out how the gorilla moved towards them. Then when my mum was pretending to hug my dad's leg. My father knelt down in front of me and spoke, "And y'know what? The baby silverback gorilla was so sweet, vulnerable and young next to his parents but he had already seen the world. That's why we had you son, we wanted someone that we could show our amazing world to before we stopped being able to experience things on it"

I couldn't remember what happened next and that was a sign for me to come back to reality. I needed to find my baby silverback gorilla and make him or her a part of my amazing world.

"Oh shit!" I swore in memory, I have to share assignments with her, she's in most of my lessons and my locker neighbours hers. I thought about her threat and how genuine it was, and realised that this is what she was telling me about from the start. By Tuesday, I'd have moved lockers, asked to change seats and have had a new assignment partner. That's what she wanted- _No, that's what she knew would happen._ I swallowed and breathed in, my stomach churned, insulting me for being an idiot but I couldn't take that risk. I understand why people are always running away from her, I had met Mr Terror, himself.

 **Aww I'm back bitches xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Let's not be so harsh on Gar guys, even if he did wreck our Raven down…  
I know we want a Raven's POV soon so stay tune  
-_**

 ** _Garfield's POV_**

 **Tuesday**

 **11:15am**

"I apologise friend Garfield for taking the last bowl of strawberry, you may do the sharing with me"  
"What?" I said coming back to reality, I looked up to see Kori offering me her strawberries and shook my head.  
"I don't think strawberries are the problem Kori." Richard chuckled causing Kori to blush. The two had been getting awfully close in the space of a week, Richard seemed to be in school more, in lessons and smiling even though it wasn't a full-on grin when he was around Kori. I suddenly felt a whack on my back and all my bones shattering,  
"Yo man, you've been out of it since Friday yet you seemed to have gotten worse." Cy said, "What you hidin' from us green stack?"  
I thought for a second if I told them what happened with Raven, they might be concerned about my safety or they'll think that she is a bad person and go back to fearing and avoiding her. I played with the chunky sliced cucumbers on my plate before speaking,  
"The truth is I'm bummed out because I lost someone important to me, my hamster" Okay, maybe it's not the truth but its close.

"Dude you're an A-class wuss" Richard said, even though me and him were quite good friends he was an A-class _Dick_ , "You're not five anymore, things like this happen no one's going to feel sympathy for y-"  
"Oh friend Garfield!" Kori wailed with my head now pressed to her huge chest causing the boys and I to sweat drop, "that is truly horrible news, if I lost my Silkie, oh forbid it! In my country when one person grieves, we all grieve. I am at your service until you feel better, okay?" she declared, now stroking my hair. I could see that Richard was green with jealousy and that made me smirk a little. I had no interest in Kori like that but if all this affection was annoying Richard, then so be it.

"I didn't even know you had a pet." Victor said slightly confused.  
"That's because he was family" I thought of quickly.  
"Well sorry man, I thought you was upset about Raven not showing up to school lately, I know you really liked her." He said softly.

My eyes widened up and suddenly I could no longer enjoy Kori's embrace or snuggle in the satisfaction that Richard was steaming and be relieved that I managed to avoid the problem with my hamster story. I lost Raven completely. I had noticed that she hadn't showed up so far this week but what Victor said was a slap back into reality. I made a sound of realisation and excused myself from the table, I paced to the boys bathroom and splashed water on my face a few times before looking at my reflection in the mirror.

 ** _Flashback  
_** **Monday  
8:45am**

My name had just been announced from the speakers during homeroom time so I was making my way to the head teacher's office. The secretary pointed me to the room as if I didn't see the huge sign in black with his name on.

"Garfield, take a seat."  
"Hey sir." I responded.  
"So how was your first week at Jump high?"  
"It was cool"  
"Good, good, good and things with Raven?"  
"She's been helpful but I think we'll be more like acquaintances." I lied, gulping that he wouldn't see through it.  
"Well that's unusually better than the other things kids say I guess, so where do you want your locker moved to?" He asked.  
"What?" I questioned in confusion.  
"I would have asked you last week but I had a lot of conferences and meetings" He justified as if I understood what was actually going on.  
"Why am I moving?" I questioned.  
He cleared his throat and began speaking, "Have you not heard about Raven's background yet?"  
"I've heard rumours" I said in disgust that even the head of this school was no better than the students here.  
"Son, they are not rumours. They might not have been proven but everyone who's smart enough can add the two pieces of the puzzle together" He insisted. I didn't know why but I felt like scratching the dirt off my face again and then doing it to his. This is what I sounded like, what my friends sounded like, the whole fucking world sounded like. We were all the fucking same and I hated that.  
"And with last year's murder, we as a school avoid the situation, and possible further scenarios by avoiding the 'problem', if you catch my drift." I wanted to kill him but my throat was too dry to defend Raven, my stomach churned as I remembered the way I thought and talked to her that day, I was the biggest hypocrite yet.  
"After like two days or less, most students that were put near Raven's locker are moved due to complains and living in fear of stepping on her toes after they hear about her past."  
"Past?"  
"Well _supposed_ past until proven otherwise" he said, mumbling the last part as if the was no chance of that ever happening.

I snorted in his presence, the man in front of me, the man that I really thought, on the first day, he didn't fear Raven, that he treated every student the same but he was _pathetic_. He judged her in private, played his role as head but behind closed doors was just like everyone else against her. _Now I'm one of them._ I thought, a shiver running down my spine as the thought of me being like Mr Cam'ron the principal came to mind.

"You know what, I'll give you a few more days around her for you to see for yourself, she's a dangerous one, she's been reported for threatening to stab or gorge some students for no reason, you know."  
"I thought she didn't communicate with others" I said no taking in his bullshit, I know Raven well enough to know that her threats are in response to something said to her.  
"Well when we questioned her, she'd say that it's pointless, that she could lie or tell the truth but we'd still believe the other student' which is not true, if she told us her point of view, maybe would could collect witnesses an-"  
"Because you don't trust her without any evidence." I said snorting again, everything made sense now and that made me want to kill myself.  
"Well would you if you knew she was the city's Mafia boss's daughter? If last year she threatened to kill someone and he was found dead days after." He said slightly irritated.  
"No" I said, my throat killing as I remember Friday, "No I didn't trust her."  
"The correct tense is wouldn't but as long as you caught my drift so anyway," He slide a piece of paper in front of me and began to speak, "Talk to your teachers about finding a new assignment partner, just say it's the Raven case and they'll understand, however I'm shocked they even let you pair up with her, usually she works alone"

I clenched my fist, fighting the urge to have a fit, I kept on remembering what Rita had told me about staying calm. I didn't want to end up in the hospital again, I held my stomach and looked up at him to signal for him to continue.

"As for lockers, you could arrange that with the janitor, again say Raven's name and it will be over and done with." He ended.

I murmured a thank you and stood up, taking the piece of paper before I walked out he spoke, "Hey, I understand if you feel a _little_ bad for abandoning her but she has to be alone it's for the best. You don't want to end up taking such a risk kid."

 ** _End of flashback_**

I was back in the boy's bathroom, staring at my reflection, oh how I despise myself, all those empty promises, I let her down. I took the paper from Monday out my pocket and stared at the number of my yet to be locker away from raven. I screwed it up and threw it behind me, I heard it hit the side of the bin and fall onto the wet hard ground. I grabbed my stomach in sour pain. I needed to stop feeling this way.

"I need Raven back."  
"Me and you both bro"

 **-==-  
when you're in the bathroom trying to work out how your life got so shitty and you realise someone was there the whole time…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, I'm back guys, with another chapter. Hope you enjoy please comment and tell all your titan loving friends!** **J** **  
-******

 ** _Raven's POV  
_** **Tuesday  
11:15am **

"Why aren't you at school Raven?" my father questioned.

I sighed but didn't look in his direction, my eyes stayed fix at the seat in front of me.

"There are too many distractions there lately. I managed to get Edward in at eight this morning so that he could tutor me on the lessons I'd usually have today."  
"Where is he now?"  
"Coffee break with Azar in the kitchen."  
"How's your hand?" My father asked with no real concern or other emotion in his voice. I could feel him eye my bandaged hand causing my pinkie and index finger to wiggle. Those being the only ones that weren't as affected from my incident.  
"Better than yesterday I guess, I'm sorry I was so irresponsible father. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." I said in my infamous tone.  
"You're in luck they weren't the fine china" he said in a tone of amusement even though the consequences wouldn't have been very amusing.  
"Yes lucky." I repeated in the same tone of amusement.  
"Slade is coming over tonight with a competing business from Portugal so I want you in your best outfit."  
"Suggestions?" I asked causing him to chuckle.  
"Show some skin, I want them to sleep well tonight but not so much that they lose respect in our family."  
"Perverts." I insulted causing my father to chuckle, even when he laughed he seemed evil. Not in the twisted sick evil way like Slade but still very evil.

When his laughter died out, everything seemed to have frozen in the moment of silence we shared yet I could still feel myself slowly eroded away.

"You should look at me when you speaking, Raven, it's just a little more respectful." He said in a tone that showed he didn't really mind but wanted to put it out there anyway.  
I turned my head towards him, "I apologise father, I'll just not in the right frame of mind."  
"You're excused. I understand that Garfield took the easy way out but you should be used it by now."  
"I'm sorry father for being weak."  
"Well as long as you know your error then you're forgiven. I'll be leaving now" he announced.

I knew what he meant by this and stood up to stand in front of him, "Stay safe father but if anything does happen I'll be ready to take your throne." He tilted his head forward and I kissed his cheek.  
"You're a worthy enemy daughter but I'll only give it to you if you can take it from me." He said before kissing my forehead and walking out the living room.

 ** _Garfield's POV_**

"What are you doing in here?" I questioned the character, leaning on a stall.  
"The same thing you're doing in here."  
"BUT YOU'RE A GIRL! AND THIS IS THE BOYS RESTROOM!" I said, my eyes popping out my head as the pink haired girl played calmly with her nails. She wore a lively lilac dungarees with black and blue striped tights and pink Doc Martens. She had her hair in two pigtails which gave her a soft girly girl accent on top of all her badass attitude. Her eyes were almost feline and a perfect shade of pink which was kind of abnormal but then again most of my stomach was green and the rest of me was a very light fading pale green.

"No shit Sherlock" She said before walking towards me, swaying her hips in a similar way that Raven did. She got very close to me, cornering me against the walls.  
"The name's Jenny but everyone calls me Jinx" she said looking up at me with a smirk.  
"I'm Gar-"  
"I know who you are and you know who I am, if you don't I'm Raven's lover" She said causing my eyes to widen in shock.  
"Raven's a lesbian?" I stuttered, not knowing whether to get excited or disappointed.  
"Hell no, she's not about that life but I wouldn't mind if she was." She sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Anyway I've noticed that you seemed to have a thing for my girlfriend." She said, crossing her arm.

"What? No! I don't like Raven like that, honestly she's cool a-"  
"Shut up" She commanded, putting an end to my stuttering, "Listen I know Raven, clothes on and off, and she never misses three days off school in a row. Friday was understandable but some shit must have went down for her to be staying in that house for an extra two days."

I gulped, for a small girl she really did have an attitude that could scare a lion off. I was about to say something when she put her index finger in my face and told me to shut it,

"I think it has something to do with your sweet ass, the same ass I told Raven to give a chance on. Now I feel like an idiot because I know that it was me who made her take that step closer to you and she fell down off a cliff. What the hell did you do to her?"

I couldn't look even look at Jinx at all so I focused on the cubicle to the side of us, I sighed and closed my eyes. I wanted to tell her but my throat refused to let me without making me suffer.

"Please don't make me talk about it" I pleaded.

Jinx sighed as if she understood, "You know the truth right?"  
I nodded and sunk against the wall, palming my face with my hands, "But it's too late now, I'm as good as dead if I show my face around her again."  
"I know Raven and she _would_ hurt a fly but she could never come close to killing it, not until it tries to fly in her ear again." Jinx said wisely before taking out a lipstick and drawing something on the mirror.

Once she was done, she walked up to the exit before stopping, she didn't turn around at all but began speaking, "J-just make things right with her for her sake," she turned her head around, "and for the people that still care."

She left the restroom leaving it cold and bare, I decided that it was time to stop feeling sorry for myself and think of a way to make things right.

"Oh shit, I forgot to ask… how" I was lost of words when I saw the writing on the mirror, it was an address and a time also known as my ticket back into Raven's world.

 **SHORT BUT HEY.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merry Christmas kiddies! Hope you enjoy your presents, this is my present to you guys.  
_-=**

 ** _Raven's POV_** ****

 **6:55pm**

I turned my body to the side as I took a side view look of myself in the mirror, "What a shame," I said. "He would have loved to see me in this." My monotone voice rung in the silent room. My hands located themselves to my hips and rested upon them. I stared as the fabric clung to my body, not missing a single detail of my silhouette. I wore a dark moon blue pencil mid-calf dress that had soft ruffled side waist layers embellished with gems and around my neck up high was a black lace halter neck. The dress was just perfect, there was little skin on show but it would definitely make those perverted geezers hand over 90% of their company's investments to my dad. Now that my mother was gone and unable to do my father's dirty work, it was up to me to make them sign the paperwork with my looks. The dress was one of my mother's collections and it made me curse under my breath that I had to wear it for such reasons.

I tilted my head to the left as I intensified my glare on the girl behind the glass framed structure. Her lips pursed together, no real emotion on her face. It was such a signature look that gave her that cold identity. I hated her for her figure, the figure she had to use in her father's favour, never really for her own satisfaction. Yet what choice did she have? I could see the invisible chain hanging from her wrist and she had given up on fighting; she had accepted to let her mind be enslaved to her master's teachings, to allow her father's plans for her future because there was no longer any sign of hope.

I looked away from the girl in the mirror in a rapid motion as the word "hope" lead to somebody I didn't want to think about, and my mascara wasn't waterproof. I looked over at the time, "59...1, 2-"

 _Knock-knock!_ "Raven your Father awaits your presence" Slade's thirsty sick voice chimed past my bedroom door.

I rolled my eyes, he couldn't care less if my father awaited me. **He** awaited me, he had been impatient all day and now he was satisfied that he could finally see me. Another reason I hated my appearance, it only attracted the wrong crowd; the type of crowd that would kill a child's mother for his own cynical reasons.

I looked at the girl's hand in the mirror and watched as her chain began to shake, guess it was her cue too. I walked over to the door and was cursed with the sight of Slade. His eyes were drinking in my sight, he was a sick man, and I hated him with all my heart. I prayed every night that one day, my father would find out how evil he really was and let me kill him with my very own hands. I didn't say a word and my face told no story. I turned on my heels to the left, heading down the corridor. But that's when I paused; my whole body froze as I felt his now ghostly prints hanging over my backside. He chuckled and walked past me, "You look even better than your mother did in that dress, both as whorish as the other though."

He continued laughing as he walked on very slowly. I would have let his snarky comments pass like usual but today was different. I had too much hate and anger in me to **not** allow the dark side of me to come out.

I grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around so I could allow my fist to make contact with his face. A blow to his face and he was slightly off his guard...but not completely. He grabbed my wrist and raised his other hand in desire to wind me. However, I think he had forgotten that I have also 'sparred' with my father and his actions were in the same sequence that my father had taught his minions. I raised my foot at full speed and landed perfectly between his legs, bringing him to his knees in agonising pain. I should have stopped but I didn't, I couldn't control myself, I didn't want to control myself. I lifted my leg, my high heeled sole trapping his neck against the wall perfectly, and I increased the pressure as he began to look up my skirt. Even at the sight of death Slade remained a pervert. I could see the urge to struggle and escape on his face but he knew better. One movement and I could end his life or make breathing a life problem. I smiled cynically as I saw his face go red and his veins become a detailed artwork.  
 ** _"Kill him!"_** The voice that was inspired by my father spoke in my mind.  
Suddenly a bell rung from downstairs and I remembered that my Father awaited me, and the last thing he would want was to see Slade dead _whilst_ he was on the verge of landing a big contract.

I let go and Slade gasped for breath, "Don't fucking touch me or next time, it will be death, my father or not."

I didn't need to look at Slade to know that he was wearing the biggest smirk on his face at the moment. I simply made my way downstairs and entered the business room which was a reflection of my Father's heart: cold.

The room was painted steel grey with a blood red curtain behind my father's seat at the top of the long conference table; a representation that he was the king, no matter his situation. He needed their money but wasn't prepared to beg, more like force in a worse case scenario. I could feel all the board member's eyes cling to my body and suddenly all lips were dry and required a lick of the tongue. Back to when I was a beginner at this, I would have shivered or rubbed my arm frantically but now I was accustom to the reaction, well sort of, I still got nightmares. I saw that my Father was angered by my tardiness and that I better have a good reason, if I didn't want to be punished.

"Forgive me for my lateness Father, the excitement of engaging in the biggest conference of my life took me by surprise." I said with a face that could have won an Oscar, however there was still an empty and cold feel to my image which made my Father nod before standing,  
"This is Raven Roth. The heiress of my enterprise."

He didn't even call me his daughter which meant these men weren't won over by love and sentimental values like the last ones, but by hard core business facts, and lust. The men nodded and muttered signs of approval under their breath, well I assumed. I bowed down and made my way to the seat besides my Father.

"She's a girl" A man stated as I finally sat down. I looked over to the end of the table where opposite my Father sat a man with a confused face.

 _Oh shit!_ I thought.

My Father had a sharp look of anger in his eyes to the CEO's words. I remember when my Father would yell at me when I cried or giggled as a younger child. He would always say that if my mother had given him a boy instead of a girl, then his choice of heir would never be questioned, and turning me into a cold hearten wall street wolf would be as easy as counting to one. I could see in those three seconds that my father had nothing to say; nobody had ever questioned my sex as the coldness or loveliness I possessed made them think that I was suitable and with Trigon as my father, well...

Yet the man that sat before me was Collins Evans and he was old school as well as over a thousand years old. I heard my father growl and decided to step in: "I'll get married"

My Father's eyes moved like a bullet in my direction, his face might have remained still but he was everything but still, "I'm not dead yet in all honesty, so who I leave the legacy to shouldn't be a query in this instance."

Mr Evans made a simple noise and began to write something down, my Father rung his bell, "I think we should move on, I've got a lot to say tonight"

Suddenly the room dimmed and a screen board came down from behind my Father. Slade arrived with some servants serving alcoholic drinks, well what I hope was just alcohol.

 **9:15pm**

"Drive safely" My father said with a smirk on his face as they all exited the house, drunk and happier than when Mr Evans worked out I was actually a female. I watched Mr Evans sing a Christmas carol as he left the house from my spot against the wall. For a highly professional businessman, Mr Evans had really let himself go with the alcohol...  
That's what I wanted to say but Mr Evans had only drunk one drink of what was sweet lime, his favourite apparently, and a glass had already been placed in front of my Father earlier before the servants had served the board members. I swallowed as i matched the puzzle pieces together, I felt sick which was unusual and walked into the living room before taking a seat on the sofa.

I rubbed my temple as a shocking pain pierced through my skull, the light crawling into the living room emitted from the corridor chandelier was suddenly blocked up. I didn't have to look up to know that it was my Father,  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure your _husband_ uses that trick in wise situations only." He taunted as if he had read my mind.  
"He would have signed it without the drug Father."  
"Would he? Because he didn't seem the slightest bit happy" He said, his voice getting louder as he got closer. I looked up at him; he was only a few steps away from me and had a bottle in his hand that was half full. His eyes seemed to have gotten redder in the soft darkness that surrounded us.

"Some of them are driving tonight" I said slightly angered by the predictable consequences.  
"Some of them were irrelevant to the cause Raven, they deserve to die for even looking at you the way they did. Before you came they were questioning me, some of them had the audacity to bring up the rumours that come with my reputation! All that fool did was write shit down on that paper!" He said slamming his fist on the table.

"But everyone does Father, is it their fault? You kill off most of companies' members to have you minio-people working as the majority chairmen so that you can gain power in shares. You have people who kill off all those who disagree or seek to ruin your business! What did you expect Father!" I exclaimed, now standing and looking directly at my picture on the wall but parallel to my Father, "You drugged him and he signed your papers but three people are probably dead tonight because of it all." I added, not showing the tear that rolled down my tears.

My Father kept quiet and silence was never good. Never.

"You shouldn't have worn that dress" He said simply before sipping from his bottle.  
I looked up at him in confusion, he should have beaten me, knocked me out, he shouldn't have changed the subject. He **_never_** aborted from the subject. "It was your mother's dress, one of her favourite. She wore it to my very first business party and she was stunning, she would have never wanted you to wear it for such occasion child."  
"I'm sorry Father." I said softly,  
"I can't accept that child, I buy you many dresses and you do this to me," He pointed, "not only do you look like Arella on a daily basis, you dressed like her too"  
"Father, I-"  
"You just had to be a girl, you costed me everything, I took the fucking risk for your future benefits! You shamed me in front of one of the biggest companies known to Europe and why because you couldn't be called Mason or something!" He yelled, however I could tell he was not angered at me but Mr Evans, he used me but he didn't mean anything against me, I could feel it. He suddenly flipped the table and the glass surface smashed onto the floor, small pieces took cover in the carpet beneath.

I flinched a little and decided not to calm him, he needed this more than ever, my Father had never come so close to losing a deal especially a big one like this. Slade came running into the room as quick as possible only for my Father to grab him and throw him against the wall. I would have smirked but this was going to turn back on me, I could feel it.

"Where the fuck were you? Not only did you bring my daughter in late but you come in late for the meeting as well! Did you want to see me lose this deal?"  
Slade smirked and I mentally prepared myself for what he was about to say, there was already glass on the floor, it just needed to be decorated with my blood.

"As much as I love being screamed at, you want the wrong person, Raven decided that the best time to attack me was right before her entrance. I would have come with her but I needed to catch my breath and ice my more private areas." He said with a shrug.

My father turned his head to me and angled it to the left before chuckling, "You're saying my **_daughter_** took down my number one hit man?"  
"Element of surprise Sir" Slade said, trying to cover his embarrassment and anger of being mocked with an excuse. Unfortunately in my Father's eyes, there is ne-  
"-ver a reason to lose" Trigon finished off. "Well I can't believe I didn't get to witness this. Maybe you're strong enough to take me down then, aye? Since you've already started practising on my best man." He said with a chuckle that had nothing to do with amusement, taking off his suit and tie, "Or has that son of a bitch Garfield made you softer than you are now."  
"I'm not fighting you Father, not today please" I said thinking about my plans for tomorrow. I always lost to him and would wake up sore as hell, unable to walk for the whole day. He must have been drunk, he would have never allow me to fight him if he knew what tomorrow meant for me.

"You owe it to me, you know how I feel about violence in the house especially without my permission. And what's worse is that it occurred during a conference and almost cost me my best future client." He reasoned but I wasn't persuaded.  
I stood my ground which caused my father to growl, he drank some more from his bottle and began to sway a little, this wasn't his first bottle because I know very well that Trigon wouldn't dare forget tomorrow and that he would have respected my decline to his challenge. "What did you say to her then Slade? What made the bitch pounce?"  
"I simply complimented her in her dress, she looks magnificent." He smirked, knowing that his words were only half true.

I was about to speak when my Father began to chuckle, "She probably wanted to hear that son of a whore, Garfield say it to her, aye?" I growled at him as he was mocking me, he was mocking me for feeling something, thinking that there was a sense of friendship between us.

"He wouldn't say shit, he's scared of you, and you're the daughter of fucking Trigon, mafia boss, remember?" He chuckled, drinking some more, "It's so funny how it only took the death of Malchoir to have your ass bent over for another boy."

My mouth fell flat as he said that, he could have mocked me all he wanted but he had taken it too far, he shouldn't have gone there, "Take that back" I said courageously, anger building up.  
"Who the fuck said you can speak you whore? Didn't that excuse of a boy Garfield teach you anything! I should kill him _as well_ " He threatened with a sinister smile on his lips. My mouth quivered, I knew full well that Trigon didn't kill Malchoir, he loved him too much. Even if he cheated on me and broke my heart, Trigon still cared about him despite removing and banning Malchoir from The Rothes' household.  
"You-u...no...you did-didn't do it, you couldn't have" I stuttered as tears fell from my eyes.  
He chuckled, "Of course I didn't but I should have, I should have been the one to ruin your life because you're an ungrateful bitch and you're weak"

Slade and he chuckled evilly as they saw that his words were breaking me, that they had gotten to me. He drank some more and spat in my presence, his saliva and his coloured drink painting my mother's dress.

"Just like your Mother"

That was the last straw, "I'm not weak!" I exclaimed with all the sudden energy I had in me.  
"Then fight me," He whispered.

I brought myself into my fighting stance and he smiled before drinking the rest and throwing it against the wall before charging at me.

I ducked under the first swing and brought myself into the tiger mind-set which was one of the shaolin animals that were a part of Shaolin Kempo (the Okinawan style of Karate); a form of martial arts that Azar had taught me in England and my father had continued training me in when I was 9 years old. And like the tiger which was at the top of its food chain, and was dangerous and deadly. I went in one direction, always forwards, towards the prey. All offense.

No holding back.

Unfortunately the prey was my father and he was in the same mind-set, only more demonic and evil than me. His hands were curled as if he was gripping imaginary tennis balls and he was launching himself at me. He dug his fingers into the bicep of my swinging arm and ripped at the muscle, while striking the forearm on the same side, straight in with the heel of his palm. I let a yell of pain out as I fell to the ground but this wasn't over, not yet. I needed to be calm and focus.

And in those two seconds on the ground I was.

He lifted me up from the ground with his arm pulling on the fabric that covered my chest, he lifted me so that I was leveled with his face and that's when I took my chance whilst he chuckled about the current situation. I ripped into his face with the middle and forefingers of my right hand, raking along his nose and mouth. With the other hand, I struck his neck and dug my fingers in, grabbing the windpipe. A technique that Azar had taught me back in the village of England, as she was teaching me self-defence. A voice called for me to pull his windpipe out, lacerating his throat and killing him. But I didn't want to kill him, I wanted to kill the man behind him plus there were other ways in winning this battle. I pushed rather than pulled, momentarily closing the windpipe against itself, cutting off his air. He let me go rapidly as he dropped on his knees but he didn't gasp for air; he might have not known that I knew such technique but Rule #2 was to never struggle. Never.

He was vulnerable so it was time to speed things up. Kempo Hands.

Trigon had once timed myself at five strikes per second, and if anything, at that moment, it felt even faster. I did a double palm heel blow to both ears, ripping downward along the cheek and collapsing onto his throat. However whilst I had my arms in the air, my chest was exposed and Trigon saw that. He shot an elbow upwards into my abdomen, I was about to drop when he punched my jaw sending me into the carpet. I felt little shark bites on the back of my skin as I remembered that there were pieces of glass in there. I groaned and watched as my Father's shadow loomed over me. I had to keep fighting, I tried to get up but he took another blow to my stomach, making me kneel in the crushed glass, I screamed in pain and he got closer, raising his arm to swing but I blocked it off and gave a punch to his hard centre. As expected it had little effect on him so I moved my hand into a palm heel strike to the groin. He leaned over as he held his private parts in pain. He would have never made that mistake if he wasn't drunk out his mind. I rose my elbow into the underside of his chin; he arched down even more leading him into another palm heel to the bridge of his nose. There were no wind ups, no wasted motion; each movement was designed to roll naturally into the next. " ** _Just like he trained me"_** I thought as all my training made up to something positive.

His body jerked from one direction to the other, in rhythm to the opposite strikes I took at him. The strokes would roll into one another and create a tumbling effect for Trigon but to an outside observer, it would appear to be one simultaneous tornado of movement, of blinding speed, a blur too fast for the eye to follow.

Blood splattered from his nose and mouth. His eyes closed and he made a gurgling sound, flailing his arms impotently as he flew backward.

My mind-set was the tiger, an animal that kept going even when it saw blood but as soon as I saw blood I stopped. "Father" I called fearful of my own strength, I had let my anger overcome me and cause pain to Trigon.

I ran over to his side which was a mistake, he "smashed" both hands into my throat. The smashing tiger. A finishing blow to the throat that I should have performed on him but I didn't. I dropped to the floor, my back familiar with the shards of glass. My eyes closed, I was finished but I could have finished it, I should have ended it. **_"We can still finish it!_** " The voice in my head corrected me.

I kept my eyes close and got up, pain all over my body, I heard him chuckle,  
"So anger is the key, aye? Should have insulted you like this ages ago then" And with that he took a swing to my stomach. It should have caused me to drop on the floor for good, he had already injured my throat but instead, I took another step forward and chambered both my hands, palm forward, elbows bent: the left one at shoulder level; the right, at my hip. I shouted a Kiai, the warrior yell, and launched a double palm heel strike, imagining both my palms penetrating through his body. I made contact with his bladder and the underside of his cheekbone. They were both prime acupuncture points; but just as the meridians could be used for healing, the pathways could also be blocked.

His head whipped around, and he collapsed, lying on his back, bleeding from the various facial lacerations and coughing in fits. It was over, it had to be over, both our bodies spawned blood but he was on the floor and he didn't seem to be able to get up.

"I'm not wea-"A cold heavy glass like structure came into contact with the back of my scalp and I was on the floor, my knees and back bleeding. But "I wo...".

 **-231**

 **Okay very violent scene but hey... I'm single and pretty**


	17. Chapter 17

**Two chapters in one day OMG it is christmassss! Yeahh! I love all of you so keep commenting, voting, favouriting and reading wattpad or fanfiction!**

 ** _Raven's POV_**

The first thing I felt was pain. Only pain. The sort of pain that made you scream but to your misfortune, you can't scream either because that's just as painful. I tried to open my eyes but that was even worse, I felt like my face had been clawed constantly by a cat. **Oh shit** , I thought as an agonising pain pounced from the back of my scalp as it felt like my head was being lifted. Suddenly it was wet and cold there which wasn't helping the pouncing at all. I let a frustrated sigh out as sharp coldness fell all over my body and I realised that somebody was there. My eyes flashed open and my blurry vision revealed a figure but I wasn't sure who until my vision went into full focus. A small curl formed on my lips and I tried to say Azar but my throat betrayed me with the memories of last night. She palmed my cheek and whispered "sweet sorrow" in her native language, my native language. There were no tears running down her face because she was used to seeing me in such state, however it didn't feel as bad as it would when I was younger. Maybe my body had come slightly accustomed to the pain, the adrenaline of falling into a pile of broken glass was traditional. I closed my eyes as she wiped a wet cold cloth on my face and spoke again; her words translated into:  
"Your face is the least of my problems at the moment, here drink" She said placing a straw between my lips. I soon realised that my head and neck was being supported up by a huge pillow with a packet of ice placed between it.

"Urgh!" I said, coughing the liquid away from my throat, "What is that?"  
"The reaction I wanted" She grinned as she spoke her maternal tongue, "At least now you can speak but don't overdo it that was a real blow to the throat."

My eyes widened as a simple reflex which was stressful because of the small wounds that covered my face; "You saw?" I spoke back in the village language.  
"You let your anger get the best of you Raven, all those years of training and you let him win"  
"I won" I corrected.  
"No you didn't, you won the battle but he won the war. He knows how to get to you now, he knows he **can** get to you. And you've shown him you're just like him."  
"No! I'm not like him, if I was like him I would have killed him!"  
"That's because you had a little sense left but what if he really got to you?" She said, now getting closer. I kept quiet for a second and remembered the voice that had stopped me from ending his life; the contemplating and the regrets I had for not having the courage to continue, letting the fight go on for longer. But I'm nothing like my Father, I couldn't care less about the family business and I wouldn't need to kill my own blood, or anybody to get to the top.

"I could never kill Azar! I'm not like anyone in this house, okay? You've done a good job in raising and teaching me. I think if there was anyone to believe in me, it would be you!" I said, straining my whole body as I sat up in the anger of it all. She held my shoulders gently and pushed me back into the coldness.  
"Yesterday told me a different story, those moves I taught you were for self-defence, for urgent situations and you used it to satisfy your anger."  
"I won, didn't I?" I said very annoyed that she did have a point which made my big win seem not so amazing now.  
"On his turf, not yours" She said and simply stood up, patting the minor dust off her lap, "Anyway Mr Roth apologises for the challenge he opposed on you last night. He was drunk out his mind and was unable to recall the occasion that today held" Is what her dialogue translated into in English, "He also apologises for Slade's cowardly attack with the bottle and he was the one to bring you to your room"  
 **"Beats waking up on a broken cupboard"** , I thought.  
"And due to the events of yesterday is unable to accompany you at the usual time to the graveyard, if you are still planning to go, which I doubt." Referring to my injured body.  
"No I'm still going, I have to." Something in me told me that all the pain in the world couldn't stop me from going today. It was as if fate had something planned for me and if I stayed in bed all day I'd be missing out on…on something life-changing. Azar shrugged simply and spoke again,  
"I really advice you don't, for your safety and well-being but I can't stop you. Oh and your father congratulates you on your win." She said sourly before walking out my room.

I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes fighting back the tears, I was never like this; never weak. Maybe he was right, maybe…maybe he did this to me. He made me soft and sensitive. I let him in like a fool and he, he b-"Argh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I didn't care that my throat was fragile, I couldn't give three shits about it. Sudden pain pierced through my spine as I stood up and walked over to my mirror: "Fuck it," I muttered at my appearance, "presenting Miss Raven, rocking the 'coming out of zombie land alive' look"  
My dress remained intact, well at the front at least but as for the back, it was stained with blood and the fabric was daggered and loose as if the dress had been dragged through the woods, when it was only Azar removing the pieces of glass from my back. My knees had been cleaned and bandaged but the feeling was like walking on shattered bones. I got closer and examined my face and as expected there was nothing to be worried about just little scratches but who would see me anyway. Everyone will be at school or work and my transport is very discreet. I bit my bottom lip, I couldn't walk down the stairs, shit I barely made it out the bed without dropping once or twice. Anyway I needed to get out of the dr-"10:04am! I got to go now" I uttered silently before waddling to my window frame. I grabbed the little bell and rung it, a few minutes later two big men came barging into my room. They were a specialist bodyguard team called Shallas hired by Trigon when I moved in to aid me in any case of urgency. They were useful around the period when my Mother and Malchoir had died because journalists and reporters seemed to be everywhere I was but after that I never really needed them. However they worshipped me and took good care of me especially Eddie and Nathaniel who stayed as residents in the Roth household. I smiled and pointed at the calendar and suddenly I was being carried down the stairs and into the Fiat Multipla (the ugliest car I've ever seen but that's perfect as no one will expect me to be in there plus the windows are bullet-proof and opaque).

 **10:55am**

I ran around the corner, my breath getting harder and my lungs felt tighter, **"oh shit she better be there,"** I thought as I saw the sign that read: **Lodge Hill graveyard and Crematory**. I walked in and made my way down the path to a huge oak tree next to the angel statue like Jinx had described in the morning. I looked around but I couldn't see R-  
"aven!" I yelled as I caught sight of her hair, she was leaned over a tombstone and her back looked like she had been attacked. I ran over and the sound of sobbing got louder and I suddenly became angered. My arms extended and I grabbed her by her biceps pulling her off the structure. Abruptly her hand whipped around my face and I was left on the muddy ground with a stinging cheek. She let out a whine as if it was painful for her to move but what was even more painful was when she saw me. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was left wide open. I didn't know what to say her cheeks were stained with tears and she was trying to stop the wailing but she failed miserably. She turned her body away from me and increase the volume of her cries. I let her continue for a few more minutes before she finally calmed down and sat on her bandaged legs. The sight of her back was horror show on its own so I stood up and sat in front of her where she stared blindly at the tombstone that was beside me. I bit my bottom lip as I stared at her face and knees, her face was as harmed which was a relief because I missed seeing her face as for her knees…

"Why are you out here?" I asked. Her eyes didn't move in my direction, her fingers twitched slightly on her lap and she sighed. I understood her treatment and waited a few more minutes before re-asking the question. She refused to answer again so I repeated myself, when she didn't answer I went through the process again. After about 20 times, she finally spoke even though she wasn't focusing on me, "What part of go now before I kill you myself and never show your face again, don't you understand?"  
"I think it's the kill you, myself part, are you planning on committing suicide because I'd hate to see you gone." I said with a smirk. She turned her head towards me and her mouth twitched to say something and for once she allowed it.  
"Why are you here?" She asked, her eyes full of betrayal and hate, showing no time to acknowledge my joke.  
I shrugged my shoulders and looked around, "You want a friend Raven." I said simply and then I looked into their eyes, "And I need to be that friend."  
"What you need to do is get away from me." She said simply. Her eyes betrayed her cold and emotionless identity letting me see the fear and shock in her eyes. I leaned back and used my hands as support as I chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" She asked offended.  
"I thought you would put more of a fight up, you know, to match your threats and this tough girl look you always have on." I said. She released a growl which actually did scare me a little but I dismissed it with a small smile. She sighed and looked at the tombstone next to me.  
"You wouldn't understand." She whispered before looking away from me and watching the leaves sway to the ground. I bit my lip and like a simple reflex I said: "Then make me understand"

"I can't make someone believe or understand something their hearts don't want them to understand or believe, even if you really want to or I really want you to." She sighed and looked back at the oak tree, "I thought you would have learnt that from recent experiences" She said sourly causing my stomach to churn.

I wanted to make things right between us but it was hard to find the words that would win her over. It felt like what I had did to her deserved the death penalty. I swallowed hard and thought about what I wanted to say and not what should be said, just like Rita had advised me to do this morning:  
"I don't learn from a lot of things very easily, I make mistakes, sometimes its little things, sometimes its huge errors but you got to correct them, you know?"  
"Well this is something you can't correct. Okay? You know the truth now, you know that I'm a killer and so is my dad, so get lost. Everybody knows, okay? There's a reason why nobody talks to me, a reason why people don't laugh at me in public, why I am always in trouble for making a jock or cheerleader cry, there's a reason why I am alone!" She said aggravated, her arms wanting to wave around frantically to match her mood but was somewhat restricted.  
"Well I'm not everyone unfortunately, I'm prepared to look in that duffel bag you carry around, if I find a bomb then oh well I should have been safer but then again I know the owner of the bag so I know that she's not to blame."

Raven bit her bottom lip and palmed her face for a while, "What the hell are you talking about!" She said through her palms making my face turn a deep shade of red.  
"I don't believe that you say who you are. I think that you're innocent and actually a good person. You are just hiding behind this mafia boss business and even if they are true or not, you have nothing to do with it so I shouldn't care." I said.  
She stared at me speechless before shaking her head and trying to get up, yes, **trying** because she came rocketing down straight after. Luckily I was there to catch her. Her mouth twitched and her eyes were full of shock as I held her in my arms, bridal style. I gulped as I was pretty close to her face, her lips only a few inches away from mine. Her eyes seemed to t-  
"Arghh!" I groaned as I fell to the floor winded by the blow she had given me. I looked up from the mud in anger about what Raven had done but as my words escaped, I saw Raven trying to sit up but she was making an agonising groan that she tried to cover up.

"What happened to you Rae?" I said sitting up on my knees.  
"-ven." She finished.  
"What happened Raven?" I asked again.  
"Nothing thrilling." She said simply.  
"Really? Because you look like you got into a fight with a bear and won"  
She snorted, "You got the bear part right but I'm not so sure I can call it winning."

I bit my bottom lip as I knew it was Mr Roth but I didn't want to confirm it with forming a question. I just held the silence between us.

"If you're in pain, why are you here?" I asked because she didn't look in any condition to be in a graveyard, not until she actually got killed. She didn't answer me at all which was understandable so I stared at the oak tree.

"How did you find me?" She said breaking the silence.  
"Good old Jinx" I said rocking gently.  
"That bitch." She said snorting.  
"Yeah, that's an amazing friend you got there, she cornered me in the bathroom just for you, and she really talked sense into me."  
"She must really think of you as something" She muttered. I tried to take it lightly but it stung like a bee.  
"Yeah, but I mean… I don't think we see the same person because I'm a jackass, a hypocrite and I have no reason to be here now in front of you."  
"Hypocrite, oh why would you say that?" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
"Well, if you must know," I said with a smirk," I shamed everyone for the way they treated you but I'm no better than anyone, not even Mr Cam'ron, who's the second biggest jackass I know."  
"Let me guess, after you" She said with a curl in her lips which put me off as it felt like it had been a lifetime. I shook it off mentally and pointed a finger at her,  
"Bingo." I grabbed a piece of grass from the ground and threw it on the sandy trail that led, "I was a real jackass and I apologise, like I've learnt from my mistake really. I'm sorry"  
"So you did have a reason to be here, you came to apologise" Raven corrected my previous statement. "However what I **_do_** want to know is why you're really here?"  
I bit my bottom lip. I should have known that Raven wouldn't be blinded by such a simple apology, she was way too smart.  
"You said it, didn't you?" I said, trying to avoid anything deeper.  
"You could have said that from the start, a simple apology in order to get Jinx off your back, and then walked off. I would have forgiven you and then you could have walked out my life with a little more respect but you didn't." She said looking deeply into my eyes.  
"I was influenced by Jinx but I'm not her for her, I came to win you over" I said causing her eyebrows to raise, "No I meant friendship wise, I was wrong in judging you and treating you like a monster when I actually got to know you better than most people and you've never really tried to hurt me, you've protected me from the things you think are scary"  
 **"E.g. your dad"** I said mentally.  
"I'm not scared of anything" She said, crossing her arms before wincing at the pain.  
"You can drop the act Raven, you're safe with me. I know you fear your dad, maybe a little less than others but you still do worry. And you are definitely worried about being alone, you say you're alone but there's Azar and Jinx and me now."

Her face imitated her surprised face from a while ago but she didn't stand up this time, she simply nodded.

"What made you want to come back? No one comes back Garfield."  
"Well I was actually thinking that I could live with the guilt but I was too sad. I felt like I lost someone really close and when my friends questioned me on it, I said it was because of my pet hamster, which was like family. But that's when someone said that they assumed I was upset about your absence, knowing that I really liked you." I said, my cheeks heating up as Raven eyes widened with interest at my words. I chuckled nervously as she looked down as soon as blush caught her cheeks.

"Everyone was being a jackass when it came to you but then good old Cyborg reminded me without knowing why I was truly upset. I missed you Rae and because I realise that I do like you, I'm not scared of you, I couldn't care about any rumours because until you say it's true, it all means nothing to me. Anyway I'm not worried because I know you better than you think and you couldn't kill a fly." I said, my shoulders feeling lighter than ever. I waited for her to say something but she kept quiet.

"Cyborg?" She question as if she didn't acknowledge my huge revelation.  
"Victor" I said with hesitation causing her to lift her head. Silence was kept between us after that as I understood her lost for words. However as time passed, her eyes fell back on the tombstone which I now had my back to. I shuffled around so that I was sitting beside her and staring at the tombstone too.

"He's the only reason I came out dressed like this." She said in a hushed tone as if the tombstone was a small creature and any loud noises would scare him off.

"My Father didn't kill him, you know?" She said after a while.  
"I believe you" I said without hesitation.  
"He loved Malchoir too much. It pained him to have banned him from the Roth household but he didn't like how Malchoir treated me."  
"That's understandable. You're his everything" I said.  
She snorted, "After his company."  
I shook my head, "Trust me. He loves you more than anything, if he lost that company, he might get made but he did it all for you."  
"You don't know my Father Garfield. You really don't"  
"Maybe so but I pretty sure he wants me dead for hurting you the way I did."

She kept silent and balled up her hand, making her fist, "You should find a new assignment partner."  
"I can't do that, you are way better than that nose picker Jinx is stuck with." I said nudging her.

My head suddenly shot round when I heard a small chuckle come from Raven's mouth. She immediately stopped and looked away in embarrassment but I kept staring at her.

"That was hot" I muttered under my breath.  
"What?" She said shooting her head straight back into my direction.  
"Nothing, nothing" I said, "So are we friends now, or nah?"  
"How about we start off as neighbours, you know the type that let their cat's pee on their lawns." She said with an innocent curl on her lip.  
"I wouldn't want it any other way." I said smiling from cheek to cheek. I stared into her eyes for a few more seconds before she broke the glare. I bit my bottom lip as I couldn't help thinking about how beautiful she was.

She then continued staring at the tombstone which was highly decorated and in good form. Her mouth twitching as if she wanted to say something but she never did. She just kept quiet and I respected that. I thought that this Malchoir guy was pretty amazing to have a girl like Raven, sitting at his grave, missing his presence and began to think about if I was dead, would she do the same for me? I brushed the thought off as a light weight dropped onto my shoulder. I stared at the purple head that was now rested on my shoulder. She was truly amazing and I couldn't bring myself in parting. I gently moved her head onto my lap where she fell asleep peacefully, I examined her arm and other bruised body parts and felt angered by her father's actions against her. I knew that he cared for her, I knew that he loved her but his actions contradicted the truth.

 **"Oh shit"** I cursed mentally as I remembered that Mr Roth no longer liked me. I mean he never really liked me before but now… I had to do something that would make him realise that I'm not a bad person at all. That I don't want to hurt his daughter that I care for her a lot. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. " **Something will come to me."**

I checked my watch and wow, time had flown by quicker than I thought it was almost 12:40 and it felt like I had just arrived.

I stared at Malchoir's grave a little longer and began to chuckle, if it wasn't for Jinx, I would have never been here, in this positon and made up with Raven.

 ** _Flashback  
_** **9:00am  
** "Sorry students but it seems like it was a false alarm, someone had been smoking or something inside the school and that triggered the fire alarm and sprinklers, I guess there really is no point for you all to stay so you are all free to go home for day" Mr Cam'ron announced, earning cheers from the student body. I was about to walk out the school gates when Jinx cornered me holding a lighter in her hand.  
"It was you." I pieced the puzzle together.  
"No shit Sherlock," she said, rolling her eyes, "Now go get Juliet! She needs you. Just look for a big oak tree and a statue of an angel along the path."  
 ** _End of flashback_**

"Good old Jinx" I chuckled again to myself.

Out of the bloom, a car came speeding to a halt besides us and two men in black stepped out, one of them took Raven from my lap and carried her bridal style and the other took me with my hands behind my back. I tried to yell but he covered my mouth, "I'm sorry sir but you are coming with us."

 **""""""  
Merry christmass everyone. Keep reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Did anyone else ever have to goggle the word:** ** _Hiatus_** **. Oh nobody...okay it's just that a reader/fan used it and I wanted to fully appreciate it. yeahhh it's 2016 and it's a new year as well as Valentine's day so I guess I'm obligated to say Merry Christmas Ann Stevie...**  
 **Oh and as for the disclaimer well it's been a long time since I've been preparing for My GCSEs but mama's back.**  
 **""' #$**

 ** _Raven's POV_**

I looked down at the tombstone as tears ran down my face and stained my pale cheeks. It wasn't fair, he was gone, taken away from me; he was dead and he was never coming back.

As I expected all the fingers were pointing to my Father once again.

I read the name carved into the slab aloud and was instantly flooded with nostalgic thoughts. Every conversation shared and contact made ran through my head was enough to cause me to explode. Audible screams could have been heard in China and the amount of tears I shed doubled. It was all my fault I shouldn't have let him get so close because now he's gone and I'm truly without hope.

I heard a rumbling from above and buried my head even deeper into my palms. I should have left and saved myself from my wet fate but I wouldn't, I couldn't.

After everything we'd been through together, he deserved this much display of affection. I bit my lip as I thought to myself about: what I could have done to save him? If my visits were as frequent as they could have been? If he ever got lonely?

I brought my face up to look at the engravings in the tombstone and I was suddenly free of all thoughts.

My rendezvous at the graveyard never left my conscious fully cleared yet they brought me to a state of peace when I was present. His family did visit the grave frequently but our paths rarely crossed as the sight of me provoked mix emotions on their son's death. I sighed and closed my eyes breathing in the freshly lawn grass. I knew that he was still here...somewhere but he was present. I wasn't sure if he blames me or hated me but right now I felt loved.  
"And hopefully you love me too."

I bit my bottom lip harder the pressure was nothing against the amount of pain in my heart. My tears fell harder, increasing in quantity and size.

"You can't do this to me. You can't leave me like this!" I yelled in disgust blinded by the big bloats of salty water in my eyes.

All of a sudden, I could sense contact being made with my shoulder. Despite my current state I identified that it was a hand. The hand was hot and instantly sent the cold running from my body. My heart best faster as I had been caught in such a state.

"You're not alone" He whispered in my ear. A shiver ran through my spine as the presence of the person was ghostly. I wanted to turn around and confirm that it was just my imagination, or a spirit nearby that was annoyed with my crying and screaming. But I didn't. Why? Because I couldn't confirm what I didn't believe in in the first place. It was Garfield. He had found me.

"It's okay to be afraid Rae. It's okay to want to protect others from your fears" He whispered, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind.

"I'm not scared of anything" I said yet never moving from his reach.  
"You can drop the act Raven, you're safe with me. I know you fear your dad, maybe a little less than others but you still do worry. And you are definitely worried about being alone, you say you're alone but there's Azar and Jinx and me now."

The words sounded so familiar and played but they still won me over. I turned my body towards him, swinging my arms over his shoulders and buried my head deep in his neck. The smell was a drug to me yet it wasn't realistic; the scent that clothed him was unexplainable. Like something out of a dream but I didn't question him. Well, not about that at least:  
"You won't leave me right?" I said against his skin. He never answered and he was never planning on it either. Simultaneously a loud gunshot noise went off- just **after** I spoke, just **before** I felt the increasing moisture located near his...heart.

 _End of dream sequence_

 **4:02pm**

I shot up from my bed in record breaking speed. The sweat produced by my body was the glue that stuck my duvet to my chest and my heart was beating so loudly that I feared it would jump out of my chest and run a lap around my house- killing me.

I stared at the time and then squeezed my eyes shut, trying to retrace the last few events. It was hard, my head was no longer pounding but the small headache increased with the memory of Garfield appearing at the graveyard. I swallowed as I remembered that I had fallen asleep against him due to my lack of energy. My eyes widened,  
"Oh shit" I whispered in the big room.

 ** _Garfield's POV_**  
 **1:20pm**

I didn't put up a fight, not a single word came out my mouth when those men requested my presence. I let them remove Raven from my lap and walk me into the car. I had to trust that these men knew Raven and Trigon, and weren't planning to kidnap her due to business purposes. The whole car ride was quiet except for Raven's little snores which I allowed as an exception as I found them quite cute...

Anyway she was placed in the driver's passenger seat whilst I sat at the back next to a really tall man that has _"talk and I will kill you"_ written all over his face. The car was small and unattractive but it did help us blend in on the streets.

For some reason I wasn't as scared as before but I was still slightly nervous. However if this had happened to _Yesterday's_ me then maybe I would have shitted myself and have fainted. But a _Yesterday's_ me was a time without Raven and throughout the whole ride, the view of her purple glosses hair was my biggest confidence booster.

When we had finally arrived at Raven's house, I was told to take a seat in the living room since I was waiting for Trigon who hadn't arrived from a meeting yet. I simply nodded and fled the car before being positioned in between the two giants that were known as Raven's security guards. One of them was holding the still sleeping Raven (bridal style) who couldn't really control her arms and legs so I had to be careful about where to I placed myself if I didn't want a foot in the mouth.

I walked into the household with them following behind me silently but the silence broke when we entered the corridor and were about to part our separate ways: Raven was being taken to get bedroom and I was being escorted to the living room.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face the super tall men and the little fragile body.  
"Could you make sure Rae knows that I'll be fine?" I said with my focus on her silk like hair.

I smirked at her soft chest movements and how they contrasted with her loud snoring.  
I knew that the two men were observing my every move but I couldn't care less. I was finally back in Raven's good book-she might have not wanted it to seem like a big thing but it was huge for the both of us.

My gaze came to an end when one of the bodyguards began to speak. He hesitated at first but continued professionally afterwards,  
"Miss Roth will be informed".

I sighed in relief and nodded my head- a simple gesture that represented great gratitude.

 **-#$$#/!**  
 **Okay so that's that I know it's short but I will be updating very soon so don't get upset. For those who are confused about the layout. Ravens Pov was just a dream that began when she fell asleep on Garfield's shoulder at the graveyard (if you remember). But when she wakes up it's like later on. However Garfield POV is what happens after the graveyard part so...**


	19. Chapter 19

**She's here! The one you all love and fear cause she has the power to give this story a crappy ending or the best ending in the word so think about what you say before you fluck with me.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't give a damn. I'm sweet pimp and I can own who I want. So I don't care if I don't own Teen Titans. Mama's for the plot so ha!...now let me go cry for a while...**

 **!^^*#**

 ** _Garfield's POV_**  
 **1:50pm**

I was still sat on the sofa being watched by the bodyguard who I now knew was called Eddie. I had been waiting for 10 minutes and as the time flew by, my stress built up too. I bit my bottom lip in disgust as memories of how I treated Raven flooded to mind. I would have been a fool to believe that Mr Roth would have never found out about this but I had to pay. I accepted the fate that was to come however I knew he wouldn't kill me because he didn't murder Malchoir:

 _"My Father didn't kill him, you know?" Raven said._  
 _"I believe you" I responded without second thoughts._  
 _"He loved Malchoir too much. It pained him to have banned him from the Roth household but he didn't like how Malchoir treated me."_

I swallowed the hard painful rock called realisation. Malchoir and Mr Roth had created a bond. Whilst all I did was piss Trigon off even more with every visit. I gulped as I remembered the near end of me and Rae's conversation:

 _"You don't know my Father Garfield. You really don't."_  
 _"Maybe so but I pretty sure he wants me dead for hurting you the way I did."_

 _She kept silent and balled up her hand, making small fists._

That silence was a small preview of my future. Dead. He would kill me and she knew it. I bit my bottom lip as I realised that maybe this is what needed to happen. I had caused so much trouble in her life and it's barely been two weeks. I had messed with her and had even broken her- no matter how much she plays it off. I had broken her. I broke Raven. The achievement was bitter on my tongue.

I rested my arms on my knees and ran my hands frantically through my hair. All this was becoming too much for me, all this was due to a ten minutes wait that I obviously couldn't handle. I muttered three words under my breath to keep myself from hyperventilating and causing further problems:  
"I'll be okay".  
After a few minutes, I was good and the fear of death was non-existence. I sighed,  
"I really need to stop with these worse case scenarios" I said speaking out loud.  
"I would be worried to" A deep voice added.

I looked up to the door to see Trigon standing in a suit with a smirk on his face. He's general expression wasn't happy but it wasn't angered either. He nodded at Eddie,

"Greetings Sir, your daughter has been safely placed in her room and is being guarded by Nathaniel."  
"Thank you Eddie. You and Nathaniel can return to your previous businesses. I'll handle matters with the boy." He said with his head rotating slowly towards me.

I swallowed my fears down and stood up with my hand out, "Good Afternoon Mr Roth." I said in one go.

He never approached me so he never shook my hand. He didn't even reply. He just looked at me before turning around and exiting the room,  
"Follow me Logan." He said simply. His voice echoed in the two rooms. I quickly followed him into the corridor closing the huge red wood doors that led to the living room. My eyes moved swiftly to the wooden stairs that were glossed black as I reminded myself of the fair maiden that was situated at the top.  
"Raven" I whispered under my breath before turning to follow him. He led me to a small room nearby to the living room within close proximity of the front door. I gulped as he held the door open for me with what was now a sick smirk as if he was going to enjoy what he had planned for me. I hesitated on entering or making a run for it but I had to be brave for Raven.

"I'll be okay" I said mentally.

I walked past him muttering a 'thank you' politely. He only grumbled as if he wasn't happy that I decided to step in to the satin red room. There wasn't much hanging from the walls except the small grandfather clock that was located at the back of the room above some metal file drawers which were aligned by height.

"Take a seat boy" He ordered.

I made my way to the metal four legged structure that was covered in black leather padding for comfort. The seat was facing the mess free desk which was situated under a bay window. I took a seat and stared at the items on the desk. At the centre of the desk were a few A4 papers with text on it being held down by a fancy ink pen. There was a small stack of files at the left corner right next to a metal cylinder pencil holder that looked like it was decorated by a five year old. It seemed totally out of place in such a professional room like his office but it was there. There was also two photo frames on the right but I was unable to see the photos as they were slanted towards Mr Roth's huge desk chair. Above his desk on the wall, lined around the bay window were what seemed to be framed certificates. Before I could fully focus on what was actually written on each certificate, Mr Roth came into sight.

I couldn't help but snort mentally as his image had never changed since the last time we met. He was still a broad man dressed in an Italian suit, this time wearing a bloody red tie. His olive skin looked faded in the light that the window transmitted and his eyes were demon red, no sign of brown under such light intensity. His grey hair was held back in a high man bun today and his face screamed seriousness. In his hand he held a wine glass with grape wine in it. I swallowed as he sipped a little down before staring in my direction.

I almost jumped out my seat when he began to speak causing him to grin before he continued,  
"You've never been in this room, have you?"  
"Er no, no sir"  
"It's one of my favourite rooms in this house. It holds such simplicity unlike the other rooms, unlike life." He said thoughtfully, stirring his drink with the little circular rotation he made with his hand "Don't you think?"

I nodded quickly.

"Well I'm glad we agreed." He said making a side smirk, "I know most people think that simple is boring but I look at this room and think about all the memories that this room holds. Such a simple looking room." He added, almost reminiscing. His eyes were looking at me but they weren't focused on me. It was as if he was looking past me and at someone else who was also present.

I just nodded unsure of what to say or think. Nodding just seemed like the smartest and safest answer.

"If it was up to me, life would have given me a boy and Raven. The boy would become my successor and would follow my _exact_ footsteps something Raven can't do because she _feels_." He said, making a sour face when he said feels.  
"She's been doing it a lot lately. If it was up to me, I wouldn't let girls feel. This way they wouldn't want to have _friends_ or _intimate_ _relationships_ " He said as if those two words were Hitler and Satan.

I bit my bottom lip as I didn't agree. I liked knowing that Raven could get upset by things or be happy when she saw me. I didn't like the closed off her because it was hard to get in.

"Well except for business purpose but that's it."

"No one deserves to live like that especially not Raven. She deserves to live with a smile on her face and be around those she loves" I said with the small courage I mustered together.

The glass cracked and his eyes snapped back into focus; they were focused on me. There was almost a predatory look in his eyes. Me, being the prey. I could feel myself shaking in fear, I just hoped he didn't notice it either. However he snorted so I assume he had. I looks down at my lap and began to play with my thumbs as a way to calm my nerves.

"You," He said sharply causing my head to shoot up in his direction. "Garfield Mark Logan."

 _How did he know my middle name?_ I thought in shock. I would have remembered telling him but I knew for sure that I didn't. Did he re-  
"Mark, interesting middle name. Oh yes I forgot to tell you I got a few men to do some research on you." He said chuckling.  
"Oh" I said simply, my level of shock had increased but didn't show on my face.  
"Yes. After your second visit to my home I wondered if you was as simple as you led people to believe. My verdict? You're exactly like this room."

I swallowed, I didn't know if it was a compliment or not. So I just went for it,  
"Thank you Mr Roth?"

He kept quiet for a second before speaking, "It is sir to you. Only people I like call me Mr Roth"

He said with a disgusted expression on his face. He drank the rest of the wine down before taking a bottle from a drawer. It was as if he had switched moods in one go. I knew he didn't like me but his tone was more aggressive than before and that scared me.

"S-sorry S-"  
"Who the hell are you to tell me who to raise my daughter anyway?"  
"I wasn't, I was j-I just...Raven seemed to be so deadpanned in public but when she was with m-"  
"Didn't my daughter get rid of you?" He said sharply.  
"Yes but that's because I was s-"  
"Then why the fuck was you at the graveyard? Who in hell told you to follow my daughter around? To touch her like you did!" He said slamming both fists on the table as he stood up in rage.

"Sir please it's not like that. I went to apologize to Raven for how I had treated her. I heard that she visited to the graveyard at a certain time so I took a gamble and there she was." I lied, praying that it was convincing.

"I don't like people who mess with my daughter. I despise those who enter my home only to expose my family." He growled.

"I-I understand sir but I truly didn't come for trouble though. I really do like Raven."

I stopped myself as it didn't come out sounding as it should. His eyes widened in anger at what I said and the wine glass went flying into the wall. Smashing into little pieces, I thought he would have thrown the bottle too but my mouth moved quicker than he could react.

"I meant as a friend. I really do care about your daughter sir. She's a good person." I said simply before bowing my head in await of his response.

When it never came, I looked up to see him staring at the photo on the desk. I didn't say anything, I just observed. He rang a bell that he had kept in the desk drawer and Azar came in with a tray: two glasses in there. One was already full with what look as if wine but the other was completely empty.

Azar was cold around me which was understandable. Yet after she poured some liquid into my glass, she looked up at me with pitiful eyes before exiting in a scurry. I swallowed and watched Mr Roth take up his drink, gulping it down in one go. He serves himself another before looking at me with a cynical smirk.  
"Aren't you going to drink?" He asked chuckling. "It's only papaya flavoured sparkling water"

I shook my head and politely refused.

"Scared are we?" He teased gulping down some more of his wine.  
"No sir, I'm just not as thirsty."  
"Oh you thought you had a choice?" He chuckled. "Let my rephrase my previous words, drink it"

 **-!^^/ &*-**  
 **Welll...**


	20. Chapter 20

**So yeahh... that happened last chapter. I know Trigon doesn't seem as bad and evil but his heart works in a complicated way.** **Thank you Wattpad users and Fanfiction users for reading my books. I love you all, you are all amazing...even Kevin (who I just made up, unless someone called Kevin exists and is reading my book then I love you too).**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**  
 **Errr that was too normal of a disclaim from me. Let me to that again please before I go into story mode.**  
 **Disclaimer: My do-**  
 *****^/^!**  
 ** _Garfield's POV_**

I swallowed and watched Mr Roth take up his drink, gulping it down in one go. He serves himself another before looking at me with a cynical smirk.  
"Aren't you going to drink?" He asked chuckling. "It's only papaya flavoured sparkling water"

I shook my head and politely refused.

"Scared are we?" He teased gulping down some more of his wine.  
"No sir, I'm just not as thirsty."  
"Oh you thought you had a choice?" He chuckled. "Let my rephrase my previous words, drink it"

My eyes widened and I looked down at my hands, he wasn't playing around. He had a plan and it was either to end my life or have me running out the house.  
 **"Out of Raven's life"** I added mentally.

I bit my bottom lip as I contemplated on what to do. There were too many possible scenarios: for all I know that drink could have been harmless and just a part of his twisted mind games. I mean I drank it the first time I met Trigon even though Raven's reaction to it was a little off and I was scared then.  
"But I'm 100 times more scared now." I debated in my thoughts.

I felt my breathing beginning to speed up and become heavier. I was overthinking again, my mind full of tears and all he did was smirk.

I couldn't see him doing it but I knew he was smirking. I could feel it; my pain was his entertainment. I put a hand on my stomach as pain began to erupt there. I needed to calm  
down, I needed to get through this or I would end up in hospital without his help.

I closed my eyes as sweat began to build up in my face and began thinking about those who made me happy. Those who cared about me and had been there for me. From my deceased parents all the way to Raven. Sweet Raven who was just as scared as I am right now. She feared letting people in because she was scared that the things she feared would hurt those she loved.

 **"You have to show her that you aren't worried and that nothing will hurt you."** A voice said in my head, **"You have to drink it Garfield."**  
"And die, how will that show her anything if I'm dead?"  
 **"It's a trick Garfield, the drink is harmless! think about it. That bottle of that flavoured sparkling water looks like it's only been used for special occasions. It's barely even halfway, you've drank it once since you visited and someone must have had it before. The real death is if you run out of this house because you will never see Raven again. The real death is if you let him get to you and pass out. The real death is if you believe he killed Malchoir and his wife and those other people."**  
"I don't believe that Raven told me he didn't "  
 **"If you believe that truly then drink. He wants to know if-**

"I trust him" I mumbled out loud. My eyes opened and the pain disappeared slowly. I was still shaking but my breathing was getting better. I began to look up, I looked into his eyes and took the glass.

"You must hate your life, aye?" He chuckled, trying to make me worry again. "I know you found out about my family's reputation. That's why you walked out on Raven. You were stupid enough to come back but I didn't know you were stupid enough to die." He said with a deep snort.

"Sir like I said the first time, it was a pleasure meeting you." His eyes widened. I had truly caught his attention. Now it was time to get what needed to be said off my chest. "You may be the scariest man I know. Not only by appearance but with your reputation but one thing I know is that your daughter is Raven Roth."  
He stared at me in confusion as if he missed the point so I continued,  
"You are a business man, and it's understandable that you want to protect the family business and expand it, make it greater. Yet everything you do is because you want the best for Raven. You want to give Raven a set life so that means scaring off any possible threats that would take her off the set path. And trust me I am a threat."

He growled but I continued, "Yet maybe there is another path that leads to your set destination. However maybe there is better way to get to it and me as a _threat,_ I'm actually trying to show her this better way. Sure there are bumps in the road and I'm not perfect but I care for Raven. She's amazing and different. Maybe if you let me stay in her life, I could give her a better shot at life. Relationships are how we survive in this world. You may like to deny it but your relationship with Raven is important to you. You love her and make her grow so cold because you want to protect her from those who will make her feel."

He looked over to the photo frame, his eyes were softening so I continued, "You let Malchoir into her life"

His eyes shot back at me with rage and anger. So much that the glass in his hand shattered. Blood slowly emerged from his hand but he didn't show any sign of physical pain.

I swallowed, "things didn't go well with him but that doesn't mean there is nobody that won't do your daughter good." I ended slowly, "I know this drink will kill me, I can smell the poison but I understand your urge to get rid of me."

And with that I brought the glass to my lips but before I actually to a drink, the glass was against the distant wall shattered. I looked in front of me to see Mr Roth standing his hands were fists in the desk.

"Hurt my daughter and I'll kill you with my own two hands and that's a promise."

I nodded in understanding.

"Leave me **Logan**. Wait in the corridor or upstairs or something, my daughter is awake and probably worried about you."

I nodded and spoke, my voice trembling, "T-Thank yo-you sir"

I was still shaking as I got to the door of the office as I left the room I heard him whisper,  
"Its Mr Roth to you"

I decided I'd wait by the stairs for Raven as I was too unstable to go upstairs. I had almost killed myself for this girl. For her Father's honour.

"I love Raven, I think."

 ** _Raven's POV_**  
 **4:20pm**

I jumped out of my bed, ignoring the pain and ran to my closet. I was in lace short shorts and my bra. My body has been bandaged were needed and the bloodstains had been washed off.

"Thank you Azar" I mumbled, looking for a night robe.

I rummaged around until I found it. I yanked it away from the other pieces of clothing and wore it at high speed, earning a roaring pain from my body.

It was all worth it because I had to save Garfield. My father would kill him without a doubt. He loathed Garfield and his threats were not empty. I knew he was happy to see Garfield gone and now that he had come back. It would drive my father into bloodlust mode. Sure he hadn't killed my mother or Malchoir but he had injured and had killed, indirectly, a lot of people that he saw as a threat.

Garfield was seen as a threat in my life to my Father and all the reasons were understandable.

I exited my room and ran across the hallway. Until I came to the stairway where I came to a quick stop. There was Garfield looking at a picture of me on the wall. His body was trembling ever so slightly and his face was in shock- the type of shock that Malchoir had on his face when he almost got strangled to death by Slade. "He cheated death" I whispered.

However his ears still caught a sound and he turned to my direction. His eyes held back the pain and showcased glee.

"R-Raven" He said, not in his usual tone.  
"Garfield" I said showcasing a small smile as I walked down the stairs to change his mood.

I was walking really slowly due to the pain in my body but he became impatient so began to make his way up the stairs too. I suddenly felt a draft and looked down to see that my robe had come undone and that my flat stomach and big chest was visible to Garfield. He stopped and stared for a while, swallowing hard. I bit my bottom lip as I realised that maybe walking down the stairs, which caused my chest to wiggle, wasn't helping the current situation.

I stopped as well and called his name again. Snapping him out of his trance he apologised and ran up the stairs meeting me halfway. He stood in front of me minus being below me he was still taller than me. His mood had changed and he was smiling with his eyes and mouth.

His hands grabbed the two ropes that were hanging from my robe and made a neat bow, closing my robe up for me and concealing my modesty. I thanked him, my eyes never leaving his eyes. I didn't understand but my heart was beating really fast at that moment. I think it was the shock of seeing him there. Standing before me alive...

Before I knew it, his arms were around my waist and his head was buried in my chest. He was crying. Usually I couldn't stand when I saw men crying because usually they acted all tough and stuff. But with Garfield it was different, he had tried to be tough, tried to look strong but it wasn't out of pride or attention but to prove to me that I had nothing to fear. My hand caressed his hair and the other patted his back.

"Thank you Garfield" I whispered.

 **...!**

 **OMG...What do you think about that?**


	21. Chapter 21

**You know what? I don't care anymore I hate writing for you ungrateful nasty peoples. No one comments, no one votes, you are all crappy so go suck a potato. I hate you all! Especially Steve!**  
 **JOKING!**  
 **April fool's chickens!**  
 **"It's not even April yet..."**  
 **"...shut up Belinda. It is hard to be random when you are always commenting"**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titan but I do have your husband on speed dial. *Wink wink* he drops everything for me.**  
 **^^^^ &&**$#**  
 ** _Garfield's POV_**  
 **Monday**  
 **7:15am**

"You have 30 minutes until the school bus comes!" I heard my mum yell.

My eyes shot open. It was every time now that I seemed to be waking up late on a Monday.

"Shit!"

It's been a few days since me and Raven were back on neighbourly terms and we had spent each day afterschool meeting up at her house to catch up with our assignments. We were already ahead of schedule for our social studies project but we did need to do more on our biology project. Unfortunately we hadn't really had the time to talk to each other about what happened in her Father's office but I was coping quite well minus the little nightmares I had each night.

I shook the thought off and continued with my life. I had a shower and got dressed into a black top which had an alien on it, leather knee padded green jeans and black Jordan's. I dried my blond and fading green tipped hair before grabbing an apple to eat as the school bus pulled up in front of my garden.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!"

"Stay alive twerp" Cliff yelled as usual.

I chuckled and jogged to the short line for the bus. I bordered the bus and found a seat next to the usual girl. Raven.

She wasn't paying attention to me and was listening to music and staring out the window. I twirled her pretty purple glossed hair causing her to turn towards me, revealing her pale with a tint of grey face.

People hadn't really come accustomed to me sitting next to Raven as I had only really sat next to her, like, three times. Each time, however shocked them even more.

She rolled her eyes at me and I gave her my flashy smile.  
"Can I sit next to you Rae?"  
She sighed, unsure of why I asked her each time. She removed her bag from the seat nevertheless.

"It's Raven to you" She said softly.

I fought the urge to tangle my hands in her hair and kiss her. She was so cute and pretty. The last few days had been hard to resist her if I was being completely honest.

"Whatever you say Rae" I teased.  
"Don't talk to me." She said sternly, looking away causing me to chuckle. She looked out the window like she normally did and I watched her throughout the whole journey, like I normally did.

 **12:47pm**

Today had been surprisingly calm so far, teachers were shockingly decent throughout my lessons and as for my friends: the conversations we shared were short and soft. I was unaware of the possible causes for the school's silence but I respected it and did my best to keep as quiet as everyone else. On a usual day it would have been a real challenge but I was still recovering from my Friday trip to the hospital so I didn't see the point of consuming my remaining energy on words.

Raven had certainly accepted my distant mood as she hadn't stopped making cute jokes, like: _"Whatever happened to you is definitely good news because now your voice won't be ringing non-stop like a bell in my ears for once."_

I did laugh at the time, thinking her dry humour was cute and this was her attempt of making me laugh. And that thought triggered me to chuckle right there and now.

Forgetting I wasn't alone, I chuckled to what seemed like nothing to the public but a sign of insanity; Starfire who was in the queue (in the canteen) with me, snapped her head to face me. I bit my bottom lip stopping the chuckling instantly. Well, almost. It didn't last long because I remembered Raven's dead facial expression which caused me to chuckle even louder. Starfire simply smiled oblivious and giggled. I knew we looked like two crazy people on some laughing gas in that queue but I couldn't care less.

We finally paid and walked to our table where Cy was already waiting for us. I placed my tray of cheesy pizza and potato wedges down and took a seat next to Kori.

"Nice job Star! I was going to beat the sadness out of grass stain here" He said acknowledging my smile.  
"That is a horrible approach Friend Victor. I recommend the verbal communication between two peers." Starfire said taking Cyborg's hand.

From the look on Victor's face at that exact moment, I realised that I wasn't the only one curious about when Starfire would learn the difference between a joke and reality.

After a while as we were deep in our conversation, Victor began to wave at someone which caused me and Starfire to turn around, seeing Karen, Cyborg's hot piece of chocolate.

She was really pretty and looked really curvy in her cheerleader's outfit but I had never really spoken to her. I knew that she was a friend of Heather's; however she and Heather clashed a lot especially when Karen stuck up for Heather's victims. What I didn't understand was why she still hung out with them. She clearly couldn't support their behaviour 3/4 of the time. Yet you could find her at Heather's table in the canteen in a heartbeat.

She came over and sat with us anyway, Cyborg introduced her to us and we introduced ourselves to her. However Kori did seem a little awkward in her introduction and her lips fell flat.

"It's nice to meet you Garfield, Scraps has told me all about you." She said, using her nickname for him causing him to chuckle. Then she turned to Starfire and her voice fell a little "Hey there Kori, Vic has been updating me about you too. You're still as quirky and positive as before."

Starfire looked down at her tray and sighed, "I need to use the room of cleansing, I mean girls toilet. Excuse me for my rudeness _guys_ "

I could feel my eyebrows touch my hairline as I held a shocked facial expression. Her dialogue was so fake, not in what she wanted to say but in how she said it. I suddenly hated the word, _guys_. When she said it it didn't hold the same meaning as when she said friends.

Victor looked just as disappointed and Karen was cradling her head and murmuring about how she was so sorry and that she knew Kori would react like this.

Anger started to boil up inside of me as I realised that Kori was acting weird due to Karen. Karen must have picked on Kori the same way as Heather had done. And that made me lose it.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I said a growl in my voice.  
"I'm truly sorry Garfield" She said still covering her face, crying. "I should have stood up for her but I couldn't."

"What did you do to her?" I exclaimed my fists hitting the table with my body raised and my face right in front of her.

The whole room went silent. Everyone in the canteen was watching and they had already seen the scene out of context: Karen crying, me shouting and Victor looking into the distance in shock. This would definitely have the school speaking.

I left the canteen in search for Starfire. Victor had told me to go find Kori whilst he cleared things up in the canteen. I thanked him and went on in search for the redhead.

I figured out that she'd be in one place, the girl's restroom. Like she had said so I entered it when there was no one in sight. Luckily for me the restroom was empty but I heard tears and distant comforting. I made my way to the stall at the end which was the largest. However I was tripped up and knocked to the floor. I saw Starfire and her bloated stuffy face come out of the last stall to inspect what had just happened.

"Oh no, friend Raven that is only friend Garfield." She said rushing to my side.

" ** _Friend_** Raven?" I questioned mentally.

"I'm aware that it was Garfield" Raven spoke from behind me.

Kori helped me off the ground and laid me against the wall. However, Raven just stood there leaning against one of the bathroom stalls.

"Don't I at least get an apology?" I groaned in pain but my eyes were fixed on her outfit. She was wearing ripped jeans that showed off a lot of her legs and a small tight top that was green. I hadn't noticed it all day because she has been wearing her trench coat.

"You're an intruder. This is the girls' restroom and you aren't a girl. I should have punished you more but Kori was here."

I looked over at Kori who was now wearing Raven's trench coat and I smiled thankfully. She wiped the tears away from her face, "I apologise that my sadness has caused you the physical pain."

I shook my head and chuckled, "Nope, that's Raven's doings."

"Not guilty" She shrugged with a monotone voice.

"I can handle the pain if it means that you are okay" I said with a smile. She blushed and hugged me and started to sniff a little more.

"Thank you friend Garfield for coming and thank you friend Raven for comforting me." She said tearing up a little more.

When she said that, I looked up at Raven who was trying to hide her embarrassment of being exposed. She couldn't keep up a badass image with Star. No one could.

I winked at her and bit my bottom lip suggestively causing her to turn away. I knew she was turning red and that she was smiling. How? because I knew Raven.

"You want to tell me what happened in the canteen?" I said. Kori pouted as if to say no but then spoke,  
"Karen bears the devastating memories of my past with Heather"  
"Of course, I knew that all this was in relationship to that whore." Raven snorted.  
"Did Karen used to bully you too?"  
"No Karen was nice to me. She was the hope that they would all show me acceptance in Heather's group. However that hope was false…"  
"Then why did you act so, so..." I said trying to find the right words.  
"Babyish" Raven completed incorrectly. I simply sweat dropped but Starfire spoke anyway,  
"Karen would always stop Heather from commenting nastily about me. However the day when I decided that enough was enough was when Heather travelled too far with her nasty comments."  
"Was Karen not there?"  
"She was there but she didn't speak at all" Starfire said, her voice hurting, "She couldn't and I was unable to stand for myself. Not against what Heather was saying."

 ** _Flashback_**  
"Oh look what the cat dragged in" Heather said as Kori approached the group during homeroom time.  
"Friends h-I mean what's up girls?" Kori asked adjusting her speech as she knew it drove Heather crazy when she talked like, what Heather called, a "hippy alien"  
"Cut the act you tramp. I can't stand you and neither can the rest of the girls." She responded sharply.

Kori looked around hoping for one of them to disagree. Even Karen had her head down as if Heather spoke the horrible truth.

"Why girls?" Kori asked, feeling herself crumble and shake.  
"The way you speak is incredibly stupid and you aren't pretty enough or cool enough to hang with us."

Kori bit her tongue as she tried to hold back the tears. Her eyes shifted to Karen who stood next to Heather with her head down. And Kori couldn't understand why Karen wasn't speaking. Why she continued to let Heather talk ill of her.

"Even your own sister hates you. She's disgusted of what a shame you are in comparison of her. And I'm not lying, she even told me on the phone yesterday night." Heather laughed. "She wishes I was her sister because I'm popular and pretty. Don't forget, I can speak English correctly and don't look like an overcooked peach."

Everyone started laughing, Karen wasn't laughing but she wasn't saying anything either, she just stared at the ground. A tear rolled down Kori's cheek as she had come to realise she was living her high school nightmare. She tried to open her mouth to defend herself but she couldn't, all that came out was stutters.  
"Look at her. Now she can't even form words. Pathetic."  
"Why Heather?" Is all that came out Kori's mouth correctly.  
"No one is going to steal my spot, okay? I run this school. And you were a fake to begin with. You only wanted to become my friend to steal it all away from me but you failed so miserably. I don't know what you thought was going to happen but this just happened."  
Kori was no longer interested in what Heather was saying but in Karen.  
"Karen, please?" Kori said, "Please say we are still the friends. That all the sleepovers and the conversations of the phones at night weren't lies"

Karen looked up. She had tears in her eyes too and she tried to speak but she couldn't.  
"Kori, Karen doesn't like you. You were more of entertainment towards us. Nothing more. Come on girls, let's bounce. It reeks of failure in this zone."

 ** _End of flashback_**

"And all that happened because you got voted prettiest girl and Heather came sixth."

Starfire nodded. Raven snorted, "Stupid bitch, she had it out for everyone who came before her. Why the hell does anyone think she was suddenly interested in Malchoir?"

Me and Kori's facial expressions stiffened. Raven had never really told me what actually went down or why any of this all started but hearing that Raven ranked prettiest girl above Heather made sense why things got more dramatic in her life.

"I can't believe someone would do that. Someone would be so self-absorbed that they wouldn't give two shits about what they'd have to do to boost their ego." I said, a hatred building up within me.

"She must have done the blackmailing of Karen" Kori said.

"Wait! but I thought you liked Karen and that she was friendly towards you. Your interaction in the canteen and what you told me doesn't seem friendly."

"I was referring to before the incident when I spoke with you. When she does see me now, she still smiles but we never speak. It's too painful." She said, clutching her legs, bringing them closer to her chest. "And she is still a nice person no matter what. She doesn't bully or judge. I just wish she wouldn't let Heather control her."

"I see. Well I think you two need to clear things up. She was in tears when you ran out. I'm shocked she didn't come running to the toilets." I said curious about why we were still the only people in the room.

"I put an out of order sign up on the door. You would have seen it if you didn't barge in." Raven said rolling her eyes causing Starfire to giggle.

"I suppose she is in the cleansing room upstairs, I'll go check." Starfire said. I nodded and watched her hurry out the restroom.

It was just me and Raven now she still hadn't moved from her spot against the stall and was staring at the mirror in front of her. I stood up and approached her, my elbow resting against the stall door, supporting my head. A move I had saw in a high school romance from the 90s a few times.

She turned her head up at me and I suddenly lost my sly smirk when our eyes met. Her eyes were deep in thought and I realised that she was reflecting.

"You are a really good friend Gar" She said.  
"Thanks Rae" I said slowly, trying to process the moment. "You're pretty amazing too."  
She snorted looking down, "I did nothing incredible."  
"You're supposed to be in a lesson." I said with a smirk.  
She shrugged, "I was on my way but I saw her rushing into here in tears. Heather and her girls were laughing and pointing so I figured I should go and check on her."

I lifted her chin with one finger and rotated her head so she faced me again. She was taken back by the sudden action because I knew she hated being touch but I liked her face, so the benefits outweighed the risk.

"You followed her and gave her your coat." I said with a smile. "She must be real special to you"

"Well you're in the girls' toilet so you must love her" she retaliated as if it was an insult.  
"I do love her" I said causing her face to freeze in a form of disbelief and devastation.  
"But I love you more" I finished before pressing our noses together. I closed my eyes as I leaned in to kiss her but she was suddenly distant from me and exiting the room.

"I love me more" I heard.  
 **-'''''"#-**  
 **Dayum wazzum... follow me on instagram: ketxxia and on snapchat: sweetpimpketxia**

 **I AM A GIRL!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am so happy about all the quick comments that I'm receiving about my story. It's nice to hear you opinions. But don't think I don't read your comments. Mama always does...like a stalker but sexier...**

 **Disclaimer: explain to me how I went from watching Teen Titans the greatest show ever to...flucking Teen Titans go. Fix up and give me my show back please...**

 **-'''""-'"''""'''''**  
 ** _Garfield's POV_**  
 **Wednesday**  
 **14:20**

 **"** Miss we already learnt this like two weeks ago!" A student yelled out from the front of the class  
bringing me out my train of thought. I looked over at Raven who was doodling away in her notebook; she was drawing that cute green dude and the hot grey girl again. I found it funny that Raven was supposed to be super intelligent yet her attention levels in class were very low. It's like she never listened however as soon as the teacher shoots a question in her direction, she's able to send back an answer two times faster. I was about to compliment her when she looked up at me and stared right into my eyes. She had an eyebrow raised and her face looked like she was waiting for me to respond. Oblivious to what was going on, I simply guessed what I should say,  
"I love your drawing Rae. It's really pretty"  
"Wrong answer Garfield. Number one: why did you just say that like a stereotypical little girl. Number two: don't ever look at my notebook, and number three: I asked you what you wanted to talk about" she said rolling her eyes.  
"Well drawing was one of the subjects I wanted to talk to you about." I said smoothly.  
She rolled her eyes again and looked down at her notebook. The conversation stopped there for her really, even though she had started. I looked over her shoulder to peak at the boy book again. However she harshly block my eyesight of the picture by dropping her head on the table sideways facing the book and the wall. I sighed and watched the teacher who looked like she was going to cry. Yet I eventually got bored and decided to let my artistic mind free.

I hesitated to pick up the pen that laid by her violet hair which spread gracefully out on the desk and began to draw outlines of shapes on the table, hoping that the result was accurate to the image that struck my mind.

After a while I began to shade some parts of the drawing making sure that even if the drawing was in black and white, the observer could still see it come alive.

I took a deep breathe in and smiled once I let the pen drop to the wooden structure below. I looked to my side to see Raven showcasing a toothless smile in my direction. Her eyes almost twinkle with thought as she stared at my face, somewhat looking through me than at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I said causing her to snap back into reality with a confused look and soft "What?" muttered from her mouth.  
"You were staring at me." I carried on.  
"So?" She said without any type of denial about her abnormal behavior.  
"Is there something on my face?" I questioned again.  
"No, Mr Logan but there is something on **my** table." Mrs Freeman said causing me to look up to see her well known figure right in front of me, "I didn't put you at the back to be influenced by hooligans around you. Raven is an outstanding student and you are supposed to fol-"  
" _Shhh_!" A noise uttered from Raven instantly cut Mrs from her nagging.  
"Miss Raven! How dare y-"  
"I said _shhh,_ you going on at him like this is a distraction from the class' learning. Any good qualified teacher would have disciplined simply with a gruesome task like wiping down all the tables but here you are...talking."

I looked at Raven agape, I could see the humor in Raven's eyes as she caught that Mrs Freeman and the rest of the class were holding the same expression.

It took a while for the whole class to break from the silent curse and burst into cheers causing a very offended Mrs Freeman to run out the class in tears. Everyone fell back into the awkward silence at what had concurred and stared at Raven.

"Raven, Raven, Raven!" Jinx began to chant causing the ginger boy next to her to join in. In only seconds after, the whole class was chanting Raven's name in total adoration.

I looked back at her and she simply smirked at me before passing me a little note:  
 _I hope you enjoy chemicals and wiping tables._

I hated knowing that she had gotten me into deeper trouble yet the smirk on her face made me believe it was all worth it.

 **16:04**

"I can't believe I have to do this with you." Raven spoke with her arms crossed and sitting on the teachers desk with a leg raised.  
"Well you haven't actually done anything and you could have left 30 minutes ago..."  
"I could have but I thought Mrs Freeman would appear so I could help her clear this mess of a desk."  
I looked and saw how emotionless her facial expression was. She obviously didn't care about the desk but she wasn't as bothered about staying. I could have called her out on it and questioned her about her real intentions but I had no real energy left to put up a fight when she would deny the truth; wiping down tables really takes a lot of energy from a person.

"I can't believe you made her quit and I'm being punished the most" I snorted.  
"Well you gratified on school property. I'm flattered by all the credit you give me but it was more of a class effort. All I did was push the final button." She shrugged her shoulders.

I laughed and moved into the next row of tables up. I could feel her eyes watch me as I sprayed the table that has a phone number written on it for any desperate girls looking for a one nightstand with the jackass that sits there. Due to the abnormal heat in the room, I had taken off my jacket and revealed my dark purple v-neck t-shirt which showcased my slender arms. The same arms that I would have been embarrassed to show in front of my crush because of how scrawny they were but now that the doctor had recommended me going to the gym once a week. I could feel my physique change from sick hospitalised boy to the slender boy with the professional swimmer's body. Well that what the nurse who takes my weekly blood test said.

I managed to get to the back row in less than 20 minutes which was an improvement. I had gotten through the first two tables along the row whilst Raven read a book. When I reached my desk and was just about to spray the table that showed off my masterpiece and a hand pushed it away so I sprayed the chemicals onto the display wall at the back of the classroom. The red paper 'S' for _Social_ _Studies_ turn brown as a chemical reaction took place. I turned 180 degrees to face Raven who was tracing the Raven I drew on the table with her finger. I was pretty annoyed but intrigued by her behaviour.

"Why did you push me Raven?" I asked patiently.  
She looked up at me and I was no longer annoyed just in awe. There was this sparkle in her eyes that made her eyes match the blue of her jumper and it killed me. It was hard to form words or to take my eyes off of her to save myself from seeming like a crazy creepster.

"I don't think you should get rid off this" She said freeing me from the curse.  
"Why?" I asked causing her to look to the floor to hide her blush.  
"I don't like Mrs Freeman" She said partially stating the truth.  
"Well I don't like wasting my afternoons so unless you want to convince me with the real truth. Birdie is going bye-bye"  
She sighed and crossed her arms looking to the side as she decided to open up.  
"It reminds me of the bird my dad had."  
"The crossbred?"  
"No the turtle" She said sarcastically. "Did you do some research or something?" She questioned.  
"No I just kind of guessed. The wings and body shape of a fan-tailed raven and the size of a baby Chihuahuan baby. It just turns out those features worked well together." I said honestly.

"Do you like it?" I asked desperately wanting her approval.

She nodded simply and traced over it again with her fingers. She then took a paper clip from her pocket and adjusted the shape so that it was like a little skinny metal pencil. She then shoved the metal weapon into the outline of the bird's wing causing it squawk in silence. She used the metal clip to engrave the bird into the table. She even shaded the inside which magically worked. Once she was done she took two permanent board markers out her pocket and began to colour half of the Raven in purple. She then did the same to the other half however it was green. She did it all with precision and delicacy making the Raven soar in colour.

"Now they can never get it out of the table" she smiled proud of her work.  
"Purple and Green?" I questioned, not understanding where the choices had come from. She rolled her eyes and let me think about it. However she never let me speak.  
"Let's go home." Raven said. I nodded and walked out of the room after her.

We walked along the pavement side by side under the early autumn sky. I bite my lip when I saw Raven shiver as a sharp wind danced around her before running away. I wanted to comfort her, to put arms around her but I couldn't.

Her words from Monday lunchtime had stayed with me. I didn't mean to confess my love but something about her unchanged behaviour towards me told me that maybe she didn't see it as a confession.

Maybe she thought of me saying it as a friend to another friend.

 _But you tried to kiss her._ The voice in my head reminded me. She could have simply thought I was trying to smell her breath which smelt like strawberry and cookie ice cream.

Nope, that wouldn't work. She's smart and very good at noticing things. Yet if she knew I liked her, wouldn't she be avoiding me or flirting with me if she felt the same way. I mean that's usually what people do. No one just pretends like they didn't hear the biggest confession of an individual.

I frowed my eyebrows together as I thought that maybe she did respond to my confession when she said she loved herself more. Maybe it was a warning that if I ever tried anything she would hurt me. Or maybe she wanted someone else because I wasn't good enough for her.

I swallowed as my heart shattered. Had she rejected me and decided to friend-zone me knowing my feelings for her? Were the few words she uttered before leaving me in the girls restroom a rejection?

"...okay?" A voice uttered bringing me out of thought. I looked to my left and spoke: "What was that?"  
"I said, Garfield are you okay?"  
"Oh I'm fine I was just thinking."

She nodded her face still fixed at the view in front of us.  
"Anything you want to share? You look as if you were about to get hit with a truck."  
"Oh no. Just thinking about a horror I watched a few days ago."  
"So we are lying to each other now? Well let me pretend that I believe you and ask you the name of this movie?" She said diverting her look towards me.

How did she know? Was it really that obvious? But she wasn't even looking at me.

"Power rangers" I spluttered out stupidly under the pressure. She rolled her eyes and walked on faster.

The sight from behind was really nice but unfortunately I wanted to see it under the conditions where she wasn't mad at me. I scurried up to her and apologised. She uttered a 'whatever' and continued the walk in silence.

Unconsciously I directed her all the way to my house. I was so deep in thought I forgot that Rae was even there. I stood outside my front gate and stared at the expression on Raven's face.

"Wow! This is a big house." She said simply, expressing no vocal emotion.

I suddenly grew worried. The last thing I wanted anyone to find out was who my parents were or that I was wealthy.

"Well its the smallest in the neighborhood and definitely smaller than yours. We can only offered it with the money of our past relatives."

She didn't even notice the lie and nodded simply. I soon felt relief when i remembered that everyone was gone for the week. Steve was in Japan, Rita at some shopping spree and the boys well not home to beat me up.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here. I should have took you home. It's dark out and Mr. Roth would be m-"  
"He's not home," She said quickly. "My _uncle_ " she continued swallowing hard with a quick fire in her eyes. "Is home. He is supposed to watch me until my father comes back tonight. I'm just buying time until then really."

She admitted honestly holding the black railings as she looked down. I stared at her little figure and something told me that there was something deeply wrong with her uncle. I wanted to ask why but I didn't, I simply said: "Let me show you my house Rae."

I took her hand and got into the residential area. We travelled to my front door and as soon as she stepped in, I sensed that I was being watched and I had crossed a line.

I looked back at Raven who wasn't as phased but that's because she was too busy looking at our corridor.

"Is that your mother?" She said pointing at a photo with me sitting on Rita's lap laughing away as she cuddled me.

I nodded, not wanting to go into details. She complimented us and clutched my hand even tighter.

I was shocked that she didn't comment on my pale green skin within the photo which was taken during the period of time when my illness was at it's worse.

"Are you hungry Rae?" I asked. She nodded so I led her to the kitchen, our hands still entwined. I was greeted by a tray of fruits and biscuits as well as a note.

 _Sweetie,_  
 _There is spaghetti and sauce in the cupboards. I'm sorry Martha couldn't make it today but I told her to give you this note._  
 _I love you and hope you stay safe. Rita xx_

I smiled and folded the letter up before placing it in my pocket.

"Rita is your mother, right?" Raven spoke out.  
"Yeah she is."  
"Why do you refer to her as Rita then?" She questioned boldly.  
"She thinks it's trendy." I said partially telling the truth.

Raven nodded. "So do you know how to cook?"  
"Yep, Ri-Mum taught me how."

Raven looked at the ground. An action which told me she didn't have the same chance. It was obvious that Raven had people all her life doing things for her so she couldn't be as independent as much. However there was also element of not being able to have that experience with her mother who was dead.

I lightly lifted up her chin and met it to my face. I stared deep into her huge eyes and smirked, "I can teach you Rae"  
She took a while to respond as if she was sort of lost in my eyes but she eventually said "okay."

I moved to the cupboard to get the ingredients and set them out on the counter table. Raven was resting her head on the aisle with her round ass sticking out. It was really hard not to stop and stare but I took my chances when I went to look for non-existent ingredients in the drawers behind her.

"I thought you were a vegetarian." She said when she noticed that the bacon was out on the counter.

 _Oh shit!_ I couldn't tell her that the doctor had told me to eat meat for a while because my recovery required it and I really wanted to recover.

"My mum thinks that I should add meat into my diet for a while so that I am healthy."

She looked at me, her mouth twitching as if she had a point to say about my health comment but she simply turned away. I was grateful but slightly upset that I was hiding my condition from her.

I brought two knives out and gave her one. "You can cut the bacon and vegetables. I will boil the spaghetti."

She put on a small smile that was really seducing and softly said "yes sir"

I swallowed hard, my eyes on her and her bent posture, only just noticing she had removed her jumper and was showing her chest in a little green tee that barely covered her belly.

I suddenly could feel the heat in the kitchen which was a sharp contrast to the chilly temperature outside.

I quickly moved to my station and boiled the spaghetti. My eyes on the pot to stop myself from fantasizing over Raven.

"Ow!" A little cry of pain escaped from her mouth.

I turned around to see Raven holding her finger away from the counter as blood trickled over her hand.

"Shit!" I said picking her up bridal style and rushing her out the room to the nearest bathroom. I put her hand under a tap and rushed to the little drawer where Rita kept her little first aid kit. When I turned back to Raven with a bottle of pure alcohol and plasters and wipes. She was standing in front of the full body mirror licking her finger whilst she struck poses.

"This ketchup is really nice, runny though." She said playfully.

I processed what had just happened and put away the items before leaving my bathroom directly. Raven followed after me telling me to wait. When I got back to the kitchen I turned around to face her.

"Fooled ya." She said which was really cute but I had to stay mad.  
"Not funny Rae" I said.  
"It kind of was" She said with a smile on her face. "The way you rushed me to the toilet, the look on your face."

She began to laugh, the sound getting louder and louder. I stared at her in awe, she was so beautiful and so careless in the way she showed her emotion. It was kind of like at the graveyard however this was a display of emotions I wanted to see.

"What?" She said after a while, blushing.  
"I think it's sick how you think pretending to hurt yourself is funny."

I said before walking away from her.  
"Garfield wait!" she said, warning me as my face collided with a wall causing me to fall to the ground.

 ** _Raven's POV_**

And just like that he was laid out on the cold floor. I rushed to his side worried about his state. Not because I cared about him but if he was dead I would be the number one suspect and I wasn't even supposed to here.

If he was knocked out cold, I would be in a lot of trouble. Did I really think he would find the prank funny in the first place?

"Garfield please wake up. I'm so sorry I didn't mean for things to lead to this for you." I said shaking him ever so slightly.

I checked his heart beat at his chest but for some reason I couldn't feel it which worried me even more. I got close up to his mouth and nose to test for breathing.

However I couldn't sense any heat from the two air holes. I bit my bottom lip as I thought that this was all really it. However his chest began to rise and his breath came back slowly.

My eyes widened and a scream escaped from my mouth as I heard the words "Fooled ya" so closely to my ears.

I jumped up and moved to the corner away from him. He rose laughing which made me get annoyed as he had worried me like crazy and he thought it was funny.

"Are you crazy? Do you really think that was funny? I thought you were dead Gar!"  
He stopped laughing immediately and looked at me, "I like it when you call me that. And I had to get even with you somehow. You started it with that little prank of yours." He said chuckling again causing me to blush.

I began to giggle and he raised his hand so that I could high five him. Suddenly his expression changed as he ran to the pot where the pasta was burning. After he threw away the contents he picked up his phone and dialed a number, "hello Pizza inferno, could I have two Hawaiian style pizzas?"

 ** _Garfield's POV_**  
 **21:00**

We were sat together on the sofa eating and watching bad neighbours 2 which was honestly hallirous. However we spent most of the movie talking. To my pleasure, me and Raven were sat very close, the space between us was almost non-existent but that was okay because she smelt nice and I had put on deodorant.

"Why did you move to Jump?" She questioned me.  
"My family wanted a new scenery." _"plus the medical help in jump has the best service quality so my treatments can continue here"_ I added on mentally.

"Oh." She responded simply.  
"You happy that I moved?"  
"You can believe whatever you want."  
"I knew you enjoyed my presence!" I laughed causing her to roll her eyes.

I took another slice of pizza, however I feed it to Raven who was just as shocked as I was about my risky action.

"Thanks" she said after swallowing it down, "I've always wanted someone to shove a pizza in my mouth."

I chuckled at her sarcasm and told her it was nothing causing her to roll her eyes for the fiftieth time this night alone.

After a while of pure silence as we watched Zac Efron dance on stage in tight shorts, there was a sudden knock on the door. At first, I was worried that it was my parents but I soon realised that they had keys plus the knock was ever so brutal.

"That must be my Father" Raven said softly, her body drifting away from me as she stood up and headed to the corridor.

I quickly got up from my spot and followed her, heading in front of her so I could open the front door.

I was shocked that they had managed to get past the gates without contacting me, maybe Roger was here today so he had let them through but normally he would have contacted me first.

As I swung the door open I was met with Mr Roth standing next to a wicked looking man. Behind them were a bunch of men who had dark clothing on and shades. My eyes quickly moved back to the man who stood next to Trigon as I could feel his eyes on me. He had dry faded blonde hair which told a story of how his youth was running out. His long fringe ran all the way down the left side of his face only leaving his mouth visible. The right eye was squinted but his blue pupil still shun brightly in the dark. His face was very structured it was as if his skin was a thin layer fully attached to his skull. He had little wrinkles around his eye and mouth but they didn't seem like they were made from laughter of happy memories but were like little markings of each sinister affair he's ever lived through.

I knew that he had to be a worker of Trigon. Yet I feared him more than Trigon who was the actual boss; the man who was capable of poisoning me to keep me away from Raven. The fear soon disappeared and was replaced with anger and hatred when his eyes flickered to the girl behind me and licked his lips ever so slowly. I wanted to slam the door in his face shouting Raven was mine but I didn't, I couldn't. However I couldn't stop worrying about Raven, I was no longer fearful of my safety around this man but Raven's.

His eyes moved back to me and I felt the same sensation as when Raven first stepped into my house. Had he been watching us earlier on?

I had never seen him or had even heard Raven mention anyone like him, unless this was the _uncle_ that Raven was talking about. The one that made her so uncomfortable she didn't want to go home. My eyes diverted to Trigon as I no longer wanted to look at the villain besides him.

"Mr Roth. Sir I-" I said politely.  
"Garfield." He said simply before nodding his head. I mimicked the action and swallowed.

"Raven?" He called her from behind me.  
"Yes Father" She said slipping to my side.  
"Why are you at Logan's house?"  
"I j-"  
"I invited her Mr Roth, I practically dragged her in. She didn't really have a choice. I was so excited to show he-"  
"I asked Raven Garfield, not you" Mr Roth snapped. I didn't understand why I even opened my mouth.

"Sorry Mr Roth."  
"He's right Father. I insisted that I had to go home but then I couldn't be bothered anymore so I gave in." Raven explained in a cool manner.

Mr Roth looked over to the man beside him and he nodded at Trigon.

"Was you informed that I wasn't at home?" Directing the question at me.  
"Yes, Raven explained that her uncle was there so I didn't see it as much of a big deal." I said boldly.

I looked to my left and I could see the man clenching his teeth in silent anger or even jealousy.  
"This boy is clearly a danger to Raven." The man spoke in calm manner.  
"Are your parents home?" Trigon asked.  
"No sir" I answered running the back of my neck causing the pair of men to widen their eyes in shock.

"I knew it! I was absolutely worried about you Raven! First the school calls me to tell me you have a detention. Then they call again to inform me that you ran out with a boy!" He suddenly yelled.  
"That's a lie. The principle wasn't even at school when we left." Raven said anger in her voice as she spoke to her uncle.  
"Raven." Her father called to bring her to silence.  
"How else would I have know that we would find you with a boy then?" He questioned acting innocent.  
"You probably followed me here." She answered back, talking for both me and her.

"I said enough Raven!" Trigon yelled. "You know my rule about going to people's houses especially when I am out of town. It's dangerous and what's even worse is that you entered an empty house with a boy."  
"You know I can handle myself." Raven said simply her head facing the ground.

"He's a boy. He is dangerous" the man spoke ill of me again.  
"He could have hurt you and left your father heirless"

"I would kill him." Trigon spoke his eyes piercing into mine.  
"I'm your daughter for goodness sake! I could have defended myself!"  
She responded slamming her foot against the patio ground.

"In the car Raven, now!" Trigon said restraining his anger.

All this anger between the three had exploded out from nowhere which was worrying. I felt the guilt of ignoring the consequences to my actions but I couldn't have let her go home, not to that twisted liar. I looked up to face Mr Roth and spoke out:  
"This is all on me Mr Roth. I really shouldn't have brought her here. I was in the wrong but believe me when I say I could never harm a hair on Raven's perfect head. I wouldn't want to wreck something as precious as her."

As I said my last sentence I looked down in embarrassment as I could feel Raven's eyes on me. Trigon sighed and told Raven to leave.

"Wait Father, forgive me but I think I left my jumper in the house."  
"Why'd you take it off? So you can prance around for lover boy."  
"No because it was hot. I didn't want to faint and leave Garfield guilty about it." She answered with annoyance ringing in her voice.

I watched her walk back in until she turned into the kitchen. I looked back at the two men and put on a awkward smile.

"I'm really sorry about this Sir. You gave me another chance with Raven and I abused it. I honestly don't know what I was thinking."  
"You do know what you were thinking. You was going to se-"  
"Wilson!" Trigon said sharply bringing the man to silence.

Trigon then looked back at me,  
"This is one of my employees Garfield, the one Raven told you was her uncle. Wilson this is Garfield. Raven's Garfield." He said with a smirk.  
"I've heard a lot about you" he said with a snarl as he shook my hand.  
"Cool. It's nice to meet you Wilson." I said causing him to pull a face of anger.

"I ensure you took good care of Raven Garfield." Trigon spoke.  
"Yes sir!" I nodded.  
"Bringing her into the house when you didn't want her to walk home in the dark. What a gentleman" He said with no emotion yet amusant was heard in his tone.  
"How did you know?" I questioned.  
"I didn't need to follow you to know that that is the type of person you are. I'm only here to collect my daughter. I don't think it would be wise to leave her here. She would worry and I would become angered."

"Its okay Sir, I understand." I said, raising my fist so that he could fist bump it but he simply stared at it until Raven appeared. I stared at her face and smiled at her. I held my gaze when her eyes met mine. She gave me her sweetest smile making me melt before blushing hard. I looked at the ground when Raven spoke suddenly.

"Bye Garfield. Thank you for today."  
"I had fun too Rae. I'll see you tomorrow after school at yours right?" I said waving her off as she walked to her car with the men following her.

Wilson eyed me suspiciously as he and Trigon had not left yet, "Aren't you the enemy? Who on earth do you think you are to invite yourself into such places?"  
"Well I'm not anymore and I guess you would have to be a friend of Raven or an assignment partner to live the life with Mr Roth here." I said causing him to chuckle lightly.

Wilson gave him a look of shock as if the information was new and unbearable.

"One of my driver's will pick you up from school tomorrow. Sleep well Logan."  
"I hope the bed bugs don't kill you" Wilson said bitterly before following Trigon to the car "And I would change the pass code to your gates if I was you.

I couldn't understand what the dude's issue was with me but I knew that today was the start of some type of war and Raven was the prize for the winner and the winner only.

'''/.,?

 **I'm so sorry about the wait guys. I'm in the middle of my exams and I spent most of my time revising forgive me. I will release another long chapter 3 days from now. Follow me on insta: ketxxia**  
 **Snapchat: sweetpimpketxia**  
 **Musically: sweetpimp**

 **If you message me that you have followed me, I will follow you back.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm notorious for thinking you're full of beautiful instead of hollow...**

 **Yes for those who send me messages: I am a female and yes I am 15**. **Team Wattpad thanks for the votes and the comments. Even after the long wait, you guys manage to keep up. As for Team Fan fiction, I blame myself for the zero new comments and the one favourite. I made you wait too long. Yet like for real team fan fiction notification squad where you at?**

 **Now for disclaimer: I do-**  
 ** _"Hold up Ketsia, you don't need to give a disclaimer."  
_** **...this is new, who the hell are you?**  
 ** _"The man who checks for your disclaims"_**  
 **Since when do you speak?**  
 ** _"Every full ice cream cone. I just wanted to say that there is no point doing a disclaimer if only three people are reading this on Fanfiction."_**  
 **...**  
 **Oh he went there. He broke all my bones when he said that.**  
 **-':::'-'**  
 ** _Raven's POV_**

"Child, child wake up" a gentle voice called trying to bring me back into existence whilst shaking me carefully as I was wounded and in pain.

I forced my eyes apart but soon closed it again as the light from my windows cleansed the darkness from eyes viciously. Eventually I managed to reopen them and sat up so that Azar could treat me.

"I can detect that most of the pain is coming from your right arm and left leg." Azar had developed a skill for finding the areas that were most painful on a human body. "What happened last night?"  
"Slade happened. He gave Trigon a bottle of whisky in order to _celebrate_ his win with new clients. Then Slade brought up what had happened when I was at Garfield's whilst Father was drunk as he thought Father would hurt me." I said with a look of disgust. "Father went mental, tipping stuff over, throwing things including Slade yet he never touched me. He only watched me as he created havoc." I said still remembering the look in his eyes.

"Then Slade opened his mouth again and asked Trigon how I would be punished for raising my voice and defying Father at Garfield's house. Trigon only laughed and said that he had nothing against me. The real problem was between me and Slade so we had to fight it out."

"You didn't refuse, did you child?" Azar sighed.  
"Never, not when it's him. He killed mother." I said trying to fight the tear rolling down my cheek.

Yesterday had been my only opportunity to get back at Slade for all the wicked stuff he had done to me and my family. I could feel that Father was rooting for me. It was as if he was angered by Slade for me.

"So we fought. I was winning Azar. I was so close."  
"You managed to get the better hand over your dad's number one hit man" Azar said slightly taken back. She disliked Slade but she knew of his power and knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill me in the fight.

"Of course Azar, I'm Trigon's daughter." I responded with a weird sense of pride. I had always disliked my life. Always disliked the fact everyone saw me as the Mafia boss' little girl. Yet lately I had been embracing it. Maybe it was because my Father and I had spent more time together, not only doing business affairs but stuff we both enjoyed: combat training, meditating and trying out new teas.

Usually we would combat against each other but Trigon had taken me to a father and daughter class where we went against other people. He didn't care if I won or lost he simply said he wanted to have fun kicking ass with his daughter.

As for the tea and meditating, my Father had used his private office time to do these activities with me. It was shocking that he had dropped work to spend time with me but something told me he didn't really mind. Yes my Father was an evil man but he loved me and he was making time to show it.

"What happened after that?" Azar snapped me back into reality.  
"He played dirty. I had knocked him onto his knees and gave him an uppercut blow to his chin causing him to drop onto the floor. I approached my Father as I clearly thought the fight was over. Yet two seconds later, Slade kicked me in the back of my head before swiping through my legs causing me to drop onto the floor. As I dropped I twisted my ankle and that caused me to grab it in pain. Then he threw me into the smashed glass pit that my dad had made earlier. I fell with my right arm bent in front of me and the nasty sensation made me shout in pain."  
"That's a fool's mistake." Azar said mimicking my Father's saying.  
"It was. Honestly I regretted it because he immediately went to strike my left leg and right arm only. I tried to dodge it and fight back but it hurt too much. Slade kept laughing. It was so embarrassing, all the blood pouring from my small cuts and the way my ankle and arm twisted in funny shapes made me cry." I said with my head down as the memory pained my eyes.

"Slade called me weak. Told me I was just like my mother: a weakling. That's when a bottle interacted with the back of his head. Knocking him cold out on top of me." I shivered at the thought of the close contact.

"My father pulled me from underneath Slade and picked me. He brought me to the bedroom and he cleaned my small cuts and wounds with warm water and a towel then he simply kissed my forehead. I entwined my hand with his big rough hand and gave him a smile. He told me that I reminded him so much of Arella yet that it worried him because I could be the next to go if I wasn't strong enough. I didn't understand what he meant Azar. He was drunk yet he had control over his actions towards me. Usually he would have choked me until I was knocked out for having lost the match but all he did was look at me and smile."

"He had fallen asleep on your floor last night. It was only until I had spotted him that he stood up and left."  
"Is Trigon okay?" I questioned worried.  
Azar was about to answer when my door swung open.

"Raven you are not to go to school today." My Father stated.  
"Yes Father." I obeyed.  
"Your body needs to rest and be treated. I'm sure that nothing needs banding but for your safety stay in your bedroom"  
"Yes Father"  
"I'm heading to work. I have potential business partners coming over at 12 and I want you to be there."  
"Yes Father"  
"Wear something sophisticated. Black or dark blue would be appropriate."  
"Yes Father. Is there anything else that I must know?"  
"No there isn't. Azar will be here to watch over you. Any problems address her."  
"Yes Father." I said.

Azar stood up and left the room leaving me and my Father alone. He stood still by the door and was staring at the picture above my head.

"Have a good day Father." I said after a while.  
"You too child." He said before leaving. I sighed and fell back onto my pillow.

 **16:15**

There was a knock on my front door which was highly coincidental to the fact that the meeting had just finished and everyone was about to leave.

I opened the door to Garfield whose eyes opened widely at the sight of me and began to blush.

"Rae, erm, hi" he said nervously.  
"Hello Garfield." I said in my monotone voice.

"Who is that boy?" One of the businessmen asked from behind me. I heard my dad speaking to him and the man make a sound of realisation.

"Are you busy?" Garfield questioned.  
"Everyone was just leaving." I said taking a grip on his hand which caused him to blush. I didn't know why I did it but I didn't let go.  
"Come in Gar." I said pulling him along behind me.

All the men stared but my Father didn't show any change to his serious expression when we stood in the middle of them.

"Hello Mr Roth, Wilson and everyone else."

A small hello was uttered in unison and everyone began to shake his free hand. I could see Slade's face which was angered that Garfield hadn't called him in a formal manner in front of the men.

"Father, Garfield and I are going to continue on our biology project. Have the equipment been set out?"  
"Yes Daughter."

As me and Garfield moved to the living room I could hear the background voices of the men asking how my Father managed to handle me having a boyfriend, with school and business affairs on top. I prayed that I was the only one who heard the talking and that Garfield was focused on something else.

We sat down on the sofa close together and evaluated our paper mached mouth with a translucent glass side so far.

"We still need to make a tongue with a plastic finishing." He said.  
"Yeah and my dad brought chemicals from work that could help us make a reaction similar to the mouth. We just have to test them." I added.

"Awesome! That's like three more days and then we are finished with both assignments." He said in excitement, "then when I come over to yours, it will be just so that we can hang out!"

His little plan for the future made me blush. I couldn't help but think he was cute for even wanting to spend more time with me. However I couldn't let it appear that easy,

"What makes you think that I would even let you in my house again, let alone my Father?"  
"Mr Roth loves me. Why else do you think he is telling those men I'm your boyfriend?" He said with a smirk.

My whole face heated up with embarrassment and anger "You heard that?"  
He shrugged and took a cucumber sandwich from the tray at the side of the table.

"I have really good hearing Rae. But I understand that it's only a business strategy, my dad had done something similar." I said.

I raised my eyebrow at what he had just said, "Your dad is in the business industry?"  
He hesitated before answering my question, "yeah he worked in a sandwich making industry."

I couldn't sense a lie so I simply nodded.

"Aren't you mad that I'm your boyfriend?" He asked looking at his lap.  
"Very but it's only in the business world so I can handle that. But if you cheat on me, I'll hurt you." I joked.

He laughed immediately and smiled at me, "I don't think anyone else is worthy of being your love rival."  
"Oh really?" I said biting my bottom lip trying to oppress a stupid smile that wanted to rise.

He scooted closer to me so that our faces were inches away. I could feel my heart pound and my hands get clammy as I realised that if he said one more thing to drive me mad I would probably end up kissing him.

Luckily he said nothing, he just watched me, allowing me time to control my emotions. I turned to the tray of snacks to get a shortbread and ate it.

"So is Wilson and your Father still mad about yesterday?" He questioned changing the subject.

"Nope my Father was simply worried and Wilson, he is just a drama queen." I said rolling my eyes at the thought. Garfield chuckled.

"I'm glad though, I thought that that was the reason you weren't at school today. But judging by your outfit I'm guessing you were handling affairs" he said with a smile.

I nodded and wondered if he liked my outfit. I was wearing a knee length tight fitting Jersey black pencil skirt with a white shirt that has accessorised buttons so that the neckline was a low V-neck exposing a little of my cleavage. My hair was in a bun with little hairs flowing down on the sides. I thought I looked really nice in the outfit but my whole focus was somewhat wrapped around if Garfield liked what I was wearing. Usually he would stare me from top to bottom and exhale heavily, look away or blush. Yet he hadn't really done that yet.

Suddenly I stood up and walked out as I heard my name being called out leaving Garfield alone. The shouting was coming from the kitchen but no one was there. I just waited to ensure that someone did require me but when no one appeared I headed back to the living room. Slade had just exited the living room which left me worried. However I was thrilled to see Garfield sitting there eating a shortbread.

"False alarm" I explained in a soft tone causing him to nod his head in understanding.

As I approached him I looked at my wrists as I was weary about looking up because I could feel Garfield's eyes on me. When I sat down, Garfield exhaled deeply before looking at the project.

"So what did Wilson want?"  
"He said he was just checking on you and then told me that he would prefer me to call him Mr Wilson and would think it would be best if I don't talk in business affairs"  
"Oh, are you angry?"  
He shrugged, "I simply explained I just said hello and that I would call him Mr Wilson from now on."

I nodded and began to start on the project. I was annoyed that Slade had even approached Garfield but it was probably why he created a decoy for me. I knew that Slade was jealous of Garfield because of his proximity with me but it was pointless, I didn't like Garfield like that. Sure he was cute but he was simply a friend.

After Gar had finished his tenth shortbread he began to help me papier mache a metal net in the form of a tongue. Once we were done. I stood up and made him stand as well with the chemicals and headed to the kitchen.

"I should get changed for this" I said.  
"Yeah, I don't think your dad would like to see that pretty outfit covered in chemicals." He agreed.

I giggled and walked out the room. I could feel his eyes on my behind which triggered me to blush. Usually I would have went mad but I kind of liked that he noticed me.

When I opened my bedroom door I spotted Slade on my bed.  
"Get out you creep" I ordered.  
"Not just yet beautiful. Not until you tell me why that idiot is back in our house!"  
"Our house? You don't live here and if you have a problem, talk it out w-"

Suddenly his lips were on mine. I tried to push him off but he had a good grip on my hands and had pushed me against the wall. He painfully twisted my bad arm making it even harder for me to struggle. Once he separated himself from me, he smiled.

"Shit, I missed that so much. I was planning the perfect afternoon and evening for us yesterday but that boy ruined it."  
"You're a bastard, you know that?"  
"I was so jealous that that boy had you to himself whilst I was at home alone. He probably got to do so many stuff with your body."

I felt like crying in that moment, I felt so weak and vulnerable. I wanted to kick him but he had my left leg in an unbearable position making my movement hurt incredibly.

He brought his lips back on mine and asked me to open it up for him. I kept my mouth sealed but as soon as he kicked my bad leg and twisted my right arm I opened my mouth to scream; his tongue then came slithering around in my mouth like an unwanted slug. I could feel tears rush down my cheeks as he had both my hands behind my back and with one of his hands he was playing with my chest.

"I'm so glad you wore this top Raven. I'm so happy you put your chest out on show for me." He said against my mouth. I cried out insults but they only made it worse.  
"I forgive you for yesterday Raven because tomorrow we have the house to ourselves and I promise you, we will definitely make up for yesterday." He said eyeing me. Pecking my lips slowly before roughly prying my mouth open.

I suddenly took my opportunity and bit down on his tongue causing him to yell in pain. Slapping me across the face sending me to the ground. He then kicked my left leg repetitively and grabbed my right arm whacking it against the wall before exiting my room.

I cried in pain on the floor for what felt like forever but then I remembered that Garfield awaited me. It was sheer pain to stand up but I managed to support myself up with the objects around my room. I got changed into green play shorts and a sleeveless and strapless tube top that didn't require me to move my right arm. I hopped down the corridor slowly my hand against the wall and was met with Garfield at the stairs.

He looked at me from the bottom of the stairway and rushed up the stairs, taking me in a bridal hold and carrying me down the flight of stairs. He set me down on the living room sofa horizontally and placed a hand over my bare thigh as he knelt to the ground in front of me. His hand moved up and down my skin until he got to my ankle causing me to wince.

"What happened Rae?" He asked.  
"I tripped in my heels and whacked my leg against my wardrobe really badly. When hit the floor I fell on my right arm and really injured it." I lied.  
"Shit Rae. You got to be more careful. Why didn't you call for help?"  
"I didn't need your help." I whispered stubbornly.  
"You're an idiot" he said rubbing my nose against his.

"Your lips are swollen Rae." He said causing me to look away ashamed of the truth.  
"I pressed them together really hard so I wouldn't make any noise."

"Wait here baby" he ordered jumping out the room.

I was in shock to hear him call me baby but was somewhat flattered about how much he cared about me. My heartbeat quickened up as his last three words replayed in my head. Could he have actually meant it? Did he really think of me as his girl? I bit my swollen lip and shook the thought off. I was a train wreck and he would never consider jumping on.

He came back with an ice cube and placed it against my lip, moving the cold object around my lips very slowly. I closed my eyes as he did the deed as it reminded me of how Azar or my mother used to treat my wounds when my Father would beat me senseless due to his drinking habits.

After the ice cube had disappeared onto my lips. Garfield bandaged my left ankle and then my right arm before kissing my forehead.  
"All done beautiful."  
"Thank you Gar" I said entwining my free hand with his. He looked down at the contact surprised but soon looked up and gave me a soft smile.

"How did you find the first aid kit?"  
"Wilson ran into the kitchen cursing about splitting his tongue. He was losing a lot of blood. It was nasty. I felt kind of bad for the guy."

I let a tear roll down my cheek as I remember what had happened between me and Slade. If only Garfield knew. If only I had the courage to tell him about what Slade has done to me throughout the years. Yet I couldn't, Garfield would never look at me the same, he would only see this weak and vulnerable little girl who likes to put on an act.

"Rae please stop crying." He said, leaning in to wipe my tears. "I know it hurts but I'm here for you"

I sat myself up so that he could sit on the edge of the sofa along my legs. He embraced me in a hug and I took it. When we separated, he tilted my head up and pecked my lips.

"You're so cute Rae" he said simply pecking it again.

I didn't know what to do in the current situation so I let him have his way.

"Could you please stay the night today and tomorrow?" I asked with big eyes and little voice. I didn't want to be needy but I was desperate. I couldn't stay with Slade, not in this state.

"Oh okay but that's a decision for your dad to make." He said reasonably.  
"I'll invite Jinx and Wally so we won't be alone." I said softly.  
"Okay Rae" he nodded before pecking my lips again.

I blushed as I really liked the light pressure he applied on my lips. Yet I soon understood that he wasn't kissing me but trying to check if my lips were still in pain.

"I'm sorry Garfield"  
"For what?"  
"We were supposed to make progress on our project but I got you here nursing me."  
"Don't worry I tried out a few combinations of chemicals and made a note of which one I thought would be best for the experiment."

I nodded in shock that he had already found it. I already knew the perfect combination but I had set up the activity to spend more time with Garfield.

He rubbed his nose against mine and I giggled causing him to chuckle.  
"Do you really think your Father will let me stay here with you?"  
"Trust me Gar, my dad is fond of you."  
"Wouldn't he think it would dangerous knowing that I'm very fond of you?"

His little confession made me go different shades of red. Why did he have to have that effect on me?

"It's not like I'm planning to let you sleep in my bed." I shrugged.

He made a noise of agreement and stood up,  
"I'll go get him for you then."  
And with that he exited the room.

Later on, he came back with my Father. Yet he waited outside of the living room door whilst we talked.

"Did Slade do this to you?" He asked me in a whisper knelt down by my side. I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

"I think he wasn't over yesterday Daddy." I said sweetly.

My father suddenly froze before softening and looking at me in pity as he knew I only called him that when I was really scared. I didn't want to show my fear, I didn't want to show that I was frightened by what could occur tomorrow but that one word exposed me.

"I don't want him watching over me tomorrow. Can't I have Garfield, Jinx and Wally over?"  
"As much as I don't want Slade near you, Raven. I can't have two boys left alone with you girls. What if he seduces you Raven and gets you pregnant?"  
"Daddy stop!" I said annoyed. It was always the same thought that ran through his mind and it blinded him from seeing the truth.

"I'm sorry daddy" _Shit!_ That stupid word again, "Why do think those things when Slade is more capable than Garfield?" I questioned.

Trigon kept quiet for a few seconds before sighing,  
"I'll inform his parents and send him home to collect his stuff. He is not allowed in your room after ten and he mustn't try anything on you." He said with a snarl.

"Yes Daddy" I agreed. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my leg.

"As for Slade, I'll deal with that worthless loser. I think he fucking forgot who the boss was." My Father said looking into the distance. I kept quiet and stared at the picture that hung on the wall.

"I'm sorry about what I did to your Mother Raven." He said breaking the silence.  
"It wasn't fair on you or her. I was a greedy man who ceased money and took my anger out on you two when I was drunk."

A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about the past.

"I was a mess, I didn't deserve to have your Mother and that's why God took her away from me." He said, his voice breaking.  
I shook my head, "God never decided that, a man did."  
"And maybe for the right reason"  
"No!" I squealed through the tears building up in my throat, "the last thing you did for mum was apologise, you smiled and took care of us. That photo was proof Dad! It was proof that things were changing for us. You were getting better, mother and I no longer feared you. We were a happy family for that last month. Just look at the photo Father, look at the eyes and the smiles. No one faked it." I cried.

The photo was kept in my bedroom, my dad's room, each guest room, the kitchen and in the living room; it was the biggest and hung on the centre of the wall above our television. It was a family photo of me, Arella and Trigon ten days before her death. My Father had arranged for us to take it as he saw it as a new start. My father had his arm entwined around me and Arella stood on the other side with her arms entwined around me too. They were smiling at each other, the way a romantic couple did and I was facing the camera with a big smile on, clutching onto my parents hands. As if I didn't want them to ever let go. Yet Slade made it possible, destroying my dream and idea of a peaceful family bring us back into the hole of chaos slowly trying to crawl out.

However in this moment, I felt like I could see the light, we were almost out of that hole and why? Because of the boy that stood behind my living room door.

"Did he do all this bandaging business?" My Father said breaking the silence after a while.  
"Yes Father"  
"That boy continues to impress me every time he is over here"  
"He impresses the both of us."

 **-'''""::''''-#$**

 **At first** **I didn't really like this chapter, like I absolutely hated it but...i changed it into something new and I really like this chapter it made me cry. Now it's good enough to be released. If you guys agree or disagree, comment your opinions. For those who are non-believers, I do look at your comments, I swear. How else do you think I know that...?**  
 **lielyharts loves reading this book and thinks that Raven cares about Garfield.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yay! My fan fiction readers, my "toes" have finally come back to live. It seems to me they just needed an extra chapter to look at their notifications. I'm so happy that everyone- Wattpad and Fanfiction loves my book. I like hearing your opinions and I'm so happy that people like the idea that Trigon isn't as bad as he seems. I just wanted to do something different and I'm glad it worked.**

 **I want to give a hug kiss to my lovely toe Santoramon who hit me up in my PMs and slayed my life with his huge message on my story. I am still happy about it and think of it often!**

 **Disclaimer: suck a potato, my loyal toe TDiprincess101 who reads and comments nearly always on each chapter, can never pick a favourite chapter when it comes to this book and thinks my book is totally underrated. And my dear oohhsnap agrees with her so I am worthy of this disclaim, mama don't own Teen Titans but mama owns the plot and your man...**  
""-':;;";,:""!***

 **Garfield'** ** _s POV_**  
 ** _Friday_**  
 **15:30**

"Well I'll see you guys next week"  
"Bye friend Garfield, have a fun weekend" Starfire said waving me off.

I was definitely psyched about my weekend plans. Rita and Mentos had arranged for me to stay at Raven's until Monday as they thought it would be better for me to be with someone as they were worried about me being left alone in such a big house.

Last night, I had spent my evening watching a horror movie with Raven who was sitting up on my lap horizontally due to her bad leg. It was very tempting not to kiss her when she was tucked perfectly in my neck but I managed to restrain the urge.

Today, me and Raven had the house to ourselves until eight when Jinx and Wally would arrive but if it was anything like how they acted in school, me and Raven would still be together alone.

I walked over to the little black jaguar that awaited me and stepped in. I thought it was awesome that Trigon had someone pick me up from school now when I planned to come over and that he was letting me stay alone with his daughter. Yet I knew that he did all this because he trusted me and I had too much respect for Raven to make reckless decisions with her such as take away her virginity or seduce her into doing something she didn't want to.

The first thing I saw when I took a seat was Wilson. He had a cynical smile on his face which turned into a snarl when I greeted him.

"Tough day?" I questioned playfully.  
"Why are you still here boy?"  
My eyes widened at the question,  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm sure Trigon tried to poison you" He said with a smirk.  
"It was a test, he wasn't actually going to let me drink it." I recalled.

"And that's how you sleep at night?" He snorted, "telling yourself that you almost died but didn't because it was just a 'test'."  
"Yes sir" I said simply, not wanting to go into details about how I couldn't sleep well at night. How it was hard for me to accept that I was a sip away from death because I tricked myself into believing that Mr Roth wasn't the type of person to poison a drink.

I was suddenly dragged out of my silent thoughts by Wilson's laughter which filled the car making both the driver and I shiver in discomfort.

"Oh Lord, when will Raven find a man that's not a naive idiot. A man that will actually survive in that house. Not a boy like you, who could easily get killed off. Yet a man like me: cunning and smart. A master of survival." He said flattering himself.

I was creeped out by the way he said Raven's name. There was something not right about how it rolled off his tongue. It was dark and perverted and that made me worry even more for Raven's safety.

When I finally got to the house and I jumped out of the car and made my way to the front door quickly. Raven had not come to school today so I knew that she was left at home with her security guards until I would appear. The door was opened by one of the chefs who greeted me with a smile before letting me in.

As I walked into the hall, I caught a glimpse of Raven with a crutch hopping out of the kitchen. She was wearing a little satin robe like the one I spotted her in last week.

She looked ever so pretty with her hair out and barely even noticed my presence as she made her way up the stairs struggling.

I walked through the hall and approached her before speaking, "hey there Rae."

She turned around as best as she could and blushed as she realised her satin robe was open revealing her black sleeveless and strapless one piece lingerie that was laced around her cleavage and womanhood but was practically translucent around her stomach. I tried my best not to stare but I couldn't help it.

"Garfield." She said in disgust.  
"Sorry Raven. I shouldn't be s-"

She then sighed and closed her robe,  
"No, no it's okay, I should have gotten changed earlier on but I was being too lazy."  
"Oh" I said.  
"My dad is sending everyone away now so it's just us two."  
"That's great Rae." I said trying to show some type of enthusiasm but it failed.

"Gar what's wrong?" she asked softly.  
"Rae it's nothing it's just that these few days h-"  
"He got to you, didn't he?" She interrupted with concern in her voice.

I simply nodded: "Raven your dad would kill me if anything happened to you during this weekend. And we are both aware that he is capable of doing just that if I did try to harm you" I said suddenly trembling as the memory came back to me.

My nights were still haunted by the thought. His sinister smile and his threats.

"Garfield you would never try to harm me." Raven said, "Right?"  
"Not intentionally." I said staring at the ground.

She swallowed audibly but began to speak again, "we never got time to talk about what happened Gar. Maybe that's what you need right now."

I suddenly wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her into a hug causing her to gasp in surprise. I didn't let go even though I knew I should because of her arm. However she wrapped her arm around me in return. Her crutch dropped down the stairs but she didn't care. I didn't care.

 ** _Raven's POV_**

We rested there in that position for a while. I didn't care when the staff walked through the corridor and caught us. It just felt right in that instant.

However I heard keys turning in my front door and I was worried that it was Slade who I did not want to see us

"Garfield, we should go to my room." I said simply.

He nodded and picked me up like a bride before carrying me to my room. When we got in my room, he closed the door and placed me on my bed.

He took his shoes off and sat up, his back against the headboard of the bed. I sat on my knees next him, my body fully facing his side watching him. His head and body were facing the door as if waiting for something. I bit my lip as I wanted him to speak. I had brought him upstairs so he could talk about what happened last week but he said nothing. Not a word. He just stared at the door.

I decided that maybe this is what he needed right now to be comforted, not spoken to or listened to verbally but physically.

I got closer to him and slipped my arm around his torso with my leg straddled over one of his legs. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and just listened to his heart beat.

I had never been so intimate with anybody but I knew I had to do this to make Garfield open up. Sure Malchoir was allowed in my room in the past but all we would do was snuggle. He never kissed me on my lips, only on my cheeks because he said he wasn't innocent enough for me.

However it had barely been three weeks since I met Garfield and here I was being a loose Nelly. All my guards were down and for what? A boy who was only supposed to be my assignment partner.

I was ripped out of thought when I felt contact being made with my hair. I took myself out of the crook of his neck and looked into his eyes. His big emerald eyes. I bit my bottom lip as he got really close to my face, so close, that our noses touched.

"I don't need your sympathy Rae." He said with a sincere smile.  
"There is one thing that you should know Gar. I don't do sympathy acts, I don't do sympathy at all" I said slightly annoyed, "I'm doing this because I care. Accept it."

He looked at me in shock that I admitted I cared about him but nodded as if to say he got the message and we sat there in silence for a little longer.

"He would have killed me with one sip Rae." He said breaking the silence.  
"I...I know Garfield" I said swallowing really hard.

"He was really hurt by what boys have done to you in the past Rae."

"He's my Father. He loves me." I said finally realising that it was true. "He drinks to escape the pain. To escape the fact he lost my mother, the only other person he loved as much as me. He guilt himself because he thinks he let me down. He thinks giving me all this one day will make up for it."

Garfield nodded and wrapped his arms around me.

"That drink Rae, I told myself it was harmless. I tricked myself into believing that I could trust him" he said with a cracking voice. "I was naive and stupid, Wilson was right."

I pushed myself away from him so that I was facing him properly. I gave him a look of disgust and hit his chest causing him to flinch at the pain.

"No Garfield. Now you're an idiot because you listened to Wilson! My father was testing you, I know that test was wicked from every angle but you passed it. You showed him that you were no longer scared of him. That you no longer feared his reputation." I bite my bottom lip, "You showed him that you could survive my lifestyle. Sure you are going through the aftershock but I'm so happy you did do what you thought was right because now you are here."

I was shocked by what I had just said but it needed to be said. I moved my arm so it was wrapped around his neck now.  
I blushed as my robe came undone again. His cheeks turned red and this time his eyes stayed plastered on my body. I bit my bottom lip as I surprisingly liked the way he looked at my body. There was a whole lot of lust but there was admiration too, something other men never really expressed. He looked back up at me and attached his nose to my nose again. His breathing was heavy but so was mine. His hands had found their way under my robe and he was making contact with my skin through the thin fabric. I bit my bottom lip harder as the sensation felt so right.

 _"In some twisted dark way, you being here with me is all I wanted."_ I admitted mentally.

Like before he simply stared at me, giving me time to control my emotions. I moved away from him and sat up by his side.

"Garfield I got to get changed, do you mind?" I said blushing awkwardly as I couldn't finish my question.  
"Oh of course" he said before standing up and moving towards the door.  
"No Garfield!" I stopped him, "I need you to take off my garment" I said heating up.

Garfield's body tensed up and he froze completely.

"Rae I know that Mr Roth mentioned me being the only one to attend your needs if nobody was here but..."  
"But what?" I said rolling my eyes.  
"I never really prepared for this and I don't want to do anything that might make you think I'm a tool" He said.  
"Garfield, do you really think my Father would be happy to find out I pranced around like this whilst Jinx and Wally were around just because you don't want to be seen as a tool"

"Nope. I guess I can keep my eyes shut." He reasoned before returning to the bed.

I took the satin robe off my right shoulder and the other hand out of my left sleeve letting it flutter to the bed.

I heard Garfield release an audible gasp which caused me turn around quickly in his direction. He had his mouth wide open and was batting his eyes at full speed. I wanted to laugh as I understood what triggered his reaction but I kept quiet and turned my head to face the headboard of my bed.

"Garfield you know I still need your help." I said calmly.  
"Right! I'm supposed to be helping you" he said causing me to roll my eyes.

I felt his hands move along my back trying to locate the fastening that held the fabric together. When he found the hook and eyelets along the centre, he undid them leaving my back bare. I heard him swallow and gently tug the fabric down my body.

I thanked him and slowly bounced out the garment making the process quicker for the both of us. I turned around to face him and was met with his hard breathing and his eyes which were squeezed shut as he was fighting against himself not to look.

"Gar" I winced in soft pain as he accidentally trapped my bad ankle in the garment, "please watch my ankle."

He moved his face away from my upper body and to my ankle where he finally opened his eyes. He swallowed hard and cursed before finally separating the cloth from my body.

I brought myself up with my good arm so that I was sitting up in front of him. He had his eyes closed again which was very sweet and asked me where my fresh pair of clothes were.

"They're on the nightstand next to you." I said.

He moved to the edge of the bed so that he was no longer facing me and collected the clothes. He threw a pair of underwear over his head which I caught and shorts, as I was able to put them on by myself. He then swallowed as he looked at the top he held in his hand.

"Just put it over my head Gar. Don't worry my hand is covering my chest so you can look now."

I blushed as Garfield turned around and opened his eyes slowly before cursing when he came in visual contact with the size of my chest. I had only really managed to cover my nipples but that was it. I felt so embarrassed and couldn't help but get angry when he just sat there drooling.

He tried to form words but none were made. I found it attractive nevertheless when he bit his bottom lip.

Eventually after a while of staring, he finally pulled himself together and put my shirt on.

Garfield then stood up and put away my garment before joining me on my bed.  
"I'm sorry about all this Rae. I feel like a complete pervert"  
"Garfield trust me you are just a pervert in the making." I said, as most of my dad's clients were. He looked down slightly taken by my words.  
"Maybe all this was just too overwhelming for you." I reconsidered.  
"Yeah I guess. It's not every day I undress a girl." He said causing me to chuckle.

Once I stopped I turned around to face my wall and observed what Garfield was staring at.

"You look so much like your mother Rae."  
"I hear that a lot" I said shrugging.  
"You must do." He agreed.

"You look so happy there, you all do."  
"Yeah, things were going great for us around that time. If everyone saw this picture, I don't think anyone would accuse my father of killing my mother" I stated.  
"Just looking at it, I'm shocked that he has this scary killer dude image. It's really strong." He said in admiration.

I nodded and held my breath as I decided whether or not to say my next words. I soon came to the decision that I should.

"My father used it in court, without it I think they would have locked him away." I spoke with a cracking voice.

Suddenly I was surrounded by heat from Garfield's body as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. I had a quick reflex urge to wind him for touching me but I managed to override it.

If he was doing this to make me open up about myself, he was playing a dangerous game.

"Rae you know if you ever want to talk about what happened or how you feel I'm here for you" his hot breath kissing my neck.

I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to let myself call into his trap but I was too weak.

"I miss her every day and so does my father" I revealed.  
"That's obvious" he stated, "She's your mother and your father's wife. I'm 100% sure she was amazing because her daughter absolutely extraordinary."

I didn't turn around but I could feel his smile against my neck. I could envision that smile mentally, not forgetting a single detail. It was the same smile he wore on his first day of school. The same smile he gave me when he asked to sit next to me on the bus, the smile he wore when he came to my house for the first time.

I loved that smile of his... I loved Garfield...

 **-"'":;"-**  
 **This was based on personal experience when one of my friends had to undress me because I was injured... jokes I wish someone like Garfield undressed me. Comment who you would like to re-enact this chapter with and I'll select some people's choices to talk about in the next chapters to come x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: To show you I care, I stole someone's song to sing for you:**  
 ** _Guess who's back, back again?_**  
 ** _Ketsia's back_**  
 ** _With all new friends!_**

 **Credits to PinkypiesoccergalBBxRae who commented this on chapter 12 of** ** _The boy_** **back in 2015. She's a music thief though, I'm 100% she didn't make up the tune that plays in my head when I sing those lines...but I'll forgive her anyway.**

 **There are so many of you guys and I promise that I will acknowledge you in the future chapters but I just want to say that I love when I read PinkypiesoccergalBBxRae's comments. They are funny and cute and make me laugh like a lot. They are always frequent too so I get to see a new comment with each chapter.**

 **Oh shizzle I forgot to say, Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Ti-Dab boi.**

 **I don't know where that came from so...Yeah.**  
 **-''"##$$$#/^^ &***

 ** _Garfield's POV_**  
 **19:45**

 _Zzzzz!Zzzz!_ My eyes fluttered open as a vibrating noise caught my ears. It was quiet but it was increasing in volume. Before approaching it, I looked at my surroundings to see that I was laying down on Raven's bed with an arm on her stomach whilst she slept on her back with her head resting on my stomach.

I didn't want to move at all as it would have woken Raven from her sweet slumber. Plus she looked really cute in her peaceful state. All I could remember is that we had drifted to sleep when we extended our moment of silence together.

I didn't think she would be that mad if she woke up but I couldn't take any chances. I gently lifted her head and replaced my stomach with a pillow before rushing downstairs. The vibrating had turned into bell chimes and I came to realisation that the bell ringing was the doorbell.

 _Jinx and Wally are probably here then._ I reasoned mentally.

I opened the door and was suddenly tackled to the ground by Jinx. She straddled my stomach in little black shorts and a pink tank top and stared down at me with a mean mug,

"What are you doing at my girlfriend's house and answering her door?" Jinx said clearly trying to remind me that she was a psycho when it came to Raven.

"I came here early on Jinx, remember? Plus Rae is sleeping so I didn't want to wake her up." I said calmly.

"Well, why didn't you say that at the start?" She said in soft annoyance and with a sly smirk.

"Does this mean you are going to get off of me?" I asked awkwardly.

She brought her face to mine and rubbed her nose against mine, "I honestly don't think you want me to."

I tried to form words against her statement but it's not every day, a pretty girl attacks you and holds you hostage in a very intimate position. She chuckled in my face and began to trace my chest with her finger.

"Raebear is going to be so jealous if she finds out." Jinx said bringing her lips very close to mine.  
"Or she's going to be super angry that two people are planning to make out on her hall ground." A monotone voice coming from the stairways suggested.

Jinx looked up with a smirk and rolled my chin up so that I could see an upside down Raven limping down the stairs.

"Hey there sexy" Jinx said, blowing a kiss at Raven.  
"I'm gone for two day and you are already jumping on new people." Raven said rolling her eyes.

Jinx licked her lips at Raven and giggled, "Answer my calls then, do you know how risky it is to phone someone in Mr Cinderblock's class?"  
"Jinx you do it all the time." Raven said with amusement ringing in her voice.

Jinx stuck her tongue out and stood up leaving me free. She ran over to Raven and hugged her.

"Jheez Rae you need to tell me what happened." Jinx said really worried all of a sudden over her arm and ankle.

Raven nodded and made her way up the stairs behind Jinx. I stood up in a hurry,  
"Hey! What about me?" I yelled as they clearly forgot about my presence.

Jinx just blew me a kiss and left. Raven turned around on her crutch to face me.

"Why don't you find another girl's best friend to make out with?" She said with annoyance written all over her face.

"That's not what happened, Rae." I said slightly upset by Rae's reaction.  
"Well too bad, just stay away from Jinx and me" She said, jealously seething through her words.

I swallowed as the look in her eyes was so serious. I didn't even like Jinx like that, I was just taken back.

"First you mess with Raven, now you're after my girl" A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a ginger kid with tanned skin and a slender body.

"I'm guessing you're Wally" I said simply.  
"The boy that holds the fastest 100m track and cross country time records in Jump City, America and in three weeks the world for under 18's" He said with a smirk, holding his fist out.

"Woah that's like super cool man" I said making contact with his fist.  
"And I'm guessing you're Garfield. Raven's hot new boyfriend."  
"Oh me and Raven aren't dating" I said blushing.  
"I know, I just thought you would like to hear how that sounds before you hooked up with her. Trust me Gar, buying her scented tea is a good way to impress her." He whispered as if Raven was listening.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. I was still in shock that the people who Raven spent her time with the most were so lively and confident like Wally and so forward and naughty like Jinx. Jinx and Wally's first impressions together were a real contrast to Raven's.

"And if you want to go all out win her a stuffed toy animal." He continued.  
"Any preferences?" I asked not trying to seem rude.  
"I did hear Jinx mention chickens once." He smiled.

I nodded and took a mental note.

"Did you guys bring any suitcases  
and stuff?" I asked.  
"Yeah it's in my car. I'll get it now"  
"I'll help you" I offered.

As we walked to his amazing sports car, I couldn't help question how he knew Raven and became so close with her.

"Oh I live with my uncle and it was Rae's father who made that possible. When I was seven, I escaped onto the streets from this terrible orphanage. I was sleeping in an alley during the night when I heard gunshots and screams further down so I went to investigate. During it, Mr Roth found me behind the dumpster and saved me from the commotion." He explained.

He then explained that what had went down in the alley was an assassination attempt on Trigon and his men. Some man wanted Trigon dead so that they could take his business so they led him to the alley. Trigon found Wally from his spot behind the dumpster when he heard sneezing. He told Wally to run to the end of the alley when he made a sign. If not, Wally would have been killed as he was considered a witness. He also said that Mr Roth said that Wally was really quick and light on his feet which inspired Wally's life decisions tremendously.

"I lived in his mansion for 6 months with Jinx and then 6 more months when Raven and Arella first came." He explained. I was confused about why Raven and her mother weren't originally living there but dropped the question from my mind.

"He took me in whilst he tried to track down one of my relatives. During that period of time I was really close with Jinx and Raven. Yet when I moved to Central City I lost contact with them both." He continued.  
"Then how did you get back?" I asked as we made our way to the living room.'

"It was only until my uncle sent me to Jump city High school so that I could stay with my aunty and attend a professional sports programme that we were back in contact. However it wasn't as I planned, you know?" He said his face suddenly gloomy.

"I did try to hang with Raven and Jinx when I could, I occasionally stayed at Raven's house when she or her father invited me over but I got caught up in heavy training sessions and trying to fit in at school that I drifted away from them. Plus it felt like they had already replaced me with that Malchoir dude who I honestly never really liked." He admitted.

"When he died, Raven and Jinx were going through their worst times especially Raven. She didn't want to speak to anyone, not even me and the bullying didn't help."  
"What did you do?" I asked deeply intrigued.  
"Went to Mr Roth. He told me to watch her from afar and try to choose a broken piece of her life and fix it. I chose Jinx, she is a big part of Raven's life and was growing gloomier and gloomier everyday which isn't good for Raven."  
"What do you mean?" I questioned.  
"Raven and Jinx are very similar in personality. Yet Jinx is more confident, mischievous, and forward and is always looking to create an atmosphere that will entertain her. Jinx is more of a risk taker, if she thinks bungee jumping will bring her the feeling of excitement she'll do it. And one thing she'll definitely do is bring Raven."  
"Are you saying that Jinx pushes Raven to do things out of her comfort zone?" I asked.  
"Yep! Why else do you think you're Raven's biology partner and stuff?" He laughed, "Jinx thought that you would be interesting and help Raven become more... Raven" he said trying to find the right words. I made a face of understanding and nodded.

"Jinx was scared though during the period of Malchoir's death. She was scared that she could get killed next, she didn't know who by but it seemed that if you had a connection to The Roth family you would be next." He informed me, "She knew it wasn't Mr Roth or Raven but she couldn't think about dying young. She liked taking risks but suddenly she no longer wanted to. Raven and Jinx would just sit at a table eating or reading or doing nothing at all, just never communicating." He said shivering, "They were suddenly becoming like each other. It was hella creepy but I saw that if I was going to help Raven. I had to help Jinx who was more open to me than Raven. I guess you can say I also chose her because I had always had a crush on Jinx too and I wanted to save the Jinx I grew up with."

"Awesome man" I said in a trance amazed by his story.  
"Yeah, at first she couldn't stand me in a hate love relationship type of way but we got closer and she warmed up. She wasn't gloomy anymore after a few weeks of hard work. It was the day that you came to school, I saw her ready to bring Raven out of her shell." He nudged me on the elbow chuckling. I chuckled with him.

"So how long have you been dating Jinx?" I asked.  
"For like two weeks now after she thanked me with a kiss for what I did to her."  
"She was aware?" I said shocked.  
"That girl's a genius, she never misses a detail. She also has a plan for everything."  
"Tell me about it" I rolled my eyes as I remember when she set off the smoke sprinklers inside the school so I could see Raven at the graveyard.

"She loves the adrenaline she gets from causing mischief." He chuckled, "I don't know how she gets Raven to go along with her plans but then again Raven doesn't really care if she gets in trouble or not either."

"Yeah that's true. I don't understand why Heather even bothers when it comes to the two. They are capable of pouring chilli down her top." I joked.

"Oh Jinx already did that." Wally informed me causing me to sweat drop, "In all fairness, I'm just here to keep her out of serious danger and crimes."

"Could you keep her out the boys' toilets too?" I asked humorously causing Wally to sweat drop.

"I'd love to see William try." A feminine voice challenged.

We turned our heads to see Jinx leaning against the door frame. She was looking at Wally with a smirk before winking at me,

"Hey there beautiful" Wally greeted with a smile.  
"The name's Jinx, Beautiful is the girl who lives next door to you. And I swear if she looks at you one more time whilst we are in your swimming pool, I'm going to paint her furry rat pink." She said, plotting as she sat on his lap.  
"Is that really necessary? She's 32 years old" Wally chuckled.  
"And you're Wally so age doesn't stop a person." She argued causing him shrug.  
"It's not easy being this hot, you know" he said bringing Jinx close to his face. I felt slightly uncomfortable so I coughed to notify them of my presence.

"Oh sorry Garfield. How did I forget?" Jinx said with a sincere smile.

"It's o-Ow, argh!" I yelled as she tackled me to the ground before dragging me to the door. She then made a warrior cry as she threw me out.

"I don't do audiences" She said, slamming the door in my face.

I pouted before heading upstairs deciding I should apologise to Raven for the precedent occurrence.

When I got to her room, she called for me to come in. I stepped in and she patting a spot against the headboard for me on her bed. I sat down and she took a ready prepared ice pack from the side of her nightstand and knelt up, placing it on the side of my head. I thanked her but she brushed it off afterwards. I tried my best to close my eyes so I wouldn't stare at Raven's chest and small waist which were up close to my face but I couldn't help it.

"I should have warned you" Raven said blushing.  
"Wait, are you not angry at me then?" I questioned, really confused about the situation.  
"Why would I be mad?" She asked, suddenly straddling both my legs as she changed the angle of the ice. I swallowed hard but diverted my eyes onto her closet.

"You know? About the whole almost kissing Jinx thing" I said turning red.  
"You two weren't going to kiss and I'm not mad."  
"What!" I exclaimed, "But what about all the shade you threw at me, all that stay away from me and Jinx business." I asked super confused, never thinking Raven would be one of those complicated girls.

"I had to do it because Jinx was listening and she only did that so that she could make me jealous of you, not her." She explained chuckling softly at my reaction which caused her chest to move as well. I licked my lips like a real pervert but immediately slapped myself out of it.

"Erm, so you had to pretend that you wanted to be in my place in that position with Jinx?" I said slightly upset as it would have been much cuter if she was actually fighting for me.

"Exactly. That or Jinx would keep it up until I said something. And I don't think Wally would like that." She said snorting.  
"She's so weird." I said slowly taking it all in.  
"Trust me I grew up with that." She said, giving me a sincere smile.

After a while, she stepped over me and placed the now, melted and warm ice pack onto her nightstand. We hadn't spoke after her smile, we were simply minding our own business. I was too busy trying to remember the detail in Raven's waist and thinking of how heavy her chest would be on a scale.

Raven on the other hand was placing the ice pack on different parts of my head. However I swore I felt her playing with my hair and running her hand faintly through it.

"I think they're finished now" Raven said.  
"Doesn't that make you feel uncomfortable to know that they had a heated make out session on your sofa?" I asked a shiver running down my back.  
"They are probably doing that on Jinx's little armchair." She shrugged.  
"What if someone sits on that chair?" I questioned.  
"Everyone in the house is aware that that is Jinx's chair and no one else's, even my Father." Raven said shivering at a memory with a fearful expression.

I could only imagine what went down as Jinx was quite the character. Raven sat up on the edge of her bed with her feet dangling in the mid-air. She grabbed her crutch and stood up. However she gasped in surprise when her crutch hit the ground because I was carrying her bridal style.

She looked at the ground before looking at her hand which was palming my chest. She blushed and looked down which caused me to smirk as she looked really cute when she was shy.

"Hey Rae?" I called softly in her ear.  
"Yes Gar" She responded in the same hush tone looking up into my eyes.  
"You're reall-"

Suddenly the door swung open causing me and Raven to gasp. Luckily I didn't drop her, but once I saw Jinx's facial expression,

"Its 10: **01** pm Garfield." She said with a sly smirk.  
"Oh shit" I said simply knowing what awaited me.

 **11:37pm**

"I'm sorry Gar" Raven whispered in my ear.  
"It's okay Rae, I should have been more cautious."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Well at least it wasn't me this time."  
"Did she really have to punch me for dropping you?" I whispered back.  
"You dropped _me_ Garfield in front of Jinx." She said raising her eyebrow as if this was really up for debate.  
"She threw a rock at my knee. It was a reflex." I pouted causing her to smirk.  
"Well you suffered for that reflex." She teased me.

I made little sounds of sadness and pain which she thought were funny.

"Shh!" Jinx hushed.  
"Yeah guys, we are trying to watch a movie here." Wally added before continuing their make out session.

I blushed when Raven got closer to me and held my hand.

"Me and Gar will go and get snacks" She said tugging me up with her.

She rolled her eyes as they ignored her and began limping towards the hall. I couldn't help but feel excited because there were already a tray's worth of untouched food on the table.

"I can't handle when they get like that." Raven admitted, "They're cute but it's uncomfortable to be around them" She stated.

"What do you want to do then?" I asked my heart beating.  
"Well first let me find a wheelchair, I'm sick of doing this" she said, throwing her crutch into the floor.  
"Or I could carry you" I suggested.

Raven blushed and shrugged, "if that doesn't trouble you."

I smiled as she bit her bottom lip, "Never" I said lifting her up, "just make sure Jinx doesn't see us. I don't want her claiming that I was taking advantage of you"

She went bright red and nodded before promising. I didn't understand why I didn't kiss her in that very moment but I didn't regret it.

Raven led me to a room further in the house on the third floor. The door was sealed shut with a key shaped hole underneath the door handle. Raven whacked my chest causing me to set her down on her feet immediately.

"You could have just asked" I pouted.  
She rolled her eyes and knelt down looking under the mat for a key before unlocking the door. I grabbed Raven's waist as she limped into the room. A shiver ran down my spine when I realised the room was pitch dark with the door and all the windows shut.

I felt Raven twist against my hands so that she was facing me. My hands were still pressed against her waist but I could feel my hands getting clammy.

"Raven?" I called with a hitched voice.

She pushed me back so that my back hit the cold wall. I then felt her nose touch mine and her palm against my chest.

"You trust me right Gar?" She asked in a soft whisper.  
"Of course Rae" I said feeling the intensity of her eyes on me.  
"I can trust you, right?" She spoke again, her face and body getting closer to mine.  
I closed my eyes suddenly eager to get this going and hummed my agreement.

"I'm glad Gar" she said.

I wrapped my hands around her body so that she was pressed against me and smiled knowing that she was smiling too.

"You're the first person I'm doing this with. I don't know how my Father would react if he found out but hopefully he'll accept it. I feel like I can finally show you a part of me that no one has ever seen. Not even Malchoir"

I bit my bottom lip in shock as I never knew that Raven and Malchoir never kissed.

"I promise Raven, this will stay between me and you only. I'm honoured that you want to do this with me." I said truthfully.

She giggled and rubbed my nose against her's again. As she moved, I could feel her erect nipples against my chest which caused my little buddy to become very excited.

I groaned as she slightly moved up and down against it.

"I'm sorry Gar" she said slightly embarrassed.  
"It's okay Rae" I said playing with the strands of her hair.

She continued to move around against my bulge causing me to breathe heavily. I simply let her move against me as I didn't want it to get any more heated than this. Her hand was no longer against my chest but against the wall.

After a while, she stopped moving and drew her face away from mine but not her body.

"3...2...1"

 **-":^^$$/^;,, &***  
 **THAT'S THE END OF THE SHOW GUYS. COME BACK IN THREE DAYS WITH MONEY AND I'LL SEE IF I CAN LET YOU IN.**

 **What is going to happen guys?**

 **Oh yeah some people wanted to know what BBxRae fanfictions I was currently reading and right now I'm really into Emotional Training written by Failure2comply on Waatpad and Piece Of Mind written by Santoramon on Fanfiction. So you should check them out for all who are curious about what stories are making me barf rainbows right now.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Eeeee!**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I only own the plot.**

 **Fun fact: This part was written when I was in my kitchen at 10:42pm cooking potatoes for my mum's work lunch and listening to Kpop-Got7 to be precise.**

 **"No one cares about your broccoli and Recieved11!"**

 **Woah calm down toes... I just wanted to be interesting for once...**  
 **Oh and BBraeforlifee, Jinx ain't a lesbian by the way. She just likes to Raven and expresses it weirdly herself...**  
 **-''"::;':;,;**

 ** _Garfield's POV_**

After a while, she stopped moving and drew her face away from mine but not her body.

"3...2...1"

 _Shit! Raven is actually going to kiss me!_

I closed my eyes and waited for pressure to be made with my lips but it never happened.

"You can open your eyes now" Raven whispered.

 _Oh._

A soft glow which stopped the room from being 100% dark suddenly reached my eyes. I was curious about my surroundings but turned my head to face behind me. I was looking at the wall which was under the influence of the soft light so it was hard to tell its colour. Then looked up and spotted a red button a little higher above where I was standing in the dark.

I suddenly grew embarrassed and upset for thinking that Raven was actually trying to make a move on me.

 _So that's why she was moving up and down against my... so much._ I blushed.  
 _She was just trying to use me as support due to her injury and height. It wasn't her intention to arouse me. Yet I was practically already planning the first date we'd go on in my head. I'm so stupid... Did I actually think Raven would ever try to seduce me?_

I turned red even more but brushed it off, turning around to see the new world. Raven had drawn her body away from mine and was limping forwards into the scenery which was absolutely amazing.

The room was like a miniature dry grassland during the night. The room had been layered with hard and cracking soil on the ground and had little shrubs and yucca flats planted within a few of the spots around the room. There was even a miniature red cliff in the corner of the room but the big dusty boulders at the bottom of the cliff made it become ten times more realistic. I heard little waves being rippled and turned my direction to Raven who was bent over a little lake set up on the opposite side of the cliff. The room was quite big but it was shocking to see such a habitat in someone's house.

"Dude." I said in awe. I was in real surprise about what I was seeing.

I tapped the wood of one of the tree and watched the branches shake as small leaves fell to the ground. The wood was rough and clearly real which made me wonder how they managed to get real trees in a house. I stepped in the little leave pile and listened to them crackle underneath me.

The lighting used was a full moonlight affect. It made the room look like it actually glowing in the dark. It was also helpful when I realised that there was a huge horizontal clear glass screen that had been installed at the top of the wall which let in the outside world. The moon light source also leaked in the arid room making it glow even more.

I looked over to Raven who now had something in her hands whilst she was sat down. She had her body facing the lake so her back was facing me. I heard her chuckle and laugh and watched her elbows move.

Curious, I walked over to her and took a seat beside her on the grass that grew next to the lake.

"This is amazing Rae." I whispered, not wanting to startle what was in her hand.

She looked up at me and surprisingly she was wearing a sincere smile and her eyes sparkled with pure joy.

"This is my Ravens' habitat, I call it Nevermore" She said with a smile in the same quiet tone as me.  
"Nevermore? Woah Rae, your Father went all out on this room."  
"Yeah he got that screen which is only a weather and time projection programme and grew these trees under weak desert conditions. During the day, this room is quite hot"  
"Woah so that moon is fake?" I said in surprise.  
"Yes 100%. But Milonne likes it, so it stays."  
"How come it was pitch dark when we entered then and who's Miloni?"  
"There are temperature and light captors controlled by a weather and time programme. Usually at this time at night it would be pitch dark until the moon would rise up. Since we entered earlier than planned, I pressed the switch that lightens the room so that humans could see, yet within a suitable environmental conditional."  
"So visits during the night equals moonlight."  
"Exactly and its pronounced Mil-lawn-é." Raven said with a Spanish accent going on, "Not whatever you said." She said rolling her eyes.

I tried my best to say it correctly but after a few attempts, Raven said it was good enough.

"Anyway this is Milonne." She introduced, pointing to something between her legs.

Suddenly a small black bird's head poked out of her legs and looked at the surroundings.

"Her mother's asleep but when Milonne hears me, she's always up." Raven stated with a smile on her face as Milonne jumped onto Raven's thighs and studied me.

"Hi Milonne, I'm Garfield, a friend of Raven." I said nervously as I didn't want to scare her away.

I was shocked by what I saw about the crossbred. Raven had never mentioned to me that she still had it and the fan-tail but yet seeing Milonne was surprising. Milonne obviously seemed like a big secret and now I knew about it. Yet was I really the only person apart from Raven and Trigon who knew about this room? Did Raven really trust me that much that she let me see this side of her? The happy and excited side which was almost so childish. It was almost like I was seeing a different person, no. More than one different Ravens.

Even if the grinding thing wasn't intentional, it was still this intimate and dirty side of Raven that I had never met and the way she was laughing and smiling a few seconds ago was just so genuinely happy. Like, a happy Raven.

I looked at her face again and saw that as she watched Milonne her smile never faded, the sparkle in her eyes never faded. This habitat and the Ravens were clearly a big part of Raven and her facial expressions told me why.

Milonne had dark blue irises which looked almost like it was sparkling in the light. It was quite small in comparison to a common raven yet it was bigger than a fan-tailed Raven. Like both the Chihuanaun raven and the Fan-tailed raven, Milonne was completely black: her bill, legs and feet. Yet when Raven stroked her neck, parting the feathers on the upper neck, it was clear that the base of the feathers were white. The way her tail was aligned was a clear feature from the fan-tailed. Yet what I admired the most was the plumage of the bird: a perfect thick purplish-blue gloss that shun clearly in the soft light. I was suddenly snapped out of my moment of awe when Raven began to speak.

"Milonne say hi to my close friend Gar." Raven said, stroking and kissing Milonne's feathers.

I looked at her in shock at what she had just said. Did she really just call me her close friend? Did she really just admit that we are friends? Was Raven okay?

Milonne sqwauked at me which sounded friendly enough before flying onto my leg. Raven rewarded her with a pellet and told me to stroke her.

At first Milonne shook her head and moved away from my hand every time I touched her which caused me to pout and become embarrassed but caused Raven to laugh.

"Gar you're doing it wrong silly." She said playfully. I turned red at her cute insult but didn't say anything back. Her mood was just in such a joyful state that I didn't know what could make her flip so I kept quiet.

She knelt up and moved behind me so that her front was pressed against my back. She brought her left arm around my arm and rested her chin on my shoulder. With her cold cheek touching mine, she then entwined her hand on top of my left hand affectionately so that she was controlling it.

"Stop shivering Gar, Milonne hates that." She giggled.

I apologised and took a deep breath controlling my body.

"Good." She said sweetly, "Now tap her on the top of the head with two fingers."

I did as she said, Milonne turned her head at me and squawked before moving further up my leg.

"Now with those two fingers stroke her from the head to her tail adding more fingers as you move down" She instructed.

I did as she said and Milonne squawked some more causing Raven to giggle. She rested her hand on my chest and traced it whilst I stroked the Raven.

"You're really pretty Milonne, like one of a kind. No wonder Trigon named Raven after you. You're beautiful." I complimented causing Raven to stop tracing my chest and push away from my body.

I turned around in shock to face her causing Milonne to jump off my leg and to land on Raven's shoulder.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful Gar?" She said, curiosity was quick to show.  
"I didn't say it for no reason." I said sweetly causing Raven to look away blushing.  
"Thanks" she said softly before moving a little forwards to me.

She still had a visible blush on her cheeks thanks to the moon. Her hair as well as Milonne's feathers were suddenly a deep purple.

"You're so beautiful Raven. This lightening really does you no justice" I said in admiration, falling into a trance.

She tried to bite down the goofy smile she wanted to put on but I could see she liked what I said through her eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Not ready to say what was on her mind. I decided it was best to move on,

"How old is she?" I asked curiously.  
"She's older than me by a year."  
"Woah! She's seen it all then." I said in shock.  
"Yeah she's an old girl." Raven said kissing her feathers.  
"So you grew up with her?" I questioned trying to dig deeper with the information I already knew.

She bit her bottom lip as if she wanted to tell me but was restricting herself again.

"Rae" I said approaching her, "You can trust me. Everything said and done stays in this room, and between us." I said palming her cheek.

She looked down for a few seconds but soon was drawn out of thought when a bird squawked in the distant trees causing Milonne to squawk back. Raven smiled as Milonne brushed her beak frantically in Raven's hair causing her to laugh once more. She then extended her neck out so Raven could kiss her before squawking at me. I waved at her and off she went.

"Mothers" I said causing Raven to hum.

Now that Milonne was gone, I laid down on the grass, my head facing the soft glowing lights. Raven soon moved next to me, resting her head on my shoulder and her arm across my stomach. I turned my body to the side so that I was facing Raven and I raised my eyebrow in shock when she got closer to me and slipped her good arm around my neck. I brought my hands to her waist and she smiled. There was something so brave in the way she touched me compared to usual. Something so courageous and care-free.

"I think Milonne likes you" She said.  
"Really?" I questioned.  
"Yep. She's trying harder with you than she did with me." She stated. She looked down before bringing her face back up, suddenly she was timid. The look in her eyes and the way her lips pressed together showed some type of worrying. "You won't judge me right?" She asked whispering.  
"Of course." I said, stroking her cheek. She shivered at the affection but didn't hurt me for touching her.

"I...I was seven when I first came to Jump to live with my Father. I, Azar and my mother were living in a small forest village in England." She explained, "After I was born, my mum ran away from my Father to England where we managed to live a simple life for seven years until a group of men killed nearly everyone in the village in search for us."

She paused for a second before continuing, "They were my father's enemies from South America and my mother knew that they would come one day so she made sure we were always prepared. On that very night of the killing, we snuck into the depths of the forest where she had left two horses and rode with me on it to a safety house. Azar guided us down this ancient route that only the elders of the village knew so that we would get there safely. A few weeks after, when word was delivered from a friend of Azar that the men had been put in prison for mass murdering. We fled back to America."

She explained biting her lip as if she wanted to say that that was it but it wasn't.  
"Wally and Jinx lived here for a while after I came before they were sent off to their new homes. That day when Jinx left, my Father and Mother took me up to meet Milonne. I was so scared of her minus my emotion block training with my Father. I couldn't help but show my fear." She sighed at the memory.

"I remember crying and telling them I hated Milonne when she pecked my finger. My parents were shocked about how much emotions I was showing, my mum thought it was the Ravens, and my dad thought it was the room all together." She continued causing me to chuckle at the thought of Raven being scared of Milonne.

"Who would have thought?" I teased causing her to pout which was adorable.

"Arella got mad with my father for trying to force me to do something I didn't want and took me away from the room. The next day my Father brought me up to the habitat alone. He had me in his arms and told me that Milonne wanted to apologise for what she did to me. He walked into the room and she swooped onto my Father's shoulder and squawked in my face." She chuckled at the thought.

"It made me laugh and then my Father taught me how to stroke her. At first she would fly away from me but the other birds were nice to me so I didn't mind." Raven explained, "Yet after a few weeks, the chinuanaun bird was acting up and tried to attack Milonne. I managed to catch her when the chinuanuan bird injured her. It was only from that day she finally let me stroke her."

"Wow!" I said simply, "How did the chinuanun bird die?"  
"My father said it had been infected by a parasite that changes its behaviour that's why it attacked Milonne. So he had him put down or the parasite would have slowly killed him." She explained softly.  
"That must have been horrible for the fan-tail Raven. Losing her mate"  
"Yeah she doesn't move a lot now. We tried to let her go in the desert once but she didn't want to. My dad said she was wanted to stay with Milonne, the only thing she has left which is weird for a bird."

"Wow" I said once again.

She nodded and I quickly blurted out with the question on my mind, "Nevermore?" I said simply.

"Strangely, this is the only place where I can really feel how I want to feel, where I can just connect with myself. It's the place where my father doesn't mind me running around laughing or screaming. Once I step out the door, I _never_ try to give _more_ than a chuckle. All these emotions that I show in Nevermore are all bottled up, wanting to escape. I try to block out my emotions as best as I can. Only showing simple ones. It's hard to explain but I feel like, in here..."  
"There's more than one you." I finished for her.

She nodded and looked me feel in the eyes, "Rita isn't your real mother, is she?" She said suddenly out of the blue.  
"Nope, neither is Mentos. They are my adopted parents." I explained, "My real parents died in a boat accident in Africa after that, things got difficult."

Raven followed every single word I said, showing as much respect to me as I did to her. She asked questions on my life after it and I answered it yet she never brought up anything to do with my condition or what my parents' jobs were.

 **1:30am**

After a while we stared at each other in silence. I was tired and so was Raven and we knew that the others were probably asleep now yet we didn't move from our position. My hand moved slowly up and down Raven's side whilst she made small circles on my chest.

I bit my bottom lip and flipped Raven over so that she was on her back and I was straddling her. She giggled and blushed when I leaned in and laid a soft kiss on her cheek causing her to gasp. I then laid another one on her nose and rubbed my nose against hers.

She was blushing quite hard and was trying to form words but she couldn't. Yet I knew her question off by heart.

"Thank you for letting me see these parts of you and for opening up to me." I said simply.

Her eyes softened and she nodded before leaning into me, rubbing my nose against hers. She pecked me on my lips before falling back on the ground.

Even though it wasn't much and was quick and light, I blushed like a fool anyway. Yet surprisingly, she then pulled my head down and repeated the action, this time harder and longer. I was shocked that Raven was kissing me but kissed her back with as much power as she with me.

She moaned as she felt my member against her womanhood and gently groped my ass to press me down onto her body. I dry humped her slowly making the experience both painfully enduring for us. She whispered my name and attached our lips together once again. She then slowly lifted her top off from over her head. Letting me see her beautiful breasts, she blushed at my staring before I slowly licked her nipples which were super hard whilst she moaned and ran her fingers through my hair. Once I was done, her hand slid down my stomach and played with my little buddy. I couldn't believe that this was really happening until Raven asked me to pull my trousers off. I should have refused but I didn't, I just did as she said and pulled her shorts and panties off as well.

Raven was soaking wet which was really hot and without even consulting her, I shoved my member into her womanhood. She let out a cry as it was obviously her first time but soon was moaning and screaming my name. I couldn't help but speed up the pace as I got deeper in her which caused her to yell louder. After a while, she pushed me off her and onto the ground.

"Rae, what are you doing baby?" I said shocked that she stopped me.

She then climbed on top of me and began to suck my plus one.  
"Your reward for being so _hard_ working with me." She joked which was sexy and funny to me.

I groaned as she took my length inside her mouth and bobbed up and down. A few minutes later she was bouncing up and down on me. I couldn't help but watch her beautiful body move up and down on me, making the small beads of sweat on her body move too. I gently brought her head down to reconnect our lips together. This was happening all really quick and too fast for what I expected but it didn't matter because we both needed it as badly as the other.

After a while, I was close to reaching my end and so was she. I connected our lips together as we came at the same time. She collapsed on my body and we began to make out. I couldn't believe what had just happened but didn't regret it at all. Raven was too beautiful and now, she was mine.

"I love you Raven" I confessed causing her to blush.  
"I love y-" We were suddenly interrupted by the door to the habitat which immediately swung open and Slade was standing at the door watching us. He smiled sickly and approached us.

Raven looked more scared than me and tried to cover herself against my body.

He chuckled that same cynical laugh and grabbed Raven by her hair so she was sitting up on me. He knelt down so his face was levelled with her's.

"You little slut. It's only been two weeks and you're already riding him. I knew you was a whore but this is shocking. Well you should say goodbye to your lover now." He said pulling out a gun from his wrist sleeve.

"Please Slade don't kill him. I'll do anything. I'll even give myself up to you. Just don't touch him." She pleaded for my life practically in tears.

"No! Raven please stop. It's okay." I tried to reason but my voice was lost on the way to their ears.

"Perfect" Slade said bring his lips to Raven. He kissed Raven viciously causing me to yell but none of them heard my screams.

Raven tried to break away for air but Slade wouldn't have it. He then took her breast and groped her. She tried her best not to moan but couldn't help it which caused Slade to wrap his arms around her as they deepened the kiss.

I tried to hit him, I tried to stop it but I was powerless. My hits were deflected so that I only hurt myself.

He took a breather and I could see how swollen Raven's lips were. Even worse than the other day which made me angrier. I tried to hit him then but nothing. He simply smiled and grabbed her. She kissed back after a while making him smile and then she was no longer on my body but underneath Wilson and she was crying for me to help her but I couldn't. Every time I tried, I would only end up hurting myself.

"Just accept it Rae. This is what is meant to happen." I heard him whisper.

I soon hit the ground after losing all my energy and being battered. I didn't save Raven,  
Wilson had won.

"You finally settled for a man **Raven**."

 _End of nightmare sequence_

 **-''":'-'-;,,:^/^ &$**  
 **I didn't stop here to create tension. I just couldn't be bothered to continue if I'm being honest. I already had seven** ** _reader energy snack bars_** **to help me get through this chapter. I recommend these snack bars to writers.**


	27. Chapter 27

**If I had a 7 kids for every time, a toe said I was awesome, I would have 10 houses and be bankrupt...so please stop. My little Johnny Beast needs the money to go to school.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans because if I did I would make Terra and a donkey a ship just to canon it and make all those BBxTerra fans suffer...like honestly why would you ship BBxTerra? She deserves the donkey. She can just dye him green...**  
 **-''"::;,-,,-'!^$ &***

 ** _Garfield's POV_**  
 **Saturday**  
 **8:50am**

I woke up, swinging my upper body off the bed that was decorated in my sweat and looked around at my surroundings. I was in a big guest's room with a picture of Raven sitting on Trigon's lap hanging on the wall. She was really young and was wearing a business play suit whilst her Father wore a suit. None of them had smiles on their face as the concept of the photo was obviously powerful business people.

"Raven" I said as the same horrible nightmare raced through my head. I ripped my duvet off and held the side of my stomach in pain as all of this worrying and stress was bad for me. I took a few breathes in and out and thought of those I loved.

Once the pain had ceased to exist, I looked down to see I was only wearing my boxers and my body was not in pain from being beaten up which meant that maybe, it didn't happen.

I bit my bottom lip, praying that at least some of the enjoyable things had happened causing my cheeks to go red. However reality was just a blur to me. Luckily, the perfect cure for reality confusion was a cold shower and I was so happy that there was a little ensuite bathroom because I didn't want anyone seeing me.

I took my boxers off and found a purple towel in a drawer. They were all labelled making everything easier for me.

When I walked into the peach themed bathroom, the first thing I did was take a look at my body in the mirror. I was still this pale shade of green and my stomach wasn't looking any better either but hopefully she would never see this because I didn't need that sympathy. I applied my medical cream onto my stomach and the rest of my body as I did before I washed and after I washed every day to help with my odd skin colour.

I then sighed before heading to the sink. I splashed water from the tap onto my face as I couldn't stand the sticky heated sweat that was previously there. I then brushed my teeth before slipping into the shower which had a translucent glass screen meaning that I could see whatever was coming at me.

As soon as the cold water hit my skin, I felt better. I exhaled at the sensation and closed my eyes. As the sweat was chased down my body, I began to think of last night.

I remembered perfectly Raven and I slipping out of the living room, and me carrying her to that secret room...  
"...Nevermore, on the third floor." I spoke remembering that little detail.

So I could, therefore, put that into the reality box.

I then remembered meeting Milonne, Raven's Raven and seeing her act like a free child for the first time. So I thanked God under my breath that that was real.

I bit my bottom lip as I remembered me and Raven's conversation. The fact that she opened up to me and I opened up to her was pure relief that it actually happened. I didn't know if I could handle that part being fake, so I was glad it was real.

I took the little shampoo bottle on the side of the shower cubicle and poured it onto my hand before I began rubbing it on my body. It was scented so cinnamon and lavender attacked my nose. I couldn't help but smile as it smelled like Raven.

I closed my eyes again to continue my mission and suddenly a different scene took place in my mind which was different from my dream: After a while of silence in the habitat, I didn't kiss Raven on the cheek and she didn't even kiss me. We just stood up and made our way to our rooms. I first took Raven to her room and hugged her goodnight but we never kissed, I didn't even thank her. I just went off to my room.

I let my suds be washed away by the water however my shame couldn't be washed away. It hung with me.

I got mad at myself as I remembered the look on her face when we broke away from the hug. Her eyes were waiting and she didn't bite her bottom lip for nothing, she knew I wanted to replace it with mine. Yet I cowered out for unknown reasons and simply said good night. Of course she didn't play it off as hurt or upset because maybe she didn't want me to kiss her or maybe she couldn't care less- If it happened in the moment, what was there to be mad about?

"If that happened, that means Wilson..." I felt a little smile appear on my face as the creepy and twisted scene with Wilson never happened. I don't know why I thought of that as a nightmare anyway, but it was disgusting.

Wilson wouldn't touch Raven, he couldn't even if he wanted to. Raven is his boss' daughter. Maybe he's a pervert though and maybe, he does fantasize about Raven yet there is really no point to because he could never have her.

I rested my head against the tiled wall and groaned. I was over-thinking this dream. Maybe I had that nightmare simply because of what he had said in the car. He thought I wasn't worthy of Raven so he took her away when I finished making love with her. He also said Raven needed a man like him therefore my mind made Wilson take Raven away from me. I couldn't stop Raven and Trigon's _interaction_ because I wasn't the man she needed. She needs a man like Wilson.

"She needs a man like Wilson" I repeated but it felt even more disturbing out loud. The whole idea of interpreting the dream I had was disturbing. I couldn't justify for what I saw. I couldn't stand up for him. Those words that he had said from the car fitted perfectly with his actions in my dream.

I turned the cold water off, not wanting to stay longer in the shower after I had rinsed and repeated and washed my hair.

Maybe I'm not overthinking it. Maybe I'm on the right tracks.  
He makes Raven uncomfortable.

She even preferred to stay at my house than be at home. It's highly possible that Wilson indeed had something for Raven yet it was obviously a forbidden desire because Raven would have told her dad or tried to prevent it.

I got out the shower and wiped myself down. I whistled as I exited the room and got ready for the day. Trigon was at home for the weekend so it would be beneficial for me to be on his good side.

I wore a grey Paul Smith jumper and some black sweats with my customized green vans. It was casual and something I would wear at home so I felt comfortable. I left my room and headed to Raven's room as she was the first person I wanted to see.

Unfortunately, that goal was ruined as Wilson had just exited Raven's room and the sudden scene from my nightmare reappeared. I did shiver but immediately changed the expression on my face to make it believable that I was in a good mood.

"Good morning Mr. Wilson." I said before knocking on Raven's door.

"What do you think you're doing bothering Raven?" He questioned, his pupil looking me up and down.

He didn't look so happy with the fact that I was planning to go into Raven's room so I decided to tug on his strings a little to see his reaction.

"I just want to see Rae Rae. I bet she's really cute in the mornings." I sighed in admiration, "Plus she probably wants to see me too, we got kind of close yesterday." I said making my cheeks go red and rubbing the back of my head suggestively.

Wilson narrowed his eyebrow at me and intensified his glare. I could even feel his eye underneath the long fringe on me too and I got a little nervous. I was glad that he didn't see through my act and I silently thanked Rita for those mummy and son acting classes she made me do.

"I doubt Raven, let alone Trigon would allow a simple minded boy to go into her room." He spat, "it's clear that your intentions aren't worthy of her." He said trying to suppress the anger he had in his voice.

I shrugged and knocked again, "Go away Wilson or I promise I'll kill you!" Raven shouted from behind the door which caused me to stare at the man behind me with a smug smirk.

Yet I couldn't cease to stop worrying inside even though she didn't sound scared, just annoyed and angry. Unfortunately her anger was still enough to make me wonder what he had said or done to her.

I sweetly yelled against the door, "Rae-bear, it's me Garfield."

I knew I would be punished for the nickname but the look on Wilson's face was priceless when Raven told me to come in. He was so mad that he excused himself and headed downstairs.

I stepped into Raven's room with a goofy smile causing her to blush and chuckle a little. She was sat up in her bed and had her long hair out. It was evidential that it had just been brushed but by whom? Was the question.

She was sat on the edge of the bed and her feet were dangling as she was too short to touch the ground. She wore a huge sweater that could have been mistaken for a really short dress and black ripped leggings.

"Good morning" I said as I sat next to her.  
"Hi" she said informally, smiling away at me before trying to control it by biting her bottom lip.

I didn't understand what was going on but she was really cute when she smiled and I was liking the sight a lot.

"Did you sleep well?" My voice came out huskier than I expected causing Raven to look up at me in shock before softening her eyes.

"Yeah, l did. Thank you for asking Gar. Did you sleep well?" She asked biting her bottom lip.  
"Yeah I did too." I said my eyes pouring into hers.

Unfortunately Raven could see that I was lying and she was no longer smiling or even wanting to look at me.

"Raven please, look, most of the night, trust me, I slept really well. It was just near the end I had a nightmare, okay? I didn't want to spoil your mood." I said suddenly annoyed that she was making a big deal out of it.

She looked at me and immediately punched my chest and flicked my forehead.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked holding my forehead in pain.  
"Don't ever call me Rae-Bear again. Just because I let you off last night doesn't mean I won't rip your tongue out the next time."

"Last night?" I questioned.  
She rolled her eyes and blushed, "Please don't act like you don't remember?"  
"You mean when we hugged and said goodnight?"  
"Yeah but I mean before that. When we were in your room."

I blinked a few times clueless and Raven stared at me in annoyance, "Did I not flick you hard enough?" She questioned.  
"Just give me a sec Rae, my mind was really messed up this morning."

Suddenly Raven kissed me before breaking away just as I was about to respond. It was a quick peck but it was effective enough to bring back a memory:

We were in my room and we were laid down on my bed simply talking about rubbish. Then I asked Raven how Milonne got her name and Raven explained that Arella liked that name when Trigon was teaching Arella Spanish.

After that, things got quiet and like my dream, I bravely got on top of Raven so that I was straddling her. She looked quite annoyed at first but she blushed when I leaned in but gasped when I laid soft kisses on both her cheeks. I then laid another one on her nose and rubbed my nose against hers.

She was blushing quite hard now and was trying to form words but she couldn't. Yet I knew her question off by heart.

"Thank you for letting me see this part of you and for opening up to me." I said simply.

Her eyes softened and she nodded before leaning into me, rubbing my nose against hers. She pecked me on my lips before dropping her head back onto the bed.

Even though it wasn't much and it was quick and light, I blushed like a fool anyway.

I tried asking her why she did it but she pulled my head down with her good hand and repeated the intimate action, this time harder and longer. I was shocked that Raven was kissing me but I kissed her back with just as much power, not showing any sign of hesitation. Raven ran her hand through my hair as I rubbed her sides. We kissed for what felt like forever but forever didn't exist so we soon broke away.

I lowered my body so I was resting on top of her with my nose pressed slightly on hers. She bit her bottom lip and smiled with her eyes at my face which was still in shock of what had just happened. I couldn't speak but I soon realised that she didn't want me to speak either so we spent our time staring at each other.

Eventually Raven began to fade asleep. I thought she looked like a cute little child and sweetly called her Rae-bear to stop her from falling asleep on my bed. I then decided I should take her to her room. As I carried her, Raven didn't say a word or even explain why she kissed me but that didn't matter. When we were outside of her room, we hugged and said our goodnights before I left for my room.

Raven's voice ripped me away from the flashback before I could even replay the kissing scene.  
"Do you remember now?" She asked, looking away embarrassed that she had just kissed me _again_.  
I nodded and hummed my yes.

She simply nodded and stared at her feet which dangled. I couldn't stop staring at her pink plump lips wanting to feel them against my lips again.

Raven Roth had kissed me three times. If I wasn't so happy, I would have been worried about what Trigon would do to me but I was just too happy.

"Your lips are really soft" I blurted out causing her to look further down at the ground.  
"Thanks" She said.  
"Did you brush your hair?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
"No, Wilson did it. Azar was busy so he took her place." She explained in her monotone voice.  
"Surprisingly he did a good job" I admitted.

Raven looked off to the side and hummed in agreement yet I knew she wasn't really interested when it came to Wilson. I realised that she would always look away when I would mention something he did. Like when he split his tongue and talked to me or insulted me, she would always look away from me briefly.

Was there something she was hiding about him?

I decided not to dwell on it for the moment as there was a knock on the door,

"Raven" _his_ sick voice chimed through the door, "Your father wishes that we all dine together. Azar and the rest of the staff have made a wonderful breakfast buffet for us five." He said, as if he wasn't aware of my presence.

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up with her crutch.

"I can carry you Rae" I offered charmingly.  
"No it's okay Gar" she said with a small smile.  
I nodded and walked along her to the door. As she stepped out, I could already see that Wilson had his eyes on Raven.

"Raven, your father has a busy schedule, do you not agree that it would be wise of me to carry you down?" He said as she hopped along in front of us.

She froze and said she agreed with little enthusiasm.

"There's my good girl" he said inappropriately to himself yet I heard every word.

A shiver ran down my back when he walked up behind Raven and lifted her up with his hand on her bottom and pressed her closely against him. I could only see his back view but I noticed him whispering something into her ear.

The way he looked at her and held her was off putting. She had rejected me only to say yes to him! I couldn't help but feel offended, she had only had her lips on me a few minutes ago but I still felt like he won. His nose was practically touching hers and they looked like they could kiss at any moment. I gulped and shook my head as I was letting my imagination run wild.

Suddenly Wilson turned around to face me, giving me the whole view of him holding Raven. One of her hands rested on his shoulder and her head wasn't tucked into the crook of his neck so I felt a little better because her hand always palmed my chest and I could always feel her hot breath on my neck.

However he was still smirking away like he had won and that disgusted me that he was really showing interest in Raven. He was practically a grown man fighting for a seventeen year old beauty like Raven. But he wasn't going to win, he had never and will never touch Raven's lips like me or hold her like me. He would never be able to do any of those things without Raven's permission so I simply shrugged it off.

"Garfield. Be a good little **boy** and carry Raven's crutch." He teased, putting all his energy into that one word. Boy.

I tried to look at Raven but she was diverting her eyes away from me, the same way she usually did when I would talk about Wilson.

Once we made it to the dining room, I was met with Trigon who sat at the far end of the long wooden table, having a conversation with an excited Wally and an annoyed Jinx who were sat on the left side of the table. Trigon's face showed some amusement but as soon as he noticed me, his signature smirk came back to life.

"Logan" he greeted simply.  
"Hey Mr Roth." I said approaching him to shake his hand.  
"Jinx has told me you've taken good care of my daughter." He said his eyes glued to mine.

I blushed as I looked over to Jinx who was blowing kisses at me,  
"Yes sir. I did my best to respect your rules and where I failed Jinx was there to correct me." I said with the painful memories of last night in mind.

He nodded and shook my hand firmly. "Wilson sit next to Wally today. I think Logan merits to sit next to Raven." He said his eyes never leaving mine.

I blushed as I looked over at Raven who was also blushing. Wilson obeyed and moved to the over side of the table, freeing the spot next to Raven for me. However his eye said he was everything but happy about the order.

Raven then greeted her father who spoke softly to her and questioned her about her condition. She simply said that she thought her ankle was getting better and was grateful because I had carried her around.

"Like a prince" Trigon complimented me for my action with a slight tone of mockery.  
"More like a mule." Jinx said causing Wally to apologise on her behalf.  
"You can't eat with your left hand at the table Child." Trigon spoke sharply as Raven picked up a spoon.  
"Forgive me Father." She said, dropping the spoon back into its place.

Suddenly my heart took control of my body and I could feel everyone's eyes on me and Raven as I slowly grabbed her hand from the table and placed it on my lap.

"I'll feed you today." I said staring deeply into her eyes.

She looked at me a little shocked by my demand, and how close I was to her face but nodded anyway. She then looked down blushing as I traced little hearts with my thumb on her hand.

For some reason, I didn't mind that Trigon saw that I was flirting with his daughter. I would pay the consequences later, I only saw reason to get back at Wilson. He didn't have this effect on Raven. Only I did because it was clear to see Raven was interested in me.

"So Raven how was your Friday?" Trigon asked causing Raven to swivel around from me to face the man next to her.

"It was good Father. I thank you for giving me the opportunity to have my friends over and for allowing Gar to stay for the weekend too." She said sweetly.

Wilson choked on the water within his mouth and began to cough, "You're letting that boy stay here for two more days?"  
"Blah blah Wilson keep up" Jinx said annoyed causing me and Wally to laugh and Trigon and Raven to smirk. It was clear to see that Jinx was not a morning person.

"T," Wally called for Trigon's attention, "you should have witnessed how Jinx threw Garfield out of the living room and Raven's bedroom." Wally said causing Jinx to laugh as well at my suffering.

I was surprised that Wally didn't call him, Mr Roth but then I remembered how close they were and their history and I saw the image of Trigon that was in the picture in Raven's bedroom.

"Has those combat lessons I paid for, helped you then?"  
"I was good without them. Don't forget it." She said with a finger in Trigon's face.

Everyone at the table sweat dropped as there was only Jinx who was courageous enough to do that. Trigon simply chuckled dryly before requesting for the servants to bring the food in.

"You haven't changed Jenny, always still reckless."  
"What can I say? I have a thing for trouble and pain." She shrugged yet there was a sparkle in her eyes. Trigon had one of those weird soft smug on his face that bad guys that felt touched in the movies had.

It didn't last long though because Trigon and Raven engaged in a conversation about his business trip. Whereas I was more concerned about my hand which Raven had placed on her thigh now and was slowly moving it up and down her cold skin where her leggings were ripped.

I continued the action innocently watching her talk with her father before turning my head to Wilson who still wasn't happy at all with me. His glare was deadly but I wasn't frightened, well that's what I kept telling myself.

Trigon was the first to have himself served. Then Wilson, and then Jinx and Wally who Raven let go first. When it came to me, I only took a vegetable omelette, the yogurt as well as the fruit salad. Raven was served blueberries and a croissant as well as the fruit salad and yogurt.

"Raven, I thought you said Garfield was a vegetarian." He said eyeing my omelette.  
"He is Father" She said simply. Trigon looked at me to explain,  
"I am, it's just that my mum thinks it's suitable if I eat a meat/fish or have an egg during this period of time since I'm still growing."

Trigon nodded understandingly. I couldn't help but feel warm inside that Raven told her father small details about me.

"Yes little **boys** need their proteins." Wilson said with a smug look.

Everyone looked at him but he didn't flinch or divert his eye direction. He just stared at me until Raven coughed to break the tension. It wasn't how she would usually act but she was clearly reaching out to help me in a less obvious way.

Everyone began eating though yet Raven didn't touch her food as her father didn't think it was good manners to use her left hand at the table.

"Should I call a maid for Raven?" Wilson offered despite what I had already said.  
"That's not necessary Raven is going to be feed by Garfield." Trigon said with a smirk.

Once they put down Raven's plate in front of her, I grabbed a fork and began to feed her. She blushed as I cut up the croissant and placed each piece in her mouth along with the fruit salad.

Wally suddenly laughed and began pointing at Raven's face as he compared Raven's blushing face to a tomato causing Jinx to whack the back of his head and raven to whack his leg under the table which put an end to his laughing.

"Thank you Gar" She whispered during the conversations everyone was having after she was done eating. There were only berries left on her plate.

"It's okay Rae." I said within her earshot, "I'm kind of glad that pizza isn't the last thing I get to feed you" I teased causing her to look down at our hands and suppress a smile from thinking back to the memory.

I could feel both Trigon's and Wilson's eyes on me so I gently pushed a few strands of Raven's hair behind her ear. It was a simple action but it was bold because Raven was suddenly aware of our surroundings and she immediately turned her body so that she was facing straight ahead. I couldn't help but smirk as I though her reaction was cute. I looked over to Trigon who simply snorted in a somewhat impressed way and then I looked at Wilson whilst finally digging into my food. He looked at me in a disgusted manner as if I had committed a serious crime against him.

Raven simply ate the blueberries and listened to everyone's input on a topic. It was a strange atmosphere in comparison to when I first entered The Roth mansion. Everyone just seemed happier together in this room than usual as individuals. It was like they were their own little family, Wilson not included of course but it was just as an intimate environment.

Evidently, no one showed a lot of happiness or emotion as it was Trigon and Raven who were used to such a serious and hard to read concept yet it was almost breath-taking to see this side of The Roths. The _"chillaxed, family and friend time spending"_ Roths.

After a while, there was a knock on the door and Trigon informed Wally and Jinx their ride home was ready.

We all said our goodbyes and Raven offered to go with them on the journey leaving me. She seemed so eager to leave which was hard to understand because I knew Raven definitely never liked the idea of me being in the presence of Wilson and Mr Roth.

Alone. Yet off she went.

I was silent as I was still eating but then Trigon finally spoke causing me to lower my spoon:  
"Raven pleases you Logan." He stated, not even questioning me.

"Isn't it obvious that he is simply trying to sleep with your daughter?" Wilson said, his eyes not leaving me.  
"No Wilson. I honestly don't think that's the case. But if it is, he's doing a good job hiding it." Trigon snorted still sporting that look of admiration.  
"Well I bet he is. You can never be sure of these **boys** , he might actually be smarter than he looks." He said circling his glass with his finger as he sent more daggers my way.

"I know a pervert when I see one." Wilson said.

Trigon tilted his head at an angle and squinted his eyes at me, "You actually like Raven. From the very first day, you've liked me daughter. I could see it then and I can see it now. Every time, I see you staring at her, you always have the same foolish look.

I kept quiet and looked at him, unsure of what to say. He had said it all for me really.

"Not only did you have the courage to step into her life but you were flirting with my daughter right in front of me. Those little touches and smiles, the whispering. You are fucking courageous.0" Trigon said taking a drink of water from his glass.

"I think courage is something else, he's just an idiot" Wilson commented harshly but it didn't faze me or Mr Roth who were still holding each other's gaze.

"I don't know whether to strangle you for what could have went down yesterday or to beat the crap out of you for simply making her fall for you." He said chuckling with his usual smirk suggesting that his painful options were his idea of playful communication.

"My Raven." He paused, "Raven is into you." He pointed at me, "My little girl who I've kept from falling into the same trap for so long is into you!"

"I would never hurt Raven intentionally Sir." I said.

"Of course not, you would only hurt her out of love like us all" he agreed, "Unfortunately I don't think it works like that. We can hurt those we called our loved ones simply out of our own selfish ways. But it's whether we act to correct our errors, is where love really lies."

I nodded but suddenly understood what he meant. He had hurt Raven physically before, many times before but had he stopped now? Was he finally aware that his drinking was dangerous? Had he understood that his violence wasn't out of wild love but of bottled anger?

"Raven is not the easy type. She doesn't do things so hastily. **Why?** Because she's a Roth. It overwhelms me to that she pays any interest in you. Whereas Malchoir never even got to hold Raven's hand until 3 months into their friendship. Even if my daughter liked you, she would never let herself be so obvious." He said, his ranting became quieter as he was thinking hard on what could have occurred to make Raven open up to me so much. His eyes never left my face but neither did Wilson's. I took a deep breath in as I tried my hardest not to smirk in his face that Raven wanted me, not him. It was a sick twisted game but something told me that he wanted to play. He could never and probably had never made contact with Raven like I have but I'm sure he dreams.

I decided to focus my thoughts on what Trigon had just said to avoid temptation of running in his face that Raven was clearly mine.

I was surprised about the Malchoir revelation. If it took her 3 months to even let Malchoir make contact with her, I couldn't imagine them as a couple. Did they even kiss? If they didn't, was I Raven's first kiss, then? And did I really forget about her first kiss in front her like a total jerk! Did I really tell her that I couldn't remember one of the most sensational moments of my life?

I was drawn out of my thoughts when Trigon's glass shattered against the distant wall. Trigon clenched his fists as he tried to suppress his sudden rage but he slammed it down against the table and I realised that he clearly wasn't in a playful mode anymore.

"Wilson get the fuck out of this room before I kill you" Trigon snapped for no reason whatsoever.

Wilson did as he was told and Trigon approached me. His face was only inches away from mine and there was so much anger in those red eyes, I couldn't believe that he was just playing with me seconds ago.

"You've kissed my daughter, haven't you?" He said slowly like a crazy amazing detective.

I nodded. That's all my body would allow me to do.

"You kissed my daughter the least I could get is an answer like a man." He exclaimed, practically growling at me. He then slammed his fist on Raven's plate crushing the berries as well as the plate. I was scared out my wits, so scared I was able to speak:  
"Y-yes Sir! I kissed Raven."

I grew weary and nervous that I could easily become his next plate to smash.

"You're a sly bastard." He chuckled with the same smirk he usually wore around me.

Was he on crack? His mood swings would be the death of me if he didn't knock me out first.

"You really like to push my buttons and take such risks." He said through clenched teeth.

I suddenly saw that there were two sides of Trigon when it came to me, the one that impressed him and the one that angered him.

I bowed my head down and thought it would be wise to apologise for my actions. I knew that I couldn't say that Raven was the one who kissed me but I was actually okay to take the blame for her. _"I mean, I did kiss back."_ I reasoned mentally.

"I'm sorry Sir. I-I couldn't help it." I said before looking up at him to show that I was serious about my words even though I was scared and could feel my stomach acting up again, "Your daughter is special to me, I couldn't tempt myself from expressing my feelings for her." I stated.

"You know about my Ravens." He suddenly added, completely dismissing my apology.

"Yes I do Sir. Milonne is a beauty. I understand why you named Raven after her." I spoke my mind knowing it somehow always got to Trigon.

He simply looked at me with surprised eyes, an expression I never really saw on his face yet. However there was something so peaceful about it that my stomach no longer hurt. He was showing his emotions, sure it was only one and very little but other than his sly sinister expression or anger, this was too much.

"There are only three people who know about the Ravens and one of us is dead." He said peacefully, anger no longer there as he referred to his deceased wife, "but I guess I have to make it four now."

I was taken back that he wasn't as angry about me knowing about Nevermore. I was also shocked that Wilson wasn't one of those four who knew.

I swallowed, "How did you know?"  
"Milonne's behaviour changes when she meets new people for the first time yet I can work out she definitely likes you." He said with a smirk. The way he said Millone, really showed off his Latino side as the accent was perfect. He said it exactly how Raven had taught me to say it. Yet I wasn't as perfect as her or her Father.

 _The bird can snitch too?_ I thought.

"My daughter is not a toy Logan. At first I didn't like you but now I hate and like you. You're a boy that impresses me."

I was suddenly hurt that Trigon thought I was just a boy but  
I tried my best not show it.

"Don't get me wrong Logan, you're still young, free and wild. You still have a lot to learn and a long path. You don't wake up at night worrying about how to provide for the future or think about how you are going to cope with your wife's pregnancy. Those are the stress issues that come with adults. Right now Raven needs a boy, she doesn't need someone trying to act older than they are. Manhood grows with time and experience Logan."

I looked at him and I swore that he was smiling with his eyes. The same way Raven did when she was happy but didn't want to make it stand out.

"I can be that boy" I said smiling back with my eyes too.

"You remind me of Malchoir, you know? Yet more charming and more foolish enough to date Raven." He chuckled.

"You need to be a fool to date Raven. You have to be that idiot who ignores her warnings and threats and continues to try to reach out to her anyway."

I snorted as I thought I was very persistent and definitely took a few blows to the figure physically and mentally to get close to her.

"But you also have to be wise when dating my daughter. She's a Roth, my blood is running through her blood streams. If you are reckless like Malchoir then you'll end up like Malchoir." He said with a suggestive smile before moving towards the exit.

I stood up and spoke, "but you didn't kill Malchoir." I simply said, my voice echoing causing me to make myself smaller as I realised who I was talking to.

"Of course not. I was set up. If someone wanted Malchoir dead. They were smart to use the consequences of Raven's breakup. But I think it will be harder with you Garfield, you're a challenge and I like that. If someone wants you dead and tries to frame me that will be trickier."

"If anything was to cause me and Raven to break up, I wouldn't go on like Malchoir did." I said making a promise to myself mentally.

"Please don't break my daughter's heart or I won't mind seeing yours stopping."

And with that I was left with my breakfast and crushed berries.  
 **-'''::"';,,;:'"$-**  
 **...**  
 **A lot of people sent me reactions to my last chapter and some of you**  
 **were really triggered. I apologise if you are one of them and I really don't mind if you inbox me telling about a problem and your feelings. I won't judge or tell, I just want to make sure you are all okay...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey! not gonna lie but I have no idea what to write for this chapter.** **Like honestly I don't really know where I'm going with the plot anymore...usually I would write seven chapters ahead but right now: 19th June 2016, I have nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: Teen Titans ain't mine, but I wish I had their creativity.**

 **-'""";:'$:'-'''''''-**  
 **..-''':'::$$###**

 ** _Raven's POV_**  
 **12:00pm**

 _I'm an idiot._ I thought to myself as the chauffeur of the car drove me home.

I kissed Garfield and now I regretted it. Not only did I kiss the boy staying over at my house but I let him flirt with me and make me act out of my usual character. And now I left him at home with my father and Wilson: two people who definitely didn't like what they had observed between me and Garfield. And why? Because I freaked out.

It was a stupidly dangerous thing to have done on both my part and Garfield's. My father isn't naive or blind, he knows very well that I would never let a boy change how I act in the public eye.

I've never made it easy for a boy to reach out for me but over time, if they still stuck around, I would let them in. I would be fine with friendly touches and communicating with them frequently, and even allow moments of friendly flirting yet my relationship with Garfield wasn't anything but that.

The car ride to Wally's was embarrassing as all Jinx and Wally did was mock and imitate me as well as laugh. When I couldn't help but blush when they made kissing noises and facial expressions, their laughter grew.

They had obviously worked out that I and Garfield had kissed as Jinx said I reminded her of a nerd from a film she watched and hated. They also said I acted a little more dipsy than when I was dating Malchoir. All that gave it away and the fact that Garfield was courageously flirting with me and staring at me more confidently than usual.

I bit my bottom lip and squeezed my eyes shut as I released a silent squeal, embarrassed by my behaviour. If they could work it out, my father was probably infuriated.

I still couldn't believe that I practically showed everyone how I felt about Garfield. I've never did anything so blunt, not even with Malchoir. Sure, he made me laugh and stuff but that was usually when we were alone or dating, and it was mainly as a cute act at business meetings. Yet I never liked to act the same way in public as if I was alone with him. Physical contact and display of affection was usually a behind door thing.

But Garfield, that idiot had pushed me to blush, to smile, to laugh, and accept physical contact in the eyes of the public. For heaven's sake, the sound of his voice, his sweet words and actions, and his surprised look last night had pushed me to kiss him. He was just so tempting, so annoying; he always cared about what I said or what I did. He crushed me with his emotions. He wouldn't stop pounding onto the gates of my heart until it opened up and grabbed him in.

" _That bastard_." I snorted, "He broke me." I sighed admitting defeat.

 **1:00pm**

Traffic was a bitch, it just had to be today when I was impatient to get home the most that I would have to get home 40 minutes late. And what was I forced to do for those 40 minutes? Think about Garfield and how he was such a good kisser. It was sheer agony how much I wanted to feel the pressure against my lips again.

 _Damn those devil lips,_ I blushed as I thought of how his lips worked perfectly in sync with mine. It kind of felt like he was a pro at this whole kissing business and that got me kind of jealous that he's probably dated other girls in the past. I wished it didn't bother me because my lips weren't pure either but I doubt he was ever forced to make out with a grown man who was an A-class assassin and his father's right man.

When I got into the house, I announced my presence and did my best not run to the kitchen, eager to find Garfield and make sure he wasn't strangled to death.

When I entered the kitchen and saw a few of the cleaners sweeping up glass and wiping a red stain out of the tablecloth and my heart stopped.

One of the cleaners spotted me and stopped dabbing the cloth to greet me, "Oh Miss Raven, you've returned. I hope that your friends returned safely" She said with a smile.

I looked back at her and swallowed trying to shake off my fears and get back to my usual emotionless self but I couldn't, it's not as easy as that when Garfield could be dead.

"Yes Erza. Thank you for your concern. What happened here?"  
"Well from what I heard, your father went mad at Wilson about something when he was having a little chat with your charming boyfriend." She giggled sweetly.

I blushed but shook my head, "Garfield's not my boyfriend, Ezra."

"Well you better make him your boyfriend quick. He helped out with the dishes and clearing the table as well as learnt our names and stuff." Juvia added causing me to blush at how sweet Garfield was.

"Is Garfield okay?" I questioned.  
"Yep, he looked really happy." Ezra stated.  
"Do you know where he is?"  
"Not now, no but you better look for him Miss Raven from the way he kept asking questions about you, we could all tell he missed you."  
Levi teased.

I was tired of blushing and hiding it so I let it be visible and watch them all smirk and make noises to tease me. I said my goodbyes and left to the living room.

As I hopped over there on my crutches, I heard a loud yell which echoed through the corridor causing instant panic to overcome me as I couldn't help but agree with the negative thoughts in my head that assumed the voice sounded like Garfield's. I turned on my heel and tried my best to move quickly to the source of the noise which was down the Far East side of the corridor. I was confused to why Garfield would have been there because I had never taken him there. Yet I knew that either Slade or Trigon was behind this. And I was praying to the heavens that it was my father.

When I finally got to the door which led to my Dad's combat room and personal gym, I pushed through with so much force that I fell on the laminated gym tiles which were covered in stories of sweat and blood from previous events in the past.

"Raven?" Garfield called in a surprised tone. I looked up and saw my father with punching pads in his hands and Garfield in the typical fighting stance.

Did I forget anything? Oh yes, just the most important thing: he was shirtless. I let my eyes wonder down his body, he was leaner than I had expected and it was clear that his shoulders were getting wider. My eyes stopped sharply though at the green skin growth around his stomach which was somewhat trying to retrieve under my eye sight. As it got higher up his stomach, it faded into the rest of his pale lime skin.

He barely paid attention to my staring and broke away from his combat stance to quickly come over to help me up. I couldn't help but to blush when he wrapped his arms roughly around my waist and pulled me up with him.

"I could have done that myself you know" I said trying to act cold but it wasn't working. The stupid blush on my face was telling a different story.

He simply chuckled with my body still against his and spoke, "Why were you on the floor anyway? Were you spying on me?"

The tone he used hinted teasing and I could only stop it with the only thing I knew best; I raised my good knee and whacked him just above his crotch. The pain and shock of almost having his...precious part injured caused him to put me down instantly before holding his attacked area in pain away from me. My eyes caught the green on his back and I studied it again. What the hell was wrong with him? His condition was a little different from anything I'd seen but it was intriguingly scary.

I tried to break my eyes away from his body but I couldn't. Unfortunately Garfield had caught on and he looked very anxiously into the distance whilst rubbing his arm.

"Go get changed boy, that's enough for today" My father spoke, breaking the tension.

I watched as Garfield agreed and walked off to the showering room. I gulped hard as in the clear light, I could see a darker green stitch from his waist to his bellybutton. I wanted to apologise for my precedent rudeness but before a sound even escaped my mouth, he was gone.

"What are you doing in here with Garfield?" I questioned sharply, curiosity ringing.  
"He doesn't seem like someone who can defend himself at first but after today, I honestly see potential" My father concluded indirectly answering my question.  
"Oh" I said simply, realising how stupid I was to think that he was being tortured. Actually, no, I wasn't crazy for that, I just didn't think so positively about things when it came to my family.

"It's rude to stare Child," My father continued, "I thought you would know that."

He said referring to the way I looked at Garfield whereas in the past, I've received a lot of judgement from many people.

"I'm sorry Father but it's-"  
"Leave him Raven." My father interrupted, "He's been through enough, just be accepting of his privacy"  
"You know." I stated, realising my father knew about Garfield's condition, "Father what's wrong with Gar?" I asked worryingly.

"That demon, he's practically corrupted your mind-set." Trigon spoke, bringing my attention to a new topic, "Just look at you, and look at the terror in your eyes to think that there is a problem with that boy. You fucking care."

I suddenly felt like a fool and tried to control my emotions and facial expression as I looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Father."  
"I saw a display of a thousand emotions and it's only been a few minutes."  
"I'm sorry Father, I-"  
"No, you're not." He said, looking over to the boxing gloves at the side of the room.

I took them and put them on before starting to throw some punches at the pads on my father's hands.

"Malchoir never had that effect on you" he stated.  
"No, he didn't and neither does Garfield." I lied. He surprised attacked my cheeks with his punch pads.

"Don't lie to me Raven, this morning I saw it. I saw it all. He finally got through to you and you didn't know what to do."

I punched the pad harder, "It's not my fault." Frustrated I had acted so dainty.

"No, it's mine. I shouldn't have made you keep your emotions locked up because now that bastard has broken you and you don't know how to control it."

He threw a cheap hit which I skilfully blocked with my hands.

"No wonder you kissed him, all those feelings practically drove you to attack his lips." He said with a smirk that caught me off balance causing me to get whacked on the side of my face.

"He told you? I kissed him" I questioned, almost relieve that Garfield didn't try to take the blame as it would have been worse for him.

"Nope, he's just a terrible liar and I know my daughter." He stated, taking my punches like they were nothing.

"I knew that this would happen but not like this. I thought if anything, you wouldn't be able to control your rage. That one day you would flip and burn this house down. Yet the only thing I saw close to that was the time period when Garfield was against you."

My punches grew faster and harder with the thought of what he had done to me. Suddenly my left leg lifted up and a side kick was delivered to the pad.

"But this is happiness and affection and all that mush and you can't seem to stop showing how you feel." He added.  
"Tell me something I don't know." I said rolling my eyes whilst ducking his attacks, only being hit by two out of three.

"Maybe you should keep him around. I don't think this is something I can help you with, Child. If someone can help you express these emotions in a manner that's not harmful to yourself, it's the boy."

I took three blows to the chest and one to my side.

"What makes you think I need him?" I said, not liking the idea that he was practically accepting Garfield. It made me think of myself as weak. As if I wasn't able to fight for myself. Like I wasn't able to control my emotions myself so I was weak.

"Raven, your current combat effort was just an example of your stability in emotions." He said, taking off the pads.

"The only attacks you've delivered and dodged successfully were the ones were I was talking about anger. After that whole fallout with Garfield, you have managed to not let your anger destroy you but enhance you. You are able to channel that anger into skilful movements which means you can control it. As for the more positive feelings, you aren't used to them so don't know how to control them. That makes you a target and a target..."  
"Is a man dressed in red in a herd of bulls" I finished off.

"Exactly. The boy stays. If you feel a certain way about him, I'll let him hold your hand more often" He said amused, walking off causing me to blush.

"Why do you think you can trust him?" I called causing him to turn on his heel.

"You showed him Milonne. There's not more to it."

"I forgot about Milonne being a snitch." I mumbled.

"You need someone like him, he reminds me of your mother. She balances me and she wouldn't stop trying with me. I hate that I love that goofy woman so much." He said with so much seriousness that his confession sounded darkly sweet.  
He then walked off.

I bit my bottom lip and smiled as my father had just opened up to me a little. He had also given Garfield permission to date me which was shocking since my dad wanted nothing to do with boys after Malchoir. Hopefully it's because he also believes that Garfield is special in some strange way. Yet there were a lot of issues with me and Garfield potentially dating.

Slade was one of them.

Suddenly my head turned to the shower room door which had just opened revealing Garfield in his previous clothes. He had a smile on his face which contrasted the look from before. He approached me before coming really close to my face and kissing me. I slowly kissed him back, pressing my body against his. He groaned and rubbed my sides whilst I played with his hair. I moved us back so I was against the wall and he was dominating me. I felt absolutely helpless when he deepened the kiss and shoved his erection on my thigh. I moaned but pushed him away, so that we weren't touching at all. He was simply staring at me.

"Why are you hiding your condition away from me?" I said, realising the origin of the kiss. He wanted to distract me so I wouldn't ask questions.

"I don't want to talk about it Raven." He whispered, not being able to look me in the eyes.

My eyes widened as I realised the seriousness of the topic when he used my name and not his pet name for me. I simply nodded and he thanked me but I had to walk away. I needed to be away from him, he simply didn't trust me. He thought I would pity and look at him differently.

My hand was tugged on by Garfield, "You're seriously leaving because I don't want to tell you something." He whispered in my ear, with his body pressed against my back, "Rae, there's a lot of things you're hiding from me. I'm simply waiting for the right time for you to tell me."

He kissed me up my jaw line and wrapped his hands around my waist. I felt warm inside and could feel my blush returning.

"You shouldn't be touching me like that." I spoke up moving away from our previous subject.  
"Why?" He asked a little worried, "I thought your Father said it was alright for us to date" he blushed.  
I tried my best to cover up my blush, "Yes date. But we barely know anything about each other, I think it's best if we take this slow." I suggested, trying out my dad's idea of keeping Garfield around.

Garfield grabbed my hand and kissed it,  
"That sounds great. I think it will make your feelings about me clearer." He smiled.

"Feelings for you?" I said, shocked that he had worked my intentions out so quickly.  
"Yeah, well you like me Raven but there's a deeper reason why. Maybe more time to be friends will help that and our future relationship, if things go right."

I nodded and smiled as it was somewhat easier to talk to Garfield than anyone else. He wanted the best for me and that's why he was still here in front of me alive. Well for now.

 **-''''-""''"**

 **Sorrry for being so late. I really didn't know how to go about this chapter but I'm on my way now. I also won the most unique dressed award at prom and Guys I finally turning 16 on July 7th! I'm so happy.**


	29. Chapter 29

It's my birthday and this is my little thank you present for all of you. It's my way of saying thanks for reading my story. I can't believe it's been 4 years now since I first started writing stories at 12 years old. Thank you all for just being there and loving and inspiring me. You are all my main toes and I don't care how long you've been reading my stories for, I'm just happy you are here ❤

Disclaimer: Today is my birthday, instead of controlling what I write and if I'm taking credit or not, you should go hit the gym...

-''"/^^"-

Garfield's POV

Tuesday

11:15am

"Raven?" They all exclaimed in shock of my answer.

"Yes, Raven. You said bring someone, so I'm choosing her." I said rolling my eyes.

"But will she accept?" Cy questioned.

"Hopefully, I really think this would be fun and we could all become closer." I shrugged.

"No offence but she hasn't been at school for a few days and she doesn't really socialise with those who aren't Wally and Jinx. Why would she ever accept to come to my condo in Gotham with all of us?" Richard said, speaking logically but without any actual knowledge of my relationship with Raven.

"I think that friend Raven will say yes, she and Friend Garfield are close. And this will gives us an opportunity to become friends with her." She said supportively, earning strange looks from the others.

"Baby I don't think it works like that." Richard said kissing her head. As if to tell her to stop.

"But it might work." I shrugged giving her a smile.

"No dude, I'm siding with Richard this time. Raven might speak with you but to stay a night at Gotham with us, just for one movie might not go so well with her." Cy said before taking a bite out of his bacon sandwich causing me to gag.

"But what if I convinced her to come?" I said with a sly smirk as they really knew nothing about me and Raven.

"How?" Richard snorted, "Kidnapping her would get us shot dead."

"Don't be a dick, Dick." I said harshly, "Maybe if we allowed her friends to come then-"

"Woah! Now that is a plan to fail."

"No let me finish, Cy is cool with Wally so that's fine, and Jinx is...into anything fun so I don't see why not." I said, earning head nods from Kori and Victor.

It was now up to Richard who was taking a while to answer but after being stared down broke his cool act and sighed, "Fine, I'll inform Bruce that they are coming. But you have to promise to keep Raven and the others by your side at all times and make sure she doesn't do anything suspicious. You can't tell her about the fact that Bruce owns the house. You'll never know what she and her Father have in plan."

"Don't worry." I said simply.

Richard was very secretive about his life but what we did know about him was that his parents were dead and his guardian was his uncle, Bruce Wayne who was a billionaire and head of Wayne's incorporate. Bruce is obsessed with keeping his social and business life low key. His urge for privacy was so bad, that we all had to sign contracts to prove to Wayne that we wouldn't upload any photos or videos or share any details of where Bruce's business house in Gotham was.

All this paranoia and urge for privacy seemed to have rubbed onto Richard who really didn't seem to like the idea of me hanging with Raven. He saw Raven as some sort of incorporate spy; she was a miniature version of her father and that meant no good could come from her.

What he actually knew about Raven was beyond me but he was very cautious when it came to her. Usually I would have been mad that he was treating Raven like that but I was just too jubilant that she was actually coming with us. Well once I asked her.

4:40pm

"No" She said simply, taking a bite of the breadstick.

"What? Rae, come on!" I begged, leaning on the dining table.

She simply studied the Italian food in her hand and took another bite.

"I said No Garfield." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"Why? You won't be in crutches anymore, all your bandages are due to come off for Friday." I argued.

"Garfield I said no. Why on earth would I want to go anywhere with Richard, Victor and Kori? We aren't friends and Richard alone is enough to make me reject."

"But Jinx and Wally are coming." I whined.

"Yes but are Jinx and Wally the heir of Trigon, Bruce Wayne's biggest rival?"

"We aren't even going to his house. It's just a rented home" I reasoned.

"I don't care Garfield. If you speak about this one more time, I swear I-"

"Rae, please. Come for me then. These guys are my friends, if they are letting you come then it proves that they are all making some kind of attempt to accept you. Even Richard." I said, taking a seat next to her, stroking her hair whilst gazing into her beautiful eyes.

She broke the gaze and bit her lip whilst staring at her lap. She soon looked up with a little smirk, "i guess I can bring a few books plus if you couldn't persuade me, I would have to deal with Jinx."

"Yay!" I said lightly, really wanting to kiss her. Yet all I did was stare and so did she. I don't remember how long it went on but when we stopped, I regretted not taking my chance.

"How are you going to ask your father?"

"I don't know but it won't be that hard. My father will be off all weekend and next week so I'll be over at Jinx's for most of the time. Where ever Jinx goes, I'll have to go."

"Smart" I complimented.

She simply shrugged and took my hand so that it was on her thigh. She pulled her body closer to mine before kissing my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked, wishing it was my lips that felt the sweet contact.

"For making me your plus-one, even though I already have a ticket." She said with a small smile.

My whole face turned red, and I simply went against the voice in my head telling me to kiss her.

-'''':&*&^"-

Short chapter but...hey x


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm not going to lie but right now I'm lowkey heart-broken. It's actually really embarrassing to think a boy who I was unsure of could put me into a funky mood but shit happens so...**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not really in the mood, forgive me for my lack of originality... I don't own Teen Titans.**

 **##$^^#'-**

 ** _Raven's POV_**  
 **Wednesday**  
 **3:00 pm**

I sat there on the mat in my Dad's combat room and watched him with spar with Slade, it lasted longer than expected but Trigon ended up winning like always. Yet this time, I concluded that Trigon went easy on Slade for once.

"Get out" Trigon ordered after Slade caught his breath and picked himself up from the ground.

Slade left the room in shame and I felt a smile crawl up onto my face,

"That idiot. I was barely concentrating and made a few mistakes yet not once did he spot any opportunities."

"It's hard to tell, when you looked so calm and aware of everything you did even though you made mistakes Father." I said, trying to be friendly enough to justify Slade's actions.

"Learn your component child. Slade is very smart and smooth but I'll always one step ahead of him." He stared into my eyes from a distance, "Always, Child. Now do you wish to accompany me to see Milonne or not?"

I nodded and stood up with my crutch, making my way towards him. He kissed my forehead and we walked out of the room. We were just in time to watch Slade leave the mansion and the residency before slipping up to Nevermore.

As soon as we walked in, Milonne soared down and so did her mother.

I held Milonne whilst my father stroked Olga.

"Logan was present yesterday, wasn't he?"  
"Yes Father, he really wanted to see Milonne and meet Olga."  
"But he wasn't expected, he never comes unannounced." My father stated, feeding the Ravens now.

"He wanted to ask me something too." I said, dropping on the ground and stroking Olga whilst she ate.

"Explain" he demanded simply.  
"Garfield invited me to a movie premier with him this Saturday."  
"That's in Gotham." My father stated very aware of the movie premier as he was invited but gave his three tickets to me, Jinx and Wally.

"Yes Father but he wants me to go as his plus one." I said, waiting for his reaction.

"Continue Child." He said simply, walking around the habitat. I tried my best not to show any fear in my next words.

"And to stay two nights at his friend's house who will be taking us on Friday and bringing us back on Sunday."

"Garfield didn't inform me on this. He wants my daughter for this weekend too?" My father said in fake amusant.

"Father, no, it's not like that. Jinx and Wally are going with them and since I'm staying with Ji-"  
"Then you stay here with Slade and Azar for the weekend."  
"Father, please." I begged softly, my grip on Milonne getting tighter.  
"I know the list of people attending that premier and I know who is in your grade and I'm aware of Garfield's friendship circle. Richard isn't coming anywhere near you. And that son of bitch, Bruce Wayne is not either."  
"Father, this won't be at Bruce's house. It will be a beach house he rented and Richard is only letting me go with them because of Garfield but Bruce Wayne won't be there."

"Teens alone in a house for the weekend" He thought, walking around a tree before staring deeply at me.

"Last time that happened, you kissed a boy." His anger was suddenly sensed in his tone. I looked down to hide my blush.

"Bruce may not be there but I don't socialise with my rivals and that bastard is my biggest one yet. If people see you show up with Richard then I'll be humiliated."

I bit my bottom lip hard, not wanting to say it but I couldn't be left alone here with Azar and Slade, Azar wasn't busy but she didn't sleep in my bedroom.

"On the contrary, I think it will help you with your shareholder problem in Gotham."

"Continue Child, I'm always listening."

"You can't stand the fact the majority of companies won't support you because of your reputation and the rivalry with Bruce Wayne. But if everyone was to see that I was friends with Richard, then they would see that your rivalry with Bruce isn't as serious and risky and as worrying as companies assume it will be. Therefore allowing them to invest in your enterprise as well as Bruce's."

He stopped walking and smiled happy.

"Richard is a tough one but there are a few businesses I've been meaning to address over in Gotham. I either get rejected because my dark reputation puts them off or they are scared that possible conflict with Bruce will occur. But I have my daughter, my beautiful and smart daughter. A softer image of me would do perfectly well and ensure that the future of my business is in safe hands." He said pulling my chin up as he got a better look of me.

"If this succeed, I'll be able to ring up a few of these investors." He smirked, "Two of these deals would affect Bruce a lot because they are two of his main shareholders. I haven't been able to get an appointment with them whilst Bruce's corporation has been doing well but right now, it's not going so well so we have to swoop in and attack now or never."

"Yes Father." I said simply wishing that things didn't have to go this way. However I was happy that I wasn't hurting anyone in the process and I could still enjoy myself with Garfield.

"That's why your daddy's number one." He said kissing my forehead.

"I inherited your brains as well as your wickedness." I stated harshly, a little mad that I have to use someone simply to get my way.

"I don't think you inherited that at all, there is a dark side in you, child but your heart isn't cold so it can never consume you. I wish I could be as sweet as you Raven but this world is too dark, you are the only source of light I have left." He said smiling at me with his eyes.  
"I'll make sure you never get consumed fully Dad." I said slightly sympathetic for my Father. He looked in my eyes with a look of surprise that I didn't call him Father but Dad.

"And I will never let the darkness consume you Raven again. I love you enough to know that was an error." He said sweetly referring to his previous attempts of making me as cold and heartless as him.

Milonne squawked and flew onto my father's shoulder,  
"I think Milonne's protecting us too." He added causing me to smile.

 ** _"Garfield is too."_** A voice reminded me mentally.

 **Friday**  
 **4:00 pm**

"Jinx, stop!" I yelled, "Please stop!"  
"It is the truth!" She yelled back, "You love Garfield and want to make out with him all over Gotham."  
"No Jinx, that was what you wrote last night in your diary about you and Wally's plan." I rolled my eyes.  
"How do you know what I wrote in my diary?"  
"You read it to me last night to put me to sleep when I said no twenty times."  
"Oh congratulation you can count." She said harshly in a sarcastic tone.

"Jinx, have you told Wally that you love him?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"Of course not, I don't even know if he feels the same way about me." She said sourly, kicking down her packed suitcase.  
"Well I think that maybe he does. Only he can support your wackiness and rudeness and still think you're hot enough to make out with." I chuckled lightly.  
"Don't flirt with me now Rae, you lost your chance, I'm Wally's now."  
"Well as long as I still get to call you my best friend and sister, I don't mind."  
She threw something at me but I dodged quickly, "you can't just friend zone and say we are related, that's disgusting Raven."  
"And this is why you need to stay with Wally." I said, rolling my eyes, "oh, and don't do anything mean this weekend to the others."

Jinx put on her slyest smirk and put her hand on her hip.

"Oh Raven, do you really think I'm not going to use this opportunity to cause a little havoc."  
"I'm hoping you don't."  
"Well Raven, I am. I wouldn't be Jinx if I didn't." She said, applying a nude matt lipstick, "it's not every day I stay at a beach house in Gotham with my best friend and boyfriend so I'm going to enjoy it in style. You should too."  
"I will. My casts and bandages are off so I might go crazy and take a jog while carrying ice creams in both hands" I joked.

She sighed and put her lipstick away before approaching me on her bed.

"I mean enjoy it with Garfield. You clearly like him, like a lot."

My cheeks went red and I looked down, "What does me liking him have to do with this trip?"  
"You have to show him that you can cooperate with his friends and be just as comfortable with him."  
"No it doesn't" I objected.  
"Yes it does. When I had to meet Wally's friends, Wally told me afterwards that his friends thought I was hot and funny and my sass was attractive. I didn't know I was being judged but I was and I passed."

"But Wally would have still dated you even if his friends didn't like you."  
"I know but it's nice when they invite Wally and ask me to come to. Wally doesn't always like me being there so I say no sometimes but it's a nice feeling to be considered amongst your boyfriend's friends"

"I guess but you know me, I'm not you. I couldn't talk to Garfield properly without wanting to hurt him, how am I supposed to talk to Richard, Victor, Karen and Kori and make them like me?"  
"Just be you, the real you Rae. Not this weird zombie robot one, just relax and breathe and do you boo." Jinx said swinging her arm over me before pulling me down with her. We laid there for a while staring at the ceiling and just talked until Jinx's dad informed us that Wally and Garfield were here.

We took our mini suitcases and went downstairs.

Garfield looked excited and hugged me good afternoon before taking my suitcase with him. I followed him down the residential path and to the gates where a long limo waited for us. I smiled softly when he grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear, "I'm glad you could come, I really wanted to spend this weekend with you."  
"Is that so?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes Rae and I like your outfit" He complimented, staring at my light purple tank top and black denim shorts.

"It's a hot day and I let Jinx dress me. I would have never wore matching outfits otherwise."

He chuckled and opened the limo door for me. I slipped in and was greeted by four people sitting on the same leather seats which faced a row of empty seats. I took a seat next to Garfield on the empty side and put on a small smile for the people in front of me.

"Hi, my name is Raven." I said in a monotone voice.

"We are glad you are able to join us. It's been a long time Raven" Victor said with a small smile of his own.

I nodded and watched as Richard eyed me as if he was trying to solve something.

"I'm surprised your father let you come." He said.  
"Well he's out of town so I was staying with Jinx." I answered simply, showing no expressions on my face except annoyance.

Jinx and Wally soon got in, Jinx sat next to Garfield whilst Wally sat at the end.

"Bae don't you think we should swap sides?" Wally suggested, knowing Jinx wouldn't hesitate in hurting Garfield.

"Fine" she whined.

They swapped places and Garfield began to talk about something he did yesterday. Everyone seemed so amused and into the conversation but I had nothing that I wanted to say. So I slipped a book out my bag and began to read.

Jinx called me a nerd and Wally did boo me but everyone else kept quiet about my activity.

They all continued their conversations before breaking into mini conversations within smaller group.

Jinx and Wally were too busy flirting with each other so Garfield turned his attention to me.

"What you reading Rae Rae?" He whispered in my ear.  
I looked up and blushed at his cute smile.

"A book." I teased causing him to chuckle.  
"Really? I thought it was an IPad. What's the story called and what's it about?"  
"It's called _The Atonement_. And you don't really care about what it is about. You were just being sweet."  
"So it worked." He cheered softly causing me to chuckle softly.

"I actually wanted to talk about what we could do in Gotham together." He said nervously, "I spoke to your father yesterday when I came over so he's okay with my activities."  
"So he's teaching you how to fight and giving you time to speak about stuff on your mind? He must really like you."  
"And hate me but that's understandable."

"What do you think Raven?" Richard called my name, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"About what?"  
"Tattoos. Would you get one or not and why?"  
"No, they're pretty but it's unprofessional. I'm sure you know that." I answered back a little coldly.  
"I knew that, I just wanted to hear your thoughts."  
"Wait, who wants a tattoo?"  
"Jinx does." Victor said.  
"One that says I heart Raven" Jinx mocked.

"That's not happening and you are not getting a tattoo." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Control freak, are we?" Richard said, that same emotionless weird look still on his face.

"No. I know her too well. She will want it removed the next day."  
"That is very true." She chuckled, "I'll replace Raven's name with Wally that will make it last for at least two days." She joked causing everyone to chuckle.

I continued reading afterwards but I could still feel Richard's eyes on me. I confirmed that he was an annoying creep and liking him would be harder than I thought.

Garfield kept talking to me from time to time but I mainly stayed quiet.

After an hour, we were told we were in Gotham and as expected it was raining. Everyone still seemed pretty excited though and I was able to finish my book. It had been three days since I took it from my shelf and it was three days well spent.

"You finished your book." Wally noted. "Now we can really get this started Rae." He joked.

Jinx thankfully hit him which caused me and the others to chuckle.

"Friend Raven, I see this as the opportunity for us to become closer and become the greatest of friends" I smiled nervously but knew Kori had said all the wrong things.

"Well you just made an enemy." Jinx growled causing Kori to frown.  
"Jinx be nice. She isn't trying to take Raven away from you."  
"I can't. I hate her." Jinx said harshly, turning her head to the windows behind her and staring at the landscape with headphones on.

Kori looked a little pale and deeply wounded by the gun that was Jinx's mouth.

"Don't worry Kori. She's like this with every girl at first."

Karen nodded and rubbed Kori's back, "Trust me. In eighth grade, she set up a dog care day business and dyed everyone's dog, including mine pink."

Me and Wally sweat dropped as we remembered that day very clearly.

"She's really sweet once you get to know her and I know she'll like you, you are pretty amazing." I said softly, offering her a considerate smile at the end.

"Thank you Friend Karen and Friend Raven. I am now confident that I will have a relationship with Friend Jinx."  
"That's my girl." Richard said, putting his arm around her.

I never knew that Kori was dating such a dick but judging by the way she giggled when he kissed her head made me hate him a little less.

"Karen how's my favourite cheerleader doing?" I asked, Karen catching my sarcasm straight away.  
"Well she's not very happy that I became friends with Kori again but she can't do anything about it. And I think Heather is really mad that I was promoted to head cheerleader alongside her. Apparently the team is crumbling under Heather's leadership." She laughed.  
"You just made my day."

"Don't you think it's a little childish to be happy about the misery of others?" Richard added obnoxiously.  
"Isn't it tiring being an A-class Dick every day? I mean seriously what do you know about me to even question my intentions and interests?" I said getting annoyed with his bull. He simply kept quiet though and so did everyone else. It was only until Jinx took off her headphones to complain that the limo had a really crappy playlist did everything back to its active self. I turned my head so that I was looking out the window, staring at the people on the busy streets of Gotham.

I suddenly felt an arm around my waist and smiled when Garfield whispered in my ear that he thought Richard could be a bit of a dick at times too.

"I'm sorry Garfield for making everyone feel awkward." I whispered.  
"Don't worry Rae. Everyone knows that it's going to take some time to get used to you but what you said to Kori shows that it won't be so hard."  
"If you say so." I sighed.  
"Trust me, I know from experience. I was once in their spot with you and now look at me. I practically have you fantasizing about making out with me every night." He joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't push me to hurting you Garfield. We are having such a nice time."  
"Sorry I'm just really excited. I'm spending this weekend with you in a beach house. It doesn't get better than that."  
"Oh it does. I brought two more novels with me."  
"Too bad you won't be able to read them because you'll be having too much fun with me."

I rolled my eyes and sat back on the seat correctly. He did the same but put his arm around my shoulder. I knew I should have said something against it but at the moment I was in the mood for a quick nap so I put on my shades and drifted to sleep, my head resting on Garfield's shoulder.

 **7:00pm**

I woke up unsure where I was but the first thing I did see was Garfield looking straight ahead at something. I then realised that my head was resting on his lap whilst my body was laid out on a black leather sofa.

"Yay, you're awake." He spoke softly.  
"Where are we?" I asked not moving away from his lap because I liked the way he stroked my hair and rubbed my scalp.

"We are at the beach house. The others went out to do some food shopping a few minutes ago so it's just you and me right now."

I sat up and placed myself on his lap sideways. My hand was on his chest whilst I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, secretly rejoicing inside that me and Garfield were alone.  
"I thought you were too cute to be woken up." He said shyly rubbing the back of his head.

I smiled and removed myself from his shoulder.

"What about now?" I teased.  
"You look really hot." He said without even thinking.

I blushed and stood up, "So what do you want to do?"  
"I saw a disco room on the way in. Maybe we could check it out." He said standing up and holding me by my waist.

"I don't do disco Gar." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Too bad." He laughed.

After having Garfield drag me through rooms and corridors we finally came to the room, Garfield had assumed was the disco room. Yet when we entered the atmosphere and objects told us a different story.

"Garfield, I think this a romance room or something like that."  
"I was close though, I think the music and the light confused me."

I shook my head and stared at the very sexual pictures that hung on the walls.

Unfortunately, Garfield didn't let the fact that it wasn't a disco room phase him and pulled me in. I looked up into his emerald eyes and blushed when his hands found their way on my bottom and he lifted me up so that I straddled his hips. He swayed around with me to the sultry music before taking me behind curtains within the room.

Within the curtains was what seemed like a sauna as there was smoke being aired around but there was actually a bed?

He laid me down on it and got on top of me, I didn't really mind having Garfield on top of me as it felt nice having our bodies close together. He had been really pushing himself at combat with my dad and I could feel it in the structure of his abdominals. He groaned softly at my touch and kissed my forehead.

He then pulled a rope right next to the bed curious of what would happen. Unexpectedly, rose petals and pieces of chocolate fell from the top and onto us.

"Oh wow." I said. He took a few chocolates and fed them to me, making me guess the flavours of each. I then slipped from underneath him and sat up in front of him, taking a few chocolates. I fed them to him to and he guessed all of them.

"This one taste like butter cream, marshmallow and chilli pepper." He awed.

"Oh really?"  
He nodded, holding the rest of the chocolate between his teeth which he had rudely snatched from my hand, "Do you want to taste?" He said seductively through his teeth.

I knew that me and Garfield weren't dating until I handled my new set of emotions properly however having Garfield as my emotional coach wasn't easy. He teased me a lot and made it hard to resist him.

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him but he moved away, removing the chocolate from between his teeth.

"I said taste the chocolate, not my lips Rae." He scolded, putting the chocolate back in place.

I leaned forward and Garfield wrapped his arms around me to help my balance as I skilfully took the chocolate from him, "Mmmmh" I said in absolute pleasure "That does taste like chilli peppers."  
"Told you so but something tells me you just wanted some chocolate."

I smirked, "correct indeed. If there is one thing I love it is chocolate."  
"Well then, maybe I'll buy you a life size me made out of chocolate."  
"That sounds delicious." I teased, pretending to take about of his collarbone before licking his neck. When I heard his breath hitch, something in me snapped and I began laying small kisses along his jawline. I could feel his hands which were on my back hesitate to move around. Yet soon they gripped my hips and pulled me away.

"You don't kiss chocolate Rae, you eat it." He scolded causing my cheeks to turn red.  
"Don't tell me what to do with my chocolate Garfield." I pouted. He smiled and shook his head.

"I think this room is the weirdest and cringest of rooms I've ever seen and it's affecting our brains." He concluded.  
"We should leave before the others get back." I warned.  
"Yes but we need to be back here at midnight."  
"Why?"  
"We need to investigate it some more. I say falling rose petals are common but weird flavoured chocolates falling from the sky. There's probably weirder things in this room."  
"And it's up to us to find out what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Exactly Rae. Me and you"  
"And what makes you think I'll show up?" I said breaking away from his clutch and turning around with my arms crossed.

"I'll let you make out with me." He offered, it was a lovely deal but it wasn't good enough.

I shook my head and he grabbed me from behind, pulling me onto his lap. My back against his chest. He whispered in a husky voice,  
"I bet there is a life size chocolate here somewhere. If there is, I'll let you have it but if we don't find one. I'll strip down and become your chocolate bar."

I shuddered at the thought. His voice made the deal so tempting that I practically lost it when he began to kiss my shoulder blade.

"Fine. I'll be here" I sighed.  
"Good girl." He said before standing up and walking out. I turned around and followed him out. When we got to the living room, Garfield made me sit on his lap because he had taken a few chocolates and was using them to bribe me.

He sat there with his elbow resting on the armrest piece with me straddling his lap. He blushed hard when I felt his semi-awoken buddy and gasped about it.

He had the TV playing on behind me yet he was watching me. His eyes only seemed to wander around my body. I raised an eyebrow not understanding the purpose of his eyes on me and waited for him to explain.

"You're using makeup to hide your bruises." He observed causing me to widen my eyes to the fact he had worked it out.

"They are really light and almost faded away but three scars on my rear shoulder blade, arm and thigh is enough to ask questions." I explained.

He nodded, "Has he stopped?"  
"He hasn't been at it for a long time." I responded back whispering, "He's been sober for quite a while and the last time he got drunk, he didn't hurt me."

Garfield sighed in relief and tangled his hand with the back of my head pushing me onto his shoulder. I hid my face deeply in his collarbone and just relaxed. I couldn't believe I had opened up to Garfield so easy. Sure he knew a lot about me but I still didn't feel the urge to restrict him from information. I just spoke the truth and it felt so painfully good.

We stayed in our intimate position for a while waiting for the group to return.

 **8:45pm**

I was no longer on Garfield's lap but by his side reading my new novel as he played a videogame when we heard noise coming from the corridor and realised the group was back.

The first voices we heard were Jinx's and Richard's and realised things didn't go as smoothly.

They were in mid-argument when they all dropped the groceries on the floor and took a breather.

"Grass stain was enjoying life over here whilst we suffered with the heat." Victor joked.

"Hey!" Garfield yelled, turning around. "Raven was sleeping! It was up to someone to stay with her."  
"No it wasn't. You begged everyone to let you stay with her." Karen added laughing.

I blushed and put my book higher whilst Garfield began to rubbing the back of his head. I thought it was cute that Garfield wanted to be alone with me and thought I would consider it when searching the romance room again.

"You two are lazy so I say you guys help out the groceries away along with Richard and Kori." Wally said picking up Jinx and carrying her to the couch.

"Whatever." I said, standing up.

"Two of you need to go put all the frozen away and the other two need to put away all the other stuff. Since Star and Richard know the house well. Y'all need to split up."

"Oh Friend Raven, you ca-"  
"No! Go with Garfield!" Jinx yelled causing Kori to look upset.  
"Looks like you're with me then Raven."

" _Great, I have to suffer the consequences of a jealous Jinx."_ I thought.

 **-':"# $#-/$**  
 **I realised that it's been a long time is I've updated and I'm so sorry. I completely forgot so I made this extra long and juicy. I hope you like it and forgive me for any grammar mistakes. Please comment, favourite, vote, follow! Do it all xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm wearing dungarees and in such a positive mood today. I wonder what's going to go down in this chapter other than the UK's economy after leaving the EU... feeling political too ~2:53pm Sun 17 July x**

 **Disclaimer: let's run away together, let's be broke for life. If I can't own Teen Titans, I might as well be a dancing bear... Oh yeah I do own the plot and these new dungarees.**  
 **===KETSIAWASHERE====**

 ** _Raven's POV_**  
 **8:52pm**

"You two are lazy so I say you guys help out and put the groceries away along with Richard and Kori." Wally said picking up Jinx and carrying her to the couch.

"Whatever." I said, standing up.

"Two of you need to go put all the frozen away and the other two need to put away all the other stuff. Since Star and Richard know the house well. Y'all need to split up."

"Oh Friend Raven, you ca-"  
"No! Go with Garfield!" Jinx yelled causing Kori to look upset.  
"Looks like you're with me then Raven."

" _Great, I have to suffer the consequences of a jealous Jinx."_ I thought.

I picked up three bags filled with cold items such as ice creams and frozen waffles as well meats like beef burgers and sausages. The amount of food they brought didn't seem like it was for a weekend but for a week. Yet I had witnessed Wally eat at buffets in the past so this would barely last two days.

I was ready to get this over and done with but Kori was whispering something in Richard's, leaving him to sigh then nod. He then looked over at me and took a few bags too.

"I'll need to talk to the chef about what we want for dinner so any suggestions?"

"Burgers! Nice meaty beef burgers!" Victor exclaimed.  
"Dude! No! That's disgusting!" Garfield gagged.  
"It's not my fault you chose the wrong lifestyle." Victor teased.

"Don't worry Garfield, we brought veggie burgers too." Richard informed him.  
"Awesome! Thanks guys." Garfield cheered, his previous pout had disappeared completely.

"Now that's disgusting." Victor said, breaking out into a discussion with Garfield about meat. I knew Garfield had to have some type of animal at least once a day under his mother's order but he didn't like the idea of it as much.

Richard sighed and tilted his head to the exit which was a smart idea on his half. I followed him down the hallway that led to the kitchen which looked like the kitchens found in restaurants. Whilst my eyes wondered in awe around the 3 star styled room, Richard picked up a note on the metal countertop. I hesitated to ask what the note was about as I unsure about how to approach him but thankfully, he answered my unspoken question,  
"The chef has gone out, it seems like he's forgotten to buy certain seasonings but he'll be back soon."

I'm simply nodded my head to show I understood the situation. He then guided me to a huge metal door near the back of the kitchen which he opened and set the foods down inside. I didn't hesitate to follow him into the cold room letting the door to shut behind me.

"We need to put these away in the right places, just make sure not to close the... Oh shit." He cursed when he turned around to see the door shut close behind me.

"Oh no! We are screwed! Why did you close it?" He began to yell, losing his cool very quickly.  
"Hey! You really can't blame me. You decided to tell me after I stepped in." I said getting angry.  
"Well, haven't you ever watched movies before? Haven't you seen that you should never shut the door of a freeze room?" He asked rhetorically before sighing and mumbling under his breath even though it was very audible, "I knew I should have just chosen someone else."

"Haven't you ever seen a jackass in a movie with a broken nose? You don't even know me and you already treating me like shit." I defended myself, gritting my teeth.

"I don't want to know you. I know of your father and that's enough." He retorted.

"You know nothing about me or my family. You have no right to speak about them." I yelled insulted by his words.  
"There has been a lot of talk in the media and at school so I know what I need to about you." He said like a little bitch.

"It's funny that you're the one judging me when your reputation at school and in the media isn't the greatest either. People call you a wreck in a suit, a knock-off Bruce, a good for nothing, a slacker, and a dick with a lot of money but no heart. Yet what I've gathered from you so far proves you are an obnoxious snob." I stated harshly.

"It's really funny how I thought that you wouldn't live up to such a sad reputation and actually tried to come here to get to know you minus the family feud!" I yelled with my fists clenched as I restrained myself from hitting him before snorting, "But then again, _Dick_ is your name."

His eyes widened at my words and he was suddenly speechless. I smirked as I clearly had the last word and began to put away the items using the labels on the stacked containers to help me since all Richard did was stand in the middle of the room breathing heavily.

However it wasn't long until he started to pant heavily and I realised there was something wrong.

"Richard?" I called, standing behind him. His pants soon turned into rapid takes of the cold air around us and he held his chest.

I quickly brought myself to his front so that he was looking down on me.

"Raven, I need to get out. The walls, they are closing in. I-I-I can't breathe." He said overwhelmed.

" _Shit! He's claustrophobic. The obnoxious snob has got bloody claustrophobia."_ I cried mentally, hating this weekend already.

"Richard," I called, trying to get his attention on me, "Richard." I called again, even though it wasn't working.

I put my hands on his shoulders and used a softer tone, "Richard, let's sit down, okay?"

Even though, his eyes were dodging me and looking everywhere but me, he slowly sat down on the cold ground with me. I regretted my choice of shorts when the cold nibbled at my thighs but I had to live with it.

"Richard, please look at me. Richard please look at me." I ordered softly yet he only took brief looks at me before twitching at the sights of the walls. I knew there was only one thing to do, I had saw it on a documentary so it was worth the try.

I got on my knees and took off my tank top which seemed to have quickly caught his attention as I was left in my green laced bra. I regretted my choice in clothing today so much and made a promise to myself that if I ever got out this room, I would never shut another door.

Richard turned red and began to pant however it was more of the panting noise that a hormonal boy would make than someone almost having a panic attack.

"I'm never going to say this ever again but please keep your eyes on me." I said in a monotone voice, restraining the urge to hit him for nodding in response.

Soon he stopped panting completely and seemed okay so I sat on my bottom again and looked into his eyes. They were light blue and really pretty yet they were still taking quick peaks at my chest. I wanted to put my top back on but I had dropped it in to a slushy iced puddle which would be a hazard to put back on.

"Okay, now that you seem to be doing better, tell me something about you." I said emotionlessly. I read that it was best to talk about something emotional to help take his mind off the situation.

"I don't really talk about myself. I like to keep things to myself." He responded looking away, his breathing still audible.

"Look, Richard." I said taking a deep breath in, "I'm not the type to open up either but I allowed Garfield to persuade me to go on this trip with other people when I hate socialising. Your friend Garfield has made me do a lot of things out of my comfort zone simply because he won't leave me alone. What I didn't know about today is that at one point, I would be stuck in a freeze room with a boy who has claustrophobia. So you are going to speak because I did not just take my top off for no reason." I said aggravated.

He simply snorted which pissed me off even more.

"What?" I said through clenched teeth.  
"Garfield for you is like Kori for me." He answered. My expression softened encouraging him to continue,

"I've always grown up being told to trust no one and I've never really cared about much. I didn't think life was so great."

I looked down as I remembered when I used to think like that. When I was just waiting to fade away because nothing seemed to be worth it anymore. The only thing I really had left was keeping my Father happy.

"I have this bad-ass reputation for being absent nearly all the time, sometimes due to business meetings other times because I didn't see the point. A jackass that spends my money foolishly and gets into trouble a lot with school because of my attitude towards teachers and pupils. Most of the things said about me weren't true though but Kori looked past all those rumours." He sighed, "At first I saw her as this weird pretty girl that sits next to me in my English class but she asked to sit with me at lunchtime once and for some reason I said yes. When we were together, she asked about my life."  
"You didn't want to talk about it, did you?"

He looked up from his legs and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Nope, not at all. I didn't think I could trust her. She might look innocent but I didn't know if it was all an act. Yet now I'm sure she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I used to think that I didn't need friends because it was all about business but meeting Kori, Victor and Gar made me think differently."  
"I felt like that too, you know." I spoke nervously.  
"Trigon?" He questioned.  
"Yes. My father told me that having friends in a business like this was dangerous. O..."  
"...ne mistake and you could lose those you cherish quickly." He said in unison with me.

"Apart from Jinx and Wally, I didn't like the idea of anyone coming close to me but Garfield is too much of a fool to be scared of reality. My reality that is. My life isn't perfect but he doesn't care. He just wants to be there for me." I said thoughtfully.

"It's hard being caught up in this business world. You just pray that it won't be someone you care about." She stated.

"It's awful." I agreed, "They took my mother away because of it." I whispered, looking down at my fingers.

The room was silent for a while and it was getting colder by the second.

"My parents," He started, "My parents died when I was 6, they were murdered by a robber who had broken into our house. It happened whilst they were telling me a bedtime story and he never actually took anything except my parents' time. Unfortunately, he never got put in prison due to lack of evidence but I knew it was simply because they could never find the man that killed my parents. So they took a bum off the road and put him on trial. I kept having these nightmares, the murder was smart, and he had left me to live because he knew it was the worst death ever for a child. Bruce tried his best when he took me in but he wasn't an emotional man. He never opened up to me at all, he never asked me who I felt. He kept things to himself and only told me stories about when he and my dad were young but it was never in detail. There was never enough detail for an emotion to be triggered within him. He was and still is a busy man, he never had time to spend with me only when he was referring to me as his apprentice." He said with a painful look in his eyes that pierced my heart.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked confused about why he opened up so easily to me.

"I feel like we can relate to each other. I think you and I have a connection on this level Raven. We've grown up in similar ways, I know you've lost important people in your life and despite the murderer not being Trigon, justice hasn't been served on your behalf."

My eyes stung when he stopped speaking. It was painful the truth and if it wasn't so cold, I probably would have cried.

"My father taught me martial arts." I told him.  
"Bruce taught me too. He said that he needed to make sure that if he couldn't protect me, I could protect myself."

I nodded, remembering that it was the same reason that Trigon had taught me and it was for a similar reason, he was teaching Garfield too.

We stayed quiet, time flying by whilst we stared away into each other's eyes, his tragic story replayed in my head.

My father had done some research on Richard's past so I was aware about the death of his parents. I watched his parents got stabbed to death through his innocent eyes over and over again until the pain was numbed. I barely noticed when warmth overcame my body because Richard had given me his jacket.

"You need it more than me. I think Garfield would be mad if he found you in here with blue lips and no top." He joked causing me to snort and shake my head.

"Raven?" He called, "I'm really sorry for how I've treated you. I don't think I coped well with the idea of having another person in my life but I think you're amazing though and have really helped me today. I guess reputations really don't determine who you are."  
"That's understandable. I didn't like the idea that I had to make my friendship circle bigger too." I said with a small smile, "But I'll glad I did, now that I've seen this side of you. The side where you aren't a douchebag. I think that you're actually a great person to talk to and just reflect on things with. I've also observed the way you treat the others, you're quite generous and loving especially towards Kori."

"I'm glad you think that and don't think I'm such a jack. I just hope that Jinx warms up to Kori now. At the store, she pushed Kori into piled up can of beans when Kori said she really wanted to go shopping with you."

I sweat dropped at the news, "That's why you were arguing when you got back?"  
"Yeah, that and she said she'd throw Kori at me next time I was mean to you"  
"You stick up for your girl and Jinx's sticks up for me" I smirked.

"That's how it works I guess. That girl fixed me, I haven't missed a day of school in a while." He joked. I chuckled and smiled.

"Now I see why Garfield loves you though." He said with a sincere smile on his face.

I was about to respond to that when the door opened. I turned my head to see the chef and our friends. I quickly zipped up the jacket and stood up.

As soon as Richard stood up, he was tackled by Kori who hugged some warmth into him.

"Oh Boyfriend Richard and Friend Raven I hope that you are both okay."  
"We're fine babe. Raven is quite the talker she totally made me forget that it's super cold in here."

Garfield, Wally and Jinx burst into laughter at what Richard said about me but once I gave them the look they stopped immediately.

"I think you should get out now guys." Karen suggested.

Kori made her way out and I followed her only to be held back by Richard who whispered in my ear: "Kori was telling me before I came in here, not to be a dick. So if she asks, p-"  
"Don't worry, I got your back, that's what friends are for." I said with a smile before exiting.

 **10:15pm**

It was quite late to be having dinner but after having one hell of a day, none of us really cared. We were hungry teens crazing burgers and ice cream. We were all sat at the dining table in the dining room waiting for everyone to be served before digging in and engaging in the current conversation.

"Sorry we took so long. Kori and Garfield were having their own little feast and we thought that you were helping the chef. Well, until the chef entered the living room and we realised something wasn't right." Victor explained.

"I still can't believe you guys were in that freezer for 35 minutes and didn't freeze to death." Jinx said bluntly, flicking a chip at Wally who kissed her on her cheek a few times.

"Thank goodness, you didn't because I would really miss having someone to do crazy things with Jinx when I can't be bothered." Wally added causing everyone to laugh.

"It's because the freezer warms up to like 26.6°F as soon as the door is opened and when it closes again, it activates a one hour timer until the temperature is at -2.2°F. It's better for health and safety reasons."  
"That's really smart dude" Victor praised, "And this half pounder is crazy delicious man."

Garfield pretended to gag and took a bite into his veggie burger.

"Hey guys," Garfield said, stealing everyone's attention, "did anyone else notice that when we found Richard and Raven, that on the floor there was a fro- _Oww_! What was that for?" He pouted in pain from me stepping on his foot.  
"Keep talking and you'll get more" I threatened under my breath. "Sorry Garfield, I thought it was a bug crawling around."

Everyone laughed before encouraging Garfield to continue, "I'm sorry guys, I meant that I thought it was sweet that Richard gave his jacket to Raven."

Everyone agreed and the conversation moved onwards to Karen and cheerleading to Victor and his car racing tournament and other events.

When we were eating ice cream, Kori brought up the question of bedrooms, "there are five bedrooms but we'll only use four." Richard stated.

"There are two beds in each room so you simply choose a buddy and take your suitcases to that room. For privacy reasons, it's girl with girl and boy with boy."

Jinx and Wally did frown upon this because they usually shared a room together at my house. We knew they weren't sexually active but they just enjoyed being together when they could.

"I'm with Raven then" Jinx told him.  
"Looks like I'm with Garfield then." He told Jinx.

It was amusing how they didn't even check their decisions with us but we kept silent as the sleeping arrangements worked well with everyone else. Plus it wasn't long until I would meet Garfield at the romance room at midnight so I didn't mind as much.

What I did need to do after I finished the cookie dough ice cr

was to call Trigon who wanted me to call him each night to ensure I was safe.

Shockingly enough, today was fun.

 **-''"""'-;::-**

 **People have hit me up in my inbox shocked that I'm black and I'm really confused why that is shocking. I'm really fabulous and talented, I thought that was a giveaway... Anyway I hope you liked this chapter I wrote it in a day which is awesome to me. Plus I got a BetaReader so I'm reaallly happy xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**I actually think this will be one of my longest books. Well then, I should be exercising and then watching magic mike but I'm here... Oh yeah my fanfiction toes, where you at? how am I supposed to know if you're active if you aren't reviewing my chapters, i'm not asking for one each chapter but maybe at least every two chapters. My Wattpad toes please keep doing you x**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't Teen Titans and I actually don't own the plot...I stole this whole idea from another author. My confession...~8:58am, Mon 18 July.**

 **-#!#!-"':-**

 ** _Third POV_**  
 **11:39pm**

"Did you make out with him?" Jinx questioned Raven as she threw a green set of lingerie at her.  
"Jinx! Of course not. Richard is dating Kori and besides, he's not my type." A little put off, Raven answered while staring at the clothing .

"You made out with Garfield though." Jinx reminded her with a sly smirk causing Raven to blush.

"That's different. And do I have to wear this?" Raven asked, changing the subject.

"I'm wearing it so you have to, and do you really think I like that it's red?" She complained, sitting up revealing her lacy bra and laced hipster underwear which were both a bright red, "At least, green compliments you. I just look silly."  
"Then you should have brought the pink one." Raven suggested rolling her eyes.  
"But it didn't match yours." Jinx whined.  
"Do we have to match all this trip? Because this is getting ridiculous and it's only the first day." Raven asked, getting changed underneath her duvet.

"Yes we do, because people like Kori need to understand who your best friend is." Jinx explained, anger ringing in her tone.

"You need to grow up Jinx. Kori wants to be your friend too, you know. You don't see me accusing her of stealing you away from me."  
Jinx pouted, "Well maybe, you should. Can you stop now? you sound like Wally."  
"Jinx, I'm being serious. No one's ever taking your place because you know very well that I hate matching and yet here we are. I only sacrifice my bad-ass reputation for you." Raven said while trying to fight a smile.

"Fine, I'll hug her tomorrow and apologise." Jinx said laughing.  
"Great." Raven encouraged half heartedly, "I don't think I like this colour though. It's too bright." She said, removing her duvet from her front.

"Yikes!" Jinx said harshly.

Raven looked at the time and remembered that she had to meet Garfield. There would be no time to get changed so she would have to use the evening gown at the side of her bed to cover her up a little when going there.

"Goodnight Jenny." Raven said sweetly causing Jinx to groan.  
"Good night Rachel" Jinx teased as she knew full well that Raven hated when people forgot her name and called her that instead.

 **Midnight**

The lights had been off for a while and Raven knew that Jinx wasn't asleep yet but she needed to leave. However, Jinx said she needed the toilet and exited the bedroom leaving Raven confused because they had an ensuite bathroom. Yet Raven didn't think much about it and stood up wrapping herself in the purple transparent night gown that cut off at mid thigh and left her front very visible. She cursed about the textile product but made her way quietly and quickly out the room before Jinx could return.

 _"Next destination: Romance Room. This better be worth it."_

Jinx, on the other hand, was making her way down the corridor when she came into collision with a tired Richard who had left his room for a glass of water. The position they landed in was very intimate as Jinx's cups were found in Richard's face and he was only wearing boxers which didn't help when she felt his arousal dig into her bottom. He had a firm grip on one of her cheeks and his other hand was on her bare back pushing her down on him.

"Shit!" She whispered, sitting up on him so he could breathe, it also allowed his other hand to slide down her back and onto her bottom. Richard was undoubtedly a shade of deep red due to catching sight of Jinx's outfit in the dim light and the fact she was on his…"little buddy".

Situations like this were Jinx's favourites. Usually she would create them but when they weren't planned, she enjoyed them a little more.

"I knew you were only arguing with me because you were sexually frustrated." She teased, moving down on him causing him to groan a little. She connected her nose to his just before continuing,"But I think this will have to be a forbidden desire. I'm really in love with Wally and you have Kori." She pouted, making circles on his chest.

Jinx could feel and hear his heavy breathing and she converted his panicking into power that fuelled her actions. Richard was speechless, this had been the second time he had seen a girl without a top in front of him and he would have been lying if he said he wasn't happy that Jinx and Raven had come to Gotham with him and the gang.

Jinx ran her finger down his abdominal line causing a shiver to run down his back, "You are quite lucky, aren't 'cha? Dating Kori, locked in a freeze room with RaeRae and now clutching my ass. Plus you were rewarded with a nice body." She said seductively before getting off him and making her way down the dark corridor.

Richard laid there on the floor hard and in shock of what had just happened.

"Shit, I am lucky." He whispered before standing up and heading to his room.

Jinx finally found the room she had been looking for.

"Room number 2" she read delightfully.

She opened the door very slowly and stepped in. She looked over at one bed before she realised that it was empty but then heard soft snoring from the other bed and realised it was Wally. She tiptoed over, jumping onto the end of his bed, stirring him awake.

He sat up and dialled up the lamplight before making a noise of delighted surprise to see his girlfriend at the end of his bed in red lingerie. It was his favourite colour, even though he knew she hated it, he thought it was sweet that she had worn it anyway. Jinx was also pleased to see that he was shirtless and his washboard abs were showing.

"You look so hot Babe" he complimented lustfully. He had never had sex with Jinx before but sometimes it was hard to resist when she enjoyed teasing and pleasing him.

She began to crawl up his bed very slowly, making her way up his legs until she sat on his lap under the duvet and was face to face with him.

"I didn't want to sleep without you Wally." She said honestly, pecking his lips.

Wally was so turned on by the desperation in her voice. It wasn't everyday Jinx let her guard down around him but when she did, he felt a warm dominant feeling.

"I'm glad you didn't. Don't worry about Garfield, I think he went to see Raven or something so it's just you and me tonight." Wally said before kissing her again, she moved in a circular motion on his lap whilst they made out causing her to smile when he groaned a few times. He had to fight his urges so he tried his best not to pounce on her by talking,

"I hope you didn't have any trouble getting here." He said his hand gripping her round and petite cheek whilst the other rubbed the side of her face.

"I only saw Richard and I think he'll go to sleep well tonight." She chuckled at the memory.

Wally knew his girlfriend well and he knew she loved to tease, so whatever she had done to Richard would not have shocked him at all. He was just happy she was there with him. He loved Jinx a lot and knew she felt the same way about him. They did argue sometimes but it was never for long because they were too into each other. After they broke from kissing, she rested in the croak of his neck and he laid down with her, wrapping his arm around her as they drifted to sleep.

At the same time Jinx had entered Wally's room. Raven had made her way down the stairs and was making her way through the weak darkness to the romance room. Surprisingly, the lights and music within the room were still playing at this time so Raven found it easier to spot the room when she entered her fifth hallway.

When she entered she didn't spot Garfield until he emerged from behind the curtains in his boxers only. He was about to greet her when he saw what she was wearing and couldn't speak at all.

Raven also had her eyes on his body and noticed that he had a detailed 4 pack which meant her father had been working him hard but for all the right reasons because he was leaner than ever. Under the lighting, his green pigment and the stitch around his stomach wasn't as visible but she knew that it meant that Garfield could feel more confident around her.

She took the first step towards him, but his eyes didn't dare to break away from her body. Garfield was getting a lot of thoughts and felt numerous ways about Raven in this moment. He had seen her in lingerie before but the ones she wore now were green, and she knew very well that it was his favourite colour. Garfield wanted to believe there wasn't a link but it was very visible.

"Hey." She finally said, snapping Garfield out of his trance.

"Hi Rae." He said approaching her.  
"Have you been down here for long?" She asked him, finding it hard not to let her eyes wonder to his body.  
"No, It was like a few minutes before midnight but I think I'm going to have to cancel this investigation."  
"Why?" She said slightly annoyed.  
"Because you are dressed like that and I'm finding it really hard to concentrate on a room when you are definitely more interesting than the room." He complimented honestly causing Raven to blush.

She bit her bottom lip and decided that maybe she could use her appearance to suit her favour tonight.

"Please Garfield, don't cancel it. I promise I won't be as distracting" she said flirtatious, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He couldn't believe it, she was actually flirting with him.

"Fine then, Rae." He sighed in admiration.

She smirked and raised her head to kiss him but he dodged it and reminded her that they were just friends for the time being. She pouted, realising she didn't like the idea of just being friends and turned away from Garfield.

"Rae," Garfield sighed, although he did enjoy the view of her through the pathetic excuse of a nightgown.

"What's wrong? Tell me." He said in her ear.

She melted under the sound of his voice but was grateful that he had her in his arms.

"I don't like not being able to be yours." She admitted causing Garfield to widen his eyes.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because I can't be as affectionate as I want with you." She complained like a little kid.  
"It was your idea Rae. Remember you want to get to know me better."  
"But I already know a lot now. Like who your adopted parents are and why you've been hiding the fact you were rich from me."  
"Yeah and I'm glad I told you outside of our relationship because we had an argument about it." He reasoned.  
"Yet now you understand."

She couldn't help but realise he was right.

When Garfield had finally told her who his adopted parents were. She had flipped that he had tried to hide it from her. When she saw the picture in his house of him and Rita, her hair was dyed so she thought it was someone else but as soon as she managed to put the pieces together she confronted him about it and he told her the truth. She was mad that he was so secretive about it and they argued like an old married couple until Garfield explained that he just wanted to feel like a normal teenager without having to deal with the whole celebrity parents thing.

Raven soon understood and forgave him and he apologised for lying to her. They had also gotten to know more about their likes and dislikes. Raven knew of Garfield's love of animals and the colour green. And Garfield knew about Raven's crazy obsession with books and visited her personal in house library. She did like how good they were as friends but often wanted to do other things with him that were usually considered _too friendly_.

"Rae I promise that once you are 100% sure of your feelings for me, I will take you out but right now you are just getting used to these new emotions." He reminded her before turning her around and softly kissing her forehead.

"Whatever" she grumbled causing Garfield to chuckle at her abnormally childish behaviour.

Garfield and Raven then began going through some of the cupboards in the room, finding stuff like feathered handcuffs, cigarettes and even a whip. It made Garfield cringe because he knew that this was Bruce's beach house, which meant that the old man was into a lot of kinky stuff.

In the closet that they found near the curtains that led to the bed were different outfits for females.

Raven teased Garfield by wearing some of the clothes like the sexy school uniform which had a very short skirt. Raven made Garfield sit on a chair that was under a desk and began to do some pretty poses for him. He didn't make her stop at all, he just enjoyed the view. He then watched her take off the schoolwear, revealing her green lingerie and slip into a police outfit which was way too tight on Raven's body. She couldn't even zip up the front so her cleavage was very visible. The music changed into something upbeat and Raven began to sway in front of him.

She wasn't acting like her usual self as Garfield hadn't forced her to do any of it but he was quick to realise she was playing with him, using tonight to get back at him for all the times he had teased her but refused to give her what she wanted: him.

Her little performance was very short as she got bored of the outfits and simply hated the music playing. She got out of the playsuit quickly before putting on her night gown.

Garfield was happy the sweet torture was over because he knew full well she wasn't going to let herself get anywhere near him and he really wanted to be pressed against her body.

He stood up and made his way over to a device on the desk below the cupboards and realised it was a projector.

"Rae, look." He called her.  
"Do you think it works?" She asked, her arms wrapped around his arm.

"Maybe if we found the remote we could test it." He suggested.

Raven looked in the drawers of the desk and found three remotes. After testing two of them, they learnt that one was for the lights and the other was for the music.

"I'm guessing this one's for the projector then." She said, holding it in her hand.

Garfield cheekily swiped it from her and held it up high.

"Garfield! Give it back now!" She exclaimed in a low volume.  
"No. Make me." He ordered.

Raven tried to jump for it but she wasn't very tall so she resulted in the one thing where height didn't matter: violence.

She kicked his shin causing him to whine in pain.

"Rae what the hell? That hurts." He pouted, sitting down on the chair as he rubbed some of the pain away.

She waved the remote as a response before pressing the power button.

A white drop board slowly came down from the ceiling at the opposite side of the room to the projector.

Garfield pulled Raven back, making her sit on his lap as something began to play on the board.

Garfield wasn't as embarrassed that Raven was sat on his still hardened buddy from her little costume changes as they both were more interested in what was about to play.

Suddenly little moaning sounds were emitted from the projector as a video of a threesome played.

Raven was quick to press the power button before either of them could turn anymore shades of red.

"Yep, that definitely works then." Garfield said awkwardly.

Raven got off his lap and put away the remotes.

"I think we should pull open more of these handles. There's bound to be something cool in there." Raven said.  
"Oh please you are just hoping that a life-size chocolate statue of me is somewhere here." Garfield teased.

She smirked, "I would be disappointed if there wasn't, but you said I could always just make a nice dessert out of you."

Garfield suppressed a groan in pleasure of the thought of Raven licking something sweet off his body but knew that he couldn't be thinking like that or he would never get rid of his hard-on.

They opened more little doors until Raven opened a furry pink one revealing a mini fridge.

"Awesome!" Garfield cheered, holding Raven from behind.

She took this moment as a time to play with him some more and bend over, examining the contents of the fridge.

Garfield definitely wasn't paying attention as she named the items within the fridge. He was too busy staring at her behind which was pressed against his manhood. If there was a time where had ever felt tempted to squeeze Raven's ass. Now would have been the hardest. Luckily Raven came back up and turned around to face him with a cookie dough tub from Ben & Jerry's.

"Look what I found." She giggled, snapping Garfield out of his previous urges.

Garfield kissed her forehead and congratulated her as he knew how much she loved cookie dough ice cream.

"It was the last one so I don't mind sharing with you." She said biting her lip.  
"What are we going to eat it with?" He asked her causing her to frown.

He decided to look near the sink within the room and found a packet of plastic spoons, he only took one with an idea at mind.

"You're lucky Rae. It's the last one." He winked.  
"So we have to share." She blushed.  
"Yep." He said, lifting her up so that she was straddling his waist before taking her to the seat at the desk.

She sat on his lap with the ice cream in between them and removed the lid.

She was about to take the spoon away from him when he refused and buried it into the tub of ice cream before feeding her.

Raven smiled at the taste and made a noise of approval. Garfield took a spoonful too and repeated his actions. Whilst he fed them, Raven traced over the outlines of his torso with the excitement of a little girl.

Garfield loved seeing Raven like that because her dark blue eyes sparkled with happiness and he thought the sparkle made her ten times prettier.

A little distracted, Garfield dropped a bit of the frozen dessert on Raven's naked breast where it slowly ran down into her bra. She shivered at the cold contact and Garfield swore under his breath as it must have been the hottest thing he had ever seen. Knowing that Garfield was excited, Raven wiped the dairy product onto her finger and licked it off. Garfield, who had the spoon full in his hand, accidentally dropped it on himself causing Raven to chuckle lightly.

"Let me clean that Gar" she said as she began to lick the cream running down his chiselled chest.

The cold contact of the ice cream was suddenly overtaken by the moisture of Raven's tongue slowly doing its work. It was definitely enough to make Garfield erection painful and to make him break; he pulled her by her hair so that she was pressed against his face and just when he was about to kiss her. Raven shook her head, "Garfield, I was doing a friendly service for you. Kissing is not what friends do. You have to wait."

Unfortunately, the look of his dark pupils told Raven that he didn't want to wait yet he managed somehow to control himself for attacking her lips.

He simply continued to feed her, but no longer himself until the pint was finished. She thanked him and hid her head in the crook of his neck.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath before wrapping his arms around her.

"That was delicious Gar."  
"Was it?"  
"Yes. It was better this time than at lunch." She said, humming to herself.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked.  
"I want to check out those with pictures on the wall."  
"Fine." He sighed.

Raven held his hand and led him to the wall with the sexual pictures.

"What do you think this is all about?" She asked him, leaning against his chest.

"I think each picture is a different sex position." He stated, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Raven pointed at one that looked slightly complexed and spoke softly, "That looks a little hard to do."  
"She would have to be flexible, I guess" Garfield said nervously.

A smirk appeared on Raven's face. She didn't know what it was, maybe it was the fact that she had been friends with Jinx for a long time but Raven felt in the mood to tease Garfield harder than before.

"I'm flexible." She stated simply with no usage of seductive tones. Just her normal emotionless voice.

She heard Garfield's breath hitch and felt something digging in the side of her mid thigh. Moving around to face him she said, "I say we give it a try Gar." A seductive smirk grew on her face. He swallowed hard and nodded, unable to form words and watched Raven chuckle softly.

Garfield felt himself get ten times harder when Raven brought him to the bed and pushed him down. Garfield sat up and propped his arms behind him. He had a smile on his face when he told her to come over. He had finally controlled himself and decided that if Raven wanted to play with him then he would definitely play.

She lowered herself onto him, straddling his hips before leaning back so that her weight was resting on her hands.

Garfield stared at Raven's C cups, happy that Jinx had probably forced Raven to wear the outfit.

His eyes then followed Raven's long legs which, one at a time, she pulled up to rest on his shoulders. Garfield couldn't help but groan in pleasure as he got a perfect view of her underwear and restrained himself from playing with her legs.

"See." She teased proudly.  
"Yeah Rae, I see a lot." He swallowed hard.

Raven giggled and got off of him. She was about to get off the bed when he gripped her wrist.

"It's my turn to choose." He smirked.

Raven blushed and nodded nervously.

"Did you see the one called Locus position?"

She thought for a second before blushing and nodding.

He sat down with crossed legs, and pulled her in by her waist and helped her sit on top of them. Garfield was breathing heavily as his hands began to move around her bare skin. Raven also began breathing heavily as she had never done anything with a boy like this and was worried that things would go further. Yet Garfield caught the movement of her chest rising faster than usual and apologised for touching her excessively.

"It's okay." She said simply, knowing full well she couldn't hit him for only continuing what she had started.

To put her mind off of violence, Garfield grabbed her calf and guided it over his shoulder. He ran his hand smoothly up her leg from her calf to her ass causing her to shiver in pleasure. He soon did the same thing with her other leg and she gasped when Garfield brought her closer so that her thighs were pressed against his chest and she could feel the stretch of muscles in her legs. It was painful as she wasn't used to it. She closed her eyes and whispered a chant under her breath. She was out of control once again, letting her affectionate emotions get the best of her and knowing Garfield's little man was digging into her bottom wasn't helpful either.

When she finally opened her eyes after getting used to the stretch and calming herself down, she realised how close her face was to his. He had a dark theme in his eyes and his facial expression was strange, he looked as if he had just been blessed with the view of something amazing and he had, the view of Raven's orbs in the light setting was exquisite.

Garfield had chose this position intentionally to obtain an intense eye contact with her. It was something he had desired desperately since he had first met her.

She was just as taken as he was. Raven loved his emerald pools. They were the same pools that she almost drowned in the first time he had spoken to her on the school bus. It was his eyes that told her that he wasn't going anywhere. He was there for her until the end.

She loved his eyes and it was crazy that she was actually letting herself admit that she loved him too. Teenage love was doomed, no one stayed with each other forever, only that small percentage of couples did, but his eyes told her that they would be a part of that small percentage.

After a while, Garfield gently helped bring her legs down before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They hadn't broken their eye contact yet but were ready to speak,  
"You really are flexible" he swallowed hard causing Raven to blush even harder.

She leaned in and connected their noses, knowing that there was no point in trying to kiss him because he wouldn't let her until she was ready to express how she really felt about him.

"Raven," He called her name in a husky whisper.  
"Yes Garfield?"  
"I'm sorry that I almost forgot about our first kiss." He apologised, finally finding the perfect time to free his guilty conscious.

"It's okay, wasn't it obvious that I forgave you though?"  
"I know but I've been meaning to apologise about it anyway."

She smiled and got up from his lap holding her hand out.

"We still have to discover this room Gar."  
"Can't we just cuddle with each other?"  
"No, you can do that with your girlfriend." She teased.

"Ouch." He said before accepting her hand and following her out from the curtains.

She led him to a door handle that she had spotted earlier near the sink and opened it.

Garfield snorted as it was a pink bathroom.  
"There really is everything in here I guess."

She nodded and took a step inside. The toilet was simple but it was the shower that threw them off. The curtain read, _let's fuck 'till we're clean._

There were two towels on the racks, one was a plain black but the other was red with white writing which read, _there's room for three, baby._

"Okay, I think we can confirm that this room is one hundred percent messed up." Garfield chuckled.

"I don't even think Richard knows about this room. He said there were five rooms. And there are upstairs but then there's this room." Raven stated slightly amused.

"If there was a room like this in my house I'd be ashamed too. Now I say we dance and head to bed."  
"It's like two in the morning." Raven complained, not wanting to leave Garfield.

"People sleep at that time Rae." Garfield chuckled, kissing her forehead realizing she didn't want him to go.

He dragged her back into the main room and took the remote controlling the music. He switched songs until a slow, sultry song came on and he put his hand out for Raven to take,  
"Shall we dance, my lady?"  
She rolled her eyes and said, "whatever."

He smiled and placed his arms around Raven's naked waist. Raven put her hands around his neck and rested her head on his chest. He moved around with her slowly, simply relaxing and letting his body become a slave to the music. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. That scent that he loved so much.

Raven ,on the other hand, was still unsure if this was all real because the way he held her felt so unrealistic. It still shocked her to this very day that she would be dancing in her underwear with a boy. A boy that wasn't Malchior, she had swore not to let anyone come close to her. Yet Garfield had made her break that promise.

She loved him so much and even though she wouldn't say it yet. She already felt like he knew it.

"Raven?" He called softly.

"Yes Garfield?" She answered tiredly.  
"I'm sorry that our first dance is in our underwear."

She chuckled faintly, "It's okay. As long as I'm with you."

Garfield came to a halt at her words before staring deeply into her eyes. He kissed her passionately before gently picking her up and carrying her to the bed behind the curtains.

He lifted up the duvet and gently dropped Raven onto the bed. Raven stared at him in admiration and gasped as he slowly got on top of her and began to kiss her some more.

She was tired but didn't hesitate to return the sweet gesture. Garfield's hand travelled down Raven's body whilst the other palmed her face.

"I love you Raven." He said staring deep into her eyes.  
"I-l love you too Garfield." She finally said.

He smiled before kissing her one more time before flipping over onto his back right next to her.

Raven turned her body to him, one of her legs straddling his and kissed his jaw before drifting to sleep on his chest.

 **!-!**  
 **I'm joking this story is like 86% me...Bruce is a freak. The truth is out and that's the whole point of this chapter xx thanks to reading. I know this was quite long. If you didn't like it, comment and if you did like it comment. Thank you to my amazing Beta reader for checking my writing and stuff, she makes my world easierrr.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Fluck it! It's really hot today and I'm all smelly and sweaty and I hate it but since I've finished school and refuse to step out my house. It's okay...**

 **Now I'd like to take this moment to thank my Betareader for being so willing to spot and correct my errors for me. I think that's true love.**

 **Disclaimer: I'll trade you my plot, my nicki minaj posters and teach you Korean if you let me own Teen Titans for two whole minutes... no...no deal...okay, I don't own Teen Titans. Not even for two seconds...**

 **'-'''"-:"""::;:**

 _ **Raven's POV**_  
 **Saturday**  
 **10:00am**

"I just couldn't stop thinking about you at all today Rae, I couldn't stop wanting to dominate you. It made me so fucking horny. And you just look so good right now..." And with that he pressed his hard bulge against my ass, making me groan at the thought of his desires.

I didn't want to moan, I didn't want him to know that I was turned on, but I did like a fool, like someone who was unable to control herself.

"Turn around for me baby. Let me see that beautiful face." He whispered in a low, sultry voice. Oh how much I hated that voice.

Yet I didn't want him to hurt me so I did as he said and turned myself onto my back. I was shocked when I met the face of the lustful voice. Sudden shock came over my body as it was too good to be true,

"Garfield?" I asked wondering if it was really true.  
"Yes Rae." His eyes dark and only concentrating on my body.

I was shocked that Garfield really did want to dominate me, but I wanted to be claimed by him. Rather him than Slade, and at least I loved Garfield and wanted to please him whereas Slade was just a sick paedophile.

"Garfield, be g-gentle. Please" I pecked him on the lips and observed the lust, love, and desire in his eyes.

"Don't worry Rae, I'll be careful." He said while passionately kissing me.

I responded back immediately, my hand raking through his hair. His tongue gently poked my lips, asking for entrance and I opened my mouth, starting a battle for dominance. Garfield's hands travelled up and down my sides whilst his lips travelled up and down my jawline, I let out gasps and moans and he continued to kiss my neck. He then gently sucked above my collarbone causing me to arch my neck.

His lip left my neck and he stared at the huge hickey, he made. He leaned in and kissed it, his right hand cupping my breast causing me to gasp in surprise. I wasn't even aware that he had removed my bra, but the way he touched me was amazing.

He gave my breast a squeeze, making me tilt my head and moan. He chuckled before moving himself lower and licking my nipple, making my body crave for more contact.

He gently put my nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, causing me to gasp like mad, moaning for more. He used his other hand to knead and play with my other breast causing more noise to emerge from me.

I had my eyes shut tight as he did this, simply enjoying it, but he stopped sucking and I made noises of disapproval.

"Look at me Babe." He said before continuing. I nodded before prying my eyes open and looking down from the ceiling. However what I saw caused me to scream at the top of my lungs.

Garfield wasn't the one pleasuring me. It was Slade.

 _End of nightmare._

My eyes opened sharply, trying to shake off the image quickly. Once I calmed down, I was met with the view of Garfield's chest. I blushed and tried to remember what was going on and where I was. Fortunately it soon came to me, and I was relieved of my fear.

It was always the same weird types of wet dreams that morphed into a nightmare. Garfield and me were always in some sort of scene about to have sex, and were usually engaged in some sort of sexual activity, until he would tell me to open my eyes and it was Slade. What was even weirder is that me and Garfield never looked like humans, but instead as the drawings from my book.

Garfield was a green male with pointy teeth and ears, but was super-hot anyway. I was this grey girl who had purple hair and a red thing on my head. It never made sense why I made love to Garfield like that but that's just how it was.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when Garfield groaned, and an ass cheek and one of my breasts were groped in unison. I let out a sharp gasp and was about to hit him ,when I looked up from his chest and realised he was asleep. Then when I looked down, I realised my knee was on top of Garfield's manhood and one of my hands was on top of the hand Garfield used to squeeze my breast through my bra. The other one had made it around to reach my behind and was now resting on my cheeks.

Now I definitely couldn't be mad, because I had probably brought his hand to my chest during our sleep and he was only groaning and groping because my raised knee had moved against his surprisingly large bulge.

I blushed and realised that I couldn't know for sure if it was actually me triggering his groping actions until I decided to test it. It was a dirty thought, but I was in the mood for some...  
 _"_ _ **Scientific research**_ " a voice said, making my lustful desire sound innocent and purposeful.

I bit my bottom lip, praying that he wouldn't wake up during my investigation, and began to rub the side of my knee against his manhood. I started off slowly causing him to groan slightly, and for one of his hands to pat my ass. I blushed and decided I liked what he did.

" _ **I say we intensify the force applied on the subject**_ " the same dirty voice in my head insisted.

I did as she said and he let out a loud moan and mumbled something under his breath before kneading my chest with his hand and slowly squeezing my ass cheek with the other.

I couldn't help but moan too as I liked the outcome of my investigation. I decided to do some more and moved my knee away before replacing it with my hand. I rubbed his bulge gently, but he was so sensitive that he cursed and moved his hand away from my ass and let it travel up my back and to my scalp where he pushed me down so that I came crashing onto his lips.

He was rough in the way he kissed me. It was so greedy with so much anger that it actually made me a little wetter. My hand continued to play with his junk and he let out a groan as he played with my chest.

It was a while before his hands moved away from my hair and chest and cupped my hips, before bringing them to his and slowly grinding our private sectors together. I had to break away from his lips and let out a throaty moan as I was turned on hard by the contact made by our pelvis'.

"Does that feel better Rae?" He asked in a husky voice causing me to nod and make a sound of approval.

 _"Oh shit."_ I thought mentally opening my eyes suddenly alert about the situation.

I couldn't look up but when he stopped and chuckled, I knew he knew.

"You going to have to explain Rae, or shall I just conclude that my sweet Raven is a sexual demon that takes advantage of painfully hard little boys?" He whispered in my ear before biting my earlobe.

I couldn't deny how hot he sounded, even though he had just accused me of being a nymphomaniac.

I looked up at him and put on a nervous smile, "Morning Garfield." I said awkwardly.  
"You missed the good part." He said, pulling me up against him before he pecked my lips, "Because this is a really good way to wake up." He added lustfully.

I could see the clouds in his eyes and blushed,  
"I was investigating something." I said like an idiot, it was an effect that Garfield had on me. He was almost able to make me forget my name at times.

"How to make a male ten times harder while they sleep?" He joked, flipping me over so I was on my back and he was laying softly on top of me.

"You groped me first." I blamed in a meek voice, suddenly inflicted by his primitive characteristic.

"Did I?" He said suddenly red.  
"Yes," I lied, making him feel guilty, "I couldn't help myself in giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"I'm sorry Raven." He said seriously, moving his hands away from me and lifting his body off of me, "No wonder your father doesn't trust me in your room at late nights, I'm such a pervert." He said soulfully, guilt ringing loudly in his voice.

"No!" I shouted softly, cupping his face to stop him from retrieving. "You're wrong. I'm the one that can't be trusted. I think your groping thing," which caused him to turn red, "was just an innocent response to movements made in our sleeping positions." I explained.

He nodded in comprehension before I continued,  
"I might have gotten a little too carried away with yesterday's atmosphere still in the air and with my curiosity about why you were aroused, I took advantage of the situation." I justified nervously, feeling like my cheeks were on fire.

 _ **"So translation is that we were still horny from last night and our wet dream that we decided to have fun with your giant bulge in order to find out about why you like touching my body so much.**_ " A dirty voice in my head teased causing my skin to burn up.

Garfield looked a little shocked but then had a sly smirk on his face which was pretty hot.

"So what I'm hearing is that RaeRae was conducting a little scientific experiment to see what triggered my responses and had done too many repeats?" He said teasing me with his scientific terminology.

I nodded and he kissed me,  
"Next time, you want to play dirty Einstein with my body just ask me Raven or it's ethically wrong." He said before nibbling on my neck. I gasped and moaned as he began to suck roughly what was between his teeth.

It took a lot of self-control to tell him to stop because I didn't want to have a visible hickey on my neck. Fortunately he didn't argue and simply stopped before attacking my lips.

"So you aren't mad?" I asked quietly.  
"What, can a dude get mad if his girlfriend gives him one of the best wake up calls ever?" He snorted.

My expression froze and I was a little taken back from the label he had given me. It was only a few hours ago in the morning that he had said he loved me and I had said it back. The shock of Garfield's confessed love for me wasn't the first time. He had said it in the girls' bathroom at school too. Yet I played it off like it was nothing. I couldn't do that now, I was too deep in. Garfield had caught the look on my face and sighed, looking guilty. He got off of me slightly and breathed in,  
"Look Raven, if you didn't mean what you said yesterday I get it. If you don't want to be my girlfriend, I can't say I understand, but its okay I guess."  
"No." I whispered, I could feel my hands shaking, if I let him go, I'd regret it, I know I would, all I've been doing is complaining about not being with him. But if I let him take on this role, I could lose him. He could be killed, simply for being a part of my life that's so intimate with me. And did I really want another trial like Malchoir in my life?

"Raven, actually I do understand." Garfield spoke again, "Please don't be scared, I took a risk the moment I stepped into your house, the moment I came back to your house. I thought it was clear that I'm an idiot. But I'm a happy idiot when it comes to you." He joked, smiling and holding my hand as he sat up next to me.  
"I know you lost Malchoir, but you won't lose me."  
"You can't promise me that Garfield." I whispered causing him to tense up before whispering.

"Then I promise to make you happy with the time that I have." He compromised.

I stared into his eyes and saw seriousness, but love and fear were also present.

"You can't do all of this with me Rae," he said painfully cutting at my heartstrings as he referred to the kissing and everything that happened last night, "You can't confess that you love me, and not expect me to be mad that you are still scared to be with me. You didn't tell me you loved me for no reason Rae, you didn't complain constantly about not being able to kiss me, just to have your way and go. That's not how it works with me." He said, anger and annoyance rising in his voice.

"If you think I'm going to let go of you after everything we've been through Rae, you must be really stupid." He spat harshly.

Yet his angered words woke me up from my ignorance immediately.

"No Garfield" I said softly as I sat up, "You're right. I was just in shock that this is all really happening. I didn't think that I could feel so strongly about someone."

"Well you can Rae." He said, laying little kisses on my lips, "get used it though, because I'm planning on making you feel a lot more" He said in a low serious and husky voice whilst his eyes caught and tortured my soul.

I noted that serious Garfield was very hot and tempting and slowly began to kiss his chest. He didn't hesitate to lay back to make it easier for me but his chuckles did cause vibrations that distracted me from my work.

"Rae what are you doing?" He asked amused.  
"I'm licking my plate clean so I can have dessert." I explained.

He realised that I hadn't forgot about making a meal out of him and blushed. I got up and quickly sprinted to the fridge before coming back with a few items that made him shake his head.

"You promised me." I pouted and bounced a little as I knew my chest would distract him.

"Fine, but you are crazy." He informed me before laying back down. I moved myself to the side of him as if his body was my tray and began.

I took the ice cream out of the tub after making a nice, huge spiralling swirl with the whip cream on his stomach. He shivered at the cold but concentrated on squeezing my bottom to distract himself.

I sprinkled some chocolate stars onto the swirl before adding caramel glaze and a flake stick at the side. Garfield shook his head through the process causing me to giggle a little before placing a strawberry on top because there were no cherries.

Garfield eyed his stomach sundae in shock, but simply stroked my thigh.

"You're really going to eat this in the morning?" He asked, shivering a little from the cold dessert on top of him.  
"You can have some too." I joked in an annoyed tone.  
"But it's going to be hard since there are no more spoons left." I sighed.  
He bit his bottom lip, "Actually, I lied last night, there's a bag of them in the drawer." He admitted.

I gasped and spoke playfully, "You have a feeding Raven disorder, and that's really dangerous. First it's lying, and then it spirals downwards until you're robbing spoon banks."

He stared at me, as if to question if this moment was really true. He was probably asking himself, had Raven Roth tried to be funny? Fortunately, he burst out in laughter and laughed long enough for me to get a spoon and return before he stopped.

He only stopped when he watched me put some of the dessert in my mouth. I made a sound of pleasure and he went right back to rubbing my ass. I took some more and made sure to make it painfully pleasing for him to watch. My eyes turned to his bulge which look like it was trying to compete for height with my ice cream and I blushed.

A sneaky thought came to mind and I took a spoonful of my sweet dessert. I faked a heavy and uncontrollable sneeze causing the ice cream from my spoon to land on top of Garfield's little tent.

His eyes widened quickly and he released a sharp gasp when the ice cream began to melt through the fabric. His hand clutched onto the duvet under him and he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Garfield. I can clean that for you." I teased winking at him.

He said nothing and just lifted his head to see me lick the ice cream off of the risen fabric. He groaned and stroked my hair before slowly pushing me down to clean up some more. Yet I knew Garfield was finding pleasure in something else.

After there wasn't any more dairy on him since I had licked it all, I stopped. Garfield looked at me in surprise when I rose my head up and I giggled.

"You really are something else Rae." He sighed, a look of amusement in his eyes.  
"You just never know what to expect from you."

I blushed and smiled before eating some more. I fed Garfield there and then, and soon went to begin on the flake stick. It didn't take me long to get through it because it was chocolate, but once I was done I returned to the ice cream. After a while I was done, and I licked the cream that had melted on his abs off of him. I understood that Garfield had his eyes on my behind which was slightly in the air and unfortunately his hand couldn't keep away but I didn't mind as much as long as he wouldn't complain if I planned to do this again in the future.

I gave him the strawberry before getting on top of him deciding I wanted to help with his wood problem.

He smirked and grinned when my hands played with the hems of his boxers. He chuckled and gently whispered in my ear, "You have terrible control over these types of emotions babe."

Usually I hated that word but it gave me goose bumps this time. He flipped me over and I had to admit that when Garfield wanted to take control, he was extremely hot.

"I can't have sex with you in this room, Rae. And I'm not having it with you so early in the relationship, you couldn't even make your mind up if you wanted to date me. So you can't decide whether you want something like this and be so sure. Maybe when we are further into our relationship." He teased.

I felt my face burn red, I was so embarrassed that not only had I been refused, but I made myself seem so easy. I was so disgusted with myself, but I couldn't seem to control my lustful desires at all. When I wanted him, I just had to have him.

He stood up and handed me the top he had on yesterday.

"I don't want anyone to see you walking around like that Raebear." He chuckled.

"Don't call me that." I rolled my eyes, getting back to my normal state.

"Only if I'm kissing you, right?" He teased.  
"You aren't funny." I said blushing.

Garfield had already pieced together that I was weak under his contact. It didn't really matter what he did or say as long as his hands or lips were on me.

I removed the duvet off my body and watched how Garfield stared at me as I put on his t-shirt, which was long enough to cover my underwear.

"We are so late waking up Gar."  
"I blame this room." He joked.  
"Bruce is certainly...strange." I said in a monotone voice causing Garfield's eyes to widen.  
"No Raven, this is a rent-"  
"Shut up Gar." I rolled my eyes, "I'm not stupid. My dad had a GPS tracking device on me, that wasn't in that stupid document Bruce made me sign. My father searched up the address. This was bought three years ago by Bruce."  
"Raven you weren't supposed to know." He whined.  
"Gar you know full well that my father doesn't let anything go. He's not having me snoop around, so I don't see the problem." I said standing up and walking to him. He slid a hand up my shirt before groping my ass.

"As long as you promise not to tell Richard you know, I don't care."  
"Whatever, but I think you should let go off my ass before I rip it off." I threatened causing him to let go quicker than lightning.

 **1:40pm**

I had managed to get to my room without being seen and took a shower as well as got changed. Jinx wasn't present at all, which made me think she had already waken up, but when I walked past room number two I did hear Garfield and Wally talking to a female, which made me chuckle as I fit the pieces together and realised someone had surprised Wally with a late night visit.

When I got downstairs, Kori and Richard were talking on the sofa together and Karen was eating breakfast. She greeted me and told me to head to the kitchen to get breakfast.

When I got to the kitchen, I was met by Victor who was frying some bacon. My presence was simply unnoticed as he had his back turned to me.

My heart sank as I hadn't really talked to him since the incident when we were younger and the crack in my hello made him aware I was nervous.

"Oh Hey Raven, I didn't see you there." He tried to say with as much enthusiasm but it wasn't working.

"Karen told me that I was to come here for breakfast but I'll be back later since y-"  
"No don't worry about it. I'm not that busy. What do you want Raven?" He asked with a small smile on his face.  
"I'm just having tea Victor." A little stuffed from my _'breakfast'_ before.  
"That's not a breakfast Rae. I'm make you some blueberry waffles." He offered, getting straight on it.

"Like my mother used to make for us when we were kids." I said in a monotone voice deciding that I wouldn't beat around the bush.

He froze in his spot but then relaxed and looked over at me with a reminiscing smile, "Yeah. She'd come out while we were playing football holding a plate of freshly made waffles." He chuckled.

I was 11 when I first met Victor, Victor attended my middle school and was the only kid on the playground who would play football with me because he didn't mind that I was a girl. So afterschool or on a Saturday, my father would drive him to our garden so he could play with me.

"How's Silas doing?" I asked.  
"Great, he's finally proposed to Aliyah, she's been with us for four years now. And you know my dad is forever grateful for your father. My mum would be too." He said sweetly.

Elinore Stone was Victor's amazing mother, who was not only an excellent cook, but a research scientist at S.T.A.R labs. It was a research unit that was created by Victor's father. My father was a huge funder of the research team as he knew Victor's family very well and how they had such a good heart towards me as a child. His mother died when he was 12 though, after a heart attack. It was a horrible day, but my mother made sure to give Victor all the maternal nurturing he needed. My father also volunteered to pay for the expense of Victor's robotic leg at 16, as he really did care for Victor and his father.

"You know my father was very fond of you." I told him.

He kept quiet and continued to cook. I understood why he was silent and it hurt.

"I'm sorry you had to see it." I finally said, allowing my voice to project some type of emotion.

He sighed and finally nodded, "It was hard, you know. Not just for me but for you. I always thought your father and mother were a happy couple." He said painfully.

I was 13 years old when Victor had come to my house to play soccer, however due to the rain, we went inside to watch some cartoons. What we didn't know was that my father was drunk and angry.

I was used to seeing him in such a state now but he was never drunk so early in the day. As we were watching cartoons, my mother was pushed through the door of the living room before being slapped across the face and insulted by my father. My father wasn't aware of our presence and continued to hurt my mum until Victor screamed stop. The look on his face had said it all and my father left the room instantly.

My mother was in tears on the floor and told us that she was okay, but we both knew she wasn't. Victor left my house four hours later, but it was the last time we spoke. I was embarrassed and told him it was best he stayed away and he listened like a good friend.

"But thanks to you, he stopped Victor." I told him, "He said he saw something on your face, the way you screamed...it reminded him of when I first reacted to his abusive ways towards Arella. The fact that you never came back filled my father with shame and guilt. He was sorry that you saw that, and he was sorry I had to live with that." I explained.

"So he stopped?" He asked seriously.  
"Yeah. He got help and in a few weeks, he was good. That last month before my mother died was spent in joy." I said trying not to cry.

"He didn't kill her then." Victor said after a while of silence.  
"No he didn't" I said simply.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Raven, I was scared by what I saw, I  
was-"  
"No you didn't. You saved my family Victor. That's why my father paid for your operation, he thought it was the least he could do. You listened to me Victor, and I'm happy you did." I said honestly.

"But I feel like I left you to fall Raven. I was supposed to be a brother to you and I j-"  
"No Victor if this is something Garfield said to you. He's wrong, you were doing the right thing, and you always do the right thing."

"It feels like I don't, I never even thanked Trigon for what he did."  
"You still can Victor."

He nodded and walked towards me before hugging me. I didn't hesitate to hug him back, it had been so long and it was needed.

"You were right where I needed you to be Victor."  
"Not too close but not too far" he said, taking the words out my mouth.

"If it wasn't for you hanging out with Garfield, I don't think Garfield would still be friends with me. You told him something once and it helped him." I referred to what Garfield had told me at his visit to the graveyard, "You are always doing the right thing Victor, even without you knowing." I stated honestly.

Victor took a second before nodding, "I don't mind the distance Raven, as long as you know I'm never too far away to just talk to you."  
"I already knew that Victor. Like you said, you're my brother."

I gave him a small smile and was about to break away when I heard a noise of disappointment.

"You hug Victor but when I try to hug you I get hurt." We broke away shaking our heads at Garfield and snorting at his attempt of always staying in the spotlight. Once the kettle whistled, Victor handed me my plate of three big blueberry waffles and served me a simple bag of English tea before exiting with his plate.

"That's because nobody hugs grass stains, they get rid of them." His voice echoed in corridor causing me to laugh.

"It's not funny Rae."  
"Then why am I laughing?"  
"Because he bribed you with waffles."  
"Well what do you have to offer me?" I said in a flirty tone, leaning against the metal counter showing off my outfit better.

I wore blue Doc martens boots with denim knee lengthen jeans and a blue spaghetti straps vest with an open light green checker pattern shirt around my waist. Jinx was wearing a matching outfit to me yet following a pink scheme. However this was more my style.

He lifted me onto the table so that I was his height before setting my plate down.

He began to kiss me slowly until we were stopped by chuckling. We looked at the corridor to see Jinx and Wally laughing,

"Raven's trying to get some kitchen action." Wally winked.  
"That's disgusting. People peel bananas on that table you slut." Jinx insulted me with a moody face, even in the afternoon Jinx was not a morning person.

I rolled my eyes and got down before kissing Garfield on the lips and collecting my plate.

"So it's official huh?" Jinx smirked.  
"I guess you can say that." I blushed.  
"Well me and Jinx made it official this morning so we won." Wally said competitively.

"Eww dude. Too much information." Garfield said covering his ears.

Jinx threw a fruit from the fruit bowl on the side at him, "He said he loved me you idiot."

"Oh." Garfield understood turning red.  
"We are so not double dating with you guys." Jinx joked, turning her head in disgust.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

I took my tea from the counter and took a sip.

"Raven give me a waffle." Jinx ordered.  
"No they're mine." I refused, even though I knew I wouldn't finish them.

Jinx was about to command Wally to get them for her when we realised both the boys were gone.

"Those idiots." Jinx insulted and I nodded in agreement.

"So how was last night?" I asked her, she gave me a huge devious smirk and erupted into a scheme.

"Here we go again." I thought, scolding myself for thinking that Jinx could actually go through this weekend without planning something.

I shook my head in disappointment when she mentioned her incident with Richard and how she needed me to help play with his mind. I even rolled my eyes when she told me Wally helped her come up with it today.

Despite all this, when she asked, "So are you in?"  
I shrugged my shoulders and made a careless noise causing her to cheer in joy.

"Okay? So Wally should be luring K-"

At that very moment, Kori and Richard entered.

Jinx quickly tackled Kori to the ground causing Kori to squeal but she didn't resist.

"Kori!" Jinx yelled catching her attention. I made eye contact to Richard which told him not to do anything or he'd be next.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you and after thinking about it and having a few late night encounters," She emphasised causing Richard to look away a little flustered.  
"I've realised that I was wrong to treat you like that. I want us to be friends."

I was still confused as to why Jinx had tackled her, because she hadn't mentioned it in the plan but it didn't matter at all when Kori squealed accepting her apology.

She then grabbed Jinx pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Jinx did groan, but only rubbed her arms when she was free,  
"You're a bear in disguise, aren't ya?" She teased causing Kori to pull a look of confusion.

"Now that we are all friends, how about a group hug?" I said acting terribly along before taking a bite out of my waffle.

They all looked at me unsure if I was being sincere due to the lack of everything in my voice.

"I agree. Come girls." Jinx said, walking over to me with Kori.

We all hugged before Kori pulled out,  
"Boyfriend Richard, I invite you to join us."

Richard's eyes widened and he held his arms up as a soft refusal. He was turning red which made me smirk as everything was actually going to plan.

"Yes boyfriend Richard!" Kori encouraged as innocently as ever.

"Or to make it even more fun, we should give him individual hugs." Jinx suggested, Kori loving that idea too.

Kori was the first, and of course Richard wasn't anxious but then it was Jinx's turn. And the way she pressed her body against Richard's for quite some time made me wonder what was going on. Kori still didn't notice that there was something wrong, but then again she was too innocent to let Jinx corrupt her mind.

"Your turn, friend Raven."  
"I'm fine thank you. I have waffles."  
"Raven don't make me kiss you." Jinx said.

I rolled my eyes and hugged him. I wanted to cut it short when I felt his buddy digging in my thigh but I had to stick to the plan. I whispered in his ear sneakily, "lucky boy, aren't you?"

And he swallowed heavily before swearing, I turned my head to Jinx and Kori.

Jinx then held Kori's hand and kissed her right in front of Richard. Kori unsure what to do, allowed it to happen and Jinx went on for a while but Kori had joined in too.

I was still in Richard's arm and made a soft sound of pleasure before biting my lip at the scene. I made sure Richard had seen me causing him to get harder.

They continued and by the way Richard was drooling I could see he didn't want it to end either.

"That's how we apologise where I'm from." Jinx said when she finally broke away from her.  
"That was hot babe." Wally said leaning against the door. I wasn't even aware that he had showed up, but he was there now.

"You haven't apologised to boyfriend Richard yet." Kori reminded her. Jinx pecked Kori on the lips and smiled, "I haven't, have I?"  
She walked over to the teen boy who was still in a trance and pushed me out the way.

"Kori?" I called, "Don't you think I should apologise to Richard on Jinx's behalf too?"  
"If you wish to friend Raven I see no problem." She said clapping her hands.

Richard fluttered his eyes confused about why this was all happening.

I pushed Jinx out the way and leaned in to kiss him. When Jinx began to speak,  
"I don't need help apologising Raven. My lips are 100% capable." She whispered so only me and Richard could hear.

He widened his eyes and groaned but luckily Wally was distracting Kori so she didn't see.

I pouted and put on my best sad voice, "Aw, why do you always get to have fun?"  
She pushed me away from Richard, "Maybe next time loser."

She was about to kiss him when she moved away, bringing Richard out his trance,  
"Wait, you hurt my feelings that day too." She argued.

Richard looked appalled, "I'll apologise too then."  
"Okay." She said leaning in again before breaking away again, "you know what I forgive you, so you no longer need to kiss me."

"Wait but you still need to apologise to me." He said gripping his arms around her waist.

I bit my waffle as this was getting intense, even if I knew what was about to happen.

"And I want to be apologised to in your traditional way." He said drifting off as he leaned in.

 _"1, 2, 3"_

"Hey!" Wally yelled causing Richard to move back quickly. Richard looked like someone had stolen his gel and it was the last in stock whereas Wally looked like someone had stolen his whole supply and burnt it.

"Dude, you were planning to make out with my girlfriend."

Richard was about to respond but Jinx stepped in first.

"He is accepting my apology. You didn't mind when my lips were on Kori."

"That's cause she is a girl and she doesn't want to taste your lips intentionally."

Anyone could see that Richard wanted to more than make out with Jinx.

Kori tried to say something but she was interrupted by Wally. It was a fiery argument of bullshit.

I shook my head as I was ashamed that I was a part of this foolishness, and I realised how contagious Jinx and Wally's messed up relationship could be when Kori and Richard began to argue, but I sipped my tea anyway.

Even when Garfield came in, no one seemed to stop and I remembered why I didn't enjoy socialising or letting Jinx meet people.

Garfield took a waffle from my plate, not minding that it wasn't eggless because then it counted as his daily protein and grabbed my waist from behind.

We watched until suddenly Jinx and Wally began to make out as did Kori and Richard.

"Shit then. They are so going to have a foursome before us, Rae." He whispered in my ear.  
"Well I don't like to share anyway." I shrugged, "And I'm not sure that is going to happen if Jinx and Wally have sex right now. They are really going for it." I noted taking a bite out of my waffle.

Wally and Jinx who were practically dry-humping whilst he gripped her ass.

"I want to get it going with you." He whispered in my ear.  
"I don't do public affection." I told him strictly.  
"We can always go in the freeze room." He said seductively.  
"I don't like my waffles frozen though." I joked causing him to chuckle.

"I still think we should get freaky in the freeze room or in the sauna down the corridor. A change of temperature is quite hot, and cool." He joked biting my earlobe.

"I hope your stupidity isn't as contagious as Jinx's freakiness." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go find out."

 **-'''""-:;;:-**

 **Okay there was alot of different atmospheres and emotions in this chapter. It was quite a big one. The last scene was just for fun, tell me your opinions...**

 **Oh yeah, COMMENT A QUESTION for me to answer. Some of toes were inboxing me wanting to find more out about me so for each chapter, I'll answer two/three questions. I will get through them all.**


	34. Chapter 34

**My mum thinks I got a sugar daddy because some of you keep sending me Amazon gift card codes XD my hedgehog will be so happy once its new cage is delivered!(I'll explain later)**

 _ **Johnny Beast asked:**_  
 _ **Have you ever thought about doing a story with a different show?**_

 **Yes I have boo. The Anime, Fairytail. I've been really drawn to reading Fairytail fanfics and am planning to release a Gruvia AU fanfic late August.**

 _ **KissRaexBB asked:**_ **  
** _ **How do you come up with your disclaimers/ author notes?**_

 **I have no idea, I just think and boom, genius.**

 **Keep the questions coming guys...x**  
 **Disclaimer: I can't buy ownership of Teen Titans but I can buy you. Mama got £50 worth in Amazon money. Fight me.**

 **WARNING!  
This chapter is quite... well naughty and might be disturbing.**

 **-\\\\\** **《》》** **\** **》** **¡_¡_**

 _ **?'s POV**_ **  
Saturday  
10pm**

 **"We are now back at the red carpet scene event. All the stars of Village of Doom have just entered. Now it's the special invites that we are waiting for."** The pretty blonde reporter said on my screen.

A small smirk popped on my face when I heard her name come from the woman's red lips as she talked briefly of the invites.

"Raven." I whispered in the cold dark room. The only light came from the TV.

"What did you say babe?" The small petite 18 years old female said sitting on my naked lap. We had just finished having sex and now after receiving a call from Trigon was watching the event.

"Nothing beautiful." I said kissing her lips. She smiled and kissed my jawline. Whilst she messed around on my lap, I turned my head back to the TV.

I had been waiting for this moment. Raven had went to Jinx's house from what I was told but since Trigon wasn't able to make it being an investor of the film he had gave his tickets to them to represent him.

What an idiot. I should have had one of those tickets. Not because I cared about the stupid movie but I could have went with her as her escort.

The crowd would have thought we looked fantastic together. Age didn't matter and I definitely could pull off the look of a young man if that's what she wanted. Good publicity like that would have probably allowed Trigon to be more open to the idea of me and Raven as a couple.

He didn't care about her. It was just all about what looked good for business.

I was dragged out my thought when the blonde woman reappeared with wide eyes and a professionally shocked expression.

" **We have striking news that the paparazzi caught Richard Greyson, nephew of Bruce Wayne with Raven Roth and Garfield Logan earlier on today shopping with a group of friends."**

"What!" I exclaimed, throwing my glass on the floor.

Luisa gasped but decided to let me grope her small perky chest to calm me down.

"You're so good to me." I whispered in her ear before taking a nipple and putting it into my mouth.

 **"If you don't understand how big it is to have the daughter of Trigon hanging with the kids of two competitive enterprises than you've missed out on a lot."**

Even whilst I had Luisa moaning on my lap, I couldn't help question the information. Why was she in Gotham so early and why the hell had she been with Garfield?

 **"Everyone is aware that Bruce and Mentos have been business partners in the past and are friendly with each other. Yet could this mean that Bruce and Trigon are friends or on good terms too?"**

 **"What is she talking about? Of course they aren't friends."** I argued mentally before slipping a finger into her sweet young body.

The reporter then touched her earpiece device and turned to the carpet behind her.

 **"We have incoming news that Playboy bad boy Richard Grayson has arrived with his new girlfriend Kori Anders."** She announced as a limo pulled up and this Kori girl and Richard came out.

Her body was extremely nice in her pink designer dress. She was definitely the next feature in my dreams. My little buddy definitely agreed too.

But it didn't stop there, as soon as they walked down, Victor and a young dark female were announced.

I smirked as it has been a long time since I had seen him and judging by his very beautiful date he was doing well.

It was hard not to crave chocolate after seeing her. It made my cock yearn even more to see Raven sooner. I sat Luisa down on my dick causing her to groan.

"There's a good girl." I said kissing her, "You can sit on my dick as long as you keep quiet." I said causing her to nod before bouncing up and down slowly.

I pulled her against my body and put my head over her shoulder so I could still watch the TV whilst she pleasured me.

Once they had made their way down, waving and talking. Jinx and Wally took a step on the red carpet.

I wasn't the only one shocked to see them come out the limo as the reporter announced them excitedly. Trigon had made sure that he sent the names of those who were to come on his behalf and with Wally, all over the sports scene and Jinx being best friends with Raven. The crowd went wild.

Jinx looked amazing, if it hadn't been for the fact she was a really feisty one and didn't stay long enough for me to make my move. She could have been a part of an excellent threesome in the future with me and Raven.

Luisa let out a throaty moan as I grabbed her ass and made her bounce higher.

 _"If only Raven would appreciate my talents like Luisa did."_ I thought as I made out with her. However I broke away from her when realisation hit me.

 _"God forbid."_ I said thinking the same thing as the reporter.

 **"If Wally and Jinx are here? Does this mean-"** The reporter was cut off when the crowd went wild seeing Garfield stepping out the car.

 **"Oh my gosh Garfield Logan, son of supermodel Rita Dayton and a millionaire Mentos Dayton is here, however has he brought a date with him?"**

I clenched her cheek praying Raven had decided to stay at home, having refused to come. My heart pounded painfully at what this could led to.

Luisa turned her head panting and smiled,  
"He's so hot. It's been so long since he's appeared on TV. I used to imagine him doing me."  
"Luisa shut up. I don't pay you to talk." I said pissed.

She pouted but we watched as he smiled and waved at the crowd but didn't move. Not until a hand emerged from the limo and took his. That's when everyone stayed quiet as they realised who it was.

 **"Oh my God, Raven Roth has come to this premier with Richard Greyson and is dating Garfield Logan!"**

As if on cue the crowd went wild. Garfield wrapped his arm around her waist and a small smile appeared on her face causing the paparazzi lights to flash furiously.

My face froze, she was stunning. From her beautiful hair that was up and away from her face to her heels. How that cloth clung to her body was amazing.

"Shit." I whispered as I grew hornier. I forcefully lifted Luisa up and down as well as moving my good as I promised I'd treat my desires.

Luisa moaned loudly, her hand running through my hair but all I could imagine was Raven. Oh how I wanted her to want me this badly. I knew that if she gave me the chance I'd have her where I wanted.

"Oh Wilson! I'm going to come." She said.

I continued until her walls collapsed on my member and I came in her. After panting, I caught my breath.

I switched to another channel where they were doing a full coverage. They were talking to Richard, questioning him in his relationship with Kori and friendship with Raven.

He only spoke well of her, complimenting her and saying she was funny and caring once he got to know her properly.

I was beyond confused. Richard was in Gotham over the weekend so how was it possible he spent time with Raven?

I shook it off when journalists approached Raven and Garfield. The way he held what was mine enraged me. That bastard. I couldn't share what was mine with him. I'd rather die.

Questions were thrown at them randomly and rapidly, yet not a sweat on her beautiful face broke out.

 **"Hey!"** Garfield called out, **"If you want to ask questions we got to be able to hear them in a fashionable order."**

Raven smiled at him and I growled that idiot thought he was so professional because he managed to get them to stop. If his parents weren't famous then no one would pay attention to him anyway.

 **"It's been a long time since you've been last seen on the scene Garfield. And you show up with a new girlfriend. Are you aware of the reputation she has?"**  
 **"Yes I am but like you said it's a reputation and they are based on what people say and think, not what they know. I know Raven so I don't care what anyone thinks."**

 _"Smart answer" he_ probably knew Trigon was watching. Raven probably trained him to say that because he was too dumb to think that himself.

 **"Raven, how do you feel about the crowd's positive reaction despite the negativity you've had from the media in the past?"**

 **"Maybe they have worked out that the media isn't always honest. That or they are really happy for the premier."**

 **"Raven, is your father in a deal with Mentos?"  
"No he isn't but questions like that should be directed to him." **Raven answered back, her annoyance ringing in her voice.

 **"Is the sighting of you two with Richard Greyson true?"  
"We are all friends staying at Gotham for the weekend so yeah." **That idiot Garfield answered.

After asking a few more questions, Raven and Garfield was left alone. He still had her arms around her waist as they entered together.

That son of a bitch, if he thought he had won he really was an idiot.

Now I was hard again and frustrated. I picked up my phone and dialled a number I knew off by heart.

"Cinnamon, are you available tonight? I'd be happy to pay you to work alongside another cutie I got here."

-''""':''-  
 **Short chapter. Yeah I know. Sowwy. Now story time!**

 **So six of you crazy toes brought me gift cards and sent me the codes! Like it was unexpected but that's really cool. I brought a new cage for my new hedgehog (coming later this year) so thank you to them. Someone tried sending me a laptop but for safety reasons I couldn't take it but thanks anyway, let's just stick to Amazon gift cards.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay so last chapter some of you guys first thought it was Garfield but then realised it was Wilson/Slade.** **Lol.**  
 **Disclaimer: I'm broken and broke so I don't own Teen Titans emotionally as I am unstable and I have no money in me bank.**

 **Q &A time (3 questions today cause I feel great):**

 _ **Liley Hart asked me:**_  
 _ **"Have you ever thought of doing more bb-rae books after this? Along with rae-star or jinxed ?"**_

 **Yeah I'm planning on writing one last bb-rae book and maybe next year write and Jinx and Wally one.**

 _ **Nobody012345678 asked me:  
Do you have any romance stories that aren't fanfics"**_

 **Erm, no. Sorry I don't. Maybe I will one day but for now... nada.**

 _ **Johnny Beast asked me:**_  
 _ **"What was the first fanfic you ever read?"**_

 **It was actually a boy band based one about a group called mindless behaviour. I can't remember what it was called since it was my very first book and it was before I even had an account on Wattpad yet I do remember my first BB-RAE. It's called Raven's Hunter on Wattpad x**  
 **-''""'-''-**  
 _ **Raven's POV**_  
 **Monday**  
 **4:57pm**

I was laying down on my bed staring at my ceiling, just waiting for my father to return from his business trip in China.

The weekend was actually better than I expected, I had formed some type of relationship with all of Garfield's friends, which meant I could nod or wave when I saw them somewhere at school or even sit with them once a month at lunch, but nothing more.

I couldn't allow myself to let anyone closer to me than Wally, because then I would have another Jinx, or even worse, I'd have someone as close to me as Garfield.

I bit my bottom lip as I remembered the events of the weekend. On that Saturday night when Garfield snuck into my room when Jinx left for personal reasons. We talked and fooled around before he fell asleep on Jinx's bed. However, he woke up on my bed somehow.

I went home with Jinx since my father was still away, and attended school the next day now that my casts were off.

School was a different experience for me today though. When I walked down the corridors, I could feel people's eyes on me, and for once I could see them actually looking at me.

They weren't looking at me the same way they did when Malchoir had died, when there were those stupid rumours around but people actually smiled at me. Some of them even waved.

I hated it. I had built these walls made of isolation; I had this reputation that I was happily carrying around. Yet now it's like people have decided that they don't hate me. They don't see me as a crazy psychopath whose father is a Mafia boss.

They just see _**me**_. Raven. And I'm sure the fact that my existence isn't a threat anymore helped with that, even though they still knew nothing about my character. Yet that was scary enough, because peace never lasted long in my life. There is always a storm right after.

After school my chauffeur picked me up to take me home. Of course he congratulated me on my appearance on TV, as well as everything else while he drove me home.

Azar was the first to greet me, making sure I was in good shape and feeling well before filling me in about the events at the house while making me a sandwich.

Juvia, Erza, and Levi asked me about the movie and the red carpet treatment, as well as what it was like to be with Garfield. Yet I didn't say much because they kept mocking me for blushing.

Shockingly, Slade wasn't there. It's not like I wanted him around, but it worried me that I didn't know where he was, because it meant he could be doing anything anywhere and that was dangerous in itself.

Cold hands slithered up my stomach before rough fingers traced my waist and lips kissed my stomach repetitively.

I looked down at my body…

And was met with Garfield's grin.

I smiled at him and he rose before kissing me on my lips.

"I've been waiting to do that since I came over." He said sweetly.

"You've been here for 5 minutes Gar." I rolled my eyes.

"My patience isn't very good." He stated, kissing me again.

I held the kiss for longer, slowly starting a make out session with him. He happily accepted, lowering his body onto mine gently.

I moaned when Garfield's hand found its way quickly up my top and squeezed my breast. I should have been mad, but I couldn't think properly when he rubbed my erect nipple slowly with his thumb.

The touch was too much, it was too perfect and had me biting my lip.

He smiled and slowly grabbed the hem of my jumper, slowly lifting it up and before I could refuse, he began kissing my bare stomach, getting little gasps out of me. Whilst he did that, I removed my jumper revealing the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra.

His eyes went wide and he let out a groan. I looked down and covered my chest a little insecure about how I looked, but this only made him growl and pry my hands from my body pinning them above my head.

I panted, turned on by this side of Garfield and watched as he stared at my figure. His eyes searching and memorizing every detail of my breasts, all the way to my hips which were covered by laced underwear.

A weird sensation of heat built up between my thighs, and I couldn't help but rub my thighs together in order to reduce the scorching feeling.

I was embarrassed when Garfield caught sight of this and used a hand to move my thighs apart.

He looked deeply into my eyes with a lustful expression, "You are so beautiful Rae."

I blushed and thanked him nervously under my breath.

"But I can't do this." He said, freeing my hands.  
"What? Why?" I asked desperately, not even caring about what I sounded like.

"Rae, your father would kill me if he found out I was in your room, planning on pleasing you like this." He said, slowly killing the mood.

"We aren't having sex though." I justified.  
"But Rae, if we had continued, I wouldn't be able to control myself enough to know when to stop."

 _"That's what I was counting on."_ I sighed mentally, knowing that my plan hadn't worked.

I knew very well that this was out of character for me to open up to someone so easy, and be so willing to give myself to him, only knowing him for roughly three weeks and dating him for two days really.

But I had my reasons. It wasn't that I knew I was in love with Garfield, but I was running out of time.

Everyone had saw me at the red carpet with Garfield, and I mean, _everyone_.

Slade definitely saw and he didn't like both losing and Garfield. Which meant that he was aware everything was at stake.

Trigon loves Garfield despite everything, he compared him to my mother. This means my Father is willing to share family secrets with Garfield, secrets, that not even Slade knows about, like the Ravens.

Garfield is dating me, therefore he's allowed to touch me and have me in all the ways he wants both in public and in private. And that makes Slade crazy, because he was the only one who touched me in private. He could never do it in public.

It makes him crazy enough to kill. Yet if Garfield took my virginity away, I would be able to deal with Slade.

Slade would never want to touch me if Garfield had already taken the thing Slade wanted the most. And Garfield would still be alive.

It sounds sick and crazy, but I'm aware that Slade can't wait to have me. His patience is very low, and he will either take me by force one day, virgin or not, so I might as well give it to someone who loves me before it happens.

If he did this and I didn't resist, maybe he would no longer see Garfield as a threat. He would see him as an advantage and would spare his life.

"Raven?" A voice called me out of my thought.  
"Yes?" I answered, looking up at him.  
"You stopped speaking and you started frowning. Are you mad at me?" He asked concerned.

The one thing I wanted him to feel like was that I was pressuring him into having sex with me.

"No Gar, don't be silly." I said running my hand through his hair and kissing him. "I'm just upset that you got me really horny and didn't even finish the job." I teased being vulgar with my dialogue and tone.

His voice hitched and he swallowed hard. He looked into my eyes with the same lustful look as before and slowly moved my hands back over my head.

He bit my left nipple and I gasped. He then groped my right, his thumb brushing over my nipple and smirked when I moaned.

Suddenly he took in my left nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it causing my eyes to flutter and me to moan.

I ran my hand through his hair as he continued, while he began kneading my right breast.

I whispered his name and began to pant, asking for more. I felt him chuckle against my breast before pulling on my nipple until he let go.

I gasped at the action and moaned as he moved himself upwards again and made contact with my lips.

When he broke away, he put on a smile and pecked my lips,

"Who would have thought that Miss Raven wanted me, Garfield Mark Logan to pleasure her?"

I blushed and let out a throaty squeal when his hand tapped my womanhood through my wet fabric.

"Please Garfield." I whispered, lifting my head to catch his lips, but he kept tilting his head up out of my reach and with my hands still above my head. I was unable to do anything.

"Gar stop! Please just make me cum!" I finally said, losing control. His constant patting driving me mad.

Garfield smirked and leaned down to kiss me, "As you want babe."

He began rubbing my clit through the fabric causing me moan and squirm at this new feeling. This was amazing, it felt nothing like when Slade did it. I prayed that he didn't stop as I finally found the rhythm and began grinding against his hand.

His face turned away from me and looked down at my body in awe. He groaned before slipping his hand into my panties.

I let out a groan as he played with my little bundle of nerves and began to do circle motions with his fingers.

His face then turned back to mine and I blushed when he asked me if I wanted more. I nodded like a little child wanting candy and gasped as I felt a finger slide in me.

"Garfield!" I gasped sharply.

This was sheer agony not being in control or able to feel his arousal which was digging into my thigh.

He soon added another one and I began grinding on that too in rhythm with each thrust.

His movements began to become stiffer as my walls were collapsing around his fingers. He crashed our lips together and continued to thrust until I came and muttered his name against his lips.

The sensation was amazing and I felt empty once he removed his fingers. I said sorry for his now sticky and wet fingers, but he simply put them in his mouth. I watched as he licked them clean making noises of approval before kissing me.

I could taste myself faintly and blushed when Garfield called me babe again. I let my now free hand find its way to his trousers, as I knew he must have been very hard but there was a knock on my door and we had to call it a day.

Garfield stood up to open a window and turn on the fan and I ran to him, kissing him, allowing him to feel up my 99% naked body. He was super hard and I felt bad that I didn't get the chance to repay him. However he discarded the fact and I headed to the bathroom with a new outfit, leaving Garfield to open the door.

 _ **Garfield's POV**_

She is absolutely hot. I watched her run into the bathroom, her rack bouncing along.

I can't believe she just let me do that to her. I thought she was one to take things slow, yet she wanted me a lot. I could smell it and see it in her eyes. I sighed as my buddy twitched painfully and a repeated knock on the door made me remember why I was still this hard.

"Coming." I yelled, opening the door to see who it was, "Oh hey Mr. Wilson."

His eyes widened before he let out a growl, "Where is Raven?"  
"She's just showering right now." I said thoughts of her naked body against mine snuck into my mind.

Wilson, no doubt noticed my blush and spoke, "Whatever you're doing in here is dangerous. Raven shouldn't have a hormonal teen in her bedroom."

"I guess you're right. I guess I could get up to a lot of stuff with Raven." I teased courageously, "I mean she's just so hot and with her being all mine. I don't see why she would refuse me." I added causing his eyes to throw daggers at me.

Yet my smirk enabled me to dodge each one.

"You aren't allowed to have sex with Raven." He snarled.  
"I know, I made a promise with Trigon, so I'm stuck with the options of everything besides sex." I said innocently causing him to clench his fists.

I don't know why but it felt like I won. I don't know how or why I won but I simply was victorious over Wilson.

"I'll be back for Raven." He said calmly.  
"Or I could just pass the message onto her?" I offered.

"No." He declined, "Family matters are for members of the family. Not you."

And with that, he walked away.

I shut the door and was met with Raven in her new clothes, drying her hair.

"Who was that?" She asked as she began approaching me.

I clutched her hips and told her it was Wilson. She froze for a few seconds before putting on a small smile.

"My father must be here." She said.

She removed the towel from her hair, revealing her silky, wet, black hair and exited the room while I followed.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, she turned around and kissed me which totally threw me off. Yet when I saw Wilson approaching from the kitchen as I got more into the kiss.

My hand travelled down and groped her ass cheek causing her to gasp. She giggled when I broke away and made a joke about her kissing attack.  
"That was for what you did in the bedroom." She whispered before slowly stroking my cock through my jeans. I groaned and pecked her on the lips.

She then turned around and froze seeing Wilson, whereas I simply smirked clutching her small waist and resting my head on top of hers.

"Public affection, aye?" Wilson snorted, "Disgusting. Raven, your father wishes to see you in his office. Garfield, wait in the living room."

She nodded and that's where she headed with Wilson following on after her.

I was still in shock that Raven was dating me but something told me that things were about to. get interesting.

 _ **Raven's POV**_

I walked into the empty room, my father nowhere to be seen.

 _"Shit then."_ I cursed mentally.

Slade's hands gripped my waist and spun me around so I was front was against his. I felt his erection digging into my thigh.

He kissed me roughly and groped my breast. I let out a moan and Garfield's name still thinking about our previous actions.

"I knew he touched you. I knew he did something with you. He practically infected you." He yelled pushing my body away from him.

"I can't even touch you now." He said wiping his hands on the wall, "that bastard has already got to you."

I knew it would work. Slade didn't share, and as long as Garfield was dating me and intimate with me, Slade couldn't touch me or think straight without knowing Garfield had won.

"He treats me better than you, and is much better at pleasing me." I said under my breath. He slapped me furiously and exited the room.

I never thought I'd be so happy to be hit because that's all he could do now.

I stood up a few minutes after, after I finally accepted that this was all reality. Slade was actually going to leave me alone. Well just until Garfield was out of my life. But if Garfield took my virginity, he could never touch me again.

I smirked as I sat in the chair, I barely caught that the door opened revealing my father.

I immediately stood up and approached him.

"Father, you're home." I said softly with a small smile.

He kissed me on my forehead and told me to sit.

"How was it?" I asked.  
"Standard as usual. In China, my stocks are high and after this red carpet thing, I've received so many calls."

"You knew I'd get interviewed?" I asked in confusion.  
"Yes, I managed to get in a little favour with the reporter before the event. She wasn't hard to persuade. I didn't even need to pay her." He chuckled.

I suddenly realised what he meant and blushed hard. I knew women found my father attractive and I was aware he used that to his advantage, but to tell me was somewhat overwhelming.

"That reporter is specialised in financial reports too, so it was easy that she knew who you were already but the fact that she played close attention to you was the key."

I nodded, simply impressed by all this. My father managed to get three meetings in Gotham for the next two weeks. And even Bruce had booked a meeting with my father to talk about share percentages as he clearly had no other choice but to make good terms of the situation.

"Excellent work daughter, I see this weekend has been beneficial for you too."

He said referring to my relationship with Garfield.

"Father, he's the one." I mustered the courage to say after silence.

"You've barely been together for a month." He chuckled.

I looked up at him, and simply chuckled, "I know it's crazy and stupid, but I would do anything to be with him Father." I said, my heart pounding heavily unsure of what he thought.

"Wilson tells me that in your bedroom earlier on today, he heard noises coming from your room." He said seriously, looking into my eyes.

"We weren't having sex." I simply said, "He said he promised you."

Trigon simply stared at me before looking at the picture frame under him.

He turned it around, showing a picture of me and my mother. My mum had me on her lap and I was about three, with a huge smile on my face. She also had a smile on her face.

"Raven you are my world, Arella is my world. I lost one part of me, due to this lifestyle. This dangerous lifestyle." He said staring back at the photo, "If That boy, that son of a bitch, takes your virginity and you are no longer my little girl. I can't see you as the little girl who used to cry when I didn't want to teach her boxing or let her see her Ravens. I can't see you as the little girl who used to squeal in joy to see me come back from the office or a business trip." He said slamming his fist on the table.

"D-Daddy," I said almost on the verge of tears, "I grew up when you brought me into this business lifestyle, and I grew up when I saw Wilson shoot the narc who was begging for his life. I grew up when you told me this world was a dangerous place, but I never stopped being your daughter."

He looked at me and watched a tear roll down my cheek,

"I can't ever not be your daughter. I never denied your role in my life when you were put on trials for shit you didn't do. I was never scared of judgement when I appeared at places with you. I was never scared to tell you I love you because it's the truth. But you have to understand, I love Garfield. A different love from you, but it won't change anything. Except that I'm showing my emotions a little more Dad."

He kept quiet and stared at me.

"I like what he's done with you if I'm being frank. I like seeing you smile more." He said standing up, "As long as he understands that you're my daughter first, then please make him wear protection. I am too focused on your future right now to be a grandfather."

I couldn't help but snort. At least Garfield could do what he wanted with me now.

I stood up and hugged my father. He kissed my forehead and called me beautiful and other words, he then talked to me briefly about other things before walking me to the living room.

"Raven, Mr Roth." Garfield greeted, quickly standing up and walking over to us.

"How was your trip Sir?"  
"It was successful."  
"That's awesome Mr. Roth."  
"Indeed Logan, congratulations on dating Raven."  
"Thanks Mr Roth. It means a lot to me that you approve of our relationship." Garfield said excitedly. His eyes then travelled up my body. "I really do love Raven sir."

"Love?" My father said snapping him out of his trance.

Garfield began to rub the back of his head and blushed, "I know it's too early and probably not wha-"  
"No, I was just confirming you understood the word you were using. Love comes with responsibilities and consequences."  
"Of course, Mr Roth." He said smiling at me.

"Has Raven met your parents yet?" My father questioned.  
"Oh no she hasn't, but they have heard a lot about you, and are aware of who Raven is."  
"Would they mind coming over on the 1st of November?" He asked causing my eyes to widen up in shock.

Garfield nodded, "of course. Erm what's the 1st November?"

I swallowed hard, "it's the day my mother died Gar."

 **-**  
 **Sorry for the long wait guys! Like seriously.**

 **PLEASE READ FOR FREE BALONY!**

 **I want to take this opportunity** **to acknowledge you guys! Thanks for being so awesome, like July had been crazy good for me: I've had my highest peak of followers and views on The Boy on FF and a lot of people have been following me on Wattpad which makes me happy!**  
 **A few people are in-boxing me just to tell me how much they love my story! And how they are just happy to talk to me! Like dayum you guys get me hyped all the time and I just love you all. I just love talking to different people and hearing their opinions.**

 **I want to thank lileyharts for always blowing up my wattpad notifications with her cute and funny reviews on every chapter.**  
 **I want to thank Johnny Beast and Santoramon for always reviewing my chapters. Like it means a lot to me, I know there's more of you who review and stuff and I love you too but I feel like I don't acknowledge stuff like this a lot.**

 **Seriously tho thank you, keep the gifts, comments, votes and follows coming guys. You are the reason I write these!**


	36. Chapter 36

**켓시아**  
 **Eojjeom urin da babo meongcheongiilji molla**  
 **imi da kkeutnan sarang hanajjeum ango saljanha**  
 **mami inneun geon anya**  
 **doel su eopdan geotdo ara**  
 **geunde gakkeumssik chwihan deusi wae**  
 **chehan deusi dasi**  
 **meorissogeseo teojilgeotcheoreom ulkeok ollawa**  
 **nal tohage mandeune**  
 **sangsangsogeseo neowa ssaugowa**  
 **hwahaehago neol ihaehae**  
 **ne sonjit ne nunbit**  
 **huimihande wae sarajijin anheulkka**  
 **sarajijin anheulkka wae**  
 **For all my Koreans who just had their hearts broken**

 **Disclaimer: I will throw you down the stairs if you continue to sass me in front of the kids. You know I don't own teen titans or the Korean song lyrics so get off my lawn!**

 **-'":-":'-**

 _ **Heather's PO**_ **V  
Wednesday  
12:30pm**

 _"Something is different, very different."_ I noticed, looking around the cafeteria which was also my kingdom. I had been off for two school days because I was really sick on Sunday. I assumed I had become sick from that bum in Gotham that sneezed on me. Yet after some therapeutic remedies and a ton of beauty sleep, I was back and even feeling better than before. My girls were completely lost without me, but now I was back and ready to be their leader. However Karen left our group during my absence to hang out with some losers, but I didn't like her anyway.

Everyone seemed happier than usual, too happy for my liking. There was also a lot of chatting, people running from one side of the hallway to another to tell people things, and that was enough to spike my curiosity.

"Did I just win prom queen a few months too early?" I asked, trying to understand why everyone seemed so joyful.

No one rolled their eyes, but I heard a few sighs come from the cheerleaders at my table.

"No Heather, something better happened." Kitten, my best friend for the time being, answered.

 _"Better than me winning prom queen? Did I get nominated for Miss America?"_

"Raven ranked 2nd this month in the school newspaper in the popularity poll." Kitten said excitedly.

"Yes! I voted for her!" Lana cheered like a dumb sheep.

"What? How? Why!" I questioned, worried that next week she could be at the top of the list and take my spot.

"Well, she managed to get Miss Freemen to quit, so everyone taking social studies loves her. She and Garfield, her new boyfriend, you know, rich Garfield? Well they made this pretty artwork on a table in the room too, and everyone loves it. Even Mr Camron! He loved it so much, he even apologised for giving them detention. The art department is also going to recreate it and make it the school's mural." Kitten explained in awe.

 _"Garfield? The new kid that rejected me?!"_

"They were on the red carpet together and managed to get interviewed, and they looked so amazing together!" Marlin added.

 _"I was at that movie premier too. Was that bitch really the reason why I didn't get any camera time?"_

"Yeah I was so jealous, I wish I had her body. She was just perfect." Kitten sighed in adoration.

 _"I'm perfect. My parents told me I was beautiful, everyone thinks I'm beautiful."_

"I think we should ask her for beauty tips and advice for boys." Sindi suggested.

" _That's my thing. They come to me for that advice."_

"Shut up!" I yelled, throwing my salad at Kitten.

People around us began to laugh at her and take pictures.

"You bitch!" She insulted, before throwing her low fat yogurt at me. However, I dodged and the dairy treat hit the table behind me.

"Stop being immature Kitty. This is why Richard refuses to date you. Not only are you a bad thrower, but you're kind of an idiot." I scolded as I folded my arms.

"I was at that red carpet event too. Why didn't I get interviewed? I'm rich, and I'm practically a walking Aphrodite."

"But Raven is richer and better known, just like Garfield and Richard." Kitten spoke.

"Plus she is totally sexy." Marlin added causing me to frown.

"What did you say about Garfield? Garfield, as in the boy from the first day is rich?"  
"Yes Heather." Sindi spoke, "His mom is Rita Dayton and his dad is Steve Dayton."

My mouth dropped open, how was I so stupid, that I treated _The_ Garfield Logan with so little respect? He could have been my ticket to fame and fortune. Two things that, having a dad who runs a mattress business, don't really come around so easily.

Worst of all, I lost him to Raven. That fucking bitch probably thought she won, but the one thing she will never be is as popular as me.

I looked over to the corner diagonal to me and saw her just sitting there, eating something, for once, along with Jinx but Garfield was nowhere to be seen.

I looked toward the tables in the middle, and spotted him. He was hugging that freak Kori and sitting with Karen, Victor and Richard. People went past either waving or stopping to talk to them.

" _She's not that popular, but he is. Oh my God, I rejected him from my table. He could have been my boyfriend."_ I frowned as I realised that one more fatal move could make Raven just as popular as me. _"But he's not even sitting with her, which means..."_

I took my best lip gloss out from my purse and put it on and took Kitten's mirror to see how fabulous I looked.

I stood up, ignoring the calls from the friends and strutted my way over to the blonde boy who was messing with Kori. If anything, Kori and Garfield were more of a couple, but if Raven didn't mind about then I don't see why she would care if I just had a conversation with him.

I was glad I wore my strapless and sleeveless top with my short skirt. If I didn't scream sexy, I didn't know what else would make him fall for me.

The whole table turned to me and they weren't looking happy. It was Garfield who was the last to turn around.

"Heather, look, I ain't sitting with you anymore so-"Karen started.  
"Oh Karen. Its bitches like you that make the world such an unfair place. I didn't come to see you. I know you want to be back at my table, but you're too egocentric." ,I said brushing her off and looking over to Garfield.

"Hey cutie, I thought you were sitting with me today." I said stroking his cheek causing him to slap my hand away. Playfully, of course.

"What are you talking about? Why would I want to sit with you?"  
"Because I'm everything you like, I'm a really fun and sexy girl and I see you staring at me. I know you want me too." I said in my best seductive voice.

He stared at me for a few seconds and I assumed we were really connecting until he laughed in my face.

"I don't want you. I almost forgot you came to this school. I'm sorry but if you aren't Raven, I don't like you like that."

My eyes almost popped out my sockets and my jaw almost hit the ground. He had just rejected me for that bitchy skank. And he did it in front of a crowd too!

"I was just joking anyway." I said rolling my eyes.

Just as timed, someone walked past and pushed me, causing me to fall onto the floor. I let out a huge squeal to draw attention to myself. However as expected, Garfield being the Good Samaritan saved me.

I put on my best scared face and wrapped my arms around his neck. As he had me in sort of a bridal position.

"Thank you so much. You saved me." I said, batting my eyelashes at him. He put on a small smile that said it all.

"Hey, it's okay. Just try not to fall again." He put me down and removed my arms from his neck. However there was already a crowd around us and the table.

I giggled and got on my tiptoes surprising him with a kiss on the cheek: "My hero."

He gave me a weird look and rubbed his cheek whilst making noises of disgust, but I knew it was a cover for his true feelings.

Like a smart cookie, I had slipped my phone number in his back pocket.

As the crowd parted like the red sea for me to leave, Raven came walking up to me. I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest. I had won this time, the crowd was probably trying to think of ship names for me and Garfield.

"Raven, Raven, Raven... Your boyfriend is an absolute bae, to be honest with you." I said turning back to give him a wink.

"Oh he is?" She asked with not a single emotion visible or audible.

"Yeah he seems to like the way I kiss his cheeks, I bet he wants me to kiss something else." I said suggestively causing the crowd to ooh at the tension.

"Plus it doesn't even look like you two are really dating, I think it's a fake relationship. I mean, you aren't even sitting together and he's practically all over Kori."

More noises were made by the crowd and I thought that Raven would crack but her face was still.

"Oh shit." She cursed, clicking her fingers together, "I didn't know that I had to be with him 24/7 for us to be dating. Maybe I should make us wear matching clothes with signs. Or even, spend every moment making out with him in lessons." She said sarcastically causing the crowd to laugh.

"Yet, I like to believe Garfield will tell thirsty tramps like yourself to back off because he's taken. Did you do that Gar?" She called over to behind me.

"Yeah I did." He replied.  
"You saved me though." I turned around, accusing him of sending me mixed signals.

"Did you want to hit the ground?" Raven asked, "Garfield was nice enough to help you, so get over it."

"No, you get over it. You're the one who's causing confusion. If you're in a relationship, act like it or things might happen." I stated.

"Heather, I'm going to say this once. Garfield is my boyfriend. Garfield likes me. Garfield is dating me. So back off, you're embarrassing yourself." She said before walking past me to go to Garfield.

I watched as he hugged her and actually kissed her publicly. It was short and simple but everyone awed.

She wasn't going to win, not a chance.

"I bet you thought the same for Malchoir!" I yelled, grabbing her attention, "look how that turned out."

The crowd was silent, Raven was silent. Garfield gripped on Raven's waist as if to hold her back from doing something crazy.

Yet it was Kori that stood up,  
"Heather, you really are the bitch." She simply said and with that the bell rung.

 **15:35**

The rest of the day was odd. All the jocks seemed to ignore me, and everyone seemed to throw some type of judgemental look in my direction. It was disgusting and weird. Even my friends seemed too busy to talk or walk with me, even though we had practically the same schedules.

However, everyone seemed to talk to Raven when they had a chance. Apparently, the lunchtime thing blew up in my face and everyone was making sure Raven was okay. Yet her face was always as indifferent as before.

I had to upgrade myself, or I'd look like an idiot, or even worse: an unpopular idiot.

I walked myself to my usual stress relieving go-to. As it was too private for me to even drive there.

The streets were clean near the location and there were condos and mansions at every turn. As soon as I got to _Gregory falls,_ I entered through the revolving doors.

I didn't even need to talk to the receptionist, I was well aware of the room number and how to get there. Plus he was probably waiting for me to come anyway.

I knocked four times on the door before ringing the bell twice and repeating the order again as it was a secret code. Only a minute after, the door opened revealing my shirtless lover.

"Hey babe" he smirked.  
"Hey there Daddy, have you been working out?" I said tracing his chest and packs.

He smiled before closing the door behind us.

"Always. How else am I going to keep up with your energetic and youthful rhythm?"

"Well I'm always here, so you must be doing something extraordinary." I said smiling.

His hands slid up and down my body before pressing me against him so I could feel his hard erection.

"Oh, someone's already horny." I teased.

His blue eyes got darker and smaller and he stared into my eyes before leaning in and kissing me.

"I've had a rough start to the week babe, I need this."  
"Oh I'm guessing Luisa wasn't able to help you then, hm?" I smirked, kind of glad that dirty bitch wasn't able to please him.

"Oh she's out of town but she gave me one hell of a good fucking on Saturday. We even had a threesome with Cinnamon."

I wanted to walk out right in that very moment but I needed him in me and I wanted to prove to him that I was the best. Maybe I wasn't doing so well right now at school but here, Cinnamon and Luisa weren't shit in comparison to me.

I reconnected our lips and moaned when his tongue slid into my mouth and his hands began to grope my B cups.

One of my hands ran down into his pants, but suddenly my phone began to vibrate.

"Shit" My lover cursed. He hated interruptions.

"I'm so sorry Daddy." I said kissing his cheek and answering my phone.  
"Expect me to be extra rough with you Hetty tonight." He said kissing my naked shoulder blade.

"What Kitten? I'm kind of busy right now." I asked annoyed.

 **"Look at the video I just sent you."**

I put the phone on speaker mode and looked at the attachment she sent me. It was a video of Raven and Garfield sitting on grass, just talking. Then Garfield leaned into Raven and they began making out.

"Oh wow, what do we have here?" My master questioned, looking over my shoulder.

"I'll explain later." I whispered.

"Why are you sending me this?" I asked kitten as I didn't see how it could be used to my advantage.

 **"Well I'm at Tiffany's house and she lives right next Garfield's house and has a perfect view of their garden. Luckily for me I caught them under the tree, making out."**

"And how is this beneficial for me?" I questioned.  
 **"It proves that they are a real couple, and they are just so cute together. Plus Garfield really looks like a passionate kisser."**

"Oh my God! Kitten, you're an idiot. And I hate you!" I yelled, ending the call.

Willy sat down behind me and chuckled, "Kitten, oh she's a very dirty one. It was like fucking with a 10 year old girl who had the mind of a hooker. Hot."

I rolled my eyes, hating the fact I brought Kitty to him when her heart got broken by stupid Richard. He would ask about her sometimes, and she did the same for him. However, he was mine, not hers, so I had to act like she was no longer interested.

"What's the problem?" He asked, sitting me on his lap so that I was straddling him.

I looked at him as if he was crazy. He never cared when I had a phone call. He would discard it and fuck me.

"This girl called Raven in our school is dating this hot boy called Garfield, and I hate her so much. She might become miss popular next week."

"Interesting." He said with a small smirk, "Can I see a picture of her?"

"Sure, but she's ugly." I said scanning through my phone for an ugly photo. However I only found the one I got Kitten to take of her showering after gym. She was naked but in the photo her hands were covering her chest. I showed him and he groaned.

"Shit! She's hot." He said with a smirk on his face, "Absolutely gorgeous. However I wish she had her hands off of he-"  
"Shut up." I said whacking him on his chest.

Which was a big error on my behalf.

"I'm so sorry Master." I apologised quickly.

"No. No. No. No sorrys, the only way to apologise is through sex. I'm going to fuck you so hard and I'm going to call you Raven while doing it. And you will enjoy every second of it." He commanded gripping my waist.

As much as I wanted to argue and walk out, Wilson always got his way, and his punishments were still hot.

I hated the fact that he was going to call me Raven, but he knew now of my hate for her, so he was going to use it against me. I bet he didn't even find her pretty, he just wanted something to hurt me with. However I only got a little more turned on.

I stood up and was about to walk to the bedroom when all of a sudden I was pinned against the wall.

I sucked in a breath. "Not so fast babe" Wilson's breathe was hot against my cold neck, but I liked the feeling.

"What do you want?" I barely whispered out.

"I want you. _Raven_." He said softly into my ear.

He suddenly kissed me, and I didn't mind one bit, especially once it got really passionate. He slid his tongue across my lower lip, not really asking permission more like teasing me. Nevertheless I opened up my mouth.

He lightly sucked at my neck while I grasped at his clothes begging for more.

He slipped a hand underneath my skirt and another moan erupted from me.

Wilson started to strip me while I took over my shoes and socks. I then traced little circles on his chest and looked up at him through my eyes lashes.

"Beautiful Raven. I've been waiting to see you naked all my life."

I rolled my eyes but made sure he didn't catch it by beginning to remove his clothes until all he had on was his boxers.

He picked me up, wrapping his arms around me and walked up the stairs heading to the bedroom.

He threw me on the satin sheets and soon followed me on the bed. Pinning my arms down he started to kiss me. He tightened his grip on my hands when I started to struggle and squirm. When I moaned he bit down on my lip... hard.

I had to admit it, I had always liked it when men were a bit rough and Wilson is one of those rough men.

Wilson's patience was wearing thin. He could no longer suffer through the bugle in his boxers.

He took off my bra and went down to my breast. To took the left one in his mouth and sucked lightly.

I moaned. My back arched as if begging for him to do more. He grabbed my right nipple and started to rub the hard nub between his fingers.

I started to pant. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned up to Wilson's ear.

"Fuck me. Take me with all you have."

He chuckled, "Whatever you want Raven. I'm your lover tonight."

I clenched my teeth to prevent myself from cursing. I hated that bitch because her stupid name came out of my man's mouth. I hated her for taking the one thing I enjoyed the most and wrecking it for me.

He slowly removed my panties while I impatiently tried to rip off his boxers. As soon as I got this in me, I wouldn't care about whoever's name came out my mouth. This earned me another chuckle from Wilson.

He positioned himself at my opening. He didn't take a second to glance at me. I had fucked with him so many times it was shocking it has already been three years since we first met.

He was filling in as a pageant judge for some reason and had used another name before telling me his real name. It was preparation time for the finals when he paid me a little visit. He told my parents he wanted to help me win. For those 2 weeks of training, he had managed to seduce me and had me in all sorts of positions when he wasn't teaching me how to win the judges over with cheesy smiles.

He had said something about prestigious girls in dresses competing for a crown to tell them they are beautiful turned him on and well, he was very handsome and convincing. I wanted to be top girl. All I had to do was give him my body and I would be queen whether I deserved it or not.

He slid himself into me and we both moaned at the same time. Even after years, I was still hooked by the fact that he was so big.

He started off agonizingly slow, knowing it would drive me crazy. I arched my back again and tried wiggling to get more friction but he held me down.

"Stop squirming Raven. You're such a horny girl, aye?"

He grabbed my left breast with his left hand and started to message it. All I could do was moan and be at his mercy.

He picked up the pace and started to ram into me causing the bed to shake. My breath quickened and I felt my climax coming.

Wilson also felt his coming too so he slowed down, wanting to enjoy this. But what I didn't understand was when he pulled out. Eventually I understood when he grabbed me forcefully by my hair pulling me up and off the bed. He positioned himself at the edge of the bed and smirked,  
"Open up Rae. Put me in your mouth let me see how dirty you really are." He ordered, his eyes blinded by lust.

I pretended that he said my name and grasped it in my hand. He moaned and it was my turn to smirk at his reaction. I started to feel him up and down. But he grew impatient and forcefully shoved his length in my mouth.

"Oh Raven, oh shit" and with that, he lost it.

His hot cum squirted into my mouth and I ate it all.

I was shocked that it was barely a few minutes since I started the blowjob and he had already released. Usually it took a good 30 minutes.

"Oh fuck Raven, I love you." He muttered under his breath. Kissing me uncontrollably. I couldn't help but blush, he was still in character, of course. But he had said he loved me. If that wasn't amazing I didn't know what was.

I got up from my position and laid on Wilson's chest until his breathing became normal.

Once we both calmed down, I went in for a kiss saying I loved him too. Wilson responded eagerly, whispering Raven's dirty name again. The passion from a couple of minutes ago was reignited and we started to make out on the bed.

He rubbed my thighs while I rubbed his chest.

He once again positioned himself in front of my hole and sheathed himself into me. He didn't waste any time and went straight to humping wildly.

"Rae, Raven. Fuck yes. Please."

I accepted the change and rocked my hips to meet his thrusts. In no time we were both panting from the force of their climaxes.

I regained my breath and curled up next Wilson on the bed. It had been an amazing way to help me forget this shit day but I knew that we couldn't start a relationship. He was way too old and I was still classed as underage. Yet I knew he loved me now, so I could wait.

"Do you have any plans these weeks to come, Daddy?" I asked after a while.

"I got a few international flights with my boss but my daughter will be in town by the end of October."

I grew jealous, I hated his daughter. She had all his attention when she was in town which was so unfair. She always came around at that time, just for some stupid event on November 1st...

 **-''"-:-;-:-;-**  
 **Do you hate me for wasting a chapter on Heather or... nah? I blame my nurse for giving me a shot the day I wrote this (I wrote this in 5 hours). Thanks to my** **betareader** **for a constantly amazing job! Comment guys and vote and favourite. Thanks for reading.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay I need to apologise for my last chapter. I know, I know it was cringe worthy. Like I hated writing it but I thought it would give you an insight into Heather's character and show how creepy slade is. Sorry if you didn't like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot so you ain't got nothing on me except that fridge that is currently on top me and is crushing me bones...  
_+++++_!_""!"""""_**

 ** _Third person's POV_**  
 **Thursday**  
 **5:00pm**

Victor pulled up at The Roth's residence. It had been a long time, but nothing had really changed about the exterior design. He had called Raven earlier that day in order to confirm that Trigon would be home when he drove by.

He lowered his window and spoke to the gate watcher, who was quick to recognise him and remember Raven informing him about Victor's visit.

The gate soon opened, and Victor drove up to the residence. He stepped out and his feet touched the brick paved path and memories came rushing to his mind from the days he had spent there as a child.

He could hear faint childish laughter and a motherly voice calling for the children to come inside in his mind. As the wind made the grass dance at the sides of him, the memory of blueberry waffles was vivid in his mind and his heart began to beat faster.

"It's been long enough I guess." He said to himself before walking up the steps and ringing the doorbell.

He knew it wouldn't take long before someone would open the door. He just wondered who it would be.

Fortunately for him, it was Trigon, meaning he could get this over and done with as soon as possible. He knew Trigon well though, and it wasn't going to be a two seconds thing. It never was with him.

Shocked to see Victor at his doorstep was an understatement for Trigon, it had been 6 years and a few weeks.

"Victor Stone. You've grown." Is all he could say. He remembered the little Victor that was chubby, and would knock on the door every Saturday for Raven. Trigon would smile and invite him in, spoiling him with a cookie or some other treat.

Yet, the young man that stood in front of him made Trigon feel old.

"Mr Roth. It's nice to see you too." Victor said trying to hold back any tears as the awful memory came flooding through to contradict his words.

"Victor, I'm so sor-"  
"No Mr Roth, don't worry, I know you are. Raven told me you went to seek help."

Trigon's eyes widened, he had thought about this a few times. How he would apologise for traumatizing such an innocent and good hearted child that wasn't Raven. He thought it would take a long time, but here he was, he barely had to say a word and Victor had already forgiven him.

He knew he was sincere, and he felt better. Yet when he apologised to Raven he couldn't help but feel like sorry was never enough. No matter how many times he apologised, he had left a giant imprint on his daughter's mind. How could she trust anyone when she couldn't even trust her own blood?

"Please come in, son." Trigon said sincerely. He had always thought of Victor like Raven's big brother. Someone who would be there for her when he wasn't.

As Victor walked to the living room, he could only stay speechless when seeing how much things had changed. He took a seat on the sofa in front of Trigon and waited for the right moment to speak and break the silence.

"I came because I never got to thank you for what you did for me and my Dad."  
"I understand son," Trigon said, a small smile appearing on his face, "I was awfully scary back then. I'm shocked you even appeared now. I would have given it a few more years."

"Raven talked some sense into me, and I realise that I can't always be scared. Things are different now."

"Yes, very different. It's only a new school year, and my world has once again changed."

"Garfield?" He said knowingly.  
"Garfield. First Jinx and Wally, then you and now him. Kids, you really do learn a lot with them." Trigon snorted.

As planned, drinks and snacks came through the living room door and were placed on the table. The servant was then turned to Wilson, who whispered something in his ear.

The servant nodded before leaving. Victor was quite curious, but he wasn't worried. He knew he was safe here, he was one of those few people who could say that.

"Dig in child, it would be a sin not to serve you in my house." Trigon encouraged.

Victor smiled and took the glass filled with Guava juice and drank some before taking a shortbread.

"Raven's not home I'm guessing?"  
"No, she's over at Jinx's house."

Trigon then questioned him on school and his social life. Everything was clearly going fine in Victor's life and Trigon wanted to make sure of it.

The conversation moved from Mr. Stone's fiancé to football and scholarships.

A while later, the same servant entered with a plate of something that once the smell caught Victor's nose, caused Trigon to smile.

As the plate of waffles were put down, Trigon took one and so did Victor.

"So this year will you be joining your father and his fiancé with us on the first?"

 ** _Garfield's POV_**  
 **Thursday**  
 **6:00pm**

"This is perfect! It gives me a chance to finally talk to him about making our annual investments 50/50." My father said with a smile on his face.

"So you're listening to my ideas now, huh pops?" Lawrence said rolling his eyes.

I couldn't believe it, I had just told my family about the dinner event at Trigon's house on the 1st, now that everyone was back from wherever, and all Steve cared about was his stupid investors and how much money they were giving him.

Rita caught my outraged expression and spoke on my behalf, "Steven! The man invites us to his house in remembrance of someone so important to their lives, and you want to talk business with him?"

"Rita, forgive me but booking meetings with Trigon is as difficult as it seems. This window of opportun-"  
"Steve, I really like Raven. I love her, okay?" I admitted to them all. "She's amazing and I know you'll all like her."

"We've seen pictures and you've told us about her. I think we'll like her." Cliff said.

"Yeah, but I want her to like you guys too. I want her and her Father thinking that they can invite us anywhere with them, and feel comfortable around us. I don't want him regretting he invited us because all you care about is business. Raven lost her mother. If anything, we have to be supportive and be honoured they even invited us."

Steve kept quiet before apologising, "its okay Dad. Just be awesome like always and everything will go fine" I said causing everyone to look at me in shock.

I rarely ever called Steve dad, but I felt like he deserved it for finally listening to me.

"I know you've all read and heard stuff about The Roth's but they are amazing people and I would love for them to meet us."

Rita nodded in comprehension, "I know baby, look what Trigon has done for you, not only is my baby getting muscles but he is able to fight now." She said before smiling and taking a bite out her fish whilst Cliff pretended to throw up.

"You said you love her?" He teased, "Dude, we haven't even been here for a month yet. How are you talking about love?" He questioned causing everyone to chuckle. Rita poked him in his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, how do you think me and Steve got married?"

"Gross" Lawrence said.

"At least Garfield has a girlfriend." Steve chuckled as the boys acted like they got shot.

"All Cliff has are weights and Lou has a gothic blow up doll." I revealed causing everyone to drop what they were doing.

"You went into my room, you little bas-"  
"Language!" Rita reminded.

"I'm going to kill you!" He said, getting up from his seat.

" _Oh shit."_ I cursed mentally standing up and running away.

 **Saturday**  
 **10:21am**

"Ah ha, yes, very good." Dr Carroll said looking through my results from my previous tests. I had been in the hospital since Friday morning, so I missed school to have a whole day of different types of tests done on me. I had to stay overnight just in case a test triggered me to get really ill. I hadn't told anyone about my trip to the hospital except Victor. I wanted to tell Rae, but she'd worry and become more curious. I hadn't seen her outside of school since last Tuesday. She had been over at Jinx's, so I only came over for training with Trigon.

"Remarkable!" He said at the end finally, "Garfield, you've been doing extremely well. It's amazing. Not only are the physical activities you do with Mr. Roth building your body up, but it's making you stronger against the symptoms of your disease. The pills you are taking are effective as well as your iron levels being high, and your ileum is able to absorb vitamins better than before."

Rita clapped her hands and kissed my cheek.

"Finally, it's finally getting better for you baby." She said excitedly.

I blushed at her action but I was just as happy.

It had been so long, I could never do certain activities like running or swimming, I had to have pills constantly prescribed for me, I underwent at least three surgeries, I almost saw death and was on medical stay so many times, it added up to at least a whole year and 11 months. Most importantly, I had to live with this stupid disturbingly green skin and a huge scar on my stomach.

The green skin and scar weren't going anywhere anytime soon, but now I could feel a lot freer. It was all worth it really, and if I didn't have Rita with me through this whole ordeal, I think I would have given up earlier on in my life.

 _What do you have?_ Was the question that many people asked when they met me. It was a topic that I never went into though, because I didn't want the pity.

When I was 9, I was playing hide and seek with my parents and ran into this rare type of monkey. No one had mentioned how viscous or dangerous they were. I didn't know what to do at that point, so I simply did what my parents had taught me and walked backwards in silence. Not triggering it to feel threatened.

In that moment of fear, I heard my mum and dad call my name. That was enough to make the monkey snap.

The monkey jumped on me, and bit directly into my stomach. It felt like it was going to eat me, it felt like my skin was being ripped away from my body. There was a lot of blood from what I could remember, and I could still remember the feeling of this weird cold liquid which flowed from his teeth into my stomach.

It only took a few seconds and I was out. I never knew how long after my blackout, my parents took to come to rescue me but I thanked the Lord that they did find me.

From what my parents did say when my mum wasn't crying and I was finally out of my two month coma was that the monkey had punctured my ileum, where the absorption of fat-soluble vitamins A, D, E and K and other nutrients are absorbed. So I had to undergo an immediate surgery once I had gotten to the hospital.

The monkey had also injected a weird type of venom which caused a severe case of hypochromic anaemia to spread from my stomach causing it to turn green. However, the doctors managed to neutralise the venom before it made it very far and made my body go a deeper shade of green.

When I woke up from my coma, the doctor told me the symptoms of my disease and how they could affect me.

I lacked energy, was short of breath, had dyspepsia and headaches, a scanty appetite and amenorrhea for at least a good month.

However I managed to get better. When I was living with my _uncle_ after my parents had died. I did well for the first year, but in the second year he grew abusive and would take my pills as well as deprive me of food that I needed within my diet.

Once I got put into care, at the age of 13 that one year with my uncle had finally caught up to me and I grew really ill again and began showing my previous symptoms.

I had an iron deficiency, and was put right back into medical care because I had hypochromic anaemia once again.

Unfortunately, this was ten times worse than before and reacted dangerously with my intestines so I had to undergo surgery again. After that I was in a medical bay for a long time as my symptoms were ridiculously painful and intense. However, Rita and Steve would visit and when I was out of hospital they adopted me.

For those two and a half, years I was in and out hospital with Rita. Doing tests and trailing pills. It was so bad that I didn't get to go to school like other kids. I never got to make friends either. It was only me and my mom.

It was during the time when I was 15 that my treatments were finally over and I had another surgery for my intestines but it was all over.

However the doctor from my old city told me I was bound to have a relapse again in the future, but it would be milder. It was when I was 17 I did have this relapse, I was sent to Jump city where they would help me with my recovery.

I was happy though that I managed to get to this point. I had sported a very scrawny figure due to my condition, and a visible tinge of green skin. Yet now I was eating well and exercising, giving me a lean figure. Plus the cream I was using had managed to make the green on my face, arms, legs and most of my upper abdominal fade away. Yet not really my pelvic area or where my scar was, but that didn't matter as much. I could always have sex with the lights off. I think it would be hard to convince a girl that the green on parts of my dick weren't STDs or contagious, it was simply a skin condition.

Most importantly, Raven. How could she even like me? She had seen my stomach and scar on numerous accounts. Why the hell was she into me? I was a walking freak. I could never have sex with her, even if her dad said he was okay with it. What if she laughed or got crept out by it?

What if she never wanted to see me again, and told everyone at school?

Rita was calling my name and I was snapped out of my thoughts. The doctor was no longer in the room, and was giving us a moment to breath and stuff.

"Darling you were panting heavily. I know you weren't allowed to do that before in case you made your stomach upset, but I don't want you to faint or anything so stop."

"Sorry Mom." I apologised causing her eyes to soften at the noun I used.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked me sitting beside me on the bed.

"Tell Rita." She said playfully.

"It's Raven." I started, "I'm still insecure about my green parts." I stated briefly slightly embarrassed.

She took a minute to realise why that was so important to me and sighed, "Gar, from what I've read and heard about Raven and her family. I think she had to grow up a little too quickly, meaning she's mature enough to deal with these things."

"But you never know mom, she could be totally grossed out."  
"Son, I don't know how she'll react but I know full well that she won't tell the whole school."

I sighed, "How do you know?"  
"Isn't that how her reputation started?" She asked me rhetorically, "I think she understands how rumours work Gar and after you've been so accepting of her, even if she did reject you, I'm sure she wouldn't go around talking about it."

I rested my head on her shoulder. I was so grateful that Rita was in my life as a mother figure. She always seemed to know how to cushion a blow.

"It's 50/50 then." I sighed.  
She kissed my cheek, "that's good enough."

"Mom?" I called out with a new question at mind.  
"Yes Gar?"  
"Why did you ever adopt me? I was sick for practically the whole time I was with you. You stopped your career to care for me. You could have had any kid, b-"  
"We wanted, no needed you. Even when the doctors told you not to run or get too excited because it could cause you to faint. As soon as you saw us, you'd jump around, dance and smile. You were so sick and your story is devastating but you as a child, there was so much joy. So much determination to let this condition not to be the end of you. We needed that type of happiness in our lives. We needed a Garfield." She said smiling, I could see a tear roll down her cheek and I tried my best not to cry too. Yet as soon as I hugged her those tears came streaming down.

"Thank you mom, for being my best friend too. I love you"

She didn't respond. She didn't need too. I knew she loved me too, she had proved it when she walked into my life and never walked out.

 **Thanks for reading guys. please comment and vote and favourite! i need to know your opinion in order for me to ensure I'm doing good so let me know!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Q &A time with Kets (3 questions today):**

 **Chrisseee asked:**  
 _ **"What is the craziest/awkwardest thing a boy has ever done to you?"**_

 **This boy who used to follow me on insta,** **dmed** **(message) me wanting to have a convo. We talked for like legit 5 minutes and he was like "I love you."**  
 **I thought he meant all friends like type of love. So I said "I love you too. You're funny."**  
 **He then wrote, "I can't believe your my girlfriend!"...**  
 **Straight to the point, I couldn't break his heart and I blocked him for a good while but after 7 months unblocked him. Last month he told me it was our 1 year anniversary...**

 _ **Johnny (sexy) Beast asked:**_  
 _ **How long did you spend on your computer doing medical research?**_

 **Honestly when I first wrote about Gar's condition, I didn't really think to make sure if there was anything similar. I just wrote he had some green skin. But because the world loves me when I wrote the last chapter, I actually had to search up green skin and it came up with a disease that fit everything so well. But answering your question:** **30** **minutes honestly.**

 _ **Stellatea asked:**_  
 _ **"What inspired you to write about Garfield and Rita's relationship"**_

 **An amazing woman who through a really dark time in my life was just there. Always there. She never said why she was always there for me during that time or why she would give up her time for me but sometimes you already know.**

 **-'":-''/:'-**

 _ **Garfield's POV**_  
 **Friday**  
 **5:30pm**

 _"Shit! If I didn't_ _have that cold shower I swear, my body would be in so much pain right now."_ I thought as I stepped out the gym/combat room with some grey slim jogging bottoms and a tank top. I had just showered and I was feeling in top of the world.

Today Mr Roth had really kicked training up a notch, knowing that I was advancing tremendously well with my condition and was able to do certain phyiscal activites more intensely now. He had me doing all sorts of crazy shit, he even made me fight against him. He even if he said he was going easy on me, I still lost; by like a good couple thousands of points. He had soon left after my session for a meeting though which was ashame because we could have had a round two.

Right now though I wanted to see Raven who had gotten home later today as she had a detention for throwing apples at Heather's table, well actually Heather and calling her recycling trash.

It wasn't really Raven's fault, it was more Jinx's idea but it was Heather who has started it.

She decided it would be funny to stick pictures of Raven in the shower, with only her hands covering her chest up around the science department. I was mad at her attempt to embarrass Raven because she was honestly super hot in that photo but it was too personal of a photo.

Heather was only excluded for three days, yet since she cried, it's two days and two lunchtime detentions and a warning.

I bounced up each step of the staircase before knocking on Raven's door.

It took a while but Raven came out.

"What?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

She was in a pretty khaki camo print sweatshirt that covered her petite body. I could see that her legs were bare and the fact she looked like she had just had a nap made me awe.

"Did someone get waked up?" I teased.

She growled at me and I chuckled before cupping her cheek and kissing her. It was a short and simple kiss but it was enough to make Raven blush.

"Is that why you woke me up?" She questioned playfully.  
"Yep, I simply came to kiss you goodbye." I smiled down at her.

"Shut up, Garfield. Your brother always picks you up at 6:15."  
"Well maybe my body hurts so much that all I want to do right now is sleep" I whined.

She chuckled lightly before getting on her tiptoes to peck me a few times on my lips.

"You can nap on my bed for the time being. I don't want to let you go home in such a state." She said sweetly.

"Is The Raven Roth actually worried about me?" I questioned dramatically.

She pushed me and I let out a soft ouch before following her into the bedroom.

She pushed me vigorously so I collapsed onto her bed with my legs over the edge and my back laying down.

"Comfty" I stated simply.

"Good." She said, sitting up next to me, "I want you to be very relaxed Gar."

I couldn't help but notice the seductive tone in her voice and diverted my eyes down her body so I stared at the hem of her sweatshirt which was barely covering up her laced panties as she sat up.

Raven caught my eyes and cursed, grabbing a pillow to hide herself. However that innocent action was enough to get me hard.

The last time we had done anything sexual was two weeks ago on Monday. Even though, I was aware that I had her father's permission, I still tried my best not to get too lustful around her.

When she had come over to mine two weeks ago on Tuesday since no one was home, she told me about her and her father's conversation.

After we talked about some other stuff and began to make out. I even brought her back inside, taking her to one of the guest room in the ground level to continue our kiss-fest. Yet besides from groping and dry humping, it didn't go any further.

As for this week and last week, Raven was at Jinx's so I only came over for my training.

Yet now, we had the house to ourselves excluding the workers and I was already in quite a heated mood from those sexy posters of her at school and training.

I smirked seductively and sat up, "why are you acting so innocent?"

She blushed and lowered her head, letting her hair flow to her sides like walls. I raked her hair back as well as bringing her head up. I then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer so her chest brushed mine.

"I've already seen you without a bra Rae, and in your underwear so you don't have to cover it up from me." I said in quite a husky voice, really catching Raven's attention.

"I just don't want to get you hard again." She said sitting on her calves so she was my height and her sweatshirt was showing off her sweet ass.

"Too late Rae." I said crashing my lips onto hers.

We made out again yet this time, I was really greedy in my action. Raven was straddling one of my legs and I had my hands all over her whilst she kept her hands stuck to my chest.

She let out soft moans when I grabbed her ass or messed with her nipples through the fabric causing me to get painfully harder.

"Fuck Rae." I cursed under my breath, "you get me so hard, it's really painful." I said without even the slightest regret that those words had came out my mouth when I had meant to say them mentally.

She, however, broke our tongue war and put on a really big grin.

"Is that so?" She said biting sensitive flesh on my neck.

I made a noise of agreement and whined as she drew her body away from mine. She got off the bed and stood in front of me.

"Rae what are you doing?" I asked wanting to have her on my lap.

"I can't let you leave without releasing, Gar.  
I heard that it was very dangerous and unhealthy."

My eyes almost popped out my head as she put her hands on my knees and bent forward to kiss me.

"What are you saying Rae?"  
"It's your turn Gar." She whispered in great shot of my left ear.

I groaned so loudly at her words and the scene started running in my mind. Was Raven really going to give me a handjob?

"You worked so hard Gar. Let me do the work and make you really happy." She said getting on her knees.

I swallowed hard, did I want her to see my buddy? I definitely wasn't small but down there was one of the places were my green skin hadn't properly disappeared. It was more of a faded green in patches on my dick but it still wasn't like other boys.

"Raven, I do-"  
"Don't be insecure Garfield. If this is about your green skin. Then just know as long as it's in my mouth, I don't care what colour it is." She then bit her lip, tipping me overboard.

 _"So not a_ _handjob? But a blowjob. That's so hot."_

I don't know why but I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her face up to mine where I kissed her passionately.

Raven really didn't let my condition affect her feelings for me and I knew I had another reason to love her.

"Gar…" Raven hummed as she pressed open-mouth kisses across my collarbone. Her fingertips danced across my skin, mapping my imperfections and my scar. I hoped she could feel my arousal pressed up against her through my joggings, my cock was practically throbbing, aching with need.

"Raven…" I groaned impatiently, bucking my hips, trying desperately to get more. Something. Anything.

I knew Raven liked being in control and of course I let her this time. There was something so utterly arousing about allowing her to take the lead. My body was in sweet pain so if Raven was willing to do all the work today, I didn't mind.

She ran one hand from my thigh down to my knee and then back up again. Slowly, she began to unzip my pants, careful to just brush the noticeable bulge in my pants.

The interaction was enough to make me groan and when she gracefully let her fingers circle the tip as she removed my cock from my pants. I almost lost it.

"Shit Rae…"

Looking up, Raven gave me an innocent smile. "Yes?"

"What are you waiting for?" I said impulsively.

I then widened my eyes straight after, in shock of what I had just said, she simply smirked. She was going to be the death of me.

"Get to it, babe." I said lustfully.

My hand tangled in her silky violet glossed hair and pulled her toward my erect and waiting cock, but she moved back.

Tilting her head, she fixed me with a mischievous grin that I'd be fantasizing about for weeks later.

"Perhaps I should stop then, Gar." Her grin widened.

My eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't dare," I growled, my voice coming out in a guttural, almost feral purr.

Oh, but I knew she would. We had been through this game before, of testing each other's limits.

"My bedroom," she teased, cupping my balls. "My rules."

"Raven, please stop this little teasi—ah!" My thoughts were completely lost when Raven's tongue flicked the sensitive tip of my cock.

" _Damn_." I thought mentally.

She licked me from the base to the tip before sucking gently at each ball, taking them into her mouth and working them carefully with her tongue.

I stared down at her in awe and shook. She was so amazing at this. It was my first blowjob so I was very inexperienced but I knew that most boys at our school would die for something like this.

My breath kept getting caught in my throat, and I could see Raven was enjoying it. Her big blue eyes never left my face, no matter what and once again I had to admit how hot she was yet so innocent.

I kept gasping and groaned for more, she took it out her mouth and rubbed it up and down slowly.

She kept staring into my eyes and my facial expression told her my question.

"It's funny how this sharp, deadly, and dangerous face you had when we first started—has disappeared. You lost focus on everything else except for me."

I panted heavily speechless to what to say. If I was breathing this heavy two weeks ago I would have definitely fainted.

I watched as her smile disappeared and her mouth opened to put my buddy back.

I made noises of approval and swallowed hard when her nails dug into my thigh as she seized my cock all the way into her mouth and began to deep-throat me.

The pale beauty impaled her mouth on my dick with each stroke, her perfect little lips sucking me into oblivion. Her tongue ran up the length of my shaft, and I instinctively grabbed her head to push my cock even deeper into her throat.

She was growling softly as she worked her mouth, her eyes glancing up at me as she did.

God, I wanted to worship that tongue of hers. I would write poetry to it, if I knew it would listen. God. That woman was a natural at this.

I twisted and writhed under her touch, gripping the sheets underneath me. I was so close, my chest had begun to rise and fall rapidly, by the way I was grinding against her mouth for more, the way my nails dug into the back of her scalp hard enough to draw blood. I knew she could feel my pleasure rolling off me in waves, heightening her own desperate arousal.

I came in her mouth without no warning and didn't regret it one bit. I let go of her hair and raked my own hair. I had been quite rough with her which was unsual yet it felt so right.

I watched as Raven who still had my soldiers in her mouth drank every last drop.

"Delicious, salty yet sweet." She stated.

With that said, I had to force myself not to shove it in her mouth again and go for round 2.

Raven licked her finger innocently, cleaning off whatever remained, and I felt my cock harden yet again. "Satisfied?"

"Very." I answered, I bent down, picked her up, and set her on the bed, laying down along with me.

"You got ten minutes left Gar until you got to go." She said looking over at her clock.

"Could we cuddle then?" I asked. She nodded and came closer to me.

"Gar, will you ever be ready to tell me about your condition?" She said her eyes piercing through my eyes.

She cared I knew she did. I wanted to tell her but I didn't want her pity.

"I think we should just cuddle for now, Rae."

 **-! ###!-**  
 **Yikes I guessing Raven feels sour like a lemon...**

 **Going to the beach all day today**


	39. Chapter 39

**I think you should follow me on insta: Ketxxia (dm me so I can follow u back)**  
 **I also think you should add me on snapchat: sweetpimpketxia**  
 **I think you should read my stories too.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm a genius, my grades prove it... one day I'll be smart enough to find a way to own the Teen Titans but in the mean time... I own nothing but the plot.**  
 **-'":;;'"""'''-**  
 _ **Garfield's POV**_  
 **1st** **November**  
 **4:00pm**

"Okay, are you happy now Rita? We're fashionably late by 15 minutes" Steve rolled his eyes as he pulled up at the gates of The Roth Residence.

"I'm so excited, I'm finally going to meet this girl." Rita squealed joyfully.

"I hope the food's good." Cliff said causing Lawrence to flick his ear.  
"Don't pig out man." He said with sense, "Save some for me."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at them all. I loved that they were excited about going to such an event which was quite ironic but I just wanted to be with Raven. She wasn't in school on Monday because she usually spends this week mourning with her Father and I totally respected it. She was even in England last week with Azar and her Father because that's where Arella was buried. But I couldn't help but miss her quite a lot.

Once the gate guardian identified us and let us in, we drove up the residence until a car valet met us at the door in which we exited the car and let him take over.

Cliff whistled and patted me violently on the back.

"So this is where your little girlfriend lives, aye?"  
I blushed and nodded proudly.  
"I bet you two enjoy getting lost in there." He joked suggestively.

I swallowed hard and looked down blushing hard. Luckily for me, he was flicked on the ear by Rita who told him to stop. However, now, I wanted to see Raven more.

At least once a week, me and Raven would engage in one type of sexual activity. It was never sex but it was something that satisfied us both. However, her absence had left me hungry for more of anything to do with her and thanks to my brother, the urge was back in my system.

Steve didn't even need to ring the bell because as soon as we stepped on the porch, the door swung open revealing Azar.

Azar looked around at my family before spotting me and softening her face. She summoned me forward and kissed my cheeks.

"Hello Azar, this is my family." I introduced softly. "And everyone this is Raven's lovely Nanny, Azar."

One by one Azar kissed their cheeks and greeted them, speaking some of the English she knew.

"Follow me." She said softly, holding my hand as she slowly led the way.

Azar was very active for an old lady, it was shocking that she likes being on her feet a lot. She didn't mind cooking or cleaning or taking care of Raven and Trigon. Even when Trigon would ask her to take a break or rest, I would still see her making a fresh batch of shortbread.

She took us to the dining room where everything was set out to perfection and the theme of the room was so different to any normal day at the house.

Everything was white, the walls had been painted an old lace white colour and the oak floors had been bleached and dyed a light champagne colour. The long wooden rectangle table had been replaced with a long glass rectangular table that was covered with a white cloth. The borders of the cloth had been hand embroidered with gold thread.

The chandelier decorated the room very nicely and lit it up softly. The table had been decorated with gold and black utensils and items which really brought some colour to the room.

"Oh honey, we should do this with our dining room." Rita said in awe of the design.

Steve rolled his eyes but was making a mental note to call someone by Friday.

"Do we take a seat?" Lawrence asked Azar.

"Oh no, I was just showing. Follow me again."

Holding her hand still firmly, we made our way to the living room where there was a lot more space than usual as the table had been removed and so had the TV as well as the cabinet that stood next to it. The sofa and other chairs had been replaced with small white varnished posh wooden chairs and there were more pictures of the family hanging on the wall.

I smiled as there was a huge picture right in the middle of the wall with a really young Raven on Arella's lap. They both had huge smiles on their faces and I could honestly see where Raven got her beautiful smile from.

There were a few people already in the room excluding the waiters who were obviously hired for the night as no staff was to work today. And they all looked deeply disheartened, some crying like Levy and Juvia. Some of them were looking at something and I didn't know what it was until I got further into the room and spotted the canvas.

There on it, was a painted self-portrait of Arella and it was breath-taking how beautiful she was. There was so much details that it looked like it could have been a digital photo.

"That's her mother?" Steve asked me quietly.

I simply nodded, my mood suddenly fitting into the surrounding devastated atmosphere.

Something about seeing her brought me down. Was it the fact she was still youthful when she died? Or was it the fact that her smile didn't match the horrid things Raven had told me had happen in the past to her? I didn't know what it was but it was painful. If she was anything like me, like Trigon had said, then it hurt even more to know that someone murdered her simply because she was the happiness of people who loved her the most.

A heavy hand touched my shoulder and have me a squeeze. I looked up and saw Victor with a sorrow and mournful look on his face. I knew Victor used to be a close friend of Raven's and knew Trigon and Arella very well by it was only recently. Victor and Raven had told me the full story.

Thinking of everything she had been through made seeing her smile in the photo a hundred times more painful.

Everyone in this room knew her, everyone except me, I just heard things of her but they were all great.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Victor said heavy heartedly, his voice threatening to die out.

I nodded unable to speak.

"She was so amazing," Victor chuckled faintly, "to think anyone would even have the guts and such a heart of stone to kill her is beyond me."

I gulped, trying to hold back any tears. I felt like I knew Arella. I knew full well it was a lie but just looking at her, I swore that I was with her every day.

I heard Vic sigh and I looked up to see a tear rolling down his cheek and hit his black blazer.

I put a hand on his back and rubbed it, I didn't say anything because sometimes you can't say anything. You just have to let them cry it out.

I walked him over to a seat and he sat down. Suddenly a mixed race lady with a lovely black afro approached us and crouched down, hugging Vic in his seat. She looked at me and mouthed thank you before I went back to my family. I assumed it was Mr. Stone's fiancé and had to admit that he really hit the jackpot. Not only was she hot but she loved Victor like a mother. And after everything he really needed that.

Lawrence and Cliff looked less lively than before and Rita looked as if she was about to cry. That's when I saw what was in Steve's hand. It was paper that has been given to them with some writing on it and a photo of Arella. I was anxious to read it, wondering why everyone looked so upset.

Steve saw my curiosity rising and gave me the paper with a sadistic smile.

"Garfield, take it slowly." Steve said as he realised how frantic I was about all this.

 _ **Arella, the wife of Trigon Roth and mother of Raven Roth had supposedly went downstairs to get a drink of water after tucking in her daughter and was suddenly attacked by a man in black (source: surveillance cameras). She was hit with the glass cup and punched multiple times in the stomach. She was then raped on the cold ground before being strangled to death. Not only was this the death of beloved Roth but the one month old fetus. The horror doesn't stop as it was a young Raven Roth who had found her mother the next morning dead in a puddle of blood.**_

"Shit" I put the old newspaper article onto a tray of a waiter and walked out of the room, ignoring the soft calls from everyone else.

I didn't go outside, someone could have pulled up to the residence and I didn't want anyone to see me right now.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't. It was like I was so close to exploding but no one had pulled the trigger yet. I was stuck with an acidic feeling in my stomach and it was getting worst with the thought.

I needed a drink of water. It was painful. Even if I was doing well, this much pain was destroying my stomach. I went to the kitchen where I found Azar crying her little old heart out on the counter.

I didn't hesitate to pull a chair behind her and seat her down before embracing her. For some reason, comforting her made me feel better. I could feel the pain disappearing from my stomach.

She cried on my shoulder, muttering words in that strange tongue again. After a while, she stopped and kissed my cheek.

She said something which seemed like a compliment in her language before putting on a small smile.

"Did, did y-you know that she was pregnant?" I asked breaking the silence.

She let out a sharp gasp before looking at me with a horrified face. She began to cry again this time harder.

 _"Way to go idiot."_ I insulted myself mentally.

After a while she calmed down, apologising for her behaviour but I didn't let her think she was in the wrong and began apologising too.

"Everyone was so happy. Everyone was over the moon with the news that Arella was pregnant." I felt that piercing feeling in my stomach again, "I was the first to find out, she had been throwing up and eating more than usual." She reminisced with a sadistic chuckle.

"Raven, oh Raven was so happy. I've never seen her smile bigger than on that day." She said sighing nostalgically.

"That evil man, he took it all away from Raven and Trigon." She spat sourly, revealing an anger I've never seen from her.

"He took her away from us all." She said breaking down again.

"They tried to blame poor old Tris-Trigon but he would never, never hurt her. He loved her with everything he had. He was hard and a dark man but Arella did what many couldn't. She was always by his side, thick or thin. She was a fighter, a fool for loving him but she did it anyway." She ended with a small smile.

"She sounds amazing." I stated.

"She would do anything for her family. She would do anything for anyone she loved. She had such a big heart." She stated calmly, looking over my shoulder. I rubbed her back and tightened my grip.

"I hate the man that killed her. I hate him for taking them not away from Raven, from all of you. I hate that Raven doesn't have a sibling or her mother because some horrible sick man took them away. I would have loved to see her smile. I would have loved to meet her mom." I blurted out truthfully as tears finally escaped from their prisons.

I felt my pain face away as I spoke. All these bottled emotions just disappeared one by one.

"I wish they were alive." I whispered.

Azar had stopped crying and sighed softly before drawing herself away from me. She rubbed the tears away from my cheeks.

"Unfortunately, _'what ifs'_ aren't how she would have wanted us to live. She's gone and so is the baby but they are watching us. And though times were hard without her. Now things are getting better." Azar stated wisely with a curl in her lips.

"You remind me a lot of Arella. Such a big heart and such an innocent mind yet you find yourself helping one of the darkest people you've probably ever met and why? Because you love them."

It wasn't the first time, someone has compared me to Arella. Yet each time I was just as surprised as the last. She was like some sort of angel on earth, everyone loved her and just for people to say I was a lot like her drive me crazy. Was I really as worthy as her? Did Arella ever run from the idea of Trigon? Like I ran from Raven because I thought I was protecting myself and others. She probably didn't though, she wasn't a coward like me.

"How did you meet Arella?" I asked bluntly.

She looked down before making the sign of the cross on her body.

"It's a long story." She said softly, her accent ringing.

"Hey, I got time. That chicken isn't roasted yet."

Even though her eyes were slanted shut, I could still feel that she was staring at me with a smile in her eyes.

"Arella's mother was once a child in my village, Azareth before she went to America."

I remembered straight away what Raven had told me about Azareth and made the link.

"She was a wild spirit, too excited for a simple life in Azareth. So when she was 17, she headed out to USA. What happened to her from what I had been told is that she fell pregnant young with an artist and had Arella."

She sighed with a faint nostalgia smile and said a few words in her native language.

"Arella had come to Azareth when Raven was only four to five months years old. Trigon and Arella had had an argument about how to raise Raven due to certain circumstances. Trigon refused to let her leave so she snuck off during the night."

"How did she know to come to Azareth?" I questioned, deeply intrigued by the story.

"Apparently Cicilla did miss Azareth a lot." She spoke, smiling down at the counter, "She had told Arella all about Azareth when she was growing up. Every little thing she knew. That's how she knew where to go and who to find. Arella wanted Raven to grow up in a safe environment, away from Trigon's business. She feared the worst would happen for her and Raven so she came to me."

"But wasn't Arella married to Trigon?" I questioned again, confused by why she would try to avoid her husband that she was madly in love with.

"Don't get me wrong, child. Arella was married to Trigon. Yet he proposed at the time due to her pregnancy. She wasn't aware of Trigon's business until later on."

"So she didn't love him at the time?"  
"Forgive me again, she loved him dearly, child. Yet when one has a child, you'd do everything to keep them safe. Even if it means bringing trouble for everyone else." She went quiet after that as if reflecting.

"Was your family killed that night too?" I asked painfully, picking up on her statement.

"Thankfully not. A few had died a while before, escaped or had left me for a better life somewhere else."

I nodded in understanding and watched a tear roll down her cheek.

"But those people in the village, they were my family too. I had seen little Tommy take his first footsteps, Julie comeback after graduating with a new fiancé. If I could have, I would have warned them about the attack but I-"  
"You wanted to protect your _ **real**_ family." I finished off.

She looked at me in surprise but nodded but before she could even speak, I shook my head,

"You said some escaped. The only people who left alive were you, Arella and Raven. Cicilla was your sister, wasn't she?"

She nodded with great surprise, "My older sister. I was only 7 when she left and she was my all as a child. I hated her for leaving me but she came back with something greater. A new chapter to my life."

"Does Raven know?" I asked, hoping this wouldn't be some complicated family drama.

"I think she has a hunch, she's a clever girl but we've never talked about it."  
"Why not?" I questioned bluntly a little angered that this secret was being kept from her.

She simply chuckled, "You care dearly about her. Don't you, child?"  
"I do" I confirmed confidently, "That's why I want the best for her. For her to know that she still has someone who's... you know" I said looking down as I thought back to the article.

"Raven knows very well she has me, blood or not. She thinks of me as family either way. And I also want the best for her, that's why it's best like this. For my safety and hers too, telling people that me and Raven are related will leave her with one less person to call on."

I immediately understood what she meant. Bad people wanted to hurt Trigon, they could never harm Raven as that would be the ultimate death of him but anything close to him would cause deep sorrow.

"Trigon and Arella wanted it to be kept a secret. Raven needed me just as much as she needs you. I've been here with her for a long time but one day I'll be gone." She said, not fearing that dark idea of the future.

I kept quiet, knowing I couldn't argue with the truth. She was quite active for her age but one bad slip up and it could be fatal for her.

She smiled regardless and stood up, "She will always have her father and you though as well as Jinx, Wally, Victor and Rose."

"Rose?" I questioned confused. Raven had never told me anything about a girl named Rose. If it's even a girl, it could be a boy for all I knew.

"Don't worry dear, you'll meet her soon."

 _"Well at least I know it's a she now."_

She took the roast out the oven and placed it on the counter before decorating it beautifully.

"We should disappear now before Trigon finds out I was cooking again. Bless that man for caring about my health but he can't keep me away from the kitchen."

I chuckled and held my hand out before leading her out the kitchen.

"Arella would have loved meeting you. You are definitely a lovely child. You remind me of her." She said once we got to the living room before drifting into a bigger group of people.

I then decided to find my family again feeling a lot better now than before about all this.

As I expected, I found them at the end of the room, my father seated drinking water or something whilst my mother chatted practically in tears with another heartbroken woman and the boys, well it seemed they really enjoyed the macaroons that were being served.

I took a seat besides my father and placed my face into my palms before sighing heavily.

When I looked back up, Steve was holding an extra glass of water in my face.

"You have a long night ahead son. I think your girlfriend would like for you to stay hydrated."

I snorted but thanked him before taking it away, "Too bad, it won't wash this feeling away."

"Well, that's what alcohol is supposed to do but it doesn't. And I think Raven will be feeling way worse than you. So man up son, it's just for the night."

Sometimes Steve's harsh advice was actually really helpful. It was normal to feel upset or disheartened or whatever I was feeling by all this but Raven had it worse. She needed me to be strong for the night, needed me to hold her tighter than any other day. Why? Because on this day she had lost more than just her mother.

Even though this day was dedicated to Arella, Trigon had also lost a son/daughter and Raven a future sibling.

She had told me that the month before her mother's death, everything was going great, they were happy, happier than ever and now it made sense. They were expecting a new member to their family and everyone was so happy.

But I guess it happened for all the right reasons because now I'm here. I might not be Arella or a sibling but I knew that if I was here, it wasn't out of sympathy. It's because I cared and loved her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A man said above the sobbing and soft chattering.

The crowd parted and I was met face to face with Wilson who had Azar standing beside him. He seemed to have caught me too and smirked before continuing,  
"I'm happy to present the man of the manor, the husband of Arella and his dear daughter, Trigon and Raven Roth."

In that moment, Trigon and Raven walked in and my breath was sucked out of me.

Trigon was dressed in an Italian white suit with a gloss purple tie. His hair tied back cleanly and his face seemed less emotional than usual. He looked very good but Raven was just s-

"She's stunning." Rita gasped under her breath.

There were many similar reactions as hers and she deserves every single one.

She wore a strapless white cream floral laced overlay maxi dress. The opaque fabric underneath the floral lace was a two piece that covered her chest and broke off into a small skirt that stopped mid-thigh before the transparent floral lace continued to her ankles.

Her hair was in a high tight bun. It was so perfect and it was almost as if strands where scared to escape and ruin the look.

She wore a dark matte crimson lipstick which went along with her smoky eyeshadow. It made her pale greyish skin pop and she looked hotter than usual. Even if she didn't smile at all and looked as emotionless as her father, she was still beautiful, so beautiful.

I was about to stand up and greet her unconsciously but my father had my back and pushed me back down in my seat.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"I want to thank everyone for joining us today. I appreciate the fact that you have taken some hours out of your day to come show your respect for my deceased wife and Raven's loving mother, Arella."

People began to clap, pulling me out my trance and causing my hands to copy the action.

"Everyone is aware that during this day, 1st November, it's extremely hard for us. Yet it's always best to remember someone we've lost by being with other people."

People clapped once again and this time I managed to do it in time with them.

"Not just any people, but family and friends who knew Arella too and loved her. Or those who didn't know her but will happily celebrate her with us out of love and friendship."

Everyone clapped once again.

"Dinner will be served in 30 minutes but I'm so happy to see so many familiar faces and I know more will arrive." He said with a small curl in his lips, "I hope you all enjoy your night. We are here to socialise; share your stories, laugh, cry, whatever. One thing Arella always did was bring people together through the hard times."

One last loud cheer and applause was made before Trigon moved through different people, greeting and talking.

I wanted to talk to Raven so badly but she was with Azar who was comforting and greeting a few people as well.

I watched as she moved from person to person, even Victor got to talk to her before me.

Jinx and Wally also joined her. I had never seen Jinx so down before. Wally looked upset too and comforted the tearful Jinx.

What I had noticed is that when people started crying near Raven, she would excuse herself and move on to the next person. It was almost as if she didn't want to cry as if she was scared she'd get infected with their sadness.

"Garfield sweetie." I heard Rita call, snapping me away from my creepy staring.

I looked over to see my family around Trigon who had a small smile on his face and Rita seemed to be blushing harder than usual.

"I'm glad you brought your family, Logan. Very interesting and kind bunch." He stated with a serious look on the face.

"How long were you with them?" I stated jokefully, shaking his hand.

Rita kissed my cheeks before hugging me.

"I'm so happy to meet the man who has been helping my Garfield get better. He is so much stronger and mature now." She said cheerfully embarrassing me.

"Yeah, Mr Roth. What's your secret? The bean went from zero to normal teen real quick." Cliff teased.

"Maybe one day you should come over for one of my exercising sessions. We can use my gym."  
"Awesome sir." He stated like a huge child.

Trigon looked to his left to see Lawrence stuffing his face with more appetisers without a single care in the world. I wanted to shoot death stares his way because he was being embarrassing but the face he pulled when he realised everyone was watching him was too funny. I couldn't help but find the whole situation hilarious because Lawrence was the last person who I'd expect to make himself look like a fool in front of a crowd.

"If you like them, you should try this. Waiter." He summoned a passing waiter with some sort of pastries on the platter.

He told us all to try one and of course, nobody refused. I took a bite of the pastry and the flavour exploded in my mouth.

"Woah." Lawrence said surprised, "This is amazing"

"That's a Pastelito, my family's recipe. Yet only Azar can cook it to perfection." He said with some sort of pride in his voice.

"Wow, everyone is truly amazing here. I'm so glad Garfield met your daughter. In all honesty the rumours worried me but I can see that my son is in safe hands." Rita spoke truthfully, "Especially because of all you've done for him."

"Rumours are rumours Rita, I can't take all the credit anyway, Garfield had told me how supportive you and Mr Dayton are and he is truly extraordinary child"

"Please call me Steve." My dad said before poking my shoulder.

"Oh stop it, Mr Roth." Rita said turning red.

"Please call me Trigon and Rita, Garfield has told me you have never missed an appointment. That shows a dedicated woman." He complimented.

"Oh thank you Trigon." She giggled.

"It's understandable you couldn't be as present as your wife, Steve. Running such a successful business does take a lot of dedication too."  
"Oh thank you Trigon. I'm honoured that such a man acknowledges my business." Steve said politely, clearly trying to get into Trigon's good book.

The conversation would have continued but Trigon caught sight of Raven and summoned her over.

She stood beside him but didn't look at me at all. She was too busy talking to my parents who seemed to already approve of her.

"Garfield?" Rita called before looking over at Raven as a hint.

"Hey there Rae." I said nervously.

She blushed when I held her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello. I'm glad you made it." She said softly in my ear.

"I'm glad too. I'm sorry about your mom and the baby, Rae but I'm here for you now." I whispered to her, kissing her cheek.

She tensed up under my kisses and her face looked as if she had seen a ghost but she turned her attention away from me coldly to my family and then let go off my hand.

I swallowed at this weird coldness she was sending my way but I simply watched her speak away about her mother or herself before excusing herself when a waiter approached us.

I decided to follow her out into the corridor and out the front door where she stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Rae?" I called her.

She turned to look over at me before turning away again.

"Raven." I said again, this time placing a hand on her shoulder.

She pulled herself away from me and crossed her arms, "Please Garfield, this is not the time."  
"Raven what are you talking about?"

She turned around to face me and she looked like she was on the edge.

"I don't need your sympathy. I don't need you thinking I'm some sort of broken child because I lost my mom and..." her voice broke, "the baby. You know nothing about my mom Garfield, you know nothing about me. I'm okay. I don't need you watching over me."

I stared at her in shock but knew it was just her pain speaking.

"Rae, you know about my condition, my life, my parents, everything." I stated simply, tears in my eyes, "I told you because you deserved to know. There was no sympathy, you wanted to know because you cared about me. You wanted to able to be there for me. I want to be here for you because I care but you don't trust me."

She got closer to me, anger in her eyes. Tears threatening to fall.

"Garfield this has nothing to do with trust or fe-"  
"Raven yes it does. Keeping those feelings in won't do anything for you. You're scared to talk to me because you're scared I'll judge you." I said taking a step closer too.

"No, Garfield. You can't understand this. You never knew Arella. You weren't the-"  
"Yet it feels like someone has told me my parents died all over again, Rae. It hurts me when I read that article. It wasn't fair that someone took Arella and the baby away from you. I hated him just because I heard that he did that. I don't need to be there. I don't need to know her like you did, Rae. Everything I've heard about her is enough to wound me." I stated with my hands on her arms, "My stomach was acting up again as soon as I saw that picture, Rae. Anything that hurts you, Rae, kills me." I whispered, my eyes locked with hers.

"If you are mad, sad, whatever just let it out. It's okay." I told her, wiping the dirty tear from her cheek.

She wrapped her arms over my shoulder and I embraced her.

"I never met her but I love her because she gave birth to you. She was your joy Rae."

She looked up at me, leaving the croak in my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back just as passionately.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and kissed them away, "Rae go clean up. I'll wait here."

She nodded and thanked me softly before kissing me again and leaving me. I watched her walk away and smiled that I had helped her a little.

I was about to head back into the living room when clapping was made somewhere in the dark. The person approached with a huge smirk.

"That was cute." The girl said, "But I could have made those tears disappear way faster."

I rolled my eyes and pursued my lips in annoyance, "and you are?"

"The name's Rose."

 **':-":-;;-''**

 **Sorrry for the late update. Fanfiction was acting weird. It wouldn't let me update or anything... but here you go hope you like it… Johnny Beast gave me the idea of the pastelito, I think he's addicted…. Today I found out a reader actually finds Slade sexy...well why haven't you been commenting before! I don't judge.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm feeling so...I don't even know the word but I know the sound for it: urgh.**  
 **Just slap me across the face. Actually no, that could kill me with the way I'm feeling right now...**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.**

 **That's how** **ewwwie** **I feel. I just wrote a normal disclaim.**  
 **-#-'"##/"-#^ &/#$#-**

 _ **Rose's POV**_

I stepped out the cab in front of the gates of the Roth's residence in my long A-line green dress with a slit in the side and high heels. I hated dressing up but this day was the only day where it was somewhat acceptable.

I walked up to the gate where the guard identified me and called into the house so that Raven would meet me outside. If there was one person I had to see right now, it was her.

It had been a while since I had seen her. I was at college abroad so the last time I saw her was November 1st 2015, a year ago.

Usually I'd come over during holidays to visit but I think that this time period away from everyone was necessary, and safer.

As I walked up to the residence, silently cursing about my heels in the dark. I saw a female figure step out the house and wait for something.

A smile formed on my face as I saw it was Raven but that smile dropped when another person followed after her.

 _ **"Oh shit, please tell me**_ __ _ **Wilson**_ __ _ **didn't follow her."**_ __My heart pouncing as my pace slowed down in fear.

I watched from the dark spot as he touched her and she moved away from him. But he approached her again.

" _ **Why didn't I try to stop him?**_ " I thought fixed in my spot, _**"Because it's either you or her. And you're happy it's not you."**_ That ancient voice stated bluntly in my mind.

I watched as Raven's attitude to Slade changed and she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. My feet began to approach then in curiosity yet I stayed in the darkness of it all.

 _ **"I wasn't gone for this long, surely Raven hasn't just gave up and accepted Slade."**_ __I thought, my heart racing in excitement that it meant that I could finally be free from his desires. Despite the pounding of my head, at the fact Raven and Wilson were dating.

"I never met her but I love her because she gave birth to you. She was your joy Rae." The male finally spoke, making me realise it wasn't Slade at all. Not one bit.

 _ **"If that's not him, then who the hell is he and why is he touching her like this. Surely I wasn't gone that long."**_

My heart was racing and I grew hurt that Raven hadn't filled me in at all with the details of her clearly new boyfriend. Or that fact that she had a boyfriend.

I watched as she looked up at him and kissed him. He was kissing her back with just as much passion.

I was almost outrage that she had another boyfriend after everything that had happened with Malchior. Slade would definitely not be happy and it would leave him to pursue me.

My eyes widened at the thought and lost trust in everything around me. He used to abuse me when I was young, beat little 7 years old me until I screamed murder. He would tell me he hated me, that I was the reason mother had left.

Living with Trigon when I was 9 at the time made me feel safer, my dad could never touch me in the presence of Mr Roth so it was great that he was around so often. Yet when Arella and Raven came back from England, he changed. He was no longer abusive to me and treated me like his little princess. Yet only because I knew he was forcefully getting the affection he craved from Arella.

And when Arella die- was killed, he moved onto the next pretty Roth, Raven. And even though, I hated how he treated Raven, the little girl that I used to love playing with, I was just happy he was no longer hurting me. I knew it was selfish, and my karma would soon catch up to me.

When Raven met Malchoir, everything changed with my Father, he wouldn't even abuse me like before. But he saw me as he saw Raven: a sexual prey.

When I would shower, he'd come in and simply watch me, if I tried to run or tell for him to leave, he would strangle me under the now freezing water until my fingers turned blue.

He would get into my bed at night sometimes and simply run his hand up and down my body, touching me sexually until I moaned for him. Sometimes he knew I was awake and pretending and would make me watch him as he touched me under the heavy night wear I always wore for bed after his first visit.

When I would have boys come over or be found making out with one, he would make sure they never came back. I never knew what he said to them but school soon became hell for me.

I was marked, just like Raven was and she knew. She knew that Slade was using me to satisfy his urges for Raven and at the time she knew I hated her for causing my Father to act like this towards me.

 _ **Father**_ , I chuckled sadistically in the shadows, wishing that the idea that someone so closely related couldn't do anything this twisted was true. I wished that in some way I wasn't actually his blood daughter. Knowing we weren't actually blood with have cushioned the pain. I wished that he had just remained abusive and sometimes during those dark hours, I wished Raven and Arella would have just died in that massacre.

Yet over time, my relationship grew even stronger with Raven and we were almost like sisters. Yet having a sister, didn't help me escape the nightmare that lived with me at home. Fortunately, after talking to Mr Roth about a boarding school for the rest of my high school year. He agreed to fund me, and I was sent there almost immediately.

I was happy that I was far from my Father and the tragedy that was Malchoir's death. Why? Because I'm the one who suggested his murder. I wanted to make sure that when I left Jump, I would never have to return to experience anything like before. Which meant freeing Raven for Slade.

"Rae go clean up. I'll wait here." The male said snapping me out my thoughts.

She nodded and kissing him again and leaving him in the dark to confront me.

I didn't want Raven to have to experience another loss. Especially when my Father would be absolutely desperate for her with me out of the picture. Not even prostitutes could help his desire. It was up to me now, to get rid of him before it was too late.

I stepped out the shadows and watched his lips curl up as she disappeared. He was about to step inside when my hands began to move causing him to look at me.

"That was cute." I said teasingly, "But I could have made those tears disappear way faster."

He rolled my eyes and pursued his lips in annoyance and I grew to hate him even more, "and you are?"

"The name's Rose."

He repeated my name and apologized, I chuckled and spoke, "so you've heard of me? Why am I not shocked that Raven has been speaking about me?"

"She hasn't," he said, crushing my spirits, "Azar mentioned your name once but I'm assuming you're very close to her."

"Practically sisters," I said getting closer to her, "so close that if I told her to break up with someone. She'd do it without questioning." I said causing him to swallow hard as he realised the power I had.

"Its Rose Wilson actually so call me Miss Wilson."

"Wilson?" He began to chuckle as if something was hilarious, "there is a dude in there called Wilson. Your last name is Wilson which is quite funny because you look like him a bit."

I snarled and was about to end this boy's life with one single touch to the neck but Raven would hate me.

"You idiot, his first name isn't Wilson, that's my Father."

He soon stopped laughing and apologised.

"Why didn't you come here with him?"

"Why are you here at all?" I snapped back.

"I'm Garfield Logan, Raven's boyfriend." He answered rubbing the back of his head with one hand whilst holding out the other.

"Don't act like this will last." I spat sourly walking past him.

I heard him pause before following on after me.

When I got inside, I saw Raven making her way through the corridor and when she saw me, she stopped in her path and ran to hug me. I embraced her back, making sure that stupid boy could see how joyful she was to see me. Raven didn't do happy so I bet it was the first he'd seen her smile so widely.

She walked me past the stairs to the door that led to the backyard. We sat on the chairs of the porch like when we were young and began to speak.

"I've missed you so much. Why haven't you visited at all? I've called you but you never respond an-"  
"I'm sorry but I'm here now." I interrupted her cute and constant rant.

"I'm glad you are." She spoke calmer than before with a little nod.

"How's school? Are they still picking on you?" I asked, remembering when she used to call me in tears about how she hated school. She might have played it cool for everything but after his death she was a mess.

"No," she said with a small curling her lips, "school's going great."

"And at home, does Trigon still fight with you when he's drunk?" I asked, also remembering how she used to tell me she was sore from Trigon smashing her threw tables and shit.

She shook her head, "he's stopped, and he's much more caring and responsible with his drinking. He's gotten better with his control and we've gotten closer."

I blinked unable to find the words, I was surprised that everything was getting better for her. I used to comfort her when everything wasn't. Yet now what was my purpose in her life?

I then spoke in an even hushed tone, "What about Slade?"

She looked up at me, her eyes showing sorrow, "He's no longer trying to...I have a boyfriend and Slade's no longer allowed to be left in the house with me."

I didn't say anything and she spoke again, "I'm sorry, has he-"  
"No he took me out shopping yesterday. He's been acting different, I thought he was still af-"  
"No. Maybe he's changing Rose... Well, with you. I know he's still after me but maybe he's changing the way he is with you for the best."

I didn't say anything, why was she so supportive towards me even when he was clearly doing more damage to her.? She should hate me for running away from my problems and leaving her alone to face them.

"Garfield" I said simply. She looked at me in fear, "he's the reason everything is oh so fine in your life."

She nodded, "I guess"

"It's a shame, you are going to have to dump him" I said bluntly.  
"Why, Rose? Slade's not after you anymore, and Garfield keeps him away from me. Why would you want me to break up with him? I'm ac-"

"Because you're going to get hurt again Raven!" I yelled in the dim light. Birds in trees woke up and fluttered in their nests.

"Slade's not going to let him live." I said, a tear rolling down my face, "you'll never win Raven."

"He won't touch Garfield."  
"He killed Malchoir."  
"Malchoir was an easy target, Garfield isn't." Her voice was so rough when she said it that it worried me. She was against me.

"You have to dump him." I simply repeated. "Slade will find a way. And if you really love him, you'd listen to me."

"But he won't leave, no matter what I say. He's not scared of death."

I looked over at her sharply at when she had just said. What did she mean, he wasn't scared? Everyone's scared.

"He's lying."

"Well he won't let me now that." She responded, "What am I even supposed to do after I dump him?"

"Go to a boarding school and then college at Cambridge or something. You're smart enough."

"I'm not you though, Rose." She said her head down, voice shaking, "I can't leave."

"Then you'll continue to be his little prey until someone has the courage to put a bullet through his head." I said heartlessly.

"Or I can just stay with Garfield and be happy." She said after a while.

"Then you're an idiot and I hope his death isn't as painful."

I stood up and went back inside, Raven followed after me but there was nothing to say anymore. She had made her decision, and that bastard had made her thinking so irrational that it was painful to know that after I left Jump the following morning, she would be in tears again within a week. Did she really think happy endings existed?

"Raven there you are." I looked up to see, Garfield coming from one of the corridors to hug her.

"Your father says that it's time." He said, "Are you okay now?"

"I-I'm fine." She said from behind me as I walked on without her, "How are you?"

"I'm good." He stated.

What an idiot, can't he see that's she dying inside?

 _ **Raven's POV**_

Before entering in the dining room for dinner. Everyone greeted Rose, who stuck on a big smile and laughed at jokes like she didn't just tell me that Slade was going to kill Garfield.

I used to have that ability but dating the polar opposite of you can make pretending to be okay that little more intensive.

Right now, I had to act ten times harder than Rose did. I had to stand besides Rose through the whole thing and pretend we were still the inseparable sisters from different misters.

When people would tell stories about us, I would act like the contrast to us then and now didn't kill me at all. I was somewhat relief now that it was time to dine.

A man hired by my Father began calling names from the list to enter the dining room within the correct seating plan. I wasn't shocked when they called me, Rose, Jinx and Wally in that order to sit next to my Father at the side at the top of the rectangle table. Slade on the left side opposite of me still besides my Father and then followed Azar and the members of staff besides Slade.

Garfield and his family sat near the other end of the table which made sense as they didn't really know my mother but that didn't stop him from being as lively as he always was and entertaining those around him. It was a different atmosphere around Garfield, usually during this dinner, everyone ate in silence, nobody spoke because what could you say at an event like this without bringing people down?

I chuckled a little from my spot at the jokes he said which caught the eyes of nearly everyone as I never laughed on occasions like this. Yet Garfield had a power over me that broke through any wall of sadness. Slade frowned and called Garfield insensitive names for finding humour during a time like this. Whereas my Father just observed it all whilst eating away.

The lower half of the table emerged in laughter again and Slade cursed causing me to tell him to back off. Rose stepped on my toe to go control me, not to cause me pain though. I needed to stay on his good side of I didn't want to go see Garfield's tombstone. Suddenly that's when my Father did more than just observe. He stood up.

"What is so amusing Logan?" His voice strong and serious that it stopped everyone from what they were doing.

"Erm I was just telling the others about the first time you showed me how to swivel kick." He said chuckling nervously and awkwardly.

My father didn't say anything which worried everyone except Slade who smirked sadistically.

"Aha" my Father chuckled lightly before seating, "that was an eventful day. I thought that young Logan was perhaps the worst student there was." He teased causing a row of laughter.

"I mean honestly I thought teaching Arella was hard." He joked causing everyone to laugh and begin talking about what they knew about Arella and her combat skills.

The dinner table was alive. Something that had been inanimate for 3 years and was being brought back alive with the power of Garfield. This was the way it was supposed be, the way Arella would have wanted to be celebrated.

I looked over at Rose who was engaging in conversation with Jinx and Wally and snuck a hand under the table to clutch hers.

She didn't react to my contact publicly but squeezed my hand whilst laughing away. My mum would have wanted me and Rose to stay close no matter what. She was the older sister I never had, despite all the pain she had caused me, her time away from me had made my anger disappear. That hatred I had for her leaving me turned into empathy and love. I had missed her with all I had and I knew that I could never feel betrayed unless she committed the ultimate crime: take another person I loved away.

After, we had finished dessert, my father stood up, clearing his voice to draw attention to him. Like every year, he was about to tell the story of how he met my mother, it wasn't as detailed or as descriptive as when he told me but it was enough to set the scene for the guests.

"Every year I've told this story and every year, I never change a sentence or even the word but I'm aware that the only people who don't know of this story is the Dayton family so let me introduce myself."

I tried my best not to look across the table in search of Garfield's face but resisting was harder than I thought. I had the urge to tell him that I would give him all the details and tell the story properly later, all through a facial expression because that's how good he was at reading me.

However, Rose could read my mind, something we had to learn to do when we were younger and squeezed my hand to tell me to stop and act professional. I thanked her mentally and listened to my father begin,

"Arella was 18 and I was 20 when we first met." He chuckled, "She was visiting Mexico City for her 18th birthday and was planning to stay for a three years course."

My father was 40 now but the look in his eyes made everyone believe it all happened yesterday.

"She was a little journalist and as fate had so perfectly planned, she met me during her first reportage." He took a sip of his wine before continuing.

"Arella was a risk taker and was a fighter. She wanted her reportage to be different so she thought it would be wise to take footage on territory gang sites to show the life of some people within Mexico. I was a young apprentice at a huge enterprise within the CBD of Mexico but I was very poor. That opportunity was offered to me due to my hard work. Yet outside of school, I was that little ghetto boy who  
lived on one of the gang sites that I had been raised on. Arella was a target, a threat to them as she had caught a fellow member of the _cuervo oscuro_ in the background of one of her footages doing illegal substances. Those men were locked away yet the story wasn't. Men were hired to kill Arella and I saw it as an opportunity to make up for my past wrongs. So I saved her from the assassins hired to go to her flat and kill her."

 _"By doing what I could and killing those men before they hurt Arella."_ I spoke the unspoken part of the story. "They had no idea it was me helping her and I intended to keep it that way."

"She stayed at my friend's house but news spreads fast."  
 _"And that's why you can't trust anyone that isn't blood. That_ _bastard_ _ratted her out when I got my job at the enterprise and wouldn't give him some money for more drugs."_

"I took her away from that house and kept her in my office for a few weeks whilst I had moved to a new flat in the central district. I was aiming to make enough money to take her back to her home in Jump. She was very chatty and worried constantly about me when I left the office. She kept praying that I wouldn't get hurt."

 _"It was cute, if i must be honest but I could never let her think I was scared for my own life. I had been through worse." He smiled._

"I tried to limit our conversations when I met her at the office and even gave her a job as my secretary which she was awful at because she was never focused or at her desk." He said causing everyone to chuckle lightly.

 _"She was always in my office, trying to make me laugh or smile. Or worse, talking about my past."_

"It made the process of saving up easier and more interesting. However nothing goes unseen in Mexico City and the head of _cuervo oscuro_ soon found out about Arella and had tried to kidnap her during the night. Luckily it was the same night, I had stayed with her."

 _"I killed him with my bare hands when he smacked her cold. I was so angry, I didn't care if Arella would have wanted him still alive. I wanted him dead for touching her. And just as the rule goes, I became the leader of cuervo oscuro. Yet Arella didn't know at the time I killed or I was a gang leader. I told her the police had got to him and we were safe now."_

"A few weeks after, everything has cleared up and I took Arella back to Jump. She had managed to convince me to stay with her in her apartment as she refused to let me leave after everything. I talked my boss into letting me create business connections with people in Jump and during all this time, I grew closer to Arella, we talked about our futures and pasts and she even made me meet her parents. Eventually I realised that her constant questioning and worrying wasn't annoying but different"

" _Adorable."_ "In the best way. I even told her about my dream to own my own incorporation and because of her words: "go for it, I'll be with you." I'm the man I am. It was a hard and long road to get to this stage but I made it. And with the woman, I loved. When did I know I loved her? After her first night in my office, when she hugged me in tears, scared I would have never came back."

People were in tears, they always were after the story and that's when a silence would form that not even Garfield could change. I looked down the table to his mother crying to her husband's chest and Garfield trying not to tear up.

This moment of silence lasted for thirty minutes.

Speeches were then made in memory of my mother but I didn't speak, I never spoke. It was just too painful.

 **10:50pm**

"Do you mind if I stay over at Rae's tonight?" Garfield asked as his family were about to walk out the house.

"Of course not Son. Just no havoc." Steve said with a faint smile.

They said their goodbyes and Rita even hugged me whilst crying on my shoulder but I was glad she liked me that much.

My father had went out with Azar, as they always did after the event so I had the house to myself. And Garfield.

"Thanks for today Rae." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"My father invited you, not me." I stated softly, creating small circles on his suit jacket.  
"I'll thank him later." He whispered in my ear.

I looked into his eyes and smiled, "Garfield, I want to tell you how my dad met my mother."

 **-''":;-'''-**

 **Terrible end to chapter, disagree, comment, agree, comment sorry for the wait. Shoutout to scmars** **who told me to get my act for being amazing! Team** **BbxRae.**  
 **Unfortunately fanfiction toes you are a week late... so sorry but because of technical issues with my account on fanfiction...so lucky** **wattpadders** **XD**


	41. Chapter 41

**I'm sick like too sick to send a snap of myself with my face in it. It's just mad really. I think I'm take like** **20** **naps** **in between** **all of this. I'm sorry** **guysss** **I'm just low key dying for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not in the mood so stop oppressing me because I don't own teen titans. I just one the plot okay...**  
 **-'-''''-''"'-''""'-'**

 _ **Raven's POV**_  
 **Wednesday**  
 **1:25am**

"Garfield stop." I whispered, pulling my lips away from his and staring deep into his deadly darkened eyes. He resisted the urge to pull me back into another intense lip war and we stared at each other in the dark room.

"Rae I don't think anyone's here." He reassured, sliding a hand under my floral lace skirt. "We're alone."

"B-but I he-" he reattached his lips to mine and tugged my skirt higher up my body so that it was all ruffled up around my hips.

I gasped and stopped him again when I heard another noise from outside the spare room which was used when the living room had been transformed for parties. Usually it was Garfield who was very good at picking up on little noises but this time he was so distracted by all our making out on the couch that his only focus was getting me out of my clothes regardless location.

I had told him the detailed story of how my parents met and I told him more about my mother. He didn't say much in rapport to my father having one of the biggest gangs in Mexico but it was probably because I explained that they no longer sell drugs but work within my dad's incorporation. I told him more about my mother because he was constantly asking and I felt like Garfield was falling in love with every extra detail like they all did when it came to Arella. I didn't cry when he asked about the loss of the baby even though it was definitely a painful subject. I didn't cry when he sang me a song his mother used to sing to him before she died. And I tried my hardest to prevent myself from crying when he told me he'll always be there for me.

Instead of tearing down because I knew what he said wasn't possible, that what Rose had told me could be true. I told him that I loved him. It was absolutely random and was probably the last thing I'd ever say to a boy who was probably going to be tortured to death because of me. Yet once he said it back I didn't feel stupid anymore:

 _ **~flashback~**_  
I removed the cushion from my lap and placed it in between us.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Raven." He said, ending the silence, "I know I've said it before but even in the light of TV only. Wow" He said with his eyes glued to my body.  
"Thank you. It was my mother's dress." I said blushing as he stared at me from his spot on the sofa.  
"God" he spoke again, "You're so beautiful. It isn't fair that all this happened to you."

I looked up at him and shook my head.  
"I'm okay Garfield, I'm a strong girl."

"I know. You're my strong girl. And I love it when you put your guards down for me."

I watched as he removed the cushion from between us and got into my personal space. He kissed me and called me his. I stared into his eyes and something about the way he looked at me made me reconsider everything.

If there was a possibility I was going to lose Garfield at any point in my life, I should make everything we do special or at least show him how much he means to me.

I suddenly pushed my guilty away and allowed my greedy desires to invade me.

"I" I stated slowly pecking him "am yours Garfield. Now and forever."

I moved away from him and muted the volume of the Television. He watched me in surprise when I straddled his lap and guided his rough hands to my ass cheeks through the fabric of my dress. It had been quite a while since he had touched me in any sort of sexual way and today was definitely my tipping point. He had come into my house in the sexiest suit and had been nothing but a great boyfriend tonight. I think he deserved to be rewarded.

"Raven I-"  
"We won't get caught." I said seductively, "No one's home."  
"Raven this is-isn't the time. Today's your mothe-"  
"That was yesterday Garfield. It's 1am right now and I need this now. I need you now."

He stared at me before pulling my body closer to him. I could feel his hot breathe hit my face and could hear his heavy pants. I bit my lip knowing how to drive him crazy and his grip on me tightened.

"You're upset and vulnerable R-"  
"Then cheer me up and be my knight." I said sitting down his lap, gasping innocently when I felt his length under me.

"Raven this isn't what you want."  
"You're right, all this talking isn't what I want. I want us to be making love or even fucking." I said capriciously. He growled and I knew that this was it. There was no going back.

 _ **~back to present~**_

"Babe please calm down." He said in a husky voice, hovering over my body.

I was going to protest when his two fingers rubbed my private part through the silk fabric. I released a throaty moan and he chuckled.

"Whenever you're stressed, just ask, and my fingers will deliver." I blushed and nodded at his little statement. Why did I allow him to have so much power over me?

I kept letting out soft moans as he drove my worries away with his fingers and lips and when he stopped I regained a little sense.

"I think we should go to my room Gar." I suggested fearing that someone could easily catch us.

He got off of me but I could see he was slightly annoyed but nevertheless lifted me up, and carried me bridal style.

The light of the corridor shun down on us and I soon grew weary that someone would catch us in the act but luckily he took me up to my bedroom in remarkable speed time.

He placed me softly on my bed and turned only my lamp on before crawling on top of me again.

"Is this better?" He asked in this same annoyed and husky fashion.

I nodded simply in a submissive fear that made him chuckle. He kissed me again and began to play with my womanhood again. I couldn't stop moaning and raked his hair in satisfaction.

He tugged my two piece down my body leaving me in a simple bra and smiled lustfully. I blushed and unstrapped my bra myself to make the process quicker and I watched as he gasped at the sight of me completely naked.

I twisted a nipple to tempt him and he groaned. He forget about removing his own clothes completely and leaned down to suck on one whist tweaking with the other one. My breasts were so sensitive and that made the feeling even better.

He stopped after a while and slowly took off his suit jacket and shirt. I stared at his nicely toned chest and thanked the Lord for Garfield training sessions with my father. His green pigment was still there around his stomach but it wasn't as strong as when I last saw him topless. However I didn't really mind the green skin, I thought it made him that little bit more interesting and the operation scar too was still very mysterious even though I finally knew where it all came from.

Despite enjoying my view, I pouted and spoke in a sad tone to tease him, "I liked that suit. It was very fitting and you looked really hot in it."

He smirked and threw them onto the floor as if they were worthless and pecked my lips, "I think you'll enjoy the sight of me without anything on better though."

I watched as he pulled his trousers down and revealed his tight boxers which were outlining his painful buddy.

"I agree" I stated, kneeling up before kissing him. His hands played Dora the explorer on my body and were so hot on my cold body that I thought I would melt under the polar reaction.

Foreplay wasn't an option in all this anymore and as soon as my little fingers made contact with his boxers I knew playtime was over.

He laid me down on my back and tugged his boxers all the way off.

I blushed awkwardly at his length and tried to look anywhere but into his eyes. I didn't want him knowing I was scared and really nervous but my shaking fingers probably gave it away.

I reached over for my top drawer and took out a condom in a packet that my father had made one of the maids place in there, just in case. There has been a few brought in different sizes but I got rid of all the small ones because I knew he wasn't.

I gave him one that could have been a M size and looked anywhere but him again as he tried to get it on. This had to be the most awkward part of the night and Garfield probably thought bad things about me for being so prepared. Yet he simply muttered a small thank you. I closed my eyes, looking off to the side and nodded. However Garfield refused to let that be the case and brought my face back to his.

"Open your eyes Rae." He finally said.  
I did as he said and watched as a small curl in his lips formed.  
"You're gorgeous" he said simply.

Before I could even thank him, he was slowly and clumsily making his way in me.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath as he reached my wall.  
"Rae this is going to hurt if you don't calm down." He said trying to keep his eyes away from my rising chest and on my face.

I nodded as if I had understood and told him to continue but once he began moving in and out to break the wall, tears began to fall down my face. He moaned through my cries and I absolutely hated him in that moment for enjoying this. Even when he lowered his face to kiss me as he began thrusting slowly, I tried to avoid his lips to show my anger.

The pain was uncomfortable and burned. I couldn't understand why any woman enjoyed having sex at all. It was horribly painful and Garfield could see that I wasn't enjoying it at all.

He moved around as if to get more comfortable in me and then thrusted back into me. He planted soft kisses on my skin and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. He soon began to graze my body parts with his teeth and the previous horror disappeared. I let out a pleasurable sound as he cuffed my waist and thrusted in and out again in rhythm with my moans. It got to a point where I was begging for him to be deeper in me and to go faster. I craved him ravenously, and let go of the sheets underneath me and dug my nails in his back as he followed my demands. I knew that they would sting in the morning and he might get questioned a lot but in the heat of the moment it was what I needed.

He constantly requested me to scream his name and as requested I followed. His groaning was in sync with my noises of pleasure. I had to admit that he was doing quite well for a first time.

When I felt a hot tightness in my stomach rising, I warned Garfield that I was going to come and he slowed down his thrusts. Bringing his face closer to mine and dragging my bottom lip with his teeth repeatedly, he went slow but deep with his final thrusts. His eyes never left mine and he soon revealed that he was reaching his end too.

He took my left hand away from his body and held it against the bed besides me. I attached my lips to his as I felt my walls collapsing and when I finally climaxed I yelled his name whilst he whispered mine under a long groan of satisfactory.

Silence fell between us but was quickly disrupted by our heavy breathing. When I finally opened my eyes, he spoke,

"Raven I love you." He stated between pants.  
"I-I...love...you too." I whispered with the little energy I had left.

He smiled and gently moved as if to take himself out but I refused.

"Please stay like this with me for a little longer."  
"Is that what you really want?"  
"Yes Garfield." I said bringing my hands slowly up from below and cuffing his face.

"Fine." He said. He looked down at our left hands which were still tightly entwined and smiled, "Rae I'm so happy I met you."

I looked over at our hands too and agreed.

"I can't believe we just made love." I whispered in the silence after a while.

I shocked myself with the words that came out my mouth. He wasn't supposed to hear it, was he? Or was I trying to make sure that this was what making love actually was?

I never thought I'd even get so close to a boy, I definitely didn't get far with Malchoir and I had known him much longer than I knew Garfield. I had told my Father in the past that I wouldn't get married. I wouldn't let myself fall in love again. I would run his empire alone because that was what was right and best. Yet it was a lie.

I'm now sweating and naked in bed with a red blooded teenage boy resting on top of me and he had just made love to me.

He is probably going to get killed and I will never see him again. Yet I made that potential loss a little more self-destructive on my behalf by letting him be my first.

"Neither can I." He said, tearing me away from my thoughts. "This is almost too perfect."

"Yeah I know." I agreed once again, waiting for something sinister to occur. Yet nothing happened except for Garfield leaving my entrance and getting rid of the condom before wrapping his arms around my body.

"Why you so hot?" I asked, a little jumpy by the sudden heat that came off his body.

"To keep you warm." He said lazily. His hand travelled up my body and cuffed a breast whilst the other one stayed wrapped around my waist keeping my back against his chest firmly.

"Oh" I simply responded.  
"Yeah." He spoke back, sleep taking him away from me.  
"Thank you." I said timidly.  
"It's okay. I'm just doing my job." He said fading away from me.

I was about to follow him in his ordeal when I heard steps moving away from my door. This time they were loud enough to make me know they were real. I couldn't pull myself away from Garfield or he'll complain and something has could happen to me if I went out alone. I decided that the best decision was for me to stay in the warmth.

 _ **Garfield's POV**_ __  
 **Wednesday**  
 **9:10am**

My eyes shot open and a long throaty groan escaped from my mouth. I didn't even question it, my hand instantly snaked down to the source of the pleasure and I pushed her pretty head further down my buddy under the duvet.

I heard her choke but I didn't let go, I woke up really greedy and she was the only one who could satisfy me. I called her name when she flicked her tongue around and tugged on my balls but soon I had had enough and came in her mouth.

She rose from out of the duvet and hovered on top of me. She was already dressed up in a loose white top and cleansed for the day and I couldn't help but to feel around her body to guess what she was wearing and how easy it would be to get her out of it and have round 2.

Luckily for me, she was wearing a pleated skirt with thigh length thick cotton socks so I simply pulled aside her knickers so her entrance was open. What made me want her even more was when she didn't make any attempts to refuse at all.

"Are you up for this?" I asked softly, praying her answer would be yes.  
She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"How sore are you?"  
"Just a little." She said before she leaned over to the drawers to get another condom and let me guide her body to my cock. I watched as she put it on for me and I was about to push her down on me when someone knocked on the door.

I sighed as I was really in the mood but Raven didn't move at all, she simply moved the duvet down my body so my toes were the only thing covered and sat down on my dick. We both gasped in sheer pleasure at the deepness and she began to slowly push herself up and down on me.

I broke out into groans which I tried my best to keep low as I didn't want the person behind the door to know Raven was riding me senseless.

The knock repeated itself and Raven shouted, "Wait...I'm busy...doing something." through pants before moaning loudly when I grabbed her ass cheeks and lifted her up higher each time.

She hushed as if I was the one who had just let out the loudest moan ever and wrapped her arms around my shoulder whilst staring deep into my eyes.

This was completely risky but I didn't care, this was so worth it unless we got caught by Trigon. Yet whoever had been knocking had probably left when Raven had let out that moan. She tried her best to keep her voice at a minimum but something about the way she began to chant my name made me want to hear it at a louder volume, even just once, I craved for it to come out her mouth.

She was different today. She didn't even kiss me, she wasn't going slowly or saying anything sweet. Her language was dirty and vulgar. The way she said my name made me careless with her body. I forcefully thrusted to meet her movements causing her to beg for more.

She just wanted to be satisfied. It was a complete contrast to yesterday's sexual atmosphere. I still wasn't amazing and was quite clumsy with my strokes and I was pretty sure Raven was in a lot of pain from yesterday but right now this was needed.

I lowered her back so I could kiss her and we began a heated make out session. Raven was so wet and horny that I couldn't have been anymore whipped over her.

"You so beautiful Rae bear" I said my hands sneaking up her blouse and gripping her waist.

She giggled and straightened herself up before slamming herself down repetitively on me. I swore and sat up so that I had better control of her thrusts and I could see her face better as I did not want to miss a single twitch on her face.

I then laid her on her back before lifting her leg up and over my shoulder and inserting myself back in without warning.

She closed her eyes and savoured the new position and feeling with new noises of pleasure. I began to bite and suck on her neck; the only skin that her top didn't cover.

That's when I heard the noise, someone had opened the door. It wasn't loud but it would have been noticeable if the room was deadly silent. Nevertheless Raven definitively couldn't hear it because she was too busy moaning loudly. This meant someone was watching yet there was two options, they'd leave now or stop us.

In the meantime, I stayed tucked in her neck, her hand in my hair and her other one grazing my back. I didn't stop anything, I didn't say anything. I didn't want to startle Raven. I just continued to nibble away on her skin, moving up her jawline. The scene must have been really awkward for the spectator, Raven was shaking along with the bed and wasn't going to stop yelling my name anytime sooner.

I felt like I had won, no, I knew I had won. I was the king and Raven was mine, not anyone else's.

The door was still open, I knew it and eyes were lingering on me, especially me. Was we still being watched? Was it so shocking to see two teens _fucking_? I didn't know but I didn't care, I simply went on with it and I kissed Raven.

"Who's your man Rae?" I asked, my voice echoing in the room  
"Ohh.. You are... Garfield. You're my man." She said in a trance, letting throaty moans out as I gripped her cheeks and made each thrust more pleasurable than the last.

"Good girl. That's my girl." I said smirking before tonguing her.

That's when I looked up slightly to see a head sliding quickly away and then the door slowly close. I only confirmed I wasn't crazy when I watched the door handle move back into its stationary position.

 _ **"Shit, someone had just saw me and Raven."**_ __I finally realised the seriousness of all this.

I couldn't imagine who it was but I knew full well that Trigon and Rose would definitely intervene whereas Azar would just make a quick exit and go pray for a while. It could have only been one of her dad's perverted staff or Wilson. Whoever saw knew that Raven was mine and no one else's but I think the sexual act got the point across. It was almost sinister but out of anyone in the house, he seemed to be the least significant. Furthermore Raven wasn't naked so all he really saw was me but what straight dude wants to see that?

I brought Raven back into the dominant position a while after as she complained constantly about wanting to ride me again and I don't think I was in any type of mood to actually do some work anymore.

"I'm going to cum Rae." I said later on.

"Oh gosh me too." She winced as her walls began to collapse around me.

With a little cry she called my name and dropped on my chest. My back resting on the headboard.

"I love you Raven." I said in one breath before panting twenty times harder.

"I love you too." She said back, her nose attached to mine.

"I would ask if you want to take a shower together but I think I'd end up too distracted." I said rubbing the back of my head.  
"I'll use the one in Rose's room." She said softly, "I can't believe we just did this." She chuckled lightly.

"Neither can I." I said adoring her smile. The way she acted around me was the fuel to my fire.

"You're so warm Gar." she said like last night.  
"I guess it's you then." I said simply confusing her.

 _ **Raven's POV**_  
 **10:00am**

I knocked on the door a few times before she answered.

"20 minutes later and you can finally make time for me. Oh wait I was wrong. You just came for my shower." She said rolling her eyes.

I had known it was Rose knocking on my door earlier on and I did feel bad for putting her on hold but I was honestly still a little _needy_ from last night. What happened between us, the sex, the rush had made me want more. And even though, I was now very sore, I got what I wanted.

I let my cheeks turn rosy red with the thought of my previous actions and noted that I was still in this childish frame of mind after being with Garfield. Rose was quick to catch the change in colour of my cheeks and her facial expression changed to somewhat disgusted.

"Garfield's showering in my shower." I said trying to avoid this judgemental feeling. I entered her room and she shut the door behind me, watching me slowly make my way to the en-suite.

"You are already dressed but if you weren't too busy playing grownups in your room then you wouldn't be showering again."  
"You heard me?" I snapped my head over to her, my heart beating loudly that our little session wasn't a secret.  
"I heard one moan, but I think Wilson saw and heard more." She said with no real expressions. Her arms crossed waiting for me to react.

My heart stopped, just for a second, only that second. Why did her lips begin to curl up ever so slightly? Why would she make a joke like that?

"Too far Rose." I said, my previous facial expression gone and dead. I didn't show any traces of fear or anger. My face seemed neutral and plain and that made it hard for anyone to read me. Yet Rose knew about how I felt about Slade, so facial expressions or not, she could probably hear my heart beating at 120mph.

"I'm not joking Raven." She said taking a step towards me.  
"I locked the door. He couldn't hav-... we kept the noise down, I know it... how cou-"  
"He has my keys, you know?" She said touching the surface of her drawer and inspecting for dust.

I had given her a spare key to my door, in case, I had locked my door and refused to come out. Only she could come in though and we would sit on my bed, my head on her lap as I told her what has upset or angered me.

I brought my hands into small but powerful fists at my side.

"How did he know that one of th-"  
"I gave it to him today Raven and I told him that it opens your door." She sighed as if my questions were stupid and boring her.

Yet I simply studied the girl feet away from me. My supposed to be sister had just betrayed me.

"W-why would you do such a thing?"  
"For your own safety." She said taking a step closer to me.  
"Safety? You've just opened up hell for me and you know you have. Why would you do that Rose?" I asked again through clenched teeth. I didn't want to cry in front of her that would be the last thing I'd think of doing so I counted in my head as a distraction.

"When I heard you moan, I thought you were in danger. I thought he was raping you and you was trying to hide it because he thre-"  
"So you thought going to Slade! Slade! The man who craves any little contact with me! The man who has been sexually abusing me for fuck knows how many years! You honestly thought he would be the one to rescue me? You had the key, I gave you that key. Why didn't you check what was going on?" I said, all up in her face, my voice was a harsh whisper and it made her flinch.

She looked off to the side, I won. She couldn't handle this, any of it.

"I didn't do it myself because I didn't want to be wrong and see you having sex with that...that _bo_ y." She said distastefully.

"Cut the crap Rose, you gave that key to Slade out of anger of last night."  
"Last night?"  
"I know you were home early this morning, I mean. And you heard me and Garfield having sex." I stated confidently.

She looked at me and chuckled lightly before speaking, "You're just so stupid."

"Yeah, I'm stupid for trusting you."  
She looked like she has been stabbed quickly with a needle.

"No you're stupid for thinking that you could have a happy ever after. You're stupid because you are trying to fall in love like this is some romantic movie. I'm stupid for thinking you could keep your side of the promise."

I hated her. The feeling that rushed through me at that moment was acidic. How dare she bring up a pact we had made when I was a scared 11 years old child?

 _ **"He hurt my mommy again." I said in heavy tears, "my daddy is always busy so he doesn't know that Wilson is attacking mommy. And I can't tell him or he'll kill her."**_

 _ **She stroked my head before kissing my cheek.**_

 _ **"Men are useless creatures, really. They only hurt our feelings and leave to be with other women. They never care, they don't love. That's why you shouldn't love them." The philosophical teen said to me.**_

 _ **I sat up and wiped my tears, curious about this new philosophy,**_  
 _ **"Does daddy cheat on mommy then?"**_  
 _ **"Probably. They're all the same, really."**_

 _ **I sat there and thought. I realised that I didn't like my father for not being around. I didn't like that he couldn't save my mother. I didn't like Wilson at all because he was completely horrid so she must be right. Men are horrid creatures.**_

 _ **"I don't like men."**_  
 _ **"You shouldn't." She said,**_ __ _ **reapplying**_ __ _ **gloss to her lips.**_  
 _ **"I won't ever fall in love like mommy did. That was a big mistake."**_

 _ **Rose studied me and nodded slowly, "it was a mistake but I like this mistake because you were born."**_

 _ **"But mommy is suffering." I said quietly, refusing to acknowledge her compliment.**_

 _ **"So what you going to do about it?" She asked.**_

 _ **I looked at her and smiled, "I'll never fall in love with a boy. "**_

 _ **"That's a good idea. We won't ever fall in love with a boy."**_

 _ **My face lightened up, "we!"**_ __  
 _ **"You and me, little sister."**_

"Rose, I had the wrong kind of ideas back then."

"No you have the wrong types of ideas now. What happened to sister over mister?"  
"But I love him Rose." I said looking down, "I genuinely love him. You couldn't understand."

"Oh i understand, you're just attracted to suffering and pain." She snorted.  
"What do you mean?" I questioned, slightly annoyed she was mocking me.

"Slade is going to kill Garfield, whether you like it or not. And instead of ending this relationship and keeping away for him. You just increased your future pain by losing your virginity to him."

"He wouldn't have found out if it wasn't for you. He's going to be killed because of you, not me."

She turned away as if she couldn't handle the truth or my resent towards her.

"I don't see why you try, really, like what's he really useful for? Apart for those 20 minutes of pleasure, Rae?"

That's when I snapped. I let the tear fall down my cheek as I looked back up at her.

"Don't call me Rae and he was there when you wasn't." I said bitterly. She looked at me indifferently and laughed sadistically.

"I go to college and you think it's okay to replace me with some blonde idiot."

"Replace?" It was my turn to chuckle, "You left me Rose for boarding school and college. You ran away from your problems and made them mine. You didn't let me contact you for a year Rose! The year I needed you the most. I got into a fight last year, the whole school rejected me because of the Malchoir issue. Trigon used to abuse me when he was drunk. Wilson abused me. I tried to act like it didn't bother me but it does a lot. You left me, he was just an assignment partner that cared Rose. He cared about me Rose despite everything."

I wiped my tears away, "The love I feel for you isn't the same as I feel for him. It's stronger and isn't disappearing. All you do is try to limit me because you're scared to be in that box alone. He tells me to break out that box, Rose. You can break out that box too. You should let yourself love and be loved."

Her mouth quivered, she opened it but nothing came out.

"I-I can't..." She said, clenching her fists.  
"Then pack your bags and leave. Never contact me again. You're dangerous in this state." I said, anger burning in my eyes.  
"You don't mean that." She said shaking her head.  
"Yes I do. I hate you. I hate this you. I can't forgive you for what you've done." I said firmly, not regretting anything.

She finally looked at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't forgive you unless you change Rose. Love yourself and let yourself be loved."

"If it means you'll forgive me." She said behind strands of hairs, "Then I will Rae." She said, "I promise I will."

I hugged her and let her cry on my shoulder. This was finally happening: we were moving forward from everything. Together.

I could worry about Slade another time. Right now I had to spend Rose's last few hours here, the right way. Maybe after we had some alone time. I'd invite Garfield so he can work his magic.

-''":-''"::;;:  
 **My inbox on Fanfiction isn't functioning properly so I haven't red any messages and can't send them either. Give me a few days. But thank you for the wait. I'll post on Mondays and Wednesdays. Sorry if this was too sexual. But hopefully you don't hate Rose. Comment your opinions and hope for future chapters** **x**


	42. Chapter 42

**HEY HEY ATTENTION HERE: I'm going to start writing a** **fairytail** **Gruvia** **story**. **The theme is like arranged/forced marriage because that's what a lot of readers have messaged me about doing. Yet I can't decide on the setting: should I do medieval as in castles; princes and princesses. You know** **fairytail** **as a huge kingdom. Or shall it be modern and have business affairs and stuff. Just comment or message me about it x**

 **Now back to the story I think chapter 50 will be the last one I'm not sure if it will be less than** **50** **but yeah we are coming to an end guys. I'll then publish my last BBxRae book ever (I'm super sad) and I'll write** **one gruvia and then I think I'm done with** **fanfics** **stories for the moment x I'll back in the future and you never know I might stay..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans but I own your boyfriend's heart after last night. You should break up with him. He isn't very loyal...**

 **##-'-#'"-###''#''**

 _ **Raven's POV**_  
 **Thursday**  
 **12:30pm**

"Yay!" He cheered as I walked closer to his table with Jinx and Wally, "You are finally eating with us!" He exclaimed earning a cheer from the rest of the members of the table.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to him and bit into the apple. He put his arm around my shoulder yet I didn't punch him. I wasn't big on public affection but I was in a good mood so the hand could stay.

"Well you have been pestering me and since we got an A+ on our assignment, think it's fair if I do this." I justified making everyone smile.

"I still can't believe you got an A+ in social studies when I only got a B-." Jinx complained, endlessly twisting the spaghetti from her plate onto her fork.

"You attacked your partner with the poster you made." Victor laughed.

"You weren't there." She snapped back sticking her tongue out.

"But that's what happened. You're lucky she even gave you a grade." Wally added causing everyone to laugh.

Whilst everyone talked, I continued to eat my apple, deciding whether I liked the atmosphere of the table, enough to stay permanently. Garfield's free hand snuck under the table and rubbed slowly my inner thighs which meant he was in the mood to have some fun.  
Me and Garfield had been dating for 4 months and some days and have been having sex for a few weeks now. Garfield had definitely gotten better and every time we were alone was just another opportunity to get naked.

"Hey, vote for me." A girl said walking past our table after handing Richard a poster.  
Richard politely placed it on the table whereas Jinx picked up the paper and dashed it at the nearest blonde. Kitty squealed and looked around to find the suspect yet everyone knew better than to rat out Jinx.

"Babe that wasn't nice." Wally told her off, trying to supress a laughter.  
"I'm not nice. Besides no one is voting for her. They are too busy worshipping Heather." She said making gag noises.

Christmas was coming up which meant the Christmas ball was coming up too. Everyone was joyfully voting for Snow King and Queen Nominees. I didn't usually care about stuff like that but I only cared this year because the nominations for Snow King were already out and Garfield had been nominated. It was no real shocker now that people knew who his parents were and he gained a great amount of popularity through his likeability. Yet if Garfield was to win Snow King, he'd have to kiss his snow Queen at the ball as the school tradition. Therefore I had to ensure I won Snow Queen because the last thing I wanted was someone horrible kissing Garfield at the ball.

"Vote Heather for Snow Queen!" The ginger bitch blasted through a megaphone as her minions gave out cookies.

The last thing I wanted was her to win but she was really winning the crowd with her little store brought items. And they were quite delicious because last week, I took pleasure in eating one of her blueberry tarts. I got a few shocked faces but if the food's good, what can you do?

"Friend Raven?" Kori called, bringing me out of thought.  
"Yes."  
"Are you not going to do the activities of persuasion to ensure your spot as Snow Queen?" She questioned within reason.

I shook my head, "Not my style." I stated simply.  
"But what if Heather wins, she'll... you know..." she said suggestively.

"I'm aware of the risk but I rather be me than someone I'm not. I'm not going to smile and hand out goods as if I do that regularly." I said plainly.

"That's why I'm voting for you." A voice from behind spoke.

Everyone turned their heads to see Timmy Tanner staring at me with adoration in her eyes. She had blonde silky pigtails which were held up high and wore mini outfits for example the dress she wore was debatably a small stretched t-shirt with tights underneath. She was very pretty, I'm sure I had caught Garfield staring at her a few times before and flirting during conversations.

"Timmy." I greeted simply with a small head nod.  
"You're amazing Raven. Not only do you have this bad girl attitude but you're super clever and dating one of the hottest boys in our year. Too bad the other boys on this table aren't single either." She said waving flirtatiously at Richard, Wally and Vic who obediently waved back. Wally winced in pain straight, presumably because Jinx punished him.

"Thanks Timmy. That's awesome that you see Raven like that." He said kissing my cheek as if to remind me he was mine and only mine. I moved away a little as I felt uncomfortable being kissed in front of someone else.

"Yes thank you Timmy." I said plainly.

"I love how you keep things 100%. Like me and the other girls admire your honesty. You too, Jinx." She added, pulling Jinx out of her dinner trance. Wally quickly updated her on the conversation and she simply smirked.

"Thanks Cutie." Jinx said winking at her, "but I'm not interested in your stupid King and Queen rituals. Just be smart and vote Raven."

She nodded in slight fear and walked off back to get friends.

"Well maybe it won't be so hard for you to get nominated then, Raven." Karen stated laughing.

"Awesome." Garfield said trying to kiss me again.

 **7:45pm**

"What an idiot." I said as I watched the show on the TV attentively.

I had took Azar upstairs so she can take have her nap and my father was in his office, focusing on the biggest deal this week. I wasn't supposed to disturb him because he'd get angry so I doubt he even knew I was home. He would be on his phone from 8am all the way to 1am if he needs to be and the staff has went home too, so technically I was all alone.

I knew I should have invited Garfield over or Wally and Jinx but I didn't think I would die of boredom this quickly or even feel so alone. I had finished my homework and studied but now I was sat in front of the TV missing Garfield.

He would call me later on, I knew it. And he would ask me if I can come over or if I wanted to talk. He would tell me about his day, what things were exposed about his brother Lawrence this dinner time or how Rita talked constantly about the day I went shopping with her. She would complain that I wasn't enthusiastic and didn't like a lot of colours yet it was the best shopping experience ever because I was a challenge. He would then ask about me and the conversation would soon fall onto school subjects and affairs. I would then say something he deemed cute and he would state how much he wanted me right now sexually or just affectionately and I would agree because my feelings were always mutual.

I decided that tonight I would call him instead. Switch it up and make him happier. I got up from my spot and touched the warm rugged floor with my barefoot.

It was really cold outside yet I was in black shorts and a purple long hoodie because the heating around the house was on and the fire in the living room burned the cold away.

I stepped onto the marble floor of the corridor and the atmosphere changed. The floor was ice cold so I ran to get to the warmth of my bedroom. Yet when I opened the door of my room, closing it shut behind me and moved to the corner of the room to turn on the lights. I saw that on my bed with my phone in his hand was Slade.

He looked up at me and grinned,  
"I can't believe we had sex in the shower Rae. That was absolutely hot. And I'm not talking about the temperature of the water." He mimicked a really bad impression of Garfield as he had clearly read my messages.

My heart was audible, I knew it was and I knew that I was being stupid for standing still when he could have jumped me in no time. I looked over at the door and was about to run to it when he stood up and blocked my way.

"You keep on using mine so I thought it would be better if we saved water." He said in a high pitch voice. "Since when did you care about the environment? Your family is practically a parasite to this earth yet you still haven't took your own life." He said gripping my arms and shaking me.

I tried my hardest not to be scared, fear only made it worse, "Get out of my room, you fucking creep."

I raised my foot to kick him but he grabbed it and chuckled before pushing me into the door roughly. He then punched my stomach before trapping me up against the door and locking it. He held me firmly, his grip was a lot stronger than usual.

"Is that how you greet me after such a long time? I was expecting more from you since you've gotten sexually active."  
"You're such a pervert. You're absolutely sick. I pray every day you get hit by a car and ran over." I said harshly, trying to kick my way out of it but his legs trapped mine.

"The more you resist and insult me; the more I desire you." He said, kissing my face roughly, "You know that."

He slapped me before abusing my lips, yet he soon pulled away,

"It's not fair! Not fair at all that that bastard got you first. Got to be deep inside your sweet _lips_ and have timeless fun with your body. It's not fair at all." He tightened his grip on my arms over my head with a hand and brought his other hand down my body.

"Be a good girl and spread your legs for me babe." He whispered in my ear.

"No!" I said, tears falling as I tried to kick him away.

"Oh Raven, you fool." He winded me again with a punch to my stomach. "I didn't give you a choice." He brought my hands forcefully behind my back and the sound of metal locking was made.

I tried to pull my arms away when I realised he had handcuffed them in cold steel handcuffs. Pushing or moving around made them tighter and cut into my skin even deeper. Yet I wouldn't let it stop me, I could feel the skin around my wrists ripping away but I fought for freedom.

His lips forcefully locked with mine when I had opened my mouth to scream and he began to tongue me. Learning his lesson from last time, he threatened to bite my tongue just as hard if I messed around.

He lifted one of my legs and used his free hand to slip into my shorts. He began to finger me and I tried my best not to make any noises of pleasure. I was in heavy tears now, wishing I had just stayed downstairs.

"Garfield." I whispered as I couldn't help but feel some sort of way.

My cheek suddenly burned red as he slapped me across my face for saying his name.

I hit the ground and wanted it be over, wanted him to leave disgusted I had said Garfield's name but I was mistaken.

"It's been so long Rae bear. You can call for that little boy all you want. I need this now."

I felt my shorts get pulled down and I felt a breeze. I was half naked, my womanhood visible in front of that monster. I couldn't stop crying. I was ashamed, I hated myself for allowing this to happen. For not inviting anyone over. For thinking I could be alone and be alright.

"I can share this time, it won't be for long. I'll kill him sooner than you think, Child."

I shivered as his tongue came in contact with my private part. I let out a piercing scream but no one would hear it. My room muffled loud noises and no one was in hearing range. The whole experience was an embarrassing sin. I didn't want to but I moaned and kept moaning through my tears. I never said his name though, that was the ultimate sin. The deadliest of them all. All I could do was imagine it was Garfield. That was the only way I could cope with all this without wanting to commit suicide right after.

My hands were trapped underneath me, his hands firmly gripping my thighs open. I was his prisoner and no one could save me. Azar's room was soundproof and my father was far away in perfect isolation of his office.

Struggling only made me realise I had lost my freedom even more. It only made me acknowledge his actions even more. I would soon pass out, before I could even reach my climax. I would faint from exhaustion and dehydration and he'll be forced to stop. Yet for the meantime, he whispered sweet nothings into me and made me yell for Garfield and cry for help.

I never felt so alone. Fortunately, I began losing consciousness, there was surely a puddle under my hands of crimson red blood. And my face was probably all red and puffy. Thankfully, my moans became less frequent and my hearing faded. The last thing I heard was a specialised ringtone play.

 _"Can't wait to get home  
Baby dial your number  
Can you pick up the phone_  
 _'cause I wanna holla?_  
 _Daydreaming about you all day"_

 _ **Garfield's POV**_  
 **Friday**  
 **7:20am**

She probably was out all night with her father or maybe she didn't charge her phone. However her father's strict on bed times on a school night and she would have still texted me this morning.

 _"Maybe she'll be on the bus."_

I stepped out the shower and prepared myself for today. I took an apple from the fruit basket before kissing Rita goodbye.

"Don't forget we have your doctor's appointment tonight. So don't let Mr Roth train you too hard." She yelled as I ran out the door.

I sprinted down the front yard and out the gates where the bus was waiting. I got on and greeted everyone before heading to my usual seat next to R- She wasn't there.

I swallowed and looked around. Maybe she got taken by car. I sighed and sat down. As expected, some random girl stood up from her seat to sit next to me. Luckily it was only Timmy.

"Hi Garfield." She said, smiling away.  
"Hey Tee." I greeted back, taking my headphone off.  
"I love it when you call me that." She said dreamily.  
"Tee" I teased causing her to sigh in satisfactory.  
"Where's Raven?" She asked with a pout.  
"I think she's being driven to school today." I shrugged.  
"Think? That's never good." She giggled which was cute.  
"She's mysterious but it's hot." I responded looking out the window as I imagined her.  
"I wish I was considered hot." She said a little down.  
I looked over to see her pouting and laughed, "Timmy come on, everyone knows you're pretty hot."  
"Even you?" She said smirking with a wink.  
"I said everyone, right?" I winked back.

She laughed and I felt better about today. I didn't like it when Raven left me worrying but I didn't feel so troubled at the moment.

"No wonder you're going to win Snow King. You're handsome and sweet. I can't believe Raven just left you without telling you anything. If I was your girlfriend, I'd make sure you're always informed."  
"What a great girlfriend." I joked, "But seriously it's not like that, Raven is an amazing girlfriend. She's all that I could ask for."  
"It doesn't bug you that she doesn't like showing public affection? Because I know I would let you kiss me anywhere and everywhere you wanted if I was your girl." She said in a softer tone.  
"I don't mind really. It's just Raven being Raven."  
"Opposites don't really attract, you know?" She stated.  
"What?" I asked suddenly confused.  
"I don't think you and Raven really match. I mean you two are complete opposites." Timmy said causing me to frown upon her. "The only thing you guys have in common is that you are popular and good looking. Apart from that nothing."  
"It's funny that you say this to me but practically bow down in front of Raven." I said pulling a look of disgust.

"Well I like what I see and I really like you." She said touching my leg, moving up it. "You think I'm hot and I'm pretty sure Raven's no freak in bed. Yet if you want to keep it on the low. I'm happy being your booty call."

She was about to put her hand over my manhood but I quickly pulled it away, "Oh look the bus has arrived at school. Maybe you should tell Raven all this and see if she doesn't kick your non-existent booty."

She puffed before getting up and off the bus with her friends. I got off near the end, Heather making little remarks about me cheating on Raven with Timmy as if I would ever stoop so low.

I got off the bus and saw a black Mercedes pull up further down. I saw Raven get out and her Father kissing her forehead before he got back in and she went inside. I should have called her name but I didn't. I was too focus on understanding why Trigon had taken her to school instead of her usual chauffeurs.

I decided to go inside when Trigon left and asked around for Raven. She wasn't at her usual spot and she didn't respond to my texts which made me furious because I saw her with her phone in her hands.

I headed to the school library as suggested by a girl who had caught her walking in there and found Raven in the corner of the room, reading a book.

I went up to her and kissed her cheek, "Hey Rae bear." I whispered causing her to flinch and turn in fear.

"Oh" she said, expression softening, "it's you." She gave me a small timid smile before lowering my face cupped in her hands and kissing me soft and lightly.

"Awesome. I'm definitely not mad anymore." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist as I pulled her out her seat.

"What?" She asked confused.  
"You didn't answer my calls or texts last night or today." I sighed, a little annoyed she hadn't acknowledged it.  
"Oh," she said simply, "I'm so sorry Garfield."  
"I didn't feel so good when I got home yesterday. My dad probably took my phone so I could rest properly. I only got it back when he dropped me off."

I nodded in understanding but felt like something was missing. I then looked down at her wrists, she was wearing two thick violet ribbon bracelets on each wrist. They matched her fuchsia purple fleece sweater and doc martens yet I was still curious.

"What happened to your arms?" I asked quietly, knowing she probably had bandages underneath.  
"I'm stupidly cut my wrists with a knife when cooking."  
"Both?" I questioned, not believing it at all.  
"Yes I'm really terrible at cooking." She joked.

I knew she wasn't being honest with me so I didn't laugh, I just stared at her.

"You know I hate it when you lie to me Raven."

"I'm not lying Garfield." She said pulling away from me in anger.

"Yes you are." I responded just as firmly and frustrated.

"Believe what you want then." She said collecting her book and bag before exiting the room. I followed after her, annoyed that she was making me look like the bad guy.

When we got near a supply room, I pulled her in happy no one could see us. I pressed her back on the wall and stared at her. There was a deep tension between us. There was so much anger and with the right amount of lust this could have quickly went downhill.

"Don't be like that Raven. I just want the truth." I said.

She rolled her eyes and was about to open the door to leave.

I grabbed her wrist causing her to wince and trapped her back against the wall.

"You're a jackass." She said, her facial expression enraged.

I growled at her and stared at her more intensely.

"Insulting me won't solve this." I said my face pressed against hers. We stared at each other and I noticed that Raven was breathing in a painful way for a few minutes until I let go off her wrist. As I had forgot how hard my grip was on it and that she was injured.

"I'm sorry." She said, pressing her lips onto mine. I kissed her back more passionately causing her to drop her book and wrap her arms around me.

Almost forgetting why we were really in the supply room, I pulled away breathing heavily. I removed my hands from under her top and stared at her,

"Now I know you're definitely lying."

"I gave you the truth." She insisted, tracing circles in my chest.  
"You're lying Raven. I'm not an idiot." I said trying my best not get aroused again.

"Fine, I'm lying." She said staring at my lips.

"Tell me the truth then." I ordered, hiding my head in the creak of her neck as looking into her eyes was her deadliest weapon to throw me off the subject and leave us fucking like animals in the small space.

"I got into an argument with Wilson yesterday so he tied my arms up with really itchy handcuffs and made me fight with them. During the fight I fell onto them and cut my wrists a little."

I nodded simply and grazed a vein with my teeth.

"I don't like it when he comes near you." I said bluntly.

"Why?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I feel like he's mocking me." I said kissing up and down her jawline.

"What do you mean?" she asked after letting out a hot gasp.  
"It's like he's purposely trying to prove he is better than me and I don't like that."  
"I'm sorry about that." She said after another moment of silence. This time I don't think she was saying sorry for the right reason and her voice was breaking as if she was in tears.

I looked up and she was in tears. My eyes widened in shock of Raven's irregular impulsive action and began to wipe her tears and questioned her softly.

"I just wish I had a brother or sister. I feel so lonely nowadays in that house and I don't understand why. I'm just sick of seeing him there too."

I kissed Raven affectionately and rubbed my nose against her red small one.  
"You can stay at mine for a while Rae whilst Trigon's busy. I don't want you arguing with Wilson anymore. He's dangerous, he could have really hurt you."

She nodded and wrapped her arms back around my shoulders.

"I love you Garfield."  
"I'm going to make sure you're ten times more in love with me tomorrow." I said, lightning up the mood.

"Oh yeah?" She questioned with a little chuckle.  
"Definitely. We can be all sappy or get real dirty if you want as long as I have you to myself."  
"Well I can't wait." She said biting her lip.  
"I'll make sure you forget everything that's brought you down."

She looked more seriously at me and nodded desperately, "Please do."

 **$/:'''''''-""/^**  
 **so tired but I wrote it you are welcome**


	43. Chapter 43

**Trump is president... And America is screwed. Hopefully my story will make everyone feel a little better about... anything really.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the heart of my crush, he gave it to someone else and I don't have enough money to buy either...**

 **-'"'":''-#**  
 _ **Garfield's POV**_

Raven had been acting really weird lately. At first I thought she was on her period but I don't think periods last for 5 weeks straight. She was always starting arguments with me over small stuff or was acting like she didn't have any interest in me if we weren't having sex. She barely answered my calls or texted me now and when I did stay at hers she would complain about every little thing I did. If I left the lights on in the toilet, she would go mental and insult me which she knew I hated. If she was reading something and I suddenly got really horny whilst she was sitting on my lap with only my top on. She would start shouting at me as if I could control my boners. Of course I didn't just sit there and take it, I argued back and that would piss her off even more.

Sometimes she'd lock herself in her room and refuse to come out until I went home or she would blank me throughout the whole day whilst teasing me until I was so sexually frustrated that I banged her senseless the first chance I got to get under her clothes.

Not even the weekend where I was supposed to take care of her -after the handcuff issue- went well. She ended up reading a book for the whole of Saturday and locked herself in a room I had no access to until her father came home.

Since we've been arguing recently, all we've been doing is having rough sex, we haven't made love in quite some time and it was worrying. I felt like I was losing my Raven. The fact that we were never on the same page was scary because the last thing I wanted to do was break up with her. She was my true love, I knew it.

Borderline, Raven wasn't acting like herself, she was trying to ne someone else.

Today hadn't gone well either, Raven passed the final qualification voting stage for Snow Queen and now she was against Heather and Timmy.

She wasn't happy when I told her about the bus ride to school with Timmy which was predictable. But she made false assumptions that I probably took part in flirting and touching her which was so unlike Raven. She knew very well I was obsessively in love with her and only her and it was usual to get jealous sometimes but she never accused me of doing anything.

Yet now I saw it was like she _wanted_ me to break up with her.

I knocked on her bedroom door, it was a December Thursday and I had just finished helping Mr Roth with the design plan for the update of his gym now it was winter. He had then left the house due to a phone call by Wilson or something due to work so I had the house to myself with Raven.

I was planning to talk to her and try and make things better between us. I knew she was going through something but she never informed me on what it was. It simply erupted into just another argument.

I couldn't be bothered to knock so I slid my key -given to me by Raven- into the lock and opened it to see Raven laying on her front on the bed with only a bra and panties on whilst reading a book.

This was either a trap or would led to heated sex that we both needed. However when she looked up to see me, she gasped and grabbed the nearest item of clothing to bed. My green checked flannel from a few days ago. She looked so cute in it that I just got harder with the sight. She only buttoned up the first few before looking up at me.

"Hey Rae." I greeted softly, despite being excited and growing harder in my trousers.

She pushed her hair back and looked at the ground, "Logan."

I swallowed and approached her to sit by her side and she moved away a little which annoyed me.

"You've been acting weird." I said bluntly.  
"Oh have I?" She asked rudely rolling her eyes.  
"Yes you have." I spoke again, "what's wrong?"  
"Nothing Garfield so drop it." She said unbuttoning her shirt strategically, "You shouldn't have came in without knocking. That's rude."

I stared at her cleavage, "I'm sorry Rae." I said now affected by the opportunity to have sex with her.

She nodded her forgiveness and straddled me, kissing me desperately whilst grinding on my lap. I let out a groan and deepened the kiss, looks like it was rough sex tonight then. Just like how so many of our sexual encounters started I was hooked and throbbing and so ashamed that it was this easy to control me.

 _ **Raven's POV**_

With one last pointlessly desired thrust, we both came. My voice echoed softly a throaty moan and I tried not to call his name as I felt all the contents of my lower stomach empty. All the shame and disgust from Slade's two days old attack had been trapped there again and had mixed with lust and sweet desires for Garfield which were all finally washed away and I thanked him silently for his deed as he slowly lowered himself onto me.

My hands fell from his body and I shifted underneath him so that my head was facing my bathroom door. I was making sure he understood that now sex was over, I was taking no more notice of him. His hot breath was still beating on my neck as he burrowed his head deeper into my collarbone.

His hands were gripping my waist firmly and his buddy was still in me.

 _ **"Three two on-"**_

"I love you Rae." He said as planned, as he always did when we finished _this._ He simultaneously kissed me up my neck whilst touching my body affectionately.

It was at this moment, I should have said it back like I used to do a week ago but I simply kept quiet. It took a lot of strength and discipline as well as a lot of tears at night not to say it but I finally did it. I taught myself not to tell him I loved him.

Sex was still a special activity were two lovers express their feelings through intimate connection. Yet now, it had an extra purpose, to make my body clean of Slade, to make sure the last person inside me wasn't Slade but Garfield. He acted like my cleanser, the shame and self-hatred were still there but they didn't scare me as much at night after Garfield was done with me.

The only problem is after the sex, I was always embarrassed by my cynically vulgar intentions. Even though Garfield didn't know them, I hated that I was simply using him to help me with them. I wanted him to hate me so he could no longer let himself be used, I wanted him to leave my life which had lost its meaning when Slade had made himself a regular guest to my body. I wanted him to forget me and move on before Slade carried out his plan and killed him.

I didn't want him to die, I didn't want to be the reason Garfield left my life brutally.

He sighed, bringing me out of thought and he took his manhood out of me. After disposing the condom, he laid next to me, blocking my view of the door. He stared at me intensely before kissing my lips, hoping I would respond but I didn't. I just simply looked down, blushing.

He still had that effect on me despite my pushing him away, he still made me weak when he stared or touched me. He sighed in frustration and made me look up at him, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

I tried to remain emotionless but my facial expressions betrayed me. They were still protesting against my plan.

"You're pissing me off Raven." He said firmly in a husky voice that I couldn't handle, "knock it off."

I nodded and let him kiss me again, this time harder and I responded a little. He pulled himself away from my lips after a while and stared at my lips before sending daggers directly at my eyes.

I was scared, he hadn't said anything too involved about my change in behaviour since I decided I'd save him. He had simply went along with it. Yet now, I could see he had had enough.

"Raven?"  
"Yes Garfield." I responded back nervously.  
"What am I doing wrong?" He asked, his eyes still burning a hole through mine.  
I shook my head, "Nothing, Garfield. You're amazing at this. Could be better but great." I answered softly.

"I meant in general, I can tell by the way you moan that I'm doing a good job." He teased, his hand rubbing my thigh slowly.

I bit my bottom lip involuntarily and fought off the urge to attack him right there and make his point valid because unfortunately that wasn't a part of the plan.

He pulled me in closer and lowered his head to meet my nose and rubbed it against his. He then tilted my head up, "Why have you stopped saying I love you?"

This was too early. He shouldn't have asked that question. I didn't want to answer that question. It was this same question that haunted my dreams and would be the most important part of my plan. However I wasn't ready to let the love of my life go.

He groaned instantly when my hand stroked his dick and I began to move my hand up and down causing him to shut his eyes in pleasure. Yet it wasn't good enough because he grabbed my hand, making me let his length go.

"No Raven." He said, placing both my hands above my head and holding them captive with a hand tying my wrists together, "Please don't do that to me." He begged sincerely, "Answer my question please."

The way he hovered over me and controlled me made me realise I couldn't go through with this plan. I loved him too much, way too much.

 _ **"Enough to let him get murdered because you're selfish?"**_

I hated that voice of reason. I hated her for never letting me live outside the real world.

"I d-don't," I could barely start, "I don't love you Garfield."

He let it hurt him and harshly ended the contact with my thigh.

"Raven, stop. That's not funny." He said slowly, cupping my cheeks, his face showing excruciating pain.

I moved away from him so I was off of the bed. I was naked with only his shirt on and cold now that I was away from his warmth.

"I'm not joking Gar-Garfield." I stuttered, still trying to bring back the old me.  
"Then why are you stuttering?" He asked angered.

"I'm cold." I snapped back suddenly feeling powerful again. "I mean it Garfield. I don't love you." I said, his eyes focused on mine which was a sharp trajectory even from a distance.

"You gave yourself to me though. I was your first because you love me, remember?" He chuckled, "We have learnt so much about each other and done so much with and for each other. You wouldn't do all that we've done with somebody you don't love." He stated painfully.

"Well I've proved you wrong. I did everything with you. Yet it was all a mistake." I responded harshly, my throat beginning to sting from the tears building up with the lie, "I didn't love you once. I just wanted... I just needed to see if I could feel a type of way now that Malchoir is dead."

"Raven you aren't funny." He said dead in his facial expression, looking at the duvet.

"I'm not trying to be funny, you idiot." I said crossing my arms harshly. I knew he hated it when I insulted him.

In late arguments, I would insult him somehow or way, just to piss him off. Just so he'd react in a way where I didn't have to break up with him like this, yet it never worked.

"Insulting me won't solve the problem." He said calmly like he always did.

"Then get it through your thick skull that I don't love you. I am not the right one for you, you fool. I can't be if I don't love you." I shouted.

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me with those same eyes. I looked away. I decided I'd act like I was bothered by my level of nudity and go find some clothes in my wardrobe.

"You know where the exit of my room is. You can wait for your brother to pick you up in the living room. Your shirt will get delivered through the ma-"

I didn't even notice that he had stood up until lips attached to mine and I almost dropped to my knees. He was so irresistible, I couldn't prevent myself from kissing back. This wasn't a part of the plan. He grabbed my ass and lifted me up so I was straddling his naked body.

My body soon hit the bed and he crawled on top of me with my hands over my head. I bit my bottom lip as I enjoyed control-freak Gar, he rubbed his nose against mine and I did the same suddenly in a trance by him.

"Garfield." I called softly, he pecked my lips and smiled.

"Yeah Rae." He responded making me melt.

"You're a jackass if you think you can change my emotions in the space of a three seconds just by a kiss." I said, staying in character despite how tempting he was, "Don't you understand the word no?"

"But you're lying Raven. I know you are." He said, sadness in his voice.

"I'm not." I said childishly and scared that the plan wasn't working, "Gar, all we do is fuck and argue now. You're just a person I found intriguing for all the wrong reasons." I said, cutting the strings of his heart as he was still deeply in love with me, "You're weak which meant you'd do whatever I say and that was amusing." I chuckled softly.

He stared at me in shock of how serious I looked as I said this.

"It was a mistake to think I could love you when you probably text other girls or worse." I added a little quieter, lying through my teeth.

"The only beneficial thing I've earned from dating you is my father landing a deal with yours. Now they have that, you're just a sex toy." I said convincingly as I had practised in my nightmares a million times.

A tear dropped on my forehead and I hated myself even more for what I had just said and made him do.

"St-stop it, you wimp." I said softly, not meaning it at all, "You're not even a man. Just a little cry baby who has improved on his strokes." I felt myself grow weaker as I spoke.

He tilted my head up and stared at me deeply, trying to understand it all, "I don't believe you Rae. I don't want to believe you."  
"Don't call me that." I snapped in pain of my own. His reaction would break my acting.

"I'm too deep into your life for you to start saying all this." He said softly, stroking my cheek. I tried my best not to melt into it.

"It's worth it now because father got what he wanted. He didn't tell me to do it but when he finds out I'm sure he'll be proud." I said with a smirk, trying to seem almost as sinister as I was. I didn't want my father to suffer the same hate as me. I knew my father cared for Garfield so at least he could leave hating me but loving him.

"You did all this for a deal?" He questioned.  
I simply shook my head, "Nope, I thought you were special too but you aren't. Our relationship was a mistake." "How are you saying this knowing it will destroy me?" He questioned quietly, anger in his watery eyes.

 _ **"I'm sorry Gar."**_ __I thought mentally, wishing I could actually say it but all I did is shrug because I would have burst into tears telling him the truth.

"Answer me" he commanded sternly.  
"I do whatever for what I want." I said like a professional actress.

"Am I not what you want anymore?" He said kissing me again desperately. I moaned as his cock brushed against my entrance.

"Only for fucking and breaking" I whispered back, licking my lips.

He cursed as he stared down at me as I slowly pushed his cock into me. I moaned and he groaned.

"It's always been about sex, really with you Garfield. Just admit it. You don't love me either. You love the sex and my body." I said, slowly moving causing him to curse louder.

We both knew this was bad, if Garfield didn't believe me before, he was going to believe me now and it would annihilate both of us.

"Please Gar, I want you." I said innocently, kissing his jaw, "Think of it as a goodbye fuck."

"We made love the first time." He stated during little groans.

"No we didn't." I shut him down.  
"Yes we did." He protested reminiscing.

"Either way, you're still going to leave fucking me like an animal. Because we aren't lovers Garfield, you don't know how to show love."

He stared at my facial expressions and actions. I tweaked my nipples under my shirt in front of him, showing him that I was just a horny piece of trash. He shouldn't love me, he shouldn't have to share me with anyone else. He shouldn't have to risk his life for my trampy self. If he wanted to pull out in that instance and leave, he could. It would only make this whole thing less painful.

Yet he didn't, his lips attached to mine and he began to thrust in and out of me. It all happened at such a slow rate, that it was all frustratingly sensational. I moaned and begged for him to go faster but he didn't. He continued this beautiful torture, staring deeper into my soul with each stroke.

"I know you're trying to put up a front Rae, you're hiding something and it's causing you to push me away." He said assaulting my neck.

"Gar-Garfield, you don't... oh fuck...understand." i said releasing a sharp moan halfway through my sentence.

"No Rae. I'm going to make you understand. I'm going to show you that I love you and that you love me just as much." He said slowly rubbing my thigh.

"You don't love me Garfield, you wouldn't cheat on me and fuck me constantly if you loved me." I shut him down causing him to pull out of me frustrated.

"Stop Rae, stop all this please." He begged softly in my ear before biting an earlobe, "I don't need anyone else to love me, I already have you, just stop with the bullshit."

"It's not bullshit. This is how it ends between us Garfield. You can't make love to someone you don't love. Whether you like it or not." I swallowed hard.

Gar kissed my lips lightly and he unbuttoned my shirt, revealing my right breast.

"I can try to show you." He whispered passionately.

Before I could say a word, he kissed me again, sweetly and without a bit of hurry, like our kisses usually were and, of course, I kissed him back, matching his movements.

My hands uncontrollably laced through his hair, before going down to his shoulders so he was closer to my body. Gar pushed the other side of my shirt out of the way so our upper bodies were touching and both moaned with the sensation.

Breaking the kiss, I looked into his eyes, still confuse with what he was trying to accomplish but kept it to myself while Gar began to trail on my jaw and neck with his lips in a way he never did, as if he was trying to remember and caress every inch of my body at the same time.

I felt him grab and grind his hips onto mine, feeling his growing erection consequently turning me on even more, but Garfield didn't seem to be in any rush to have his way with me and focused on just touching me which was all just fine for a couple of minutes, with him kissing, sucking and nipping my cleavage, but after a while, it was more like torture; he was not in a hurry, but I was.

"Gar-Garfield." I moaned, putting my hands in his hair as he gave my flat stomach open mouthed kisses. Even though he was going too slowly for my taste, it felt so good that I didn't even care, I just waited to see what he was trying to prove.

One of the hands which was holding my hip moved down to stay between my legs, touching lightly and hesitantly as if he didn't know what to do - even though Gar was not a stranger to pleasuring me that way - I found it odd, yet I resisted the urge to kiss his lips as lazily as he did it earlier and try to show him that whatever he wanted to do, I was on board. I just looked at him with wandering eyes.

He stared back into my eyes and suddenly grew bolder and started to touch my sex, feeling that I was already wet and prepared for him, as usual. I panted and moaned with his touch and with his mouth on my breasts, sucking and biting my nipples exactly like he always did, however I felt different - the whole atmosphere was different.

"Gar" I moaned controllably when a digit entered me, followed not too long after by another one while he touched my clit in circle patterns with his thumb. "Th-this isn't eno-enough." She informed and Garfield groaned in agreement. "I-I-I need _you_. Please."

He nodded and got up, earning a groan of frustration from me and took the shirt off and threw it on some random spot on the floor. Gar kneeled on the bed and I did the same, so we were face to face.

He put a hand on the back of my neck, kissing me hungrily, taking my breath away and making me feel dizzy. All of my skin burned by then and anywhere he touched was on fire - I would be consumed by his warmth happily.

Garfield's other hand went to my hip, guiding me to follow him as he sat on the bed and I straddled him, my sex brushing on his. He let go of my neck and grabbed the other side of my hip. Breaking the kiss to gasp for air, I looked down just in time to see him positioning himself under me, teasing me with the tip of his shaft so I could get wetter which was highly impossible.

"Please, Gar" I begged sweetly despite everything.

Lowering and entering myself was a torture, because Garfield was doing it in his own time. It was so painfully slow that I thought that I was being somewhat punished, but once he was full and throbbing inside me, I knew that it was far from the truth.

"Rae bear." Garfield gasped, still holding me in place. "Move. Slowly."

I shook my head and started to pound down quickly which he disapproved of quickly and tightened the grip on my hip making me stop.

He repeated himself with more authority in his voice and guided me so I was following his instructions, raising and lowering my hips in a pace he had created. My eyes were shut tight but I knew without any doubt he was watching me, not just my body but face.

A few minutes of it, we were both panting and moaning, he forcefully made me share a few lazy kisses. However, I was certain that he was ready to speed things up and lose control, proving my statement correct. He would simply fuck me brainless. He liked to start slow from time to time, but it never last long.

He soon turned us around so I was on my back and he was once more on top.

I expected him to start to pounding into me; I would end up screaming his name and once we had reached out climaxes, I would claim he was just into sex and he would leave ashamed. Unfortunately, he continued his torture as he kissed all the skin his lips could reach and his hips moved in a slow rhythm; his sex sliding in and out of me easily. He filled me and then emptied me as if he had had all the time in the world to just stay with me.

The frustration was starting to build up in me, my whole body was on fire while he moved, and the only thing I could do was to hold on to him and moan.

"Understand." He said close to my ear, after minutes of slow torture. "You _need_ to understand."

I barely caught the rest of his words, but when I did, I had no idea of what he was talking about, only to finally understand a few moments later: Garfield was always one for words when it came down to feelings. Yet his actions were always stronger and better at showing what he felt inside. I never really was one for public affection, when we were together with our friends, I would get a little distant and barely acknowledge his presence, even though he knew I keeping tabs on him; I would smile at him when no one was looking, or let him hold my hand under the table while looking indifferent.

However when we were alone, I would laugh easily, let him pamper me without blushing and let him snuggle with me all he wanted.

Furthermore, under the topic of sex, Garfield was able to show me how much I truly meant to him in any situation or condition. For me to say that he was simply a sex addict was an attack on his soul and sweet nature. It hurt him that I doubt him like this. That I was so eager to get out his grips despite everything.

It hurt him that I acted as if he was nothing and I was nothing to him. When in that moment, he was treating me like the most precious thing he had ever touched. But he was finally ready to let go if I really wanted unless I said the words and meant it.

He was telling me how different I was in this very moment. I was not just his friend anymore, not just a lover either. I was something more.

Tears started to fall from my eyes- abnormal to my character- as I came to realisation that I had made _Garfield,_ Garfield Logan: One of the most loyal and trustworthy people believe that he actually had to prove himself to me. He actually had to prove he loved me.

Yet the outcome is what would hurt him, leave him doubting his emotions in future time. Yet it was the price to pay for a year free of death.

He kissed the scattered streams on my face away tenderly, whispering something while still moving his hips against mine and I never felt as happy and sad as I was then yet I couldn't let him know.

This moment of intimacy would have been better than the first time if I wasn't trying to hide my feelings for him. If I could only embrace and showcase my true feelings too but I couldn't. That wasn't in the plan.

He suddenly stared deep into my eyes and I panicked. Were they giving away my real identity? Were they still protesting against my plan? Were they telling him that my face was simply a mask, a barrier, hiding secrets? If they were, then he knew and the smile on his face confirmed it. Just like several other times, we were _making love_ and he knew it.

 _ **"I understand."**_ I spoke mentally whilst I sobbed and tried to bring his body further away from mine. Garfield turned his head to stare at me, eyes glowing with want.

 _ **"I love you too."**_ I thought with the smallest curl in my lips which had fought its way there.

He stopped completely, frozen, staring at me with confusion. He was studying that small angle in my lips.

I took this moment to close my eyes and opened it again, imagining someone else in his place. It was scarier than I thought but it worked. Garfield had morphed into Slade, and anger and fear rushed through my bloodstream.

"I hate you." I said through clenched teeth as I suppressed all possible moans from rising out me. I was serious and I knew my eyes and face said it too.

For a moment he stared at me until something resembling understanding passed through his face.

"Rae." _**He**_ said cynically. I don't know how Garfield would have said it but I despised when Slade called me. It was never something that made me smile, it just made me hate the illusion in front of me even more.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. You bastard." I hissed, "Don't call me anything, and just leave me alone!" I cried as this illusion was becoming too realistic.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I looked away at the door. My chest was rising in fear, fear that he would touch me where Garfield only did. Fear that he would come inside me. I just prayed it was over, that he would leave so I can stop thinking about that wicked man. That's when he pulled out and I felt empty and cold again.

I took time to get rid of any thoughts of Slade before turning to face Garfield. He was sat on his knees still in position but was simply staring at me, biting his lip painfully as another tear fell down his face.

I sat up and looked back into his eyes involuntarily, my body decided to go against me and the plan. I wiped the tear from his cheek and kissed him. That wasn't in the plan but I wanted him to finish me. I wanted him to make our last time with each other just as amazing as it felt when he started.

"I can't Rae." He whispered, pulling my lips away from him, he tucked a hair strand behind my ear and chuckled lightly even though his eyes were now dead.

"I thought I could make you remember that you do indeed love me. I thought I could prove that I do love you. Yet that whole experience was heart-wrenching. You refused to understand."

 _ **"That's a lie Gar. I do understand. I'm just can't tell you that because you won't ever go if so."**_

"I'm looking into your eyes now and they're telling me not to let go, that you do love me but the look on your face near the end when we were..."

" _ **Making love?"**_

"When we were, "he repeated, "Having sex told me differently. You hate me, I don't know why but you actually hate me." He said looking up at me.  
"I do Gar." I said back before shooting myself and him in the heart.

"But I love you Rae." He said hopefully.  
"Love?" I snorted, "Are you still going on about that? You failed Garfield to show me love because you're here sulking. You are just a boy, you don't understand love." He balled up his fist and I decided to push his limits, "Love is what me and Malchoir shared."

Despite that being another lie, it was enough to make him mad. Very mad, so mad, he was going to show me love and finish me whether I liked it or not. Tonight I knew I would cry myself to sleep knowing I lost the love of my life but at least he wouldn't be dead.

He pushed me back on to the bed and entered me at such speed, we both let out a long moan. He chuckled and kissed me and I kissed him back so deep in this trance.

I crossed my ankles on his butt and brought him closer and by default made him go deeper inside me and we both sighed in approval.

"Please, keep showing it to me then." I provoked, 50% serious and wanting him to love me and the other fifty percent using his ambitions for my own intentions. I moved my hips and Garfield moved his in sync. " _Show me_."

And he did; he kept touching me with care, taking sighs and moans of pleasure from me while he made sounds of agreement and it was so different, it was as if he was touching deep in my soul, knowing my every thought and feelings. While they moved together, I let out tears of happiness and contentment.

His hands were everywhere, touching and it felt like heaven; all I could do when, after a few minutes, the build-up in my lower stomach started to boil was to cling on to him as if he was my lifeline, and when his thrusts became erratic, I knew he was getting close.

Garfield started to say my name over and over again whilst I clawed his back, asking him to go faster and deeper - which he complied. It felt so good to make love to him, even though I was sending him mixed signals on how I felt. I knew he loved me and that's all that really mattered.

"Rae." He groaned and by instinct I knew what he needed.

"Garfield, please." I said his name and the warmth of him spilling inside of me. It took me just a moment to follow him and feel the pleasure pass through my veins.

It was better than anything that ever happened to me in my whole life and it was amongst the saddest too; it was something I never thought it could happen, it was the last piece of a puzzle I didn't even know existed but there was still my lie between us and my secret so the puzzle was still not complete.

Being there, with Garfield in my arms, was the moment I knew I had to end it. Tears fell from my eyes and I let out little noises of distress. I couldn't show him my _weakness_ because it would be too dangerous for him to be there to help me out and protect me. And without this weakness revealed, I knew I couldn't show him my _strength_ and have him fighting by my side.

The weight of his body on my was very nice and, after a few moments of trying to catch my breath while Gar still hadn't move from on top of me, still inside me for last time purposes, I waited for him to say it.

"I love you Rae." He said looking deep into my eyes, "I love you with all my heart." He said kissing me passionately.

I sniffed and let him wipe away my tears.

"Garfield I can't." I said simply, noticing that his face shattered, "I don't love you." I could now hear his heart shattering too.

"Raven please don't s-"  
"You're just a green-diseased freak." I said, suddenly cold as I blew out the fire within him. My face was emotionless and my tone was emotionless. Without his warmth, I was just cold.

He got off me and began to collect his clothes and stuff before exiting my room. I knew I lost him, I lost him for good. That step too far was what killed me over and over again. I regretted it but it was for the best.

He hated me but he was alive now.

I swallowed as an alarm went off from my house phone. The interphone was the guardian of the gates and he said Garfield had just left. **Alone**.

"Oh shit." I cursed dropping the phone and putting on trousers and trainers before running down the stairs, tears rushing down my face. I ran outside and down the residential front until I reached the gates. I took out my guardian before he could stop me from following Garfield into the distance and tried to open the gates.

That's when Nathaniel came out, restraining me and reminding me the demands of my father but I refused to listen. Garfield had ran out of the house and was out there when he knew he wasn't allowed, he knew he could easily become a target. I screamed and yelled for them to let me go after him. So Eddie pulled up with a black car and put me in it and drove me along Garfield's usual route home.

That's when I saw it, a man running away from a fallen body. I jumped out the car and dropped to the fallen body, praying it wasn't him but I was too late and it was and he had been stabbed in his stomach right where his scar was and he was bleeding heavily from his wound.

I remember shouting for the Shallas to call the ambulance. I remember Eddie picking him up and Nathaniel taking me too and putting us in the car. I remember crying for him not to die. I remember encouraging his moans in deep pain so I'd know he was still alive. Yet the colour on his skin was sickening and his eyes watching me were completely dead.

 **... cxstf\\_=**  
 **Oh damn. Thank you for everyone who's been hitting me up. You are all too sweet. And I love you all so much. Comment vote share favourite. I'll see u next week.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Y'all are freaky like boo boo I am only 9 years old...**  
 **It makes me laugh when people say I'm mentally ill! I don't understand how someone can spend their time flirting with you knowing you have a boyfriend and then call you a fake when your boyfriend gets pissed! Like the logic! Explain!**

 **Disclaimer: My boyfriend is actually messing with other girls right now so... just let me off.**

 **Back in the relationship game guys** **but it will probably be game over for me again.**  
 **''-'"$$##-#-**

 ** _Raven's POV_**  
 **Friday**  
 **21:34**

Nobody spoke to me.

Who would want to though really?

They aren't the reason Garfield ran out on his own in order to get away from the monster within the mansion.

I was, and I was that monster too and dare that boy dies, I'll be that reason for my whole life. A new love could never be an option or neither could a new mentality. I made him and his family suffer so I vowed to suffer eternally too.

I vowed to make the silence around me an eternal and accustomed noise too. Because what was the purpose of sound if it wasn't Garfield's voice? The same voice that was my reason to live, my reason to keep loving myself, the reason I'd put up with Slade.

It would be an exaggeration to say there was a complete silence in the room: The stupid vending machine that kept vibrating but never giving anybody the correct items and there were medical staff rushing in and out of his room. Also Rita, who was still crying now that she had to be removed from his ward room for _excessiveness of emotions_. However, if anything, she was acting the correct way, perhaps, maybe she was still not excessive enough.

Cliff and Lawrence would smile friendly at me when our eyes fell upon each other's in the forever wait for the verdict but I knew they hated me too. Just like Steve did, he hated me with all he had. He called me a little demon and said that all this was a conspiracy against his business planned by me and my father.

It was far from the case but my father wouldn't let me explain myself to any of them. He already understood and that was enough for now. I wasn't even stable, I kept shivering against my father's shoulder blade. I kept feeling and seeing his cold blood on my now washed and dry hands. I kept replaying his facial expression from when he knew it was all over. I kept hearing his whispered words from our heated moments and I hated myself even more.

I caused this. I'm the reason that Garfield is...

"Dead." The one syllable word was a simple whisper that echoed tragically unintentionally; everyone in the room heard it and that triggered reactions all over.

"Don't you dare think your plan will prosper!" Steve yelled standing from his seat, "I'm onto you! It's all an act! But my son will live! Wh-"

"How dare you?" My father interrupted in a calm amused voice from his seat. He hadn't looked up once from his seat since we'd been here. He hadn't said anything since he got the phone call.

"My daughter loved your son. Whatever happened was not based on business. You wanted business with me, it was not the other way round. If I wanted your son dead, do you think he'd actually had even made it to a hospital?"

"Only you knew apart from us about his illness."  
"Enough!"

Even my father lifted his head to turn it in the direction of Rita whose nose was stuffy and red and eyes were still leaking. She approached Steve under the arm of Cliff and rested her palm on his cheek.

"Steve" She sniffed, wishing he wasn't so tense under her touch, "You can't blame them."

"She was the rea-"  
"She probably was." She agreed, looking over at me for the first time since she'd arrived, "but I know it wasn't intentional for this to happen to him."

She rubbed his cheek with a finger, "Just look at them, and look at her. She just as affected as us."

"Now Raven, what would be helpful is if you explained what happened? We are all ears." She said with a reassuring smile through her tears.

I nodded, I had rehearsed this so many times prior the accident. I wouldn't mention the sexual part as it was too intimate but I can easily explain everything else. I'd still get judged and questioned by them, even my father but it was worth it. I couldn't be the reason why Garfield gets killed.

 _"Ha, ironic"_

"I broke up with Garfield." I said and for some reason after those first five words I got a preview of eternal silence.

 ** _Garfield's POV_**

 _"Raven please don't s-"_  
 _"You're just a green-diseased freak."_

I hate that she's right.

 _"I love you Rae. I love you with all my heart."_

I'm such a stubborn fool.

 _"He needs immediate surgery. He was punctured very deeply but luckily we can save him."_

Death sounds much better

 _"Garfield I can't. I don't love you."_

As you can see that is the exact point where my heart shattered.

 _Raven please don't s-"_  
 _"You're just a green-diseased freak."_

And that's when all the pieces hit the ground.

I had to leave, I couldn't stay in that house with her. She was so cold that I failed to keep her warm. Her face was emotionless and her tone was emotionless. Just like when we first met.

She had made her feelings for me obvious. Even though I didn't want to believe it. I had to because she had shown me the opposite of what I was trying to show her.

I got off of her and put my clothes on before exiting. She had made me her fool, she had mocked me. I should have hated her, that should have been my reason for leaving the house but it wasn't. I left the house because I was embarrassed.

I ran out the front door and made my way down the residential drive before begging for the gates to be opened. As expected, my request was denied. Under the safety rules set by Raven and Trigon for me I wasn't to leave under any condition.

So I did what I could, I opened the gates myself, I had quickly fought the innocent keeper and pressed the button. Running through the smallest opening before he could have recovered.

I ran frantically down that street with a false sense of freedom but it was good enough for me. It wasn't the Roth residence where I was suffocated by the humidity that was embarrassment.

I wondered what would happen if they found out I left, would they care. Of course she wouldn't. She had made it clear about how she felt. It was bad luck I chose a December day to run in. The cold air froze my lungs and slowed me down.

That's when I saw a figure, it was the homeless man who sat near the bushes every day. I had always passed him in my car on my way home. When I did used to walk, I'd give him some food and money. I knew he used it wisely because he was in a motel for the nights.

It's weird that he wasn't in a motel now, it was late and he wasn't even sitting he was standing looking my way. When I got closer to him, I slowed down to greet him.

"Hey!" I called, making him jump a little, "Do you need some mo-"

A sharp cold and metallic pain pierced through my stomach, reopening my scar. He had stabbed me. Why? I don't know. Was I going to live? I doubt it.

I grabbed the knife within in me begging he didn't pull it out. Yet coming lights startled him and he pulled it out aggressively causing all energy I had to leave me too. I yelled in agony and hit the ground, my head not matching the pain coming from my wound in any type of way. I saw the man running away before another face met my vision.

In the headlights of the car, I worked out that the beautiful pale skin was Raven and I prayed this was an illusion, just like our relationship and the kindness of the homeless man. Yet I felt her touch my wound and chest. I heard her scream and saw her tears. She was scared. She was scared for me and my life.

Did it mean she cared? Did it mean she loved me? Of course not, she just didn't want to get the blame. Too bad, it was her fault.

Yet I still haven't taught myself to hate her.

 _"He's a warrior, he's going to get through it."_

 _"He's faced worse. Gar is our little trooper."_ It was followed by a soft chuckle.

 _"No! No! Not my baby! You can't take my son away from me! He's my everything! Hasn't he suffered enough?"_

 _"You can't remove me from this room! He needs me! I'm his mother!"_

I hated when my thoughts weren't in chronological order. Rita sounded like Marie and Marie sounded like Rita. Was I thinking of the first incident or hearing things from now?

 _"It's not your fault, darling. He won't hate you."_

 _"I wish he did. I deserve it. He almost died because of me."_

Raven was in the room. She was in the room with me. Why did she come? She hated me. Was it still a part of her plan to act like this wasn't her fault? That, that monster. I hate her.

I needed for her to know, I didn't love her, and I hated her. I needed to wake up and confront her.

I forced my brain to send instructions to my body: it was time to wake up. My eyes slowly began to open up and sound began to pierce through my ears.

"He's waking up." I heard Rita whisper in excitement.

My eyes caught the light and closed quickly in repent. After deciding they were ready to face the enemy, I reopened them. I saw four blurred figures in front of me and when my sight focused I realised it was my family and the smiles on their faces were priceless.

They all scattered to the left side of me, speaking soft words of rejoice of my recovery. I let them be them and fill me in on what's going on before allowing them to tell me how worried everyone was.

Apparently it was Monday and I had been out for a week and three days and the doctors thought I wouldn't remember a thing within the last 24 hours of the incident.

 _"I wish that was true."_

I had a concussion on my head from when I hit the ground and had two surgeries for my stomach. One on the day I arrived and another one three days later. Luckily, my recovery will be faster than I think as I'm able to leave in five more days. There were a lot of presents piled in a corner which was sweet. I had never received so many which made me smile a little. Was one from Trigon?

" _Shit_."

Now I wanted to see Raven, I needed to confront her but how do I tell my family? They were too busy suffocating me with happiness which was nice yet I couldn't deny that I wanted to see her and get things over and done with. The correct way.

As if Rita read my mind, she began to speak seriously,

"Garfield, everyone was so worried... including Raven. She was having the hardest time to cope. She told us all what happened and even though what she did was horrible son, we understand her intentions."

She said looking over to Steve who nodded in agreement.

"I wish her consequences weren't so unfortunate for us but she didn't see any other way. She was scared."

"She lying." I spoke sick that everyone thought it was okay for her to break my heart, "She just doesn't want the blame for what happened. She's selfish."

"Do you want to see her son?" Rita asked.

 ** _Raven's POV_**  
 **Monday**  
 **16:20**

"The Doctor said he'd be awake today. The surgeries went well, better than excepted and he's been speaking in his sleep which means he is in a state of conscious."

I looked up at my father from my spot in the car. He was still holding my hand.

"Do you think I'll be allowed to see him?"  
"That's up to him, really." He sighed, "What you did was idiotic and selfish."

"I know. I was just sca-"  
"I know, Child. But me and you, both know the true way of saving him. You have to tell him."

My heart raced, he didn't know, did he?  
"Tell him what?"  
"There's something you've been hiding from him and us, all of us. If you wish to stop all this from happening, tell him."

I bit my bottom lip, should I tell him first though?

"I know what you're thinking and that wouldn't be wise child. I wouldn't deal with the situation as well as he would."

I simply nodded but wondered constantly if he knew about it at all. If he knew that Slade was no longer sexually harassing me but had finally raped me. If he knew, why hasn't he killed him yet? Why is he still letting him into our home? The only place I'm supposed to feel protected. I kept quiet for the rest of trip there. I never let go of his hand once.

When we got to the hospital, the Dayton's weren't in the waiting room.

 _"They had all gone in to see Garfield"_ I decided mentally.

Yet they had never gone in all at once, did this mean he was awake? Should I be happy or scared? I decided I'd be both and let my heart rate increase massively under the wait of their return.

I watched the door waiting for it to open and reveal angry faces as well as news that Garfield hates me. That would be awkward considering I got him another present. I've brought at least one each day and so had my father, he was so affected that he wanted to buy him a car too but just like I've seen from Garfield when he plays his video games, he's a safety hazard behind the wheels.

The memory made me smile a little which was witnessed by the whole Dayton family who had just exited Gar's room. I pretended as if the smile was meant for them and since they were in such a joyous mood they took it.

"He's awake guys and he's perfect as can be" Rita said with a huge smile.  
"Congratulations, that's great news." My father said with a tone of relief. He stood up clapping his hands but Rita saw it as an opportunity to run into his arms and cuddle him.

Knowing my father loved attention from women, he embraced the pretty woman in his arms with the same level of affection she was showing him. She was whispering to him things and he whispered back. Not only was the sight uncomfortable for Steve but I was ready to barf. Luckily the awkward silence reminded them where they were.

Rita, red as a tomato, looked over at me and the item in my hand.

"He's asleep right now. You can sneak it in." She said with a small smile of encouragement. I nodded simply and headed to the room.

I opened it slightly and peaked through, he was snoring but definitely out of it.

I tiptoed in and went to the corner on the other side of the room, placing my presents on one of my newly made piles. I smiled at all the things he had received, happy I wasn't the only one who loved him and headed to the exit with another smile on my face.

"You're not even going to say hi?"

I turned around to see him wide awake and watching me with an indifferent expression. I couldn't make out how loud my heart was beating but surely he could hear it. I stood there facing him sat up against the inclined bed. He stared at my face and then my outfit, not even bothered that I had caught him licking his lips.

I wore a black playsuit that clung to my figure with a little slit between my chest. My hair was in a high ponytail and I wore small heels. I had just attended a business meal with my father based on Garfield's incident. The man who hurt Garfield had claimed he was working for my father when the police had interrogated him. Even though Steve and Rita testified against it, the case still went on and my father was still a suspect so he had to get back in contact with the family lawyer.

"Hi" I said, my hands crossed behind my back as I was trying to hide the excessive shivering they did.

"Come closer." He said still staring at me. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, his tone was unrecognizable and his poker face had grown better over time.

I nodded and approached the side of his bed. I couldn't help but think he was super handsome even in a hospital bed and gown with hundreds of tube coming out of him.

"You look gorgeous." He said after staring at me for a while, striking me with surprise.  
"Tha-"  
"I hope your date has more sense than me." He shot sourly. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I brought this on myself. Yet that didn't stop me from being angry.

"For your information I was at meeting based on your attack." I managed to say calmly.

He didn't respond, he just looked at the presents in the corner. Not a single emotion on his face, I wasn't even sure he had heard my previous response.

"Why did you bring me gifts?" He questioned, moving on as if the precedent topic was never mentioned. "Why are you here?" He spoke harshly looking at me. "And why have you kept coming back?" His last questioned mirrored his eyes and pierced my soul.

My mouth quivered, I hadn't thought this far about this scenario. I simply assumed that Garfield wouldn't wake up whilst I was in here and I could deliver my present without having to confront him.

His heartrate monitor got slower as if he was trying to freak me out on purpose as the beat of his grew slower, mine sped up.

I couldn't think of what to say I didn't know where to begin. I was under a lot of pressure.

"I-I'm sorry. So sorry Garfi-" I was interrupted by his chuckling.

It wasn't a chuckle that symbolized happiness but one used to mock the opponent and it suddenly made me grow weary and anxious to leave.

"You're not sorry, you're just doing all this so I don't start another bad reputation at school for you." He said before drinking some water from the desk next to him.

I was speechless, how dare he? How dare he really question my intentions to come up with such low quality results? I know I caused this hatred he feels but it still hurt because I never hated him.

"I didn't come for reputation purposes. I don't give a fuck about my reputation and you know that very well." I said through clenched teeth as his bored face caused anger to raise within me.

"I came because I love you and I did the wrong thing by pretending I didn't. I caused this when _this_ was what I was trying to avoid." I sighed and closed my eyes trying to stop a tear from escaping, this was not the moment to cry. "I visit every day because I care and I buy you presents because I'm not a monster and heroes should always be rewarded."

"I'm not a hero, I couldn't save you or myself."  
"You made a speedy recovery in my opinion like a hero."

"You are a monster." He answered back simply after a moment of silence.

I felt my stomach flip in the worst way and wanted to run out the building but I was a prisoner to the sound of his heart monitor.

"You're a stupidly selfish monster." He added, staring deeply into my eyes, "This idea that you're too dangerous for me is ridiculous and stupid and your plan was idiotic. Why would you ever think you can protect me from being physically injured or dead by destroying me mentally?"

Tears rushed from my eyes as I stood there like a child being told off. I nodded in agreement with his statements, ashamed by my actions until he stopped. He sighed and called me over. He moved over on the bed a little to let me sit down.

"My parents explained everything" he sighed, "but I told you before that you can't let this idea that I could get killed stop us from dating." He said, "That was selfish and you really hurt me Raven. If you thought breaking my heart would save me then you're crazy."  
"I'm so-"  
"At the time of the attack, I didn't mind death if that meant I wouldn't have to be in a world where everything you said that night was true."

My breath hitched and I felt my heart sink, "They weren't true, Gar."

"Well they felt pretty real. You thought of something that made them real." He said looking at our hands that were now entwined together.

I gently caressed his cheek and he looked at me with intense eyes. I didn't know if it would be appropriate to kiss him but I couldn't let him look all angry and hurt in front of me and not give him an easy way out.

I kissed him and he softly pulled himself back. I pouted and he fought the urge to kiss me again.

"I hate this game you play Raven." He said clenching his fist, "one second you hate me and the other you're trying to seduce me."

"Garfield I'm sorry that I messed things up but I do love you. I always have and I did it out of love, I know it's stupid but I thought I would protect you."

"You're so stupid Rae." He said laughing at how ironic that was.

"You look really handsome." I let it slip out but I didn't care because it was the truth.

He finally smiled, "That's because a nurse cleaned me up everywhere if you know what I mean." He joked causing me to chuckle to hide the jealousy I felt. "I was a right scruff before her." He joked, putting on the worst British accent causing me to laugh some more.

"I missed your laugh." He said intensely.  
I blushed and he brought my hand closer to him.

"I missed you." I revealed causing him to smile.

Our faces were really close and I didn't see anything wrong with this situation at all. I simply missed him so I leaned in and kissed him.

It was like fireworks, it had been so long since I could properly enjoy his lips yet after a while he pushed me away. My lips were red from the pressure and it caused him to curse.

"Raven," _uh-oh_ he used my real name, "We can't be kissing like this."

I bit my bottom lip, and planted fairy kisses on his lips and jaw. He groaned and grabbed my waist. I straddled his lap gently still aware of his sensitivity to pain and felt how hard he was.

"Do you want us to have sex here?" I teased.  
He looked so shock and shook his head, his heart monitor racing.

He cursed running his hand through his hair,  
"No Raven no." He sighed. "I meant we broke up. You broke up with me. You can't kiss me whenever you please."

My heart shattered, "Gar, I made a mistake."

He sighed, "Rae, you're hiding something from me and I can't be with you until you tell me what it is."

"Gar, I can't, not right now." I claimed, a tear falling from the thought.

"That's okay babe," He said wiping away my tear before pecking my lips, "It just means we can't be together right now. You're a hazard to yourself and everyone around. You can either solve the situation by yourself or tell me so we can both find a way round it."

I keep quiet, letting my tears run as I realised my stupidity had made me lose him, "Don't you hate me? You're here because of me."

"Honestly I did. I finally let myself hate you. I was going to shout at you telling you to get out my life and how I hated you even though I didn't but I don't think I'm in any condition to do that. Luckily Rita explained, this way is much easier." He chuckled.

"Oh." I said simply, "this way is more painful though."

"Only a week and a few days ago, I was in that pit of pain too."

"I caused it." I whispered and he nodded. "I caused this too."

I closed my eyes and more tears fell from my eyes. I felt pressure against my lips and exerted the same force onto his. He groaned and grabbed my hip to guide me over his erection. It was slow agony but we both enjoyed it. Something about us not being able to be together brought us together. Well that's what I thought until he stopped immediately.

"Why did you stop?" Feeling annoyed that the kiss was only a punishment.

"I'm so sorry Rae-ven." He said, looking really guilty. "I don't know why I thought that was appropriate. That's giving you false hope," he said before panting. "I was serious about what I said. We can't be together Rae-ven."

I nodded very embarrassed by my actions and wiped my tears from my face and got off him. I made my way to the exit, hoping he wouldn't call me back or say something cheesy because I wouldn't be able to cope.

As soon as my hand touched the door that's when I heard it, "Promise you'll be back tomorrow."

I didn't say anything, I just nodded and left. I walked past everyone else, their questions went in one ear and out the other. I just wanted to die in all honesty. Not because of Garfield rejecting me but because I am a hazard and I am unable to tell anyone about Slade so I can never stop being a hazard.

I don't know where I was heading but I was met with a solid chest that brought me to a complete stop. I suddenly erupted into tears and his arms clasped around me sheltering me from this cruel world. He didn't need to say a thing but he was the only person that didn't view me as a hazard.

"It's okay child."

"I didn't tell him I understand Daddy, I didn't tell him I understand."

 **'""-$""'#-**  
 **Sowwy for the long wait. Merry Christmas guys! Thanks for reading my books and sticking with me. Hopefully Imma finish this story in time for New Year's. Thanks for all your lovely messages to me. Its sweet to know y'all got my back. I do respond to all pm but if you are rude or stalkish you will get blocked...**


	45. Chapter 45

**Happy new years eve my lovelies. Unless you are a crazy person then you ain't lovely. And by crazy i mean stalker, paedophile, serial killer and what not.**

 **Anywaaayyyy back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I think I have a huge crush on this boy but he won't date me unless I own Teen Titans so...Is that a yes? Oh, it's a no... fine... i didn't like him anyway. I don't own Teen Titans and I am forever alone...** **XD**

 **''-''"::'-**

 _ **Heather's POV**_  
 **Wednesday**  
 **4:00pm**

 _"It's simple, all you have to do is visit him afterschool. She always visits him at 4:30_ _and since you have a free period. You can leave early."_

 _"Are you sure they've broken up?"_

 _"I've done my research, haven't I? How else would I know about those two freaks?"_

 _"I guess. So after I visit him, the next day I tell everyone why they broke up. Making Raven believe that Garfield told me the information?"_

 _"Exactly. That will break them both. She would never want to talk to him again."_

 _"Isn't that a little harsh though?"_

 _"What? What's harsh is the way that Raven girl has ruined your life and if you want the title as Snow Queen you'll have to make everyone hate her a lot."_

"I want that crown." I said to myself, walking down the ward area to his room.

Wilson was such a sweetheart for looking into Garfield and Raven's situation for me without asking. It was like he knew exactly how to destroy them and have that destruction work in my favour.

It was an excellent plan and it had success written all over it. All I had to do was make it seem like I cared and wanted to _take care_ of Garfield for when Raven walked in. That would break her.

I had a small present in my hand: a little teddy bear I had brought from a second hand store for 30 cents. It was the thought that mattered though so he should be grateful I considered washing the bear -which I didn't actually do but I did consider it- before I gave it to him. I mean I'm not a monster.

I walked into the room to find no one there but him reading something.

 _"A book?"_ I thought highly surprised. _"I thought he hated books or simply couldn't read."_

He looked up and his face dropped. He wasn't happy despite the huge flirtatious smile on my face but I understood that he was playing hard to get.

I strutted confidently over to his side and air hugged him. My eyes plastered on his face to avoid those horrible tubes on his body. That look was definitely a boyfriend no-no. Why did he think it was okay to have tubes sticking out him and be in a stupid cloth when people visit?

No wonder that bitch Raven likes him. He's hot but he was trash and trash mixes with other trash. If only he had just given into his desires to be with me. I would have made him ten times hotter and popular and not trash.

"What are you doing?" He said harshly, "how did you know I was here?"

"Oh Gar, it's clearly fate that brought me here. We are meant to be babe, why else would we both get nominated for Snow Queen and King?" I giggled at his stupidity. His injuries were clearly severe so my job would be harder than I thought.

"Raven is nominated as well you know?" He smirked.

I got a little closer to him seductively sticking my chest out so he could catch a peak.

"Well you two aren't together anymore." I whispered stroking his chin, "And after all this, why would you want her to win? She's dangerous and you deserve better."

He pushed my hand away but didn't move away from my face. He just stared into my eyes before sighing.

"Look Heather, I don't know how you know all this but you don't know the full story so you can't be making Raven the bad guy."

"But she is." I argued, tilting my head in a state of cute false confusion, "I mean, she is the reason you are in this hospital. Her father isn't on trial for no reason, they did this to you."

"No no no." He said shaking his head, "Heather just leave you don't understand."

"But I brought you a present and I told my parents to pick me up at 5pm." I said pouting.  
"Why would you do that? We're not even friends." He said holding his forehead in pain.

"Look." I sighed, "I know I haven't been the nicest person to you or anyone really, but I do care about you."

"You do?" He said, rocking a confused facial expression.

"Of course I do." Now to prove why I deserve an Oscar, "I play this mean girl at school but I truly admire you. You're amazing with everyone and I wish I was popular for that reason."

"You know if you were nicer, you'd be just as amazing." He said, offering me a smile. I giggled and nodded.

"Maybe you could help me then." I suggested softly.

He thought for a few seconds, "Sure but you have to promise to be good and apologise to Raven."

The conditions were killing me but I had to do this or my plan wouldn't work and Wilson wouldn't be happy.

"Okay I can do that. But first," I handed him my present and pouted in order to be ridiculously cute, "I'm sorry for how I've treated you and your friends."

He chuckled, "That's okay."

I looked up at the time, a few seconds from when Raven would arrive.

"Could I have a hug to know you really forgive me?"

He chuckled again and held out his hands. Under no other circumstances would I let a disabled person hug me but since there was no one around and the benefits outweighed the risks, I allowed it. As he hugged me, he vibrated due to the laughing,

"You definitely can't tell Raven about this."

"About what?" A smile rose on my face when the bitch spoke. She had just witnessed Garfield hugging me and as a bonus he made it sound like we were dating or something.

I pulled away and looked innocent, "Oh hi Rae." I greeted. Her expression was indifferent but I knew she was dying inside.

"Hey Rae." Garfield greeted nervously.

"Don't call me that." She entered addressing who knows who. She marched up to me staring me dead in the eyes. She was so jealous that I won Garfield.

"Why are you here?" She questioned.  
"I'm visiting my dearest friend Garrie."  
"Garrie?" They both said simultaneously.  
"Yes Garrie as in Garfield, silly." I said stroking his chin. He chuckled awkwardly but only because Raven was clearly putting him off.

"Well visit time is over. Get out." She said.  
"Rae," Garfield intervened, "Heather came to make amends. She wants to change." Raven raised her eyebrow in shock that Garfield was defending me but I smirked.

"Say it Heather."  
"Raven I want to apologise for all the stuff I've done to you. I'm so sorry that I let jealousy blind me and I have made you a target. I really want to change and become a better person. Seeing a good guy like Garfield in the hospital made me really upset because I'm such a bad person but I'm allowed to be so beautiful and healthy." I said allowing myself to burst into tears. Garfield rubbed my back in comfort and through my covered eyes I knew that her blood was boiling.

"Get out." She responded simply.

"What?" Garfield spoke in an annoyed tone, "Raven? Did you not hear her? She apologised. She wants to change."

She sighed and snorted, "Garfield you must be pretty injured to believe that snake. Can't you see she's playing both of us?"

"Raven this is n-"  
"No Garfield think about it, we've broken up, you're in hospital because of me and Snow Queen is only in a week. She's using you."

"I can't believe you still think I'm the sane person Raven. People aren't what they seem, you know? I might have this horrible reputation but I'm not that girl anymore." I smirked secretly, knowing only she could see, "I mean, you should know all about that."

"Yeah Raven!" Garfield blindly agreed, "I gave you a chance, why can't you with her? That's being hypocritical."

"I'm going to say this once more and only once more,"

She turned to face me and I adapted a fearful expression.

"Heather get out. I will never forgive you, you're terrible and horrible. You have not changed and never will but congrats on winning that crown. I just pray you don't twist an ankle going up on stage. Now get out, I'm sick of your face."

"Fine" I pouted.  
"No!" Garfield exclaimed, looking at Raven dead in the eyes. "Heather stay."

Raven snorted, "Fine, then I'll leave."

I watched her exit and couldn't resist the huge grin that forced its way on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" He said quite annoyed.  
"You stood up for me." I made up quickly.  
"Yeah yeah." He said before resting his head on the pillow and sighing. "Do you think she'll come back?"

"If she truly cares, she will but if you want I could visit you from now on?"

"I don't k-"  
"Right, I get it. You think it will make things worse. She hates me and I'm ruining your life."  
"No," he quickly denied, "you can visit me. Raven is in the wrong, it's just that I have my friends coming in tomorrow to visit."

"Well I can get to know them better too." I flashed a smile. He chuckled.

"You really are something else, Heather."

 _ **Garfield's POV**_  
 **Monday**  
 **7:20** **am**

 _ **Heather_futureSQueen - Wanna lift?x**_

I smirked and responded back accepting. The squad wasn't completely down with the idea of Heather being our friends but they agreed to tolerate her. Well everyone apart from Jinx and Wally who basically hate my guts now for choosing Heather over Raven. Even though that wasn't the case, that's just how Raven made it sound. The others weren't happy about that either but understood where I came from.

Heather had been visiting me every day afterschool and even came to my house on Saturday for my release party. It was organised by Raven, Trigon and my mother yet only two out of the three of them were there.

Raven had stopped visiting me at the hospital and wouldn't answer my texts or calls. When I asked Trigon about it all he told me was that she was fine which was even more upsetting.

"So are you going to apologise to Raven?" Rita said dragging me out of thought.  
"No, she was in the wrong. She didn't even show up to the party which shows she doesn't care."  
"Well you did choose her archenemies over her. That would annoy me too."  
"But I don't even like Heather like that anyway. I like Raven like that." I sighed.

"So? You would hate for Raven to choose another guy over you."  
"I guess." I sighed, hating that she was right. "I'm just shocked Trigon doesn't want to hurt me." I spoke in relief.

"I had to calm him down honey." She revealed calmly causing a look of horror to appear on my face that I was almost Trigon meat. "Yet it was expected that there would be some kind of drama now that you two are on a break."

I blushed and sighed, "Rita I'm not on a break from Raven. We've broken up."

"Yeah sure whatever." She shrugged off, "I still prefer her to Heather. _She_ reminds me of the girls who used to put cigarette ashes into my water when I was a model whilst Raven reminds me of those girls who used to throw water over me if I wore fur." She giggled reminiscing.

I looked at her in confusion but didn't dwell on it.

"Mom she's changing." I said clearing my plate, just in time for the gatekeeper to call in about Heather's arrival.

"Yeah sure whatever." She shrugged again.

"Bye mom." I said exiting the room.

When I opened the door, she shouted loudly, "Have a good day at school and talk to Raven! I'm teaching her how to bake and you aren't going to wreck it for me!"

 **8:15 am**

When I walked into school there was a huge banner that said _welcome back Garrie!_ And students threw confetti and hugged me. I was in awe by this and when someone told me that Heather had done this for me, I hugged her and twirled her around. People awed but it reminded me of when they used to awe about me and Raven which made me think about her constantly.

Throughout the whole morning, people paid so much attention to me that my mind was kept off of Raven until I got into Social Studies. She was there at the back of the class were she always sat and looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was up in a neat bun so she must have been at a meeting this morning and had finally showed up to school.

She didn't even acknowledge me whereas the whole class did. Everyone apart from Jinx and Raven stood up and cheered. When I moved to sit to the back, people gasped or gave me the same facial expression from the first time I sat with her.

I placed my stuff down but she didn't even look up. She simply copied up borrowed notes into her own notebook. I couldn't make out what subject it was but I soon realised that I was invading her personal space and moved away which caused my audience to nod in agreement with my action. Everyone seemed so concern and worried about me that it made me wonder if they knew about the incident and blamed Raven. Yet that was impossible, my parents made it a private case so not even the media knew much. The school had also been informed that I was injured but thought mildly of it.

Despite all the obvious facts, they all still seemed outraged with the girl next to me and mouthed words of encouragement to me. _Stay strong. That bitch. My hero._

Did they also know about our breakup? Heather seemed to have known about it in advance too but where was all this information coming from?

I was snapped out of thought by the teacher who finally walked in. She was a new teacher since Miss Freeman had quit and she was much cooler. She made social studies so interesting so I knew this lesson would surely get my mind off of the girl next to me.

"So class, I thought since it's the last week before the ball we should just chill and watch a movie. You've all worked so hard this semester. I am so happy you're my class!"

Everyone cheered for Miss Yippih and she played the film. She said we could do whatever we wanted during the film which allowed Raven to carry on taking notes. I simply watched her and wished we were still friends.

I sighed and began to trace over our little drawing on the table and remembered her before all this. Before her secret got out of hand and came between us. I was waiting for her to come back. I was waiting for her to come back to me.

 _ **"Raven**_." I sighed mentally.

"What?"

I looked up to see her staring at me with an annoyed expression.

"What?" I asked softly a little confused.

"You said my name." She said simply.  
"No I didn't. I thought it." I said without thought.

She didn't even blush but I caught the small failed attempt to not smile. She then realised I was smiling because I had caught her and turned her attention back to her work.

I sighed and went back to tracing the Raven. The movie wasn't as interesting as Raven so I watched her whilst I traced the bird as well. I knew she could feel my eyes on her but she wouldn't do anything about it. That would only allow me to communicate with her and she would have lost.

"Raven?" I called quietly.

"What?" She said without raising her head.  
"Do you hate me now?" I questioned with no mind map of the possible outcomes of this conservation.  
"Would hating you make you stop hanging out with Heather?"

I thought for a moment. "No."

"Then I guess I hate you anyway." She said before continuing to write.

I swallowed and grabbed her hand unsure of what I was actually planning to do.

It was as if some young mysterious hot writer from a different dimension had no idea what to write so made me grab her hand just for the readers' pleasure...

I wish that was the truth.

Raven shot up straight staring into my eyes confused with my action. My breath quickened as I realised our faces were closer than expected and that she smelt really good.

"Lavender and cinnamon." I whispered. She bit her lip and I stared at it before leaning in, "hot."

Before I could even touch those plump lip she moved away. She shook her head and I could tell she regretted it and that made her hurt even more.

"I can't." She whispered, "You're with her."  
"Are you jealous? Is that what all this is?" I asked a little agitated.

She snorted, shaking her head in disapproval.  
"I'm looking out for me, not you."

"Then why are you acting like this with me?"

"She's already taken control of you. It's not safe to be near you until you're away from her." She snorted lightly at the irony of the statement. She then looked down at her paper, "Just keep away from me, you've already let her win."

I can't believe that she was still so hung up with this idea that Heather couldn't change and she was still out to get Raven! If anything, Heather couldn't care less about her. Never once had she spoke of her badly in my presence since the hospital.

"You can think what you want Gar-field. You don't know her, despite everything she's done, you would really believe her over me?"

"What happened to don't judge a book by its cover? What I did with you?" I asked softly still grasping her hand.

"You didn't know me, no one did. You just heard things about me but you've seen Heather's actions and its consequences. She's an open book and works in the public's eyes. I know her better than anyone. She's only using you for two things, the crown and to ruin my life. And she's half way through her checklist."

And with that she harshly removed her hand from mine and began to pack away her books and notes. I watched as she stood up simultaneously with the lunch bell.

"Group A may leave!" Miss Yippeh yelled.

Raven was quick to stand and leave the room, which caused me soft pain in my heart and a migraine at the brain. I was supposed to make her come back to me but now she was further away because the bell, once again, took her away from me. A snake charmer that she obeyed.

 **12:35pm**

I finally escaped the classroom and was making my way down the hall to the cafeteria where I was supposed to meet Heather and the gang. For the rest of the lesson I had thought about what Raven had said and troubled myself on which side to listen to but in the end I thought it was best to see how all this turned out if I befriend Heather.

I sighed and barely even noticed the petite voice calling me from behind.

"Hey Garfield!"

"Oh hey, Destiny, right?" I questioned recognising her from my Social studies class.

"I just wanted to say I think you're so brave for sitting next Raven despite everything she's done."

"Thanks I guess."

"I can't believe it though!" She said making me pull a face of confusion, "You know...That your friends with Heather now. What a change."

"A pretty cool change." I shrugged.

"You two are so cute, way cuter than you and Raven. She's a freak."

"No she isn't." I said defensively before walking away, leaving her calling my name.

When I met up with Heather, I explained what happened with Destiny and she had my back as expected. I just wish Raven could see this.

We sat at the table and ate, laughed and talked. The table seemed so much livelier with Heather and I was seeing her grow on me even more until Jinx and Wally came over in a state of anger.

"You little bitch!" Jinx said through clenched teeth to Heather.

Heather looked scared and hid into my chest which I didn't mind at all. In fact I held her closer to me.

"Oh wow Garfield you're a jackass." Wally said angered by my action.

"Perfect a jackass and a bitch together." Jinx said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Friend Wally and Jinx, you cannot come over attacking friend Garfield and Heather like this." Kori said jumping in.

"Oh so double standards, then. She can attack _my_ friend Raven then and get away with it."

My clutch around Heather dropped and I sat straight pushing her away as I gave them my attention.

"Your little hoe set up a little website called ' _Why_ _hate Raven_.' and told everyone to throw food at us this lunchtime which some stupid idiots did before I kicked some ass."

"What? I didn't! I never Garrie. They're lying."

"Oh yeah then why does the page support you as Snow Queen? And uses lies that you invented in the past as facts about Raven?"

"Oh gosh I've been framed Garrie. It was probably one of the girls I used to hang with. I can talk them into taking it down. I'm so sorry about the food thing though." She said sincerely.

"See! I told you she's changed." I said grinning away at her innocence and sweetness.

"Thanks for believing in me Garrie." She said staring me deep in the eyes as she held my hand under the table. I shrugged and chuckled.

"Puke!" Jinx shouted, pulling me out of my trance.

"Raven was right, you're all thick." Wally stated calmly.

"Dudes if you don't like us then leave." Vic said annoyed.

"We will. We don't hang with idiots anyway and by the way none of you are to show up to Raven's on Friday."

"That's for her to decide Jinx." Karen said.

"Trust me once she hears about this. You all will be as dead to her as to me. Idiots." Jinx said walking away with Wally.

"She invited you all to her house?" I asked, upset that I didn't know about this.

They all looked at each other and sighed, "Yeah she did." Vic said.

"Why?" I asked a little angry.

"Whilst we were helping set up your recovery party, her dad said we should come over as they were holding a dinner in Raven's honour." Karen said.

"She's made so much progress in every way since Malchoir, Jinx said." Dick added.

"They thought it would be nice if her closest friends celebrated it with them." Vic finished.

"And Jinx, Wally and her father thought it be best for me not to come?"

"No!" Kori said sadly, "We did."

I swallowed painfully. My own friends were keeping me away from the girl I loved.

"We didn't think it be wise for you to since you're friends Heather."

"We wanted her to be happy on that day." Kori added.

"And I bring her unhappiness? You lot know nothing about her! I do. I'm her l-"

"Garfield please, you broke up with her and then started to hang with..." Dick said looking at the red headed girl with tears in her eyes.

"So are all of you." I defended.

"It's different." Karen said.

"Well, if that's how it is. I guess I'm not wanted here and neither is Heather."

"No friend Garfield." Kori cried.

"I'm too different for seeing the best in people."

I stood up and left, Heather following me. My hand still in hers. I didn't know if anyone around us noticed but I didn't care. She was my only friend now.

 _ **Raven's POV**_  
 **12:49pm**

I should be in Chemistry but it's just too embarrassing. Everyone thinks I hurt Garfield and all because of that witch who is now his _best friend_.

I hate her and I hate him.

I opened my locker deciding that I could just call it a day and leave school now. No one was really scared of me in the sense they were now able to bully me with words rather than silence.

Soon it would be with actions and soon I'd have to give up on school and get home-schooled again. That way I'll never see anybody again and I won't see Garfield being happy with her.

Tears threatened to show so I knew I needed to leave, and now. I couldn't have them knowing I was weak, I couldn't let them see me fall. I had grown so much weaker ever since I met Garfield. I was no longer able to go back to the stone cold me. His effects were irreversible.

 **Wednesday  
8:10am**

"Why didn't you tell him?" Jinx said pinching me. "You two were alone. It was the perfect time to tell him the truth and instead you attack him!"

"I told you Jinx more than once." I sighed, I couldn't take the school bus anymore but Wally and Jinx were nice enough to give me a ride and not make out at traffic lights but only so they could shout at me about yesterday.

"If he wants to believe her over me, he can go ahead. I'm not going provide him with evidence and run after him. Once he finds out about the things Heather's been spreading over the school then he'll come back."

"Will you forgive him though?" Wally questioned.

I kept quiet as I thought. " _I never thought about it this far."_

My expression grew cold and my voice was as emotionless as ever, "No."

Jinx sighed in a hyperbolic way, "I don't care if you're a straight A student, you're a complicated idiot. He likes you and you like him. He fucked up, okay? But only because he's too nice! Stop making it difficult! You're way past that Rae. He's not Malchior... he's not trying to hur- Raven!"

I exited the car as soon as we got to a red light and slammed the door behind me. I ran down the street turning into the park, knowing they couldn't do anything. Jinx isn't fast enough and doesn't know her way around this area. As for Wally, that traffic was pretty bad.

I sat under a tree when I was finally out of breath. I was way too deep into the forest park next to the playground which meant I was safe. Safe to cry.

I wasn't mad at Jinx, I hated her for being a good friend. I hated the fact she talked about Malchior. I did want to compare Garfield with him, two boys that were just too stupid and fell into her trap. Malchoir fell because he was a jerk but Garfield was too nice so good-hearted. I hated that he trusted her but he believed it was the right thing to do. Yet all this bullying, all this hatred towards me. It's no longer ineffective. I used to be able to cope with it, act like I liked it, and act like it was understandable, act like I deserved it.

"But I can't," I whispered through the tears, "I don't like it...It's not understandable and I don't deserve it."

I chuckled lightly at the sadness of it all, "Darn you, Gar. You actually made me believe I'm worth something."

Garfield was in my house, in my gym, training the other night with my father. It was weird to know that my father still allowed him to train but I guess it was double standards because I was baking with Rita but not by choice. My father forced me to do something with her and I like food so why not cooking?

When I thought he had left, I decided to head to the gym, only to hear Garfield laughing away on the phone with Heather. Jinx had told me what had went down on Monday so it was no shock to me if they were dating or something now. But the fact he was still in my house is what drove me up the wall. I can't believe I was living in fear in my own house because of that naive fool. I can't believe he had my heart when he wasn't even willing to fight for me.

So I opened the door to the gym and headed over to the punching bag in my shorts and sports' bra. I didn't even care that he was no longer speaking because he was too busy staring.

I had never trained in front of Garfield but since our breakup I always hit the punching bag before bed. It was to drain my energy so I wouldn't spend my night thinking of that fool.

Heather was still on the other hand of the phone but he didn't respond which annoyed her until she hung up. Why he was still here at 9:45pm was beyond me but it fuelled each attack on the bag.

I felt his footsteps approach me until I felt two hot hands touch my cool waist. He turned me around to face him and pressed my body against his topless body.

"I'm staying over tonight." He informed me.

"So?"  
"So maybe we can hang?"  
"I don't hang with idiots that support that witch." I said pushing him away.

"She got your page taken down though."

"So?" I questioned again.  
"Maybe she's not the bad guy anymore."

"Nope, she is and stop talking to me about her or I'll hurt you." I said breathing hard from all those punches the punching bag had absorbed.

He pressed our noses together and kissed me. I kissed him back but then remembered Heather and pushed him away.

"You can't kiss me Garfield." I said turning back to my punching bag.

"You didn't come school today." He said grabbing the punching bag as I hit it.

"I didn't feel like it."  
"I missed you."  
"Then come to your senses and leave Heather."

He sighed and I attacked harder. He soon moved away from the bag and stepped in front of me.

"Do you want me to come on Friday?"  
"Nope." I responded simply.  
"Your dad said I should come."  
"Too bad, I said no and tell _your_ friends not to show up either."

"Rae, I know you're mad and that you hate me but I just want to tell you that you shouldn't make everyone else your enemy because of her."

"Nope not her, you." I corrected, throwing him off his thoughts.

"I-If you're running away from school because of all this drama. Don't."

 _"It's more than the drama you idiot." I thought._

"I don't love Heather, Rae. I love you and I don't want to see you crash and fall because of this. You deserve to be happy, like really happy, like really extra happy."

I wanted to laugh at his sweetness but that would give him hope.

"I want you to know that I respect your attitude towards me." He sighed, "It hurts but it's clear that you understand you're worth more. I believe you're worth more than me. You're reacting the right way. If something makes you unhappy... y-you're getting rid of it." His voice cracked painfully making me almost show some sort of guilt.

"I can't let go of Heather. She's doing so well with everything, you might not believe me but that's okay I guess because you've decided to respond to it. You responded because it makes you unhappy." He was having such a hard time I could tell but that didn't stop my blood from churning.

"And you've finally understood that things that make you sad are-"  
"You're just like Malchior."

He swallowed hard, his eyes widened too and I saw the tears make his eyes glitter better. He was speechless and I knew it hurt.

"You're dead to me Garfield. As long as you want to stay with Heather, you're just another thing that makes me sick. You've probably already slept with her, just like Malchior. Idiot."

And with that I exited the room. I never knew he was hurt enough to call Jinx that night in tears about this whole situation.

I did regret what I said but when he realises I was right all along. His coming back to me will be worth it. That's if he ever wanted to come back. I wouldn't be shocked if he moved on. I made him sound like he was absolutely rotten. I practically handed him to Heather. She won because I let her get to me. He never hurt me by being friends with her. He hurt me by doubting me. And I hurt him by making him believe he was someone he never wanted to be and acting like he was my problem and source of pain.

My phone vibrated and I looked at the notifications. I missed 26 calls between Jinx and Wally and had new messages from Jinx.

 **Jinx (R's sexy girlfriend)**

 _-WAT DA FUQ RAE!?_

 _-HOW DARE U NOT ANSWER MY CALLS!?_

 _-I'M NOT APOLOGISING! THE TRUTH HURTS BUT RUN OUT THE CAR! RAE TALK TO ME! IS IT THAT BAD!?_

 _-OKAY MAYBE I COULD HAVE SAID IT IN A BETTER WAY, PUT A LITTLE SUGAR ON THAT TRUTH_

 _-..._

 _-...BISH_

 _-...SAY SOMETHING I'M GIVING UP ON YOU._

 _-JOKES I'M NOT._

 _-SERIOUSLY THOUGH RAE, I WORRIED. IT'S BEEN 7 MINUTES SINCE YOU'VE RAN OUT._

 _-Lol my messages are in uppercase, I must sound hella angry._

 _-Rae I'm going to kill you. Can you please give me permission to sleep with you before I do it?_

 _-_- No?_

 _-Fine I never wanted to sleep with you anyway._

 _-Text me when you've calmed down. I'm worried but I know you're somewhere quiet crying it out as you do._

 _-It's now been ten minutes and I want you to know you're still wrong and I still ship you and Gar and want you to come to your senses quicker._

 **Wally (fastest man alive) AND Jinx property.**

 _ **-**_ _Can u pls just answer her or our phone calls she's started to cry in a "different" language?_

 _-And its been 20 minutes. Call us so I can pick you up._

 **Reply| Seen**

I chuckled, I know my self-worth and everyone deserves friends like them. I called Wally and after a three minutes lecture from the two, he asked for my location.

"I'm at Churchill Park. You guys don't need to pick me up. I'm think I'll stay guys."

I said to them exiting the forest and looking up, "The sky is blue and it's been so long since things had made sense."

 _ **Garfield's POV**_  
 **Friday**  
 **12:50pm**

Raven's words from Tuesday still stung but fortunately, Jinx was there to comfort me which might have pained her since she hates me but I was grateful for it. I don't know why I thought calling her was the best idea. I just needed a different perspective. She was always on Raven's side so maybe i wanted her to tell me I deserved her coldness.

Surprisingly, she didn't, she calmed me down and started ranting about Raven and how she was going to knock some sense into her with a bowling ball. Then she told me that Raven was definitely not functioning well so I should simply ignore her. Yet that was hard but I managed to tell myself each time that she regrets it. She was at school today but she had been avoiding me. I didn't make the effort to find out why or beg her anymore. She needed this time alone. Just like i needed my time alone.

At lunch I didn't sit with gang, I had forgiven them but I was still in reflection of this whole Raven drama. Luckily Heather was there for me, I didn't tell her what happened but she never noticed my change in attitude. She simply assumed it was because of the squad and talked about her nails.

 _Raven would have realised it was much deeper._

I sighed and bit my lip as I turned the corner to get to my next class.

"Garfield!" A small voice called from behind me.

I turned around and saw Pixie and Matt, two juniors that were a part of the school newspaper.

"Hey guys." I smiled hiding all the emotions I currently felt.

"Hi Garfield. We just wanted to know if we could ask you a few questions for our story."  
"We think it could make headlines." Matt added excitedly.

"Sure I guess." I said chuckling.

"Okay. Witnesses have reported that you sat next to Raven Roth in Social studies on Monday. What possessed you to make such a courageous move after you dumped her and her getting her revenge by hospitalising you?"

"What?" I said confused, "What do you mean I dumped her? And revenge?"

"Well from one of your main sources who has repetitively told everyone the heart-breaking story. You dumped Raven on the night of your incident and she avenged herself by getting someone to stab you. Luckily you were only in hospital but that's why you broke friendship with Raven and Jinx and Wally. And since Heather answered your late night call for friendship, it's why you two have become friends and soon Snow King and Queen." Matt explained.

My mouth stayed open in shock and as I grew control in my face, my anger built up quickly. I prayed that she wouldn't be the answer.

"Who is my main source, may I ask?"  
"Heather, of course."

 _Shit! Raven was right and she used me! That witch! I screwed up. I'm such an idiot. I have to make it up to her and get Rae back._

"Look guys that's not the real story. Heather is lying, Raven is an amazing person and we aren't friends right now because I'm an idiot. The reason I'm not dead is because Raven saved me and I love her even more for that. Heather's the devil in this and we aren't friends. Not anymore."

"What?! So no story of how Raven went from the school's most hated to loved to back to hated."

"No" I said, pain wrenching my heart that everyone was so negative with her again.

"No story about how you realised Raven wasn't the one for you, Heather was?"

"Hell no."

"What's this story about then?"

"How I'm an idiot who can never listen to the right people."

"Interesting. A story were the social underdog Raven is actually the real Snow Queen whereas Heather remains the real fake. Thanks Garfield."

I shrugged and walked off, I needed to find Raven and now.

English can wait.

 _ **Raven's POV**_ __  
 **13:09**

 _I've got one more lesson and then I'm free. I won't have to deal with these idiots anymore._ I thought.

As I closed my locker and turned around I was met with the chest of what appeared to be a school jock but worst of all when I looked up I worked out it was the biggest dick of them all.

"What do you want Adonis?"

He pushed me into the lockers playfully and leaned against them staring me up.

"You on my bed. Tonight." His goons applauded his foolishness causing me to roll my eyes.

"How about never?"

I pushed him away from me, only to be pushed back more roughly into the locker. This time his body crushing on me. He had gotten stronger, he was still scrawny but football and steroids had enhanced his strength and his uniform was heavy weight against me.

"Guys leave I got this." They shrugged and left and he increased his pressure onto me.

"Why do you think you can be so prestige in who you sleep with when nobody wants you? Your lover has already banged Heather numerous times now. They're going out now. He had his tongue down her throat at lunchtime"

My eyes widened in disbelief, shock and fear of the truth within this statement.

" _So much for I don't love Heather..."_

But I had to pretend that I didn't care even though I was so close to breaking down.

"So what? He can catch STDs if he wants. I don't want you."

"You little bitch." He said, raising his hand to smack me.

"Hey!"

We both turned our heads to the right wing of the corridor. It was Garfield, I wasn't sure if I should smile or not but I was still grateful.

"Oh look here babe." He said digging into my cheeks with his fingers and making me turn to Garfield.

"Your ex is trying to win you back. Was Heather not enough?"

"What are you talking about? Heather and I aren't going out. Is that jock strap too tight for you because you're going nuts?"

I wanted to laugh but I was still shook with fear.

"You're a cocky little fella."  
"Don't make me embarrass you and beat your ass in front of Rae. Let her go you twat!" His eyes were dark and his tone was serious. It was honestly quite sexy hearing him want to fight for my honour.

I swallowed and watched as Adonis growled. He let go of my cheeks and pushed me into the lockers again.

"Too late, she's mine. Isn't that right babe?"

"No she isn't and don't call her babe and get off of her. Only I can touch her." He said getting super jealous and angry. I blushed and Adonis let me go.

"I'm going to beat your ass pip-squeak."  
"I'd love to see you try."

I watched as Garfield skilfully blocked all of Adonis' attacks and ended it with a single swipe across his legs, dropping him onto the floor in pain. Adonis was about to stand up when Garfield punched him in the left cheek causing him to pass out.

I was frozen against the locker in shock that Garfield had just fought for me against Adonis and won. He was pissed and I could see the desire in his eyes to throw in a couple of more swings was raging but that was dangerous.

"Garfield" I called softly, fear accentuating my voice. He looked up and his facial expression softened. He approached me and I was still unable to move.

"You okay Rae?" He said stroking the side of my face.

I was so weak and vulnerable against Adonis, just like Slade. Adonis could have hit me and school wouldn't do anything, he was an athlete and I was that death mafia child girl. I wasn't safe here or at home alone.

He questioned me again and I burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I was trembling in fear, of what I don't know: the fact that I'm so weak and unsafe everywhere I go or that I actually thought Garfield would hate me after all I've said and not fight for me. Or maybe that I didn't even put up a fight against Adonis. I was about to let it happen. Maybe I didn't know my worth, maybe because I never had one. Garfield was wrong.

"I'm taking you home Rae." He whispered, "Don't worry babe."

 **!:!/^ ^ &**

 **AFTER** **20** **YEARS SHE POSTED** **YASSSSS** **CELEBRATION TIME. SORRY GUYS FOR EVERYTHING. THE WAIT WAS LONG AND I kept on promising but never doing. Shame on me. Please** **favourite** **vote comment and share xx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I'm in love with a boy and I don't know what to do.  
Wait what? Are you serious? Just say that and he'll be mine forever. Hmm seems snakey to me. Fine. **

" **I don't own Teen Titans. Just the plot..."**

 **Hey you tricked me it didn't work. He don't love me...**  
 **#!/^ &^^**

 _ **Raven's POV  
**_ **Friday  
3:00pm**

I woke up to a cream white ceiling and memories of precedent events. I blushed remembering Garfield's heroic action and smiled to myself. The bed was so comfortable and the sheets reminded me of his scent. I rocked myself slowly onto my side when I realised that the duvet wasn't lilac or white but jungle green with little animals drawn on it. I was torn between panicking and smiling when I realised that I was in Garfield's room.

I'm wasn't sure if I was ready to be alone with Garfield just yet. I was still hurt about how he had disrespected me for that ginger bitch. I know it was out of good intentions but I was the one suffering from it in more ways than he could understand. He let his guard down for her and left me unprotected. I was weak at that school because of him, all my abilities to just accept that everyone hated me and not give a shit whilst still being untouchable and feared disappeared when I let him into my life.

I didn't want to be here, I wanted to go home; I would stay with Azar until my father came back and then beg him to take me out of public school and allow me to be home-schooled again. I'm a smart kid and I've been having to catch up a lot because of all this so it was better for me to just stay at home is what I'd say.

I sat up slowly and stretched catching a view of his desk. There were a bag of chips and a few papers which could have been homework. The chair was away from the desk which meant Garfield had been sitting there previously. He might have went to the toilet so I might have had time left and could risk it and run.

I jumped out the bed and realised I wasn't in my outfit from before. I had been changed into a big jersey shirt that clearly belonged to Garfield and my normal clothes had been folded up at the edge of the bed.

I blushed harder thinking that he was so sweet to have left the bed for me entirely and had tried to make me comfortable too.

 _I must have fallen asleep heavily if I don't remember him taking me out of my shirt dress and boots._ I thought to myself.

Yet knowing Garfield, he probably thought I was still mad at him and wanted to give me space like a gentleman. That or I stink.

 _Probably the gentleman option._

I couldn't remember much after the taxi journey. Usually I hate taxis so it was no shocker that I fell asleep to avoid the feeling of nausea. Yet what I did remember was when we were waiting for a taxi, he held me in a bridal style before gently positioning me in the car. He was so sweet and had been so affectionate towards me. It made me feel even worse that I said all those ruthless things to him. He kept on apologising for everything that had happened. It wasn't his fault I almost risked going home with a bruise that would have pushed my father into killing someone. It was my fault for giving up on everything and everyone. Yet I didn't tell him that. I felt like he needed to apologise to keep sane.

In the taxi, he did nothing but lay kisses on my face and tell me he was a fool. I didn't know why though: maybe he had found out about Heather and was annoyed he actually went out with her or maybe he was ashamed of how he let his anger control him. Yet his presence provided me with a sense of security so I drifted into a deep sleep.

"What am I thinking?" I hit some sense back into me, "I'm mad at that jerk and I need to get out of here. Quick."

I removed the Jersey from my body and blushed when I noticed the bra and underwear I had under. Neon green and from Victoria's secret winter collection.

 _He must have had a hard time keeping his eyes away._

I blushed at the thought before getting on with the rest. I wrapped my belt around my waist and zipped up my boots before exiting the room slowly. I slowly made my way down the corridor in case he popped out from any corners. Yet I remembered that his parents were away for a few days so no one would be home and Garfield would have to come to my house later on anyway.

That's when I heard whistling from the staircase and slipped into the nearest room realising Garfield was coming, and if he spotted me I was screwed. When I could confirm he had turned the corridor I lightly made my way down the stairs and got to the landing quickly.

 _Shit!_ I forgot my bag upstairs. Oh well I'll get someone to collect it later on. I was about to open the door when I realised it was locked and the keys were nowhere in sight. I forgot that Garfield's house didn't work like mine. There was always people exiting and entering my home so the door was constantly open. Whereas Garfield's family was always out and people rarely came over.

I wanted to cry realising I was stuck with him and he would probably make me talk to him and try to become my friend or whatever he was again.

"I hate you Gar." I mumbled with my face in my palms, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

Why did he have to be so nice that it was hard to blame him in situations? Why couldn't I just disown him like Malchoir? Why was he constantly making me love him?

Jinx said I kept overcomplicating things yet this was complicated, wasn't it? He chose me over my enemy and won't see that I'm being bullied because of her.

 _But we never told him that personally._ A voice within my mind reasoned.

 _He chose her because he wants to see the best in everyone Rae. Even if we know it will end badly, that's what happens when you're a nice guy._ I hate this voice, it sounds like Jinx.

 _If he does realise his mistakes, we have to forgive him. We love him and he loves us. Plus he saved us._ She reminded me causing me to blush.

"Yeah because I was too weak to save myself." I snorted.

" _Not weak. We've been draining our energy each night, remember? We couldn't have taken him down even if we wanted to. Garfield did because he has such a powerful drive when he wants to protect us."_

Maybe that's it. I've been mistaking security for weakness. I was weak, too weak to fight Adonis but that wasn't the case, sometimes you need someone to protect you. I wasn't feeling as if there was any point in me being alive because I no longer felt safe. Yet Garfield made me feel safe when my father couldn't. I was strong I knew that very well but Garfield was strong too. In an idiotic courageous way I guess. He never thought about the situation, he just acted if he felt like I was threatened. It was tremendously stupid and dangerous but I felt safe with him around.

I chuckled softly at the irony of all this and traced the patterns in door.

"Garfield's my h-"

"There you are." A voice interrupted me.

I looked around to see Garfield near the end of the corridor with a sad expression at my failed attempt to departure. I didn't know what to say, I was overwhelmed with guilt that I was really going to run away in order to stay far from him.

"I t-thought you'd be in the toilet but I realised you were gone for too long." He said trying to make the sad reality a joke, "I didn't think you were really disgusted enough with me to want to leave."

My mouth moved with the desire to say something but nothing came out. So I simply looked down at my shoes, I felt like an idiot and a huge jerk. Garfield cared a lot about me despite this whole Heather situation and I couldn't even look past it.

I heard his footsteps as he approached me before taking my hand into his. He didn't force me to look up at him but he angled my head so I wouldn't receive neck cramps and so he was within earshot range.

"Rae?"

"Raven." I corrected softly.

"Rae, I'm sorry about the Heather thing. You were right, she is out to get you and she was just using me. I'm such an idiot for ever thinking that she would change- No, I'm an idiot for doubting you and making you seem utterly monstrous when you were right all along."

I didn't say anything, I was just in shock that it took him this long to realise the truth. I thought it would take longer and give me more time to think about what I was going to do when he apologises. I wanted to know what happened. What was the flaw in her oh so perfect plan? But I didn't ask, it was painful accepting that he did doubt me and I was actually right. I wanted to be wrong and let it be true that Heather had changed so the situation didn't remind me of Malchior. Yet it was even more painful despite he hadn't cheated on me.

"Rae?" He called pulling me out of thought, "can you look at me?"

I shook my head as I didn't want him to see my tears. I didn't want him to think he had an effect on me anymore.

"Rae,"

"It's Raven." My voice strained as I tried to hold back the tides of emotions.

"Raven, I know this is hurting you. I know you feel betrayed and I'm sorry for letting you go when you needed me the most. But I'm not Malchoir... I am still 100% in love with you and would never cross any lines."

"You chose her over me Garfield. You crossed the line and kept on walking." I said anger bubbling up within.

He kept quiet realising the comparison was true and I wanted to leave even more now. I didn't want to know how he'd save himself.

"Rae-ven, I-I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. I really thought I was doing the right thing. I hate that it was adding to your destruction and that I was too naive to see it. I don't know what I thought. Transforming Heather would make your life easier? I don't know but I was so stupid."

 _Yes, yes you were._

"I can't say I'll leave you alone if you don't forgive me. Especially when you know how I feel about you."

I tried to let go of his hand but he grabbed it with a tighter grip, "P-Please Rae."

"You told her about the night Garfield or your perception of the night. That I hurt you and tried to kill you. She spread it on, Garfield. Saying that it all happened because I was jealous that you were helping other girls with revision."

"What!" His tone changed and his grip tightened, "First of all I told her nothing about the night, she came with this rough idea but I simply told her she was wrong. Nothing more Rae. Where she got that idea? I don't know but I didn't know about that rumour being spread about you, I swear. I never had any intentions of hurting you even when we weren't talking. You have to believe me Rae. I hate her with all my heart and the source for even telling her these lies. I swear I'm go-"

"I'm sorry." I said.

His grip on my hand loosened up, he was no longer angry. I said it because I didn't like Angry Garfield. Not when he couldn't control it. He simply reminded me of all the other men in my life who could never control their anger and led them to doing stupid things.

"I'm sorry Gar." I managed to say even though it was in a mousy tone, "for comparing you to him and making you feel rotten... I know you only did this Heather thing because you're a nice person."

"I'm so naive though. She could have really hurt you Rae and I wouldn't have believed it."

I wanted to tell him it was okay but we both knew it wasn't.

"Adonis." He started again, "I saw them talking and her giving him something. Alternatively I'd dismiss it as a coincidence but I know now." He chuckled at his naivety.

"He's a big guy with nothing to lose. His football scholarship is guaranteed. It's his last year. Everyone loves him and with that horrible story being spread about me. I'm Australia's most wanted. He's not smart enough to think it through like that but with Heather to prompt him. He was going to have his way with me this time."

"Too bad I came just in time. I hate that Steroid taking jerk."

I nodded and let him take my other hand.

"Why didn't you fight him?" He asked pressing his lips on my forehead.

"Because I saw no point." I answered lazily. I told him most of the truth, I just left out the fact that I wasn't strong enough for a fight with a jock on steroids and that it felt like I was dealing with Slade so there was definitely no point.

"I've just reached the point in life where my body knows there's no point anymore."

"Rae you're worth more than that. Way more. Can you please look up Rae?"

I hesitated at first but the desperation in his voice was effective so I looked up and bit my lip at his expression. He was so cold and his eyes angered. He gasped softly when he met my vulnerable expression and spoke, stroking my cheek to wipe the tears away.

"I can't believe he was going to hit you. That bastard. I hate him so much Rae. Even before the attack, I've heard things about him and he always acted as if he's too cool for school. Too cool to show respect. I was going to kill him if he touched you in any way! Just the way he looked at you made me want to hurt him even more!" He spoke softly with his anger controlled.

I knew he was fuming on the inside but he just didn't want to show it. It was scary to see him at a bloodlust point. The look he had when he fought Adonis was a look which my father had clearly allowed him to release. My father never saw limitation in violence. If it was a fight for honour, he'd teach you to fight for the first sign of blood. Luckily I was able to stop Garfield reaching that point.

"Are you okay Rae?" He said concerned, "You look like you're scared."

I shook my head and looked at the ground again but he raised my head.

"If it's the whole fighting thing, I'm sorry Rae. I didn't know that I couldn't control it. It was as if something dark and powerful took over. I just had the instinct to protect you."

"I-It's okay Garfield. Just please promise me you'll tell my father about this issue. I think he's been causing this rawness within you but he can teach you how to control it properly too." I explained softly.

He nodded and then wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Garfield." I called softly, "This doesn't mean we're getting back together." I reminded him and myself. "I'm still a little disappointed from this whole Heather thing. I can't be in a relationship with someone I can't trust." I lied instantly guliting him.

His hands slipped from my waist and fell back to his sides. He was mad. Behind that torn expression he was repetitively strangling himself and refused to let go.

Why did he think that after this whole incident we could just go back to being normal? We had tried normal the first time and I can conclude that normal is just trouble for me. Nothing in my life was ever normal. All my relationships were built on secrets and lie that I was okay as well as death awaiting those who tried to make me feel normal. I didn't want to try again, trying with Garfield to be normal was a beautiful nightmare that I couldn't try to correct. It had to end badly because I wasn't normal. I wasn't even special, he was. To let someone so worthy die because of me would be out of order. To let him think we could be normal was blasphemy. As long as I was around...

"It can't happen." I said under my breath.

He nodded and looked away. Staring at anything and everything that wasn't me,

"I think we should go to yours." He changed the subject completely, "Mr. Roth would be mad if he found out you were her without his permission."

I nodded in false agreement and watched as he headed upstairs to get our stuff. We both knew very well my father was out of town and if the chauffeur didn't find me at school, he'd find me at Garfield's. There was also the high probability that Roger, the residence guard had already informed my household that I was here.

Yet I let him have it; he needed it.

 **-''''-'""-**

 **Sorry about the late update I wrote this like a week ago but I've changed it so many times. Like it's unbelievable how different each draft was and how short the final draft was. Like my first few were more than 6000+ but now we are here. Short and simple contrasting me who is tall and complicated in soooo many ways. I hope you liked this though sorry for the sad tones with my chapters lately.**

 **18/02/2017…..**


	47. Chapter 47

**I'm kinda back. Not really, still busy but new chapter toes!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't sleep with bananas you'll squash them if you roll over so sleep with apples. Anyway did you miss me? I still don't own teen titans, just this long ass plot.  
-gk-kets-**

 **Sunday**

"He's good. Very good. Unspoken anger makes him a killer." My father answered me with a cynical smile.

Garfield and Father had been training for the third time in a row this week and it made me worry. Yet my father smiled in the face of evil and made it his own puppet.

I had to assume that Garfield had told Trigon about what had happened at his house on Friday because my father didn't even question the fact that Garfield didn't attend my _progress-_ or whatever Jinx called it -meal on Friday. He simply told a servant to bring a plate up to his room.

I hated the fact that my father liked having Garfield around even though it was uncomfortable knowing we had broken up. Why would you offer to let him stay over until next Saturday knowing that there was deep tension between us? I tried my best to avoid him for the last two days but it will definitely be ten times harder when my father goes off to Paris for another conference tonight.

I hated that I wasn't sympathetic with Garfield's emotions whereas he treated Garfield like a heart broken teen, offering him the only thing he knew how to give.

Attention.

"Father, Garfield doesn't know how to control his anger." I whispered nervously as he could have been listening behind the closed office doors.

"I'm aware child." He said with amusement.

I was suddenly confused, "Then why aren't you helping him?"

"There is no fun in having control. I want him to be as reckless as me and then maybe I'll consider it."

My blood began to boil, "Father, I don't understand."  
"Well he hasn't asked so I'll wait for him to decide what he wants but in the meantime, I can teach him to be very powerful, enough to kill and not regret."

My heart began to pound hard, this was painful and scary. Why was he like this? Why did I think my father could just be a good man now? Why did I forget he was as lazy as the devil in his schemes but they were so effective?

He was planning to let Garfield destroy himself.

"But why?" I questioned. He ignored me and I grew angrier.

"Like I said, it would be fun to have a protégé."

"Father, you're out of control. Garfield doesn't deserve to be used like this. I thought you liked him."

"I do child, I enjoy his presence a lot but I also passionately despise him. That said I think my curiosity on how to make him fall outweighs all other factors." He said approaching me.

When he got close enough, I raised my fist to hit him but he clutched my fist in his own hand and smirked whilst he crushed my bones together.

I tried not to show I was in pain but I was dying inside.

"I knew you cared." He smirked, "Yet you continuously make that boy suffer when he loves you."

He was joking? This had all been a joke to him. Since when did Trigon Roth joke?

"So much anger in one little fist." He said releasing his tremendously painful grip and then using my fist to twirl me around. "I thought we had you controlled too, daughter."

I blushed highly embarrassed, -yes, unfortunately I still did that- and tried to break away from his grip but he was strong and wouldn't let go. I sighed before looking up,

"Well you haven't trained with me in a while, Father." I justified.

"I didn't think you needed it anymore and I assumed Azar had been counselling you on your techniques." He responded.

"She has but it's all theoretical. I haven't been able to test it practically with a challenging opponent." I said not wanting to admit I wanted some of that attention that he constantly gave to Garfield.

"Challenging?" He repeated thinking.  
"Yes Father. Like before when we used to combat against each other."  
"I still don't think you are quite ready for me child. You were even able to defeat a simple athlete." He said referring to Adonis.

 _"So Garfield did tell him."_ I didn't know how to react but I was certainly angered by him and infuriated with Garfield.

I sighed and simply spoke, "So he told you."

"How else would I have known? You don't discuss things with me anymore. Everything is a secret."

"Father I'm sorry," I said looking down ashamed with myself for hurting him, "I was too embarrassed by it all."

He hummed his acceptance of my reasoning but I knew he was still annoyed,

"Anyway weak or not, in a stable condition such as now I don't think I could turn a battle with my daughter into a blood bath match. Not anymore." He said with no change in tone. His pupils fixed onto mine but his pools were as blank as always so I couldn't read his emotions.

He still thinks back to his drinking abuse, all those times he'd make us fight. All those scars inflicted on my body. Yet they've gotten better and it hasn't always been his fault. Sometimes it was Slade and he's much more evil than my father could ever be.

"What happened to never backing down? It doesn't have to have the same meaning as before Father. We can fight like you fight Slade."

"I hate Slade." He said simply, his grip on my fist tightening. I winced and he let go.

"Then fight me like Garfield. It's all educational." I said, wanting this badly. If there is one thing I miss about spending time with him, it was sparring. There was anger in me, anger from this whole situation with my father, with Garfield, with Slade, with everyone, and only a fight with him could drain me properly. It was the best way to convey my emotions to my father, through combat, my actions, my mind-set could explain how I was feeling and he would be the only one to understand it.

"I have a better idea, child." He said smirking away, "How about you fight Garfield?"

My eyes widened in surprise, I wasn't expecting that suggestion and it was obvious that this idea amused my father tremendously because he almost chuckled at my reaction. Almost.

"I don't think he's go-"  
"Trust me, he's not the same spineless kid he was when he first came. You want a challenge, fight him. Then I'll give you that one on one you desire so much."

"But I re-"  
"What happened to never backing down?"  
I sighed, looking at the mosaic tiled floor, "Okay Father."

He kissed my forehead before walking past me to the exit. The door opened but I didn't hear him exit.

"What's this urgency anyway? Do you want to run a preliminary test of your attempt to take your old man down for good? Have you finally decided you want the business?" He questioned before chuckling.

"Some would say all this is because you miss spending time with Daddy. You could have just asked. We could have started going to tea clubs again. Or do you want to tell me something? Tell me how you feel?" He analysed before exiting.

I did miss his attention. I missed it knowing he was finally able to give me the right one now.

 **Monday  
16:56**

School was a mess. A complete and utter disgrace. I have never been so appalled with the system and disgusted with people.

"Who the hell do they think they are?" Jinx exclaimed in disgust as we walked down the street to my house. I had cancelled my chauffeur since I was at the local library after school to sort out all my homework and catch up on my school work missed.

"I just want to throw everyone in a bin. They're all trash!"  
"Even Wally?" I teased with no strain to show emotion in my voice.  
"Nope he's already punished."  
"Yep, he's dating you."  
"Shut up Miss Soon to be Snow Queen, and Reason Our Plan Failed!"  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault! That was all Garfield."  
"Well he _is your_ love interest. So it's thereby your fault."  
"The look on her face was priceless though." I said after a while of silence making us both smile cynically.

So, today was the day it all went down, and for once Jinx and I weren't the direct reason bad things happened to Heather. Garfield was.

As soon as I walked into the building, I was drenched in apologies and support from nearly everyone. The attention was confusing and definitely unwanted but I was soon saved by Jinx who dragged me to the nearest storage room shoving a newspaper in my face.

" ** _Heather: The Real Ice Queen"_** was the title, and a title that brought me joy. Yet it was only until I read the article, I realised where this sudden hatred arose from.

Garfield had told the whole school the truth about Heather so I was no longer New Zealand's most wanted but America's sweetheart. Why I couldn't just be treated like a neutral ghost was beyond me and it made me sick that gossip had such an effect on changing people's views. They were all sheeps. All just a flock of meaty idiots who couldn't make their own minds up.

All day Jinx and I were showered with unnecessary love. The best part though was when Heather walked into school at lunchtime unaware of everything going on and had a whole tray of chilli fries thrown down her top. Not only did she scream but when one of her drones whispered in her ear about the newspaper, she fainted.

I had a huge smirk on my face as her drones panicked like headless chickens now that their master was down. Jinx and Wally were dying of laughter besides me which caused me to chuckle lightly.

That's when I caught his eyes, Garfield had been staring at me. Now I had to decide how I felt about Garfield. **_Raven is an amazing person and we aren't friends right now because I'm an idiot._** I couldn't stop the rise of the curl in my lips whilst thinking about what he said.

He was still staring, and even though, it was quite a distance I saw the guilt and hope in his eyes. I looked down and away emotionless to show him that there was still no us. What he did with the article was nice but things would go back to normal for Heather. School didn't let things like this affect how they felt about Heather in the long-term, they only did that for me.

"Raven, Garfield looked really down after lunch today. Want to explain?" Jinx said after a while of walking in silence.

"Nope, I've said and done nothing to him." I said simply.  
"He did this for you Raven. You do know that, right?" She questioned a little worried.

"I'm aware. Now what?" I said getting slightly annoyed with everyone's persistent urge for me to get back with Garfield.

"Now what? Now you get your ass over to him and talk things out and get back together with him Rae. He's suffering, you know. Not even because you guys aren't dating but because you're not even friends." She said, irritation in her voice.

"So what? Jinx, you don't even understand so why are you trying to force me?" I finally burst out.

She stopped walking, "Oh so it's like that, yeah?"

"Like what?"  
"When I said at the start of the year that I don't want Wally hanging out with us because he had ditched us before. You forced me to let him to talk to me, even though, I didn't want to because I was so hurt by the past and Malchoir's death!"  
"But he makes you happy and look at you two now." I justified.  
"Hello! Garfield makes you happy and what a couple you were." She reasoned.

I sighed and turned around, walking again, "Jinx you don't understand."

"Then why? What is it, Rae? What the hell is this all so significant reason?" She yelled.  
"I can't tell you, Jinx." I sighed, looking back at her.

She shrugged, and then crossed the road to the other side of the street.

"Where are you going Jinx you said you'd come to mine." I called in confusion. I didn't want to be alone with Garfield, not today.

"I'm going to find a new best friend. You know? One that trusts me. One that I've known for my whole life and will let me help her." She said before turning a corner.

"Jinx" I whispered, "please don't do this."

Yet she couldn't hear me because she was already gone. First, my father, and now, Jinx. Two people I love the most, and needed a lot, had given up on me. Why? Because of this Slade business. Everything was because of Slade. I hated him so much.

Yet I hate myself even more because I still couldn't bring myself to tell anyone.

 **-3=3==3=234**

 **Guys I was going to give you more but that means more time to write. I rather give you this no and then work on the next update. I'm so sorry for the wait like I was really busy. Please forgive me, by the way if you do want to message me and get quicker responses, or keep updated with my progress and see sneak peaks of my story, or just see me be me (I'm exactly like my disclaimers weird).**

 **Follow: ketxxia on Instagram**  
 **Add: sweetpimpketxia on Snapchat**

 **Thank you for the follows, likes and votes. I actually love you all seriously, like you forced me to update through your love. Once again this probably wasn't the update you wanted but I rather give you something right now then give you nothing. But you know what that means more future updates xxx Love ya all.**


	48. Chapter 48

**What is this! I'm posting a new chapter, two in the same month, what? This is madness! Really like I'm trying to finish this book as soon as possible. There's like three more chapters and then it's all over. And then mama got one more bbrae story before I move on to fairytail. IT'S NEARLY THE END OF THE WORLD GUYS! Get used to it… jokes  
Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans but I have one friend at school now so I'm not such a misfit. People say I'm the black Jane Lane from Daria with my new haircut and attitude. That's a compliment I love her… I know I'm rambling….. I hope you enjoy the chapter. It takes place five days after the chapter before.**

 _ **I'm your modern day bad chick at school Idgaf about anyone except my best friend.**_  
 _ **I think I'm bad as hell**_  
 _ **I got issues, out of line**_

 _ **Just give as much as you take**_  
 _ **Forgive as much as you hate**_  
 _ **Or get the fuck out**_

 _ **[Pre-Chorus: SZA]**_

 ** _I've been in the dugout (dugout)_  
 _Lookin' for a way out (way out)_  
 _You know just takin' it slow (oh yeah yeah yeah)_  
 _Now I'm feeling' one out_  
 _Lookin' for a way out_  
 _Somebody show me the door  
_  
+++++++-==-=00=554677777=-===-=-  
**

 ** _Garfield's POV_**  
 **Saturday  
** **00:45**

I don't think it's fair. I did something really nice for her, and she didn't even thank me.

No, she didn't need to. Seeing her smile was reward enough. However, I just thought she'd talk to me now, and properly. Not just greet me in the house but talk to me at home, at school, anywhere. We sit next to each other in two subjects and she barely says anything. It's so awkward. I really thought this newspaper article would show her I'm sorry. I really am. I was foolish. I hated myself for hurting her, and why did I do it? Because she hurt me, that night of the incident.

'No! Garfield, _that's not fair_. She's not stable. There was a reason why she was trying to distance herself. Well, that's what Trigon told us but it must be true.' I don't know. I'm rambling. I just need to hit the sack. No, literally hit the sack. I was on my way down to the gym to throw a few punches before I go to sleep. That usually helped me to stop thinking about Raven for the night. I'd be too tired to think of anything.

Once I got into the gym, the motion sensitive lights switched on. I walked over to the punching bag and started what I did every night. My punches started off nice and slow but then it got hard and mean. Anger escaped from my body through my thinly gloved fists and entered forcefully into the bag. The bag grew weaker as the poison filled it. I felt free, not completely but I was almost there. I felt powerful. Trigon would be proud. Could this be the strength needed to bring down Wilson? Trigon had recently said that I'd be good enough to beat Wilson one day, I just needed something. This "something" was unknown to me. It could have been anything, including strength. Was I strong enough? Were my attacks precise and strategical?

Trigon had simply used Wilson as a goal for me to reach. I could never be as good as Trigon and maybe I was around Raven's level but I definitely wanted to be able to defeat Wilson! No real good reason to why I desired to successfully beat him but his presence made me feel weak. I wanted to be good enough to protect Raven from him. Good enough so that he could never do what he had done to her in my nightmares. Good enough so I'm not just sitting there screaming for him to let her go.

"Arrrghhhhhh!" I screamed and went crazy at the punching bag with the thought. My shots grew sloppy due to my blinded rage but I couldn't careless as long as I could hurt anyone that hurt Raven. I didn't mind this acidic rage eroding my throat slowly as I fought. In all honestly, it helped weaken me and bring me into a well needed sleep. Sleep where Raven didn't invade my conscious. As I continued, my knuckles started to ache. I should have worn my boxing gloves when tackling the bag as advised by Trigon but the rage within me made my pain go unnoticed until the following morning.

 ** _"I can't believe he was going to hit you. That bastard. I hate him so much Rae. Even before the attack, I've heard things about him and he always acted as if he's too cool for school. Too cool to show respect. I was going to kill him if he touched you in any way! Just the way he looked at you made me want to hurt him even more!"_** **…** ** _"Are you okay Rae? You look like you're scared."_**

 ** _"If it's the whole fighting thing, I'm sorry Rae. I didn't know that I couldn't control it. It was as if something dark and powerful took over. I just had the instinct to protect you."  
"I-It's okay Garfield. Just please promise me you'll tell my father about this issue. I think he's been causing this rawness within you but he can teach you how to control it properly too."_**

 ** _I had blocked all of Adonis' attacks and ended it with a single swipe across his legs, dropping him onto the floor in pain. Adonis was about to stand up until I punched him in the left cheek causing him to pass out. I was pissed and desired to throw in a couple of more swings despite the danger of killing him.  
"Garfield"  
Her voice, her tone, fear accentuating her voice, bringing me back to reality. I looked up and knew I had gone too far. She was scared of me, so scared she was unable to move.  
"Garfield"_**

"Stop! Garfield!"  
"What?" Reality had finally convinced me to return so my fists fell to my sides and I turned around to see Raven. Without failure, I identified the same fearful look in her eyes from previous events before it disappeared, and showcased a blank stare.

"Rae" I whispered breathing heavily, pain rushing to my fists.  
She looked at my hands, "Why aren't you wearing gloves?"  
"I am."  
"Boxing gloves, Garfield. My father would kill you if he found out you were throwing punches like that with that fabric on."

I was annoyed, and my facial expression mirrored hers as soon as I caught my breath.

"Why do you care?"

She looked taken back for a second or two before shooting me back a serious glare, "Reckless behaviour is always to be made aware of."  
"I'm reckless?"  
"Look at you, Garfield. Look at your fists for heaven's sake! Why are you so angry? It's a punching bag, you've went at it like you were a cat with a mouse!"

I looked, I looked at it all. I swallowed but it was harder than usual to perform the simple task; rage left a sour aftertaste. My eyes fell to the ground as I was too embarrassed to look at her.

"Garfield"  
 ** _"Garfield"  
_** "Garfield, you're having problems controlling your anger" she whispered.  
"I'm not angry."  
" Yes, you are." She imposed, "It's dangerous"  
"What? for you?" I teased, knowing it was not the moment but I could push her buttons for not talking to me in forever.

Her left eye twitched, "No, for you! You could kill an amateur but a pro would kill you. Your attacks are sloppy, and no longer precise. An amateur would stand no chance against you but someone with experience would use your lack of control to their advantage."

I simply looked up and down at her, she was dressed in her sports bra and shorts and was wearing boxing gloves. She was clearly going to drain herself too, however she seemed to be going with the slower and safer approach rather than my way.

"Why are you awake? You look like you're about to do something reckless too." I shot back.  
"I need to practise."  
"You never practise around this time." I knew Raven very well, she always practised until 11pm before bed. This was unusual.

"Well I can't sleep." She said looking anywhere except at me.

She was really cute when she was embarrassed. It could be the smallest thing but she'd make it seem like she did something so shameful.

"You miss me putting you to sleep." I teased in a low voice causing her eyes to widen, and her to bite her bottom lip. She was thrown off guard for exactly 3.33 seconds before shaking her head,  
"It's not about you."  
"What's it about then?"  
"That's none of your business."

She was about to walk away but I grabbed her wrist.

"Don't walk away, Rae, it's rude." I said in a mix of emotions, mainly annoyed and sexually frustrated.  
"Don't call me Rae. Go to bed, Garfield, you don't know what you're talking about."  
"You've been really mean to me this week. I thought the article would change things but you've completely ignored me, and treated me like dirt. This weekend alone was supposed to make things better. I'm not drunk and I'm not tired so stop talking to me like an idiot."

"You are though if you still think I won't kill you for touching me." She said simply brushing off everything else I said.

She was pushing me to my edge, her tough girl act was still very hot but a little annoying too, regardless, I let go of her wrist. She gave me evil daggers and suddenly swung at my stomach with her foot, striking me accurately where my scar was. Her attack caused a re-enactment of the sharp cold knife stabbing my stomach that night, and I collapsed onto my knees. Her attack was intentional and really really hurt.

"Touch me again, and I'll swing hard enough to kill you." The anger and hatred in her tone told me something was seriously wrong. I couldn't ask though, I couldn't even breathe to begin with. She made her way around me and started on the punching bag. She completely ignored my inability to breathe correctly. I needed to calm down but I was pissed off. She was out of control.

I felt my breathing begin to speed up and become heavier. I was overthinking again, my mind was full of anger and confusion, and all she did was hit the bag. I couldn't see her doing it but I could hear it, and she didn't have a care in the world. I could feel it; my pain was her fuel. She repetitively hit the bag, getting weaker though, hit by hit. I needed to wait, wait until she was fully drained to help her. Help her get through it, but first, I needed to breathe. I put a hand on my stomach as pain erupted. I needed to calm down, I needed to get through this or I would end up in hospital.

I closed my eyes as sweat began to build up on my face and began thinking about those who make me happy. Those who cared about me and had been there for me. From my deceased parents all the way to Raven. Sweet Raven who was just troubled right now, Raven who needed her prince. I heard Raven begin to pant, it wasn't noticeable to the average person but I could hear it faintly when I concentrated on her rather than my pain. Her steady rhythm was beginning to crumble under her the rising power of her tiredness. I would soon be able to bounce into action.

"Raven" I mumbled out loud. My eyes opened and the pain disappeared slowly. I was still shaking but my breathing was getting better. I swivelled around on the floor to face Raven's back, her advances were no longer powerful, and she was clearly tired. I took one final breath and shot up,  
"Raven, stop!"

She ignored me, so I grabbed her wrist and repeated myself. She turned around to swing at me but I grabbed her gloved fist just in time. I placed both of her wrists behind her back, and slowly shifted her to a corner. Her attempts to resist finally stopped when her back hit the cornering walls, she looked like she was planning to avenge herself by strangling me in the night. Her silence would give me nightmares but my facial expression remained blanked. It felt like an hour before she yelled,  
"What do you want?"  
"You to explain. You keep acting up Raven. What you did was out of order and I deserve answers for your attitude this week."  
"Oh, look who thinks he _deserves_ answers." She mocked, rolling her eyes and snorting.  
"Raven, I'm being serious. You're hurting me. First emotionally, but now physically. All this week, I've been trying but you don't even care about my feelings." She looked down, hopefully in shame, "You're hurting me."

"All anyone cares about is how you're feeling about all this." I saw her fists clench at her sides, and could her the annoyance in her voice, "Jinx, My father, Wally, everyone, every single person at school just assumes I'm in the wrong. I have to have answers for my behaviour. I have to get back with you. I have to apologise for what I've done. I have to take you back and stop being so mean. _It's hurting Garfield. Garfield's suffered enough. He's made up for his wrongs, just read the article._ "

I then realised Jinx and Wally weren't really on good terms with Raven at the moment, and Trigon has been up and out, or with me. Telling me to leave Raven because she was having a hard time with everything going on too. Everyone had been so caught up in making sure I was okay because they had simply assumed Raven could handle it. No one would ask her how she was feeling about it, they would just assume that as long as she wasn't in tears she was okay.

I touched her knuckle, and her hand softened, letting me slip my hand into hers.  
"How do you feel, Rae?" I whispered.  
"Everything. I feel everything."  
"You want to explain Rae. Tell me everything. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me."  
"I'm angry Garfield, angry at you, at everyone. I'm constantly being accused of making you suffer so I thought I'd give you something to suffer about when I hit you, when I ignore you."  
"I'm sorry Rae." I said lifting her head with my free hand.  
"I want to, Garfield, I don't want to be the bad guy in this. I just don't know how. You aren't the only one who's hurting. I hate not being with you but right now, it's much more than that" she sighed, " I need to solve a problem, a problem that will keep me away from you until it's solved. A problem that makes me dangerous to you, and everyone else. This isn't about you, you are part of it but It's not about you."  
"Raven, I want to help you." I begged.  
"You can't Garfield, I'm not ready to tell anyone, and that's a part of the problem. Everyone wants to know but I'm just not ready to say yet." She shot her head up with teary eyes making me hate myself, "and that makes everyone angry with me. I'm stressed out."  
"Then let me take off some of that stress Rae." I said kissing her jawline slowly. She whimpered under my touch and whispered my name.

"I say we go to your room, or mine, and just lay down and speak until you fall to sleep Raebear" I said smiling as I wiped her tear from her lash.  
"Garfield, I don't think that would be a good idea." She stated slightly embarrassed.  
"I think it's a great idea, Rae." I smiled. I understand why she wasn't for the idea as much as I was. She was scared I would try to relieve some of her stress in a more sexual way, like in the past.  
"Gar, you have to promise you won't try anything." She whispered.  
"You scared Azar will come rushing in thinking you're hurt." I teased even though I wasn't planning on actually trying anything on her to start with. I liked how she bit her lip when she was trying to resist, or how her facial expression changed dramatically with the idea of sex.  
She chuckled lightly but shook her head, "Garfield seriously."  
"Fine, you win." I sighed comically, "Well, actually you lose you're missing out and something really relaxing."

She bit her lip and I quickly straddled her causing her to blush, I could see the exhaust in her eyes but excitement was also present. I smiled, my hands didn't hurt that much anymore, maybe because Raven made everything better. Even though, me and Raven were just friends I was happy that we had got this far, there was no travelling back. She wasn't completely stable but I was happy to be her foundation if she let me.

 **_+++_  
Do you know when you have a convo with one of your toes on Instagram without realising she's one of your favourite BBRAE authors. Legit shout out to my girl _poetic, she's amazing and a reason I posted, all you other toes are also the reason I posted. One of you sent me a death threat, I love all of you so much now **


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter upload. Ladies and gents. We come now to the second to last chapter of this maybe beautiful story.**

 **Disclaimer: the world is crumbling, will you do me one favour and give me this dance? And Teen Titans?**

 **Oh. So, no Teen Titans?... But you still wanna dance because even though I don't own Teen Titans. I still have my plot and pride.**  
 **_'()'_**

 _ **Raven's POV**_  
 **Wednesday**  
 **6:30am**

"Hi"  
"Hey" he responded approaching me after having showered. I was sat up on my bed with crossed legs enclosed in my semi-concaved white duvet dome reading a book. Garfield and I were friends now. Wilson wasn't at bay, but he wasn't... doing _that_ to me. However, if anything hinted at the possibility that me and Garfield were dating, he would kill him. Tomorrow was the ball and Garfield wouldn't stop asking me to be his date. Each time I had to decline politely to avoid breaking his fragile heart, but he just kept on persisting. Each request had a stupider reasoning behind it than before. It was sad and desperate but cute, and so Garfield-like that it made me laugh when I was alone and thought about it.

"What's funny Raebear?" He asked bringing me back to reality. I rolled my eyes when I registered what he had called me. I only let him keep the nicknames because I knew he would call me them regardless of my refusal.

"Nothing." I responded eliminating the curl in my lips before looking up at him. "Garfield. You are not getting dressed in here."

"Why not?" He said dropping his towel causing me to blush and hide my head into the book, "You've seen me naked like 50 million times."

"We were dating though." I justified behind the book.

"But you're in lingerie which is practically naked." He tried to reason, "and you've let me sleep in the same bed as you for the last few nights."  
"That's because we keep talking until we fall asleep Garfield."  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about those late night talks we have. Is it helping to relieve your stress?"  
"Yes, it is. Thank you" I answered politely. However, I wanted to move away from the topic, so I quickly added, "What's the point in washing and moisturizing yourself in the bathroom but getting changed in here?"  
"Well I didn't want to walk all the way to my room like the other times just to come back and find Wilson in here talking to you about something _of high importance_ again" he said mimicking Slade which was a little funny.

Garfield would leave, and Slade would enter the room saying something perverted whilst dropping off a message from my father. When he was in the room, he had told Garfield that he was not allowed to enter. Out of those 10 minutes spent in my room, only spending three of them were to tell me my Father's news; the rest of the time, he would study me in the lingerie he had requested I greet him in every morning or simply touch me whilst I remained silent. He took advantage of the fact that I wouldn't make any noise knowing Garfield was on the other side of the door. I didn't want him to know yet, it would change everything, and he couldn't play hero and survive. It was impossible for him to beat Wilson. So, there was no point of me putting him in danger. I could endure a few minutes in hell if it meant he'd be safe.

Slade had only started doing this the Sunday morning he had found out that Garfield and I had made up. He promised he wouldn't rape me if I didn't date Garfield, but I was to be punished for becoming friends with Gar. Slade took pleasure in the idea of my _lover_ being on the other side of the door whilst he did evil things to me. He hated Garfield and Garfield hated him. Yet Garfield wasn't 100% aware of the number one reason to hate Slade. Not yet that is.

"You can look now." He said after a while. I put my book down and wiped away invisible sweats of relief making him laugh.

He knelt in front of me on the floor and kissed my kneecap.  
"You're so weird Garfield." I said moving to the centre of my bed allowing him to have some space at the edge to sit down. He knelt in front of me on the bed and pushed a hair behind my ear.

"You're so pretty Rae." He complimented me, before staring at my clothing. "Don't you want to put on some clothes before Wilson comes in? You always take a shower really early then get dressed into your underwear. But it's only after Wilson leaves, you put the rest of your clothes on." He then paused giving me enough time to think of an answer. I could see what he wanted to say next was killing him,  
"Are you trying to seduce him?" He questioned worryingly.

"Ew, Garfield of course not. I always wrap myself in the duvet when he enters." I responded quickly.  
"Oh I'm sorry, that makes more sense. I just don't trust him Rae. I know you've known him for a long time and stuff, but he honestly gives off pedo vibes. Maybe I'm just jeal-"  
"The lingerie is for you Gar" I explained cutting him off as I felt super uncomfortable with the direction he was heading in.

He turned red in the cheeks and smirked, "Yeah?"

I uncrossed my legs and knelt up, giving him a better view, "Yeah."

"But we aren't dating." He said suspiciously.

"But I know you still like me, so I don't think it's fair to cut you off from all access. We both know you like to stare at long legs." I said wrapping an arm around his shoulders and poking his chest causing him to gulp.  
"That's very true Rae. But I thought yo-"  
"You don't have to touch Gar, but you can stare." I said seductively causing him to lose focus. I pushed away from him and knelt up, so he had a clear view.

I could feel his eyes grab my bare waist and moved up and down my body gripping my cheeks and then groping my chest. I couldn't let him touch me, but it seemed as if he was having as much fun without his hands.

I felt bad that I was leading him on but if this meant that he would stop talking about the situation then I just had to go along with it.

"A day until we win Snow Queen and King, Rae" He whispered in my ear as he moved to sit at my side.

"I doubt I'll win, Garfield." I said for the millionth time.

He frowned upon my response, "Well I know you will. It only makes sense. You're a million times better than Heather in every way."  
"Is that true?" I asked as he played with my hair.  
"Yes. Very true." He stated.  
"Well, even if you believe that, you're still only one person. School worships Heather no matter what stupidity she does. And we aren't together so it's anyone's game if you ask me."  
"But I want to kiss you at the Ball." He complained causing me to chuckle.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes. I can't even remember the last time I had those juicy lips against mine. I crave it like... Everyday! I'm shocked that I've controlled myself these last few days. Especially when you come out the bathroom and get dressed." He reminisced taking cover in my duvet dome.

I gasped, "I thought you were sleeping."  
"I might have lied about that." He laughed nervously.  
'I can't believe you were watching me. You're such a pervert." I said punching his shoulder causing him to pout playfully.

"Rae? Why won't you go to the ball with me? We always have so much more fun together. And you can't use the 'we aren't a couple excuse' anymore. It wouldn't make sense since you can do something like this with me when _we aren't together_ " He stated.

 _'Shit.'_ He had caught me there. Sometimes, I don't give him enough credit, Garfield was very smart and observative when it came to my behaviour. It was a blessing and a curse. He would always know when I was in trouble and try to rescue me. I just didn't want him knowing how deeply I was in trouble this time.

I circled his chest for a while to distract him whilst I tried to think of a response. Then I looked up at him and smiled a little,  
"No audience means no labels that I'm not ready to face. It's just me and you. Whereas if you take me to the Ball it will automatically mean that we are dating again in the eyes of everyone else. It seems like we can only flirt and be friends when we're alone."

"Since when do you care about what anyone else thinks?"

" _Very true but rumours will only trigger Slade. And I don't want that."_

"I want to show up to the ball with the person I love as well as the future Snow Queen." He continued whiningly.

"How about we spend the whole night together at the ball, but we just don't show up together?"  
"Why not?" He questioned again.  
"Because I know you'll fuck me twenty-seven times before we get there when you see my outfit." I said with a serious face that had an undertone of seduction.

He gulped and smiled, "Fair enough. Maybe we could practice our kissing, you know, for when we win Snow couple." He suggested.

' _If it means that he will stop speaking about Slade then I guess I'll have to let him.'_

I rolled my eyes and then nodded, "Okay Gar, if you really wan-"

His lips crashed against mine and he knocked me down causing my duvet dome to collapse. I hesitated as I was clearly a little thrown off by the sense of dominance that he reflected through our kiss but I soon let myself join in and enjoy it.

It had been so long since we'd kissed, and I could tell that after everything that had happened he really wanted to prove himself to me. Yet I had never really let him. Sex would mean we were back together and I didn't want us to get back together. It was too risky.

I slowly pushed against his chest and he understood that he needed to break away. He pecked my lips a few more times before smiling at me whilst slowly rubbing my right leg.

"Was that good?" I asked rolling my eyes at the grinning fool above me.  
"Yeah Rae Bear. Though I don't think the audience will understand how much I love you through a simple kiss."  
"Oh, no? So, what's the plan?" I questioned tagging along quite amused.  
"I think we have to make love on stage." He said kissing me again.

I couldn't help but blush knowing Garfield would actually do me in front of a crowd.

"Do you want us to practice love making?" I whispered in his ear.

He groaned, and I could suddenly feel his length through his sweatpants against my thigh, "Have sex before school?"  
"If you want to." I said, not trying to enforce anything.  
"I do want to, but I feel like you're trying to distract me Rae. With sex and all this intimacy. You're clearly hiding something. I'm just too turned on right now to find that missing piece." He said before pressing his lips against mine.

Maybe I had underestimated Garfield, he's not easily blinded by sex and stuff anymore. He was gaining control of himself however he was openly admitting to letting me use him. I was so confused. Is that what love does to someone? They'll happily fall into temptation knowing they've sinned. However, the next chance he had that wasn't involving me in lace underwear he was going to investigate. I just didn't think he'd be happy with what he would find.

He broke the kiss and started butterfly kissing me whilst I began to slowly grinded against his boner. He groaned and joined in. Maybe I could convince him to drop his suspicions after sex when he was all lovey dovey. Right now, he was so sexually frustrated that he would not strain away from the offer.

"Gar, just lower my panties." I said as his fingers twitched hesitantly against my underwear.

 _Gosh! He must think I'm some lustful demon now. Using him a toy._

He followed obediently then stood up to lower his sweatpants and boxers. His eyes were 90% fogged by lust and his member showed that in height. However, the 10% of him that wasn't affected by the possibility of sex with me made him look over at the time. Was he suspecting that Slade would come in soon too?

 _Shit._ _Is he waiting for my reaction? No! Garfield is smarter than I thought. There are only three options though._

 _A:_  
 _Stop it all now and tell him Wilson's coming. Then refuse him of sex afterwards as I will be too uncomfortable to allow Garfield to touch me. But that will only make him desperate to get to the bottom of all this._  
 _B:_  
 _Continue and if Slade walks in, act like it's no big deal or I didn't see. It will throw Garfield off his suspicions and then I can sweetly ask him to stop worrying afterwards. But then I'd have to face the consequences of having to date him again because Garfield will never let this_ _ **just**_ _be sex. We would have to date again._  
 _C:_  
 _Tell Garfield the whole truth and nothing but the truth..._

 _Shit._

"Garfield, that looks tasty" I said pulling his attention away from the clock and back onto me.

"Yeah?" He smirked.  
"Yes" I said kneeling up to kiss him, "Very."

 _ **Garfield's POV**_  
 **8:10 am**

Raven was so hot. So fucking hot. She gave me a blow job and let me have sex with her all before school. She then apologised for the complexity of our relationship. Asking if it could be low-key until after the ball. I honestly didn't mind as long as Raven was mine again. I really thought she would freak out when she saw the time. Realising Wilson would pass by soon. But she didn't, she hasn't even asked me if I had seen him enter the room whilst she was riding me. To be honest, I was so engrossed with Raven that I wouldn't know if he had entered the room whilst we were having sex too. But if he did, he definitely didn't react the way I had imagined.

Regardless I wanted her to ask. I know I promised to stop snooping but whether he was involved in the truth or not, he was still creepy in my opinion.

Raven's chauffeur drove us to school since we had missed the school bus due to obvious reasons. However, I didn't mind because I spent the ride next to girl I love. When we entered school, she let go of my hand and headed to the library.

"Woah Rae, where you going?"

She hesitated but turned around, "Library, Garfield."  
"Oh okay." I said approaching her.  
"You don't have to come Gar." She said before darting her eyes around and pecking my lips.  
"Why are you going there anyway?"  
"I got a lot to do especially catching up with lessons."  
"What do you mean Rae? We just spent Sunday and Monday catching up on homework and notes, and we're done."  
"Oh yeah, we did." She agreed slowly considering the absence of people in the background before looking up at me, "I just want to like read through them and stuff today. Understand it properly."

She was acting weird, Raven was a very smart cookie. She had explained to me the notes despite her being the one who was absent. If anything, she was struggling with Biology, but she had asked me to go over it with her already. Was she avoiding me at school? Or was she avoiding people knowing about _us_ at school? Either way, even if her pretty face wasn't showing it she was hiding something, and I didn't like it.

"Okay babe" I said wrapping my arms around her waist. She looked behind me before checking her back nonchalantly. She was checking if anyone was in the hallway.

I kissed her, and she responded back hesitantly. She soon broke away from the kiss and me at the sound of footsteps. When she realised it was just a teacher she kissed me again.

"You two are dating again!" Someone said.

We broke apart and that's when I saw the reason Raven was shaking. Matt with a camera in his hand. So small, Raven had probably failed to see him behind the teacher.

"This will be a great story. Just before the ball as we-"  
"No. No, me and Garfield can't be put on the school newspaper."

"Why not Rae? We're together and I think it will be funny if people find out about this just before we win."

"But then he'll find out. He'll know. And he'll kill you Gar. We aren't even supposed to be dating. Don't you get it? he'll kill you."  
"Who will kill me, Rae?"

 _ **Raven's POV**_  
 **Wednesday**  
 **7:05 am**

' _Wilson will kill you. So, looks like Plan B is not an opinion.'_

"Wilson going to come soon Garfield." I said pulling his attention away from the clock and back onto me. "Maybe I got a little too carried away with this. I still need to solve this thing."

' _So, plan A it is.'_

"I'm sorry Rae, for making you feel uncomfortable." He said quickly pulling up his boxers and sweatpants as I simultaneously pulled my underwear up.

"Don't worry about that Garfield. I started it." I whispered, avoiding his eyes. Those eyes which were starting to find out that there was something very wrong with me. Yet were those eyes smart enough to know that Slade was the cause? I didn't want to find out.

 _ **Garfield's POV**_  
 **8:10 am**

There was something so wrong about the girl who sat close to me in the car. Something so disastrous that she was pitiful. I wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let me. She wouldn't even give me the chance. Yet I had already found a link.

When Wilson had entered her room without knocking I saw each message of high importance started: Wilson with the phone in his hands, with a message from Trigon and a smile on his face. A smile which dropped when he saw Raven sleeping, and fully dressed, on my chest. We had spoken about some of her issues earlier on. Those issues involved Malchoir and how she can't let herself love me properly until something is done about the man who killed Malchoir. Why? Because he would never be at peace if she was happy. That much she did confide in me. Probably because she had awkwardly refused me of sex after proposing it, and felt guilty. Or maybe because she was finally ready to tell me the truth me. Well, a glimpse of the truth. Whatever it was, it was drained from her now and left her ever so sleepy. Sleepy enough for me to convince her to take a nap before we went to school with a song my Mother had sung to me. Raven had only dressed herself earlier than usual because after the refusal she mumbled something about her not caring about _Slade_. Whatever that was. She had gotten dressed, and let me rock her to sleep as she spoke her worries away.

Wilson had asked me to leave so he could talk to Raven but when I had reminded him that she was clearly still asleep. He only repeated himself. What a Dick I thought, and then something came to mind.

 _"Trigon said that I'm in charge of Raven when he's not around. That means I watch her even if you're present. So, anything you want to say, you can say it to us both."_

 _After I said that he smirked._

 _"Gladly. Trigon said that he is coming home today instead of tomorrow, and your adoptive parents are back today so you don't need to stay over anymore." And with that he left the room slamming the door._

 _"Adoptive?" That didn't sound like something Trigon would call my parents. It might be true but regardless they are just parents to me. He would understand that. Yet something told me there was more than meets the eye about The Wilson. A lot more._

"Garfield, did Wilson leave a message?" She whispered.  
"Just that your father's coming back tonight. Instead of Thursday." I said.  
"Oh" she said simply.  
"Yeah"

The girl, who despite having a hard time, loved me back. She just refused to show, embrace it. But I honestly didn't mind as long as I could be beside her. It might seem weird to others but every time I'm with her I learned something new. For example, I got to analyse a beauty spot on Raven's collar bone that I had never seen until the car ride to school. It's not very big but if you're really close to her, you'll see it.

When we walked into school, Raven quickly headed in the opposite direction to homeroom.

"Where you going Rae?" I asked following her through the crowd. She stopped walking, so I was suddenly pressed against her backpack and could hear a subtle "Love you Gar" before she continued to walk away. She never gave a response to my question, or maybe I couldn't hear her response amongst the crowd as she wasn't even trying to speak louder. She just continued to scurry through the crowd. Faster and faster, until I saw no more of her.

Yes, there really was something wrong with her. She had done two abnormal things: she had proposed to have sex with me despite her "we are never getting back together until I solve the problem" thing and she had just told me she loved me but used my nickname when she had said it. She always said my full name.

Now I know that whatever she's fighting against has just gotten 100% worse and it involves me.

 **12:23 pm**

"Garfield, I came to the library to work. Not for you to tickle me under my skirt." She whispered trying not to laugh.

"Then how else would I know you're ticklish?" I questioned with a hand rubbing her thigh and the other rubbing her neck. "And why did you wear a skirt?"

"I didn't really have time this morning to be fussy about what I wear. You handed me a skirt, I wore the skirt." She said blushing at the thought of this morning, "Do you think I would have worn a skirt in winter if I had had a choice?"

This was the Raven I knew. The Raven that was comfortable with conversing whilst showing emotions with me. She was another person this morning. She seemed lost and anxious, and I couldn't even ask why; I had promised I wouldn't get involved but seeing her like this despite this morning made me very suspicious.

We were in the library during lunchtime when usually we would sit at the table with the squad. She would be eating an apple and smirking at the misfortunate events going on in the canteen. Whilst I'd look over at her occasionally and wink at her suggestively causing her to roll her eyes. However, she was clearly not in the mood for any of that today. She was still in the mood for me however, so I was just happy she let me be by her side.

She held my hand under the table and squeezed it.

"What was that for?" I questioned curious about everything she said and did, just in case it led me to what was truly going on.

"For you being so sweet." She said softly, "I know you are upset about this morning and I know you've worked out that I'm really close to solving this. So, you're doing this for me, aren't you?"  
"If it helps with whatever you're going through Rae, I couldn't care less."

"It is, Garfield." She said looking down, "I just need a little more time and I promise it will all be over."  
"You said keep saying that Rae." I stated not caring anymore about the promise this morning.

 _I was fucking worried._

She looked shocked, "I mean it, Garfield."  
"This time?"  
She looked away before snorting, "Garfield it's hard. Okay? So just relax. Stop worrying and mind your own business."

"Raven, this is my business." I said irritated.

She shot a look at me, "No it isn't. You don't own me to decide what's what, Garfield. If you want to stay alive, just be happy we are still even friends and mind your business." She said turning a page in her book.

"The fuck Raven! How could you even think I could be happy when you're not happy? You clearly only wanted to have sex with me, so I would stop asking questions. You're only saying that you're close to solving the solution so that you can pretend that everything is fine. That I don't need to worry. But Raven, guess what?"  
She kept silent and turned another page.

"I said guess what?" I shouted. When she didn't respond, I only got angrier.  
"Answer me now!"

She grabbed the next page, and I grabbed her wrist, "I'm fucking worried!"

"Detention boy!" The librarian yelled in her best loud voice before beckoning me to come towards her.

Raven packed her bag before looking at me with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Garfield."

I honestly couldn't tell you what she was sorry about. The detention, not telling me the truth, playing with my emotions or what was to come next.

 **4:30pm**

Detention. The last time I had had detention was because of the Raven I had drawn on the table, and that was honestly one of the best days of my life and one of the worst days of my life too; I spent my detention with Raven, and she came to my house. But I had also met Wilson.

Now, I was in a room with Heather and some kid I had never seen before. But he was making out with her.

 _Gross._

Why wasn't there anyone stopping them? Because there was no teacher watching us at all, and why? The teacher in charge was too busy getting freaky in the staff room with Mr Chester.

All this lust in the air made me yearn for Raven which only hurt me even more because of what had gone down between us. I should have kept quiet. Raven was not in any of her lessons afterwards. I don't know what had happened to her, but I felt like she had gone home. Which was very bad because Wilson could be there, and he would be furious if Raven missed school. He could hurt her like he had done before, and I couldn't do anything because my parents were back, so I was back at my house tonight. Hopefully Azar will take care of my Raebear until Trigon comes back later today. They would do a better job of loving and supporting her than I do.

"You can go now Zac. Just remember to post on all your social media pages to vote Heather for Snow Queen."

He nodded like a little dog and left the room. She then strutted over to my desk and sat on it.

"Looks like fate brought us together, babe." She smirked, "future Snow King and Snow Queen."  
"Look Heath-"

And just like that she was kissing me. I pushed her away super pissed off now. Today was actually the worst day ever.

I stood up, "Heather, look! I don't, and never will like you. I don't love you. I will never love you. You ne-"  
"I can ride your cock better than Raven can. Trust me Papi. I'm trained. And blowjobs. I'm very goo-" I sighed and pinned her against the wall and kissed her, cutting her off.

She didn't hesitate and kissed me back. Her hand quickly snaked to my trousers where she outlined my buddy. I broke away and watched as she smiled dizzily whilst stroking the tool in my trousers. I let out a simple groan and kissed her neck, whilst she spoke utter trash in my ear about sex and Raven.

"That's right... Keep... I'll deep throat your cock... Further than Rae can..."

After I had stopped kissing her, I lifted her up straddling her. She wrapped one arm around my neck whilst the other rubbed against my member through the fabric of my sweatpants.

"Babe, I need you to listen." I whispered in her ear, "Have I got your attention?"  
"Yes daddy."  
"I am not interested in your body or skills. I don't love you and I would never ever sleep with you. You're not Raven. You're Heather. You need to understand I love Raven. I don't care or want you. You are not going to win Snow Queen because you don't deserve it. No matter how many dicks you suck. No matter how many girls you bully. Shit won't change. Raven is still going to win because she's real. 100% perfection. Why is she perfect? Because she loves her flaws and has respect for herself and people. You could never win because the world knows you don't have respect for anything including yourself." I put her down and stepped back.

"How do I know you don't love yourself because you were about to suck the dick of someone whom you said was nothing but a loser at the start of the year." I said brutally. She looked shocked. I really thought she was going to cry but I didn't care.

"You don't love yourself because every single day you need to target something Raven loves in hope to destroy her. You don't love me. You just want me to have sex with you, so you can tell the whole school in hopes to hurt Raven. Why? Because you hate yourself. You wouldn't seek to destroy other people if you were happy with yourself. After everything I've done to you, you were still actually going to get on your knees and suck my cock. Shit, Heather. Who made you like this? Who is telling you that this life is okay? It's not."

She still had her head down in shame until my next words, "You deserve better. Just set yourself free. You don't have to tell me what the issue is with Raven. You don't even have to apologise, just change. Leave her alone."

With that, I went back to my seat, and I looked at my phone. _7 miss calls and 1 New messages._

 **My RaeOfSunshine**  
 **Garfield, my father isn't home. And he's not coming home until tomorrow. Please Garfield. I ne-**

I didn't need to read the rest to understand what she was asking of me. I left the room and ran. Ran to Raven.

 **6:02 pm**

The door swung open, and it was Wilson. It had taken him a while to open the door. My knuckles were red from all the knocking, but he was finally here. He was dressed in a suit and he pulled a face of irritation when he saw me.

"What do you want? You should be at your house, not here."

I was out of breath and he was pissing me off, "I need to see Raven"  
"Well she is sleeping." He said.  
"Look Wilson. I don't care what she's doing. Raven is mine and if I want to see my Raebear it doesn't involve you."

He looked even more outraged, "You are definitely not seeing her with an attitude l-"  
"Wilson. Don't fucking play with me. I'm not scared of you at all. I need to see Raven n-"  
"Garfield?" A petite voice came from behind him.

I lost it. I pushed past him and stood in front of the pale girl with a red nose and puffy eyes wrapped in a silk robe.

"Gar, you sho-"

 _ **Raven's PO**_ V

He kissed me and lifted me up. I instinctively straddled his hips in front of Satan himself. There was something so desperate about his contact in this moment. I couldn't help but react back. My Garfield was hurt, angry and broken and he needed comfort and then mending. Only I could do that. I knew Slade was going to kill him. Garfield was going to die but at least I had saved him.

He carried me upstairs and to my room, Slade followed us up, but Garfield was too focussed to care. As soon as we entered the room my robe was lowered to my stomach. My chest was bare against his chest. I couldn't believe this was probably the last time I'd make love with Garfield.

 _ **Flashback**_  
 **4:00 pm**

I came home only after spending hours in the Churchill park. I was completely destroyed by what I had turned Garfield into. He would go mad if he kept on loving me, and he would die if he kept on worrying. His eyes. They were fogged. Fogged by emotions that I had only seen once in Garfield but millions of times in the eyes of the men in my life: disappointment and rage.

I hated myself. I hated me for thinking that my plan would work. How could I honestly think Garfield was that stupid? He saw through everything. I had played myself.

When I entered my house, I went straight to my Father's office. He wasn't there. I was going to exit when I saw Wilson. I ran back into the room and locked the door with the keys only I had access to. That's when he started banging on the door. His disturbing ideas of how he was going to punish me were transmitted through the door. I was scared and did something I hadn't done in ages. I ran to the small room attached to the office and sat inside locking the door.

I would not open the door, not for anyone. Only Garfield. I called him, but he wasn't answering. I called him again, but he didn't respond. I hated him. I hated myself.

That's when the door did open but it wasn't who I expected. It was Azar. She crouched down and wrapped her arms over my shaking and crying self. I told her I wouldn't leave until Slade left me alone. Until my father was back. That's when she told me that he was scheduled to arrive tomorrow, not today.

 _He had lied to get me alone._

Azar promised she would watch me until my father came back but I needed Garfield. Azar was only a temporary form of protection. She got me washed and then clothed. Well, naked under a robe. Before making me sit in the kitchen whilst she cooked for us. But soon she'd go to sleep. She was too old to play bodyguard. We both knew it. So, I texted Garfield.

 _ **Flashback over**_

Our breathing was heavy, so heavy. The emotions that bounced around the room were hitting the walls as clumsily as Garfield's strokes in me. All that passion, all that love contrasted how dark it was outside, and tried to heat up our cold room. He pressed my naked body against his. He was still in me. We had been like that for what felt like hours but was only minutes after sex.

I dug my head deeper into his chest and pulled the duvet over our bodies. Ashamed of our beautiful sin. Tears began to fall from my eyes and I wept silently on his chest.

Behind the door was a monster I could sense it and he had heard all our beautiful confessions. He had heard me confirm that I was Garfield's alone repetitively. The devil was going take his soul in exchange for mine. Garfield was d-  
"Raven?" he called softly.  
"Yes Garfield."  
"I'm going to die, am I?"  
"Yes Garfield."

I hated the warmth his body provided for me.

 **8:00pm**

 _Knock Knock!_

"Garfield, your parents are here." Slade sang through the wooden door waking me up.

I sat up hiding my chest and felt like I was going to vomit. If I was left alone again. He wou-

"Tell them I'm staying for the night. Rae's dad isn't back." He said before bringing me back to his body.

"Go back to sleep Rae." He said after kissing me.

 **$$_-$$$**  
 **I honestly don't like this story. I'm sorry if you thought this was all too sexual and are confused why none of my characters have AIDS... But yeah it's just that I think that there was power in using sex for this chapter. I don't think I went into detail with it because I wasn't really going for sex sex sex. I used it to evoke emotions and show the emotions of my characters.**

 **Honestly I think I don't like this book because its not me in the sense that this is a really deep subject and I feel like I'm playing with it too much. Honestly like I don't want to offend anyone, but this is supposed to be powerful and I don't think I've done that in the best way. It is also supposed to be a love story though. And love is hella complicated. And when you are in love you do crazy and stupid things. I can talk from experience. When you're scared too you do crazy and stupid things too. You have to understand that I think to get this story. The plots weird and dark and so unrealistic that you wouldn't believe it's real life but it's a story and that's what I like about it. I'm sorry if the execution is sloppy. Like I'm really sorry. Don't worry one more chapter to go. Crazy right yeah I knows.**

 **12th October 2017**

 **So I changed it. There was like a lot of sex but now I think it's suitable. Hopefully...**

 **4 November**


End file.
